Finn
by Tensleep
Summary: Life was as normal as it ever got for the Greasers until someone miles from ordinary came and turned some heads. New character added and fun ahead!
1. Just another morning at the Curtis's

Hey everyone! This story is finally being beta'd from the beginning. So yay! Thanks a lot to Zickachik for that. She's an awesome editor, so I'm lucky to have her.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders - they belong to S.E. Hinton. I do own anyone you don't know - why not? This will be referred to as 'the usual' from here on out.

On with the show!

Darry's POV

"Mom!"

I opened my eyes and realized it was morning. The clock on the wall said it was only eight so I groaned and rolled over, hoping to get back to the dream I was having. It was a good dream, one of those ones you couldn't remember, but it left you all warm inside and with a smile on your face. I was almost there, almost back asleep and dreaming, when Ponyboy repeated his wake up call.

"Mom!!"

"Ponyboy, don't yell. You'll wake up Darry," Mom answered.

"Where are my shoes?" He still yelled.

"At the front door, where they should be," she called back.

I sighed. The dream was gone and I was wide-awake. What was the point of trying to sleep in on your day off, your only day off? I should have known better than to expect quiet from either Pony or Soda. They get that from Dad, not the yelling, but the noise they make just being them. They cause more racket…

"Mom!" I was surprised Pony wasn't hoarse by now. No pun intended…

"They're at the front door," she repeated patiently.

"I found the shoes, where are my socks?"

"There are a dozen or so clean pairs on top of the dryer. Put your laundry away and wake up Sodapop while you're at it."

"Yeah, sure," he yelled back before he unmistakably tripped over the coffee table.

I envied Soda if he could sleep though all this. That kid could sleep through anything that was considered background noise. I was pretty sure he would be joining us in the land of the living fairly soon with Ponyboy on a mission.

"Get off or I'll tickle you to death!" Soda yelled, too happily for someone seriously threatening death.

I heard Pony laugh and knew Soda had followed through on his threat. I smiled to myself and finally got up. I went to the mirror and ran a brush through my hair. It was getting a bit long, not half as long as Pony and Soda's, and needed a trim. In my neighborhood, long hair was tuff, but it just wasn't my style. My blue-green eyes appraised the muscles along my arms and chest. They were my showpiece. Not that I'm not proud of my brains, I could just show the muscles off easier. They were intimidating to any new Greaser or Soc I came across and I liked it.

"Mom!" This time it was Soda yelling.

"Laundry's on the dryer, shoes are at the door," she answered.

"Thanks!" Soda chuckled.

I shook my head. It was obvious that there was no use in hiding in my room all day and opened my door to the chaos of the rest of the house.

"Mo–oh hi, Darry," Ponyboy greeted, almost running into me.

"Would you please quit yelling, Ponyboy?" I asked, a little irritated.

"What? Oh…I forgot it was your day off."

He was always forgetting something or not using his head. Don't get me wrong; I love the kid to death, he's just as clumsy as all get out. He was right in the middle of that whole awkward stage. He'd grow out of it and his feet would figure themselves out. He'd get to be about my height and get a better build before he was done. Heck, he was going to be even better looking than both Soda and me. He just had to get there, though. It's funny to think that he couldn't go through one day without tripping over something when he was the fastest thing on two feet I'd ever seen. He'd make a good football player if he cared for it. With the guys he was great, but around other people…well, let's just he'd never be able to play to a crowd of football enthused locals. Running was more his style. The school system moved him up a year so next fall he'd start high school. He was bound to get on the track team. The runners the coach had last year were nothing compared to Ponyboy. I guess he liked running because he didn't have to think. He must think in school with all the good grade he gets…

"Darry?" Pony asked and I realized I'd been starring at him for at least a full minute and that I was blocking his way.

Soda was standing there, too, but he was grinning. He held up a finger to count "1" another "2". I smiled and Pony looked at me with even more confusion, if it was possible.

"Three!!" Soda yelled and we sandwiched Pony between us

Pony was caught off guard and slumped to the floor where Soda and I tickled the daylights out of him for a bit. It was one of the favorite games around here, mostly because Pony was the only one still ticklish. When we were done, he glared up at the pair of us. I smiled widely and Soda let out a laugh. Pony had had enough for one day and looked like he wanted to kill both of us. Soda gave him one of his crazy grins and Pony smiled in spite of himself. Soda could make anyone smile, just like dad. I guess it was because he smiled so much himself.

"You're an all right kid, Pone," he said affectionately.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm starved," Pony stated, standing.

"Always thinking with your stomach," I muttered.

"Doesn't every Curtis? It seems to run in the family," Soda pointed out. I laughed and realized he was right. I was hungry, too.

Pony shook his head and led the way to the kitchen. He obviously wasn't kidding when he said he was hungry.

"'Morning, Junior. I see Pepsi-cola and Sport managed to get you out of bed." Dad smiled over the morning paper.

"Yeah," I answered. "They're good at that."

Mom set a plate of toast and some hard boiled eggs in front of Dad and smiled at us. Pony pulled the stack of toast in the middle of the table towards him and began to eat hungrily.

"I'm sorry, Darry. Pony and Soda should really try to be quieter." Mom threw them both pointedl ooks.

"We tried," Soda said through a mouthful of toast. "'Sides, who wants to spend their whole Saturday sleeping?"

"Yeah," Ponyboy agreed. "After a week of school or work, you need Saturday."

"I thought you liked school!" Mom said while pouring Dad a cup of coffee.

"I do, but I like Saturdays, too," he defended through another piece of toast.

I sat there and watched Pony and Soda eat until Mom handed me a cup of coffee. I was pretty much awake by then, but coffee had become part of my morning routine since I graduated and started working. I would have liked to go to college, but we didn't have the money. The football scholarship I got was a start, but it wasn't enough. That's why I worked all summer and why I'd be working all winter, too. I was going to work my way through college and make something of myself. It was hard and I didn't enjoy working six days a week, but it would be worth it to get out of this place and move on to bigger and brighter things.

Dad sighed and put the paper down. He took a drink of coffee before speaking.

"Nothing new today. The paper's still following the case of that Senator murdered in California," he informed us. "The paper says the police have a suspect, but they aren't releasing the name. They're going to have pictures of the funeral on Monday."

"I feel for the poor man's family. They won't have a shred of privacy," Mom sighed.

Senator Darr Finell had been thrown down a flight of stairs in California right before the elections. I took a sip of coffee and was thankful I wasn't aiming that high. Mom was right: there wasn't a shred of privacy for those people trying to change the world.

"It's the way the world works these days. What's on the agenda today, Junior?" Dad asked, changing the subject.

"I was going to work on the back gate and maybe get some other stuff done." I wasn't really sure yet.

"Well, don't work too hard and don't feel like you're trying to earn your keep." Mom always knew what I was up to.

"Well, I really wish you'd let me chip in around here. I mean, I could help and the way I eat, it would be a big difference," I pointed out.

I already knew the answer just like I knew it a thousand times before.

"That's got nothing to do with it, Junior." Dad was serious.

"We get along just fine as it is," Mom put in, remembering Soda's grape jelly and setting it in front of him. "So you can stop worrying.

As long as I lived, I would probably remember the way my mother fluttered around the kitchen, making sure we all had our favorites before she ever sat down to eat. She always saïd she couldn't enjoy herself while we were left wanting for anything. She was like that with everyone. That was probably one of the many reasons why she pretty much adopted all of our friends every which way but literally.

"Besides, you've earned more than your keep," Dad said, smiling and bringing my attention back to him. "We've had free babysitting for years and you know how hard it is to find a decent sitter."

"We don't need a babysitter, do we, Soda?" Pony smiled.

"No, you need a Zoo keeper like the rest of the monkeys." Soda ruffled his hair.

Pony fended off Soda's hand and tried his best to make his hair look decent. He was really self-conscious about the "greaser image" lately. I didn't know if it was because he was going into high school, Two-Bit gave him a talking to about being "Tuff", or it was his own idea. It didn't really matter.

A hoot of laughter from outside caught my ear. It was Two-Bit and from the sounds of it something was funny. Not everyone always saw it the same way as Two-Bit, but sometimes he was bang on. I got up and went to the front window to see what was going on. Pony and Soda didn't even bother while there was still breakfast to be eaten.

A real fancy car was pulled up out front of the house next door. It was the nicest house on the block and it probably cost the most. It was always for sale and everyone knew why. Our neighborhood had a bad reputation and no one wanted to live here if they could help it. The house was a wide two-story with a big yard. It was four bedrooms, a fair size kitchen, and also had a basement. Anyone who could afford it didn't want to live here.

The car was a mustang, a bright red one. The man who stood beside it looked too plump to go anywhere without it. He shivered a little in the mid-November air or possibly from fear - I couldn't decide which - and moved his feet a bit. He was eyeing Two-Bit, Dally, and Steve warily as he shifted from side to side. He was reluctant to leave his car and kept eyeing his surroundings suspiciously, probably worried the guys would take his car while he wasn't looking or some thing. It was kind of stupid because if they had wanted it, it would be gone by now. He seemed to get a sudden burst of courage and darted into the yard and slapped a "sold" sign over the weather beaten "for sale" sign and rushed back to his precious car. He slammed the door tight behind him and took off towards the west side well above the speed limit, Two-Bit's laughter following him.

I shook my head and went back to the kitchen. They'd be in here in a moment to retell the tale. Sure enough, the door banged open and shoes were kicked against the wall a minute later.

"…Funniest thing all week…" Two-Bit trailed off laughing.

"That Soc won't be back here any time soon." Dally smiled and led the way into the kitchen followed by Steve and, finally, a howling Two-Bit.

"'Morning, boys," Dad greeted.

"'Morning, Mrs. C, Mr. C," Steve greeted before attempting to mooch some of Soda's breakfast.

Soda just shook his head and scooped some of his eggs onto a slice of toast before handing it over. Steve probably hadn't eaten yet, since his folks were usually home and awake on the weekends. Steve's homelife wasn't the greatest and I didn't begrudge him a meal here or there.

Dally nodded his hello and Two-Bit waved between fits of laughter.

"Where's Johnny?" Pony asked, trying to look around Two-Bit.

Johnny was usually Two-Bit or Dally's shadow. When he wasn't with someone from the gang, you could assume he was hiding from his folks or recovering from a beating. Dally didn't look concerned, so I assumed Johnny was fine and probably smoking outside. Mom had a real strict rule about smoking in the house.

"He's comin'," Dally assured him. "He knows we have plans today."

"What are you boys going to do?" Mom asked.

"Hang out, play some football, maybe catch the Nightly Double," Dally shrugged.

Mom smiled at him. Since Dallas had turned seventeen a week ago, he had been around less to spend time with Pony and Johnny. You could tell the kids missed him. I didn't spend much time with Dally myself. I was nineteen and far too wrapped up in responsibility to enjoy a lot of the stuff Dallas did. Though he had told me on several occasions that he could get me a fake ID and we could paint the town red. I figured he was just being polite, well, as polite as Dallas ever got.

"Me and Steve are going down town for a while," Soda told her. "That okay, Mom?"

"Just remember curfew's at 12," she reminded.

"They know, Ellie," Dad said. "They have my sense of time, so they never need watches."

Mom rolled her eyes and Soda let out a laugh. I had to smile. That was Dad for you. And this was just another morning at the Curtis'.

* * *

Ok! The end of chapter 1. I have to be careful about what I label as 'the end' around here.

Any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted!

See ya in the funny papers!!

Tens and Zickachik


	2. Why Tulsa?

I've always been excited for this chapter. In his Tulsa debute, I would like to introduce Mr. Michael Garren of Modesto, San Francisco and New York City. He's one of my favorite characters so hopefully everyone enjoys! Oh, and Finn!

Disclaimer: The usual.

On with the show!

Mike's POV

Tulsa, Oklahoma. Too close to Texas for comfort and too far between New York and San Francisco to be interesting. What I'd seen so far I didn't like.

It was too…clean. Too...uptight. Too...Damn expensive. I probably couldn't afford to even walk on the grass in front of these houses. Not that I'd want to, but you get the point. Why anyone would want to live here was beyond me, but I'm wasn't the one who was going to live here. As soon as Finn was moved in, I was blowing this joint. Who wants to live in a place where you probably spend more to get your damn lawn cared for than you do to feed yourself for a month?

"Only the rich and boring," I muttered the answer to myself. "It's fucking insanity."

"That's a bad habit."

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I cursed inwardly for forgetting I wasn't alone as the car swerved back into the lane it was supposed to be in. I was damn lucky there was no one else stupid enough to be on the road at this time of the morning in this neighborhood.

"I didn't think you were up, Finn," I growled, a little irritated at myself and at her.

"That's what happens when you're busy muttering about the houses," Finn pointed out, climbing over the passenger seat of the truck.

"I was muttering about the whole place. Why Tulsa? New York is more your style, heck even Stockton has more life than this," I grumbled.

"Mind your own business, Garren," Finn suggested, fiddling with the radio. "You'll be happier that way."

"Can you even afford any of these places?"

"Not on the West side. Wait 'til we get farther East," Finn paused. "Got any munchies left?"

"Nope."

"Any beer left?"

"I've been driving all night. What do you think?" I reasoned and she shrugged.

"Fine, I didn't really want beer for breakfast anyway. Seen any good places to eat?"

"Nope," I answered again.

"Well, when you see a Dairy Queen or Texaco or something, pull over."

"Yes sir, Finn, sir," I mocked.

"Hey. When you're hungry, you're hungry," she said, turning up a Johnny Cash song.

I shook my head and resisted the frustrated growl on the back of my tongue. Johnny fuckin' Cash again. That was the problem with these southern states – all they played was Johnny Cash. Well, they played Elvis too, but there was only so much you could stand of The King.

My stomach growled impatiently at me and I straightened up a bit in the seat. It had been a while since we stopped for a meal. Mostly we'd been living on chips, Pepsi, beer, chocolate bars, popcorn and anything else we could munch on. It was how we got on the road. Even if we had all the time in the world, there just didn't seem to be enough hours in a day to stop for three square meals. That and it was always easier to lift what we needed instead of sitting around and waiting for a meal they'd make sure we'd pay for. I glanced at a Mom and Pop diner to my left and ignored it. I was not in the mood to sit in a restaurant and play nice with the locals.

Now that we were in Tulsa, I didn't see the point of rushing to get here. No one was about and I got the impression no one wanted to be. Sure, it was a Saturday, and sure it was only six in the morning, but in New York, ten people would have been mugged by now and some bum would have tried to clean my windows with a dirty rag. This place was just too quiet. It was unnerving.

I saw a gas station and followed Finn's orders. To tell the truth, the truck did need to be filled. Not to mention, by this point, I was half starved. You know, I'd been fine before she said she was hungry. I just shook my head and got out. I held onto the side of the truck and stretched, arching my back to get all the snaps and pops out of it. Driving all night was pretty damn tiring. I let out a yawn and went to fill up the gas tank, figuring the sooner I got on with it, the sooner I'd get to eat.

"You could have woken me, you know," Finn pointed out, climbing out and stretching, too.

"You drove last night and most of yesterday," I pointed out.

"It's not a contest, Mike," she chided.

"I know that." I glared at her and she shook her head before moving around to my side of the truck.

"Well, I own this hunk of junk. It's only fair I should do most of the driving."

"Yeah. Since when?" I asked and she shrugged.

"It's not like my brother wants it back," she sighed.

"Well, since this is your hunk of junk,"I condeded. "Why don't you fill it while I go use the can and get us some more munchies."

She nodded at my suggestion and took over. "Don't cause any trouble, ok?"

"This early?" I replied, walking towards the service station. "Nag."

"Mama's boy!" Finn yelled.

"Girl!" I yelled back.

We'd been insulting each other for a long time. It wasn't fun, it was routine. I had the upper hand since she hated being called a girl. It's not that she didn't like being a girl. I guess growing up with six brothers just meant you didn't broadcast it as loudly.

I pushed the door ot the bathroom open and sighed. If I wanted to cause trouble, I'd have to find somewhere less vandalized. Not that I wasn't keeping Finn's warning in mind. I sure wouldn't want to tackle her in a fight this early. Not that she'd win. She was disadvantaged because of her size and I didn't hit girls as a rule. But when she fought, it was to make every move count and I'd be bruised up on top of sore from a night of driving. In short, it wasn't worth it.

The broken mirror in the bathroom showed the tiredness in my eyes and the cool stare I gave the world. I don't remember when my green eyes got so hard and bitter, but they did. I tucked the chain around my neck back into my shirt. It was a stupid thing to wear, but it was a habit. The coin sized pendant on it showed an etched Cougar. It was the same metal as the gray ring on my right hand. It was nothing fancy, but it made a mark when I hit people. I ran a finger along a healing cut on my cheekbone. It wouldn't leave a proper scar, but it would leave a mark for a while at least. I had the rest of my life to collect tough scars.

I ran a hand through my hair, shaking up the locks that had decided to droop over my forehead. My brown hair was long, wispy, and I liked it when it stuck up where it wanted to. I never used hair grease. My hair was my personality; taming one would affect the other. My hair wasn't my favorite feature. On my right arm, I had a knife tattooed into my skin. It drew people's attention and I knew it. That's why I kept my T-shirt rolled up and didn't wear a jacket, so people could see I had something to be proud of, well that and the fact rolling up the shirt made a good place to store a pack of cigarettes. I had other marks tattooed into the skin of my left arm, but many of them were ruined from knife fights and illegible. Hell, I didn't even remember what they said sometimes.

"Broken mirror. That's seven years bad luck you know," Finn pointed out, coming up to the mirror.

"I didn't break it," I answered absently.

She ran a hand through her waist length hair. It was gold now, yellow-gold. It looked good, but I liked her natural color better; red was more her personality. She had dark blue eyes that were strangely going a green color over the last few months. She didn't wear makeup or any of that junk and was the only chick I knew who didn't seem to care about the way she looked. I could see why her big brother used to punch people for looking at her. If she wasn't more like my best friend than anything, I might think of her in a different way. I smiled. If I did think of her in a different way, I'd probably be six feet under right now.

She was just a bit shorter than me **– **maybe 5'7" or so. She was tough, but her eyes weren't hard like mine. Hell, she could never be as hard boned as I was. Her glare needed some work, but she had one mean cool stare, though. Right now, she looked just as tired as I did and I could tell we were both ready for a long nap.

You could tell I was tired if I was thinking about this shit. I frowned over at her, wondering what the hell she was doing? She was…in the guys washroom.

"God, Finn," I cursed. "We need to have a talk about boundaries."

"Again?" She asked, not sounding too concerned.

Yeah, It definitely wasn't worth it to start a fight this morning.

"Hey! There's a girl in here!"

Neither of us turned from the mirror. Finn always did stuff like going in the guys' washroom, even though we had talked about boundaries a few times. Those talks weren't effective since she knew I didn't really care all that much. It didn't really even matter; I was way too used to it by now to really even care, but it was obviously a shock to the guys behind us. We exchanged looks in the mirror and Finn smiled. She tied her hair back and we turned and leaned on the sinks behind us.

"Girl? Finn, do you see a girl?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Nope," she answered, sounding just as bored.

These guys were both stunned. Like I said, Finn was good looking. They were both wearing leather jackets and a lot of hair grease. I could take them easy, but I wasn't spoiling for a fight right now. Neither had great builds and I knew it wouldn't be worth my while.

"She's a girl!" One pointed out, literally pointing.

"No shit," I said and Finn leaned on my shoulder. "Put your arm down and quit waving your finger like an idiot."

What? It wasn't polite to point fingers at people, especially when they'd had them pointed at them their whole lives.

"She's not supposed to be in here," the same one stated the obvious.

"She looks cool," the other said.

Finn shook her head and shoved me towards the door. She'd had enough of being gawked at by the locals. You'd think she'd be used to it by now. That was one good thing about riding with her. Everyone was so distracted by her that they didn't pay me no mind. Now, all I needed were a couple under the table deals and I could really put her looks to work.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"Munchies," she said heading into the store and my stomach rumbled agreeably.

We loaded up and paid for what ever we couldn't stash in our pockets, making it out with several packs of cigarettes and Finn lifted 6 packs of gum. She was a gum addict and couldn't go more than a few hours without a piece. I was a tobacco addict. I loved the stuff, but I knew better than to smoke on an empty stomach. That's why we'd bought snacks and a case of Pepsi. Last night, I drank the beer and wished it was Pepsi, but we'd drank that first. That reminded me that we needed more beer, but I wasn't about to go get it right then. Across the street from the station was a liquor store. I looked eighteen, but my fake ID said twenty-one. No clerk was going to pick a fight with a though guy like me if he could help it, so I was always the one to buy the beer. When we'd dumped everything we'd bought in the back seat, I leaned on the truck and took another look at Tulsa. My opinion hadn't changed in the last half an hour.

"Where to now?" I asked again.

"Down a ways until we come to the Will Rogers High School. Then we take the next right, the next left, and another left. We should see a DX gas station. From there we go two blocks east and make a right and two more lefts. It's the only house with a sold sign," she read off a piece of paper.

"Well, shall we?" I asked.

"Sure, but I'm driving my hunk of junk," she stated, grabbing the keys.

"Fine by me," I answered, hopping into the passenger seat with a bottle of Pepsi in my hand a bag of chips between my thighs.

Breakfast of fucking champions. Now all I needed was a smoke and I was set. Oh, that's right – she was particular about her truck and what went on in it. Her big brother hadn't minded when it was his, but she said it made the leather smell weird. So smoking was a no go. I sighed. It was a dumb rule.

I slung an arm out the window and watched the scenery for a while. Maybe Tulsa could be a good change for us. As long as they didn't ask us to join some uptight club I was ok with it. Hell, if these people ignored me completely I was ok with it. I sure as hell didn't need any more attention for a good long time or someone was going to get wise and pin up posters with my face on 'em.

I glanced at the deteriorating conditions of the buildings and slouched in the seat a little more. I could at least give this place a chance before I burned out my tires getting out of here. Who knows, maybe the place would grow on me. Anything was possible with how soft I was getting lately.

I rubbed absently at my shoulder and thought there was one perk about this place – no one was after my head just yet. It was something.

* * *

When this was originally posted, I was on my way out of town, so hopefully it makes more sense this time around. Mike was nominated for a few WSOTT awards, along with Finn, so he definitely earned his place as a favorite character of mine.

Any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!

Tens and Zickachik


	3. Unusual for the Usual

It occured to me that the boys - Mike and Dallas expecially - needed to be tougher. So I did tweek this chapter up towards that. It does show more of a 'buddy' view on Mike and Dally, but hey.

Disclaimer: The usual.

/Mike's POV/

After driving around for an hour and a half we'd finally admitted we had no clue where the hell we were let alone where we were going. Apparently we had a place prepaid up and waiting for us to move in. That's if we ever found it. Finn had gotten tired of trying to make sense of Joe's chicken scratch and stopped for directions when we saw an old man ambling down the street. Turns out Joe Rielly was a fucking moron. What could be so hard about writing down directions? You just took them down and made sure that you had the right address written down. Turns out he forgot the last part. 'It's number 1413. Just look for the two-story with the sold sign out front' was proving to be real helpful. So here we were parked on the side of the road while Finn was busy talking to this old guy with no teeth and I sat and waited. This was a great start.

"Well, he thinks we're headed somewhere into the industrial sector, but that doesn't make a hell of a lot of sense," she sighed, getting back into the truck.

"Well, that's what you get for letting the muscle do the thinking," I commented.

"Lay off. Joe's a nice guy and he was only trying to help."

Joe'd been the one setting us up with the places we were crashing in. He kept pushing us further south and I was going to pop him one if I ended up in Texas. If I had to guess, I would say he was doing it just to annoy the hell out of me. And I couldn't really blame him. He had to find a different place for us every time Finn got bored of the place or something spooked her into leaving. It made for a lot of moving.

"So, what do you suggest we do now?"

She shrugged and I slouched in the seat. Fucking fantastic.

"Your other left," Finn said in realization after we'd sat silently in the truck for a while.

"What?" I asked.

"When Joe copied down the directions he went by what he calls right and left. When he says right he means your other right and left is you other left."

"You mean to say that that stupid moron is the reason we've been driving around for- I'm gonna kill him," I growled.

"Well, you can do that later. He said he'd come with Tom to drop off the rest of the stuff."

"You know, moving back into New York, like I suggested in the first place, would have saved so much trouble."

"Oh? How so?" she asked eyeing me with amusement.

"Well, first of all I – we – know New York like the back of my hand and we wouldn't have wasted so much time on Joe's stupid directions. Secondly, you wouldn't need to wait on Tom and Joe for your stuff; we could have made short trips. And thirdly, you wouldn't have every guy we've seen so far gawking at you like some side show freak," I huffed.

I know it was stupid, but I didn't like it when people gawked at Finn. They all knew she was gorgeous and that she was wearing ripped jeans, but they had to let it sink in. Were they so damn backwards here? Not only here. Everyone looked at her like that, wherever we went it happened. Not in New York. A girl who wore a skirt in New York was asking for it. The guys there also knew they'd get their asses kicked for staring. Things would have been so much simpler in New York.

"Relax, Mike. I like it here," she said stopping for a kid to cross. "It's exactly what I was looking for."

"In comparison to the last eight places just like it?" I asked and she shrugged

"Something about this place feels different."

"Real definite answer there."

"Do you notice we argue a lot?" she asked and I shrugged

"Beats talking about girl stuff, like feelings and shit."

"Yeah, that's a good point."

I was never good at saying stuff and she grew up with a bunch of brothers, so she knew not to say stuff that started a conversation about stuff. I needed a better word than stuff.

We seemed to be going in the right direction when we finally found the DX gas station in the directions. It wasn't long after that when we even managed to find the house.

"Nice house," I commented when Finn pulled up in front of a dump compared to rich houses on the West side.

It was a two story with peeling paint, a broken gate and an unhinged front door. It was our kind of place. Most people would think us strange, but if they had of seen the last place we lived in they'd understand. I never missed that one room apartment, with the leaky roof and the rats. It was in a bad neighborhood. Most of the tenants slept with baseball bats or crowbars because being robbed was common. We had made it known what gang we belonged to and were left alone, but I still hated the place. Yet another reason I would never go back to New Jersey even if you paid me.

"Well, Mike? What do you think?" Finn smiled.

"It's a hell of a lot better than the last place we rented." I said not revealing I liked it

The lawn was big enough to lay out a decent engine. There was even grass. It was good in my books.

"But big. Really big," I put in since she seemed to be waiting for me to say something.

Seriously, what were we going to do with all that space just to the two of us? It was a little daunting.

"We're not renting this place," she corrected unloading the boxes from the back.

"We're what?" I asked taken back.

We didn't have the money to buy a place like this and we sure as hell weren't squatters.

"The realtor wanted practically nothing for this place. He said it had been empty for years and that if we bought it he'd give us a deal," Finn explained "Or so Joe relayed to me."

"Where'd you get the money?" Finn had always been resourceful, but not that resourceful.

"Called in a couple IOU's, sold some stuff, and emptied out my savings," she said as if she did this kind of stuff every day "And I might have played just a little bit of poker."

Well, that explained everything. There was a reason why Finn wasn't allowed to play poker and that was because she cheated every guy she played against.

"What do you plan to live on?" I asked, not willing to bring up the fact she counted cards like most people had conversations with good friends – smooth and with intimate familiarity.

"The guys pooled together some money and I plan on getting a job when that fifty bucks is gone," she explained unloading another box onto the lawn.

"Better be a good job," I muttered.

"I'll get by, I always do," she assured me "So don't worry, Mother."

"Girl."

"That's it, Garren," Finn said before tackling me to the ground. A yelp escaped my lips before I tripped over a box on my way down.

I had her in a headlock before she could do anything and she was kicking at my shins. I ignored the kicks and pulled her up with me. I was about to ask her to say uncle when a hand gripped my shoulder and spun me around. I knew this drill. Punch first, let the asshole pick up his teeth and repeat with questions. So as soon as I was facing the guy I let a punch fly. He fell backwards and growled before coming right at me. He was a mess of blonde fury and I wondered if the rest of the people in this town were this crazy in a fight. I smirked and punched at him again. Finally something worthwhile in this town.

It didn't last long. Two guys pulled that furious guy off me and held him back. He'd be back on me in a second if the guy on the left weren't as big as he was. Still you could see both of them straining. I wasn't complaining. This was the best way to beat the shit out of a guy.

"Take it easy, buddy," the smaller guy ordered and the guy struck out at that side

"Let me go, damn it!" he raged and I smirked. I guess I just had that effect on people

"Not until you calm down!" the big one snapped

"Let him go," I suggested, smirking while the guy growled.

"Mike."

I had actually forgotten about Finn in there. She knew all about fights and she probably spent the majority of the fight pressed up against the truck watching us duke it out.

"Mike," she repeated when it was obvious I was ignoring her.

"Stay out of this," I warned, turning to glare at her.

"Garren?"

I turned back to look at the three of them. The guy in the middle was looking at me with a stunned expression and the other two just looked confused. I straightened up and folded my arms over my chest.

"Who wants to know?"

"Mike Garren," the guy said with the same awe and I felt unnerved by it.

"You know this guy, Dally?" the smaller guy on his right asked

"Let me go, Darry," the guy said calmly. "You too, Soda."

Darry let go of him and Soda followed suit. He didn't look too sure about letting the guy go, but if we went at it again I had the feeling they'd just break it up again.

"Who the hell are you guys?" I finally growled, tired of all these games at such an early hour.

"Dallas Winston ring any bells?" the guy smiled.

I really looked at him and nodded. Yeah, I knew a Dallas Winston. He'd give the devil a run for his money in any fight. Looked like I was the lord of hell today.

"Dal?" I asked with a frown "I should have known it was you."

/Soda's POV/

Wow. Now if this wasn't turning out to be quite a day. First Dal's beatin' up on the guy and then it turns out they know each other from somewhere. I was lost and Darry looked like he was ready for anything. I wished I were that confident about Dal's mood swings. It beat being lost. Take what happened next for example. Dal was lookin' pleased to see the guy, but he usually looked that way after a fight. So I figured they'd just plop down on the lawn for a Kool and critique the whole thing. Instead Darry and I watched in shock as Mike went to shake Dally's hand and Dally brought him into a hug. I'd know Dally for a long time, but I'd never seen him hug anyone. I didn't think he even knew how.

"It's been a long time, too long," Mike said breaking away from Dally. "Last I heard you were heading to Saint Louis or something."

"Or something. I decided it was time to head home," Dally answered.

"Family here?" Mike asked.

"Wouldn't call them family." Dally gave him a bitter grin.

"Know what you mean," Mike answered. "My old man can rot in hell for all I care."

"You still bitchin' about him?" Dal asked and the other guy shrugged

"Dally?" I asked confused by all this.

"Oh, yeah." Dal seemed to remember we were there then "This is Sodapop and Darry Curtis. Guys, this is Mike Garren." Dally introduced.

"Hi," he said giving us an appraising look. "You call these two family?"

"Better family than I've got. They're part of my gang here," Dally explained.

"Sure don't like you fighting, do they?" Mike pointed out.

"Got a record with the local police a mile long. I do too much fighting, I guess." Dally smiled.

"There's no such thing unless you always lose," Mike replied.

"You know me better than that," Dally stated.

"Yep."

"I'm lost," I said my thoughts aloud. "If you two are such great friends why are you fighting?"

"I'd like to know that, too," Mike said giving Dally a strange look.

"You had that girl down. I didn't know what you were up to, still don't," Dally answered.

"I never thought I'd see the day Dally Winston would try to save the damsel in distress." Mike shook his head.

"I was just looking for a good fight," Dally corrected.

"What's going on?" I just about jumped. I was so lost that I couldn't concentrate on anything else. Steve surprised the heck out of me.

"Steve, Two-Bit, I want you guys to meet Mike Garren. He's a friend from New York. More like the big brother I never had," Dally introduced again "Or wanted."

"Smart mouth," Mike growled, "I'm not even a year on you."

"Who's the broad?" Steve asked, changing the subject.

I had completely forgotten about her. She gave Steve a cool stare. Mike stiffened.

"Don't you be calling her a broad," Mike warned in a low tone.

"She your chick or something?" Steve asked, backing off if there was going to be a fight over three words.

"Hell no. Do I look that stupid?" he asked and Dal smirked, opening his mouth to say something "Shut up, Dal."

"Make me, fuzzball," Dal snapped back

"Boys," the girl sighed "Christen the lawn some other day, huh? It's bad luck to spill blood on the first day. Now, I believe you were trying to ask that question again?"

Steve blinked at her. She wasn't talking down to him, even though the words could be taken that way.

"Sorry," Steve muttered "Who is the...Umm...Who are you?"

"I'm called Finn."

"Only Finn?" I asked.

"Well, I've been called a lot of things, but I'm going by Finn," she answered with a nod.

"Where's Pony and Johnny?" Darry asked to change the subject.

This at least made sense. Pony and Johnny had gone with Two-Bit and Steve to the Dingo earlier. Two-Bit and Steve were back, but no Pony and Johnny.

"They're behind us a ways," Steve answered, waving in the direction down the street.

"Why aren't they with you?" Darry asked again and Steve shrugged.

"Pony, Two-Bit, Darry, Dally and Sodapop. I don't think my name will stand out as much as it usually does," she said with amusement.

"Nope," Mike said, "Well, Dal. Why don't you volunteer your friends to give us a hand with these boxes?"

"Want to give us a hand?" Dally asked, but it was more like told.

/Mike's POV/

"What's in it for us?" Two-Bit asked.

"Well. We have beer, Pepsi, munchies and the satisfaction of a job well done," Finn answered with a shrug.

"You had me sold at beer, baby," he answered and I glanced over at Dal who didn't seem to think any of this was out of the ordinary.

"That's too damn bad since we're out of beer," I commented.

"You'd better start earning your keep," Finn suggested. "It makes me look bad when I offer things we don't have."

"Well, that's a threat if I ever heard one," Steve commented.

It was eight in the morning. There was no way that was anything more than a joke between us.

"No, more like a friendly reminder." Finn shrugged. "Speaking of which, the boxes aren't going to move themselves."

"Yes Ma'am," Steve offered with a smirk and I shook my head. Kiss ass.

We all grabbed boxes and followed Finn up to the house. Darry carried twice as much as everyone else and I got the impression he was trying to show off. I don't know how he did it, Finn made every box count. I hated packing so I guess this was the only way it got done. Next time I was going to put a weight restriction on them. They never seemed this heavy getting them into the truck…

"Damn these are heavy," Two-Bit spoke my thoughts, setting his down on the step.

His box was the smallest, because I had it already figured he was the laziest, and it still weighed a ton by the sounds of it. I wanted to tell him to quit being such a lazy ass and get out of my way, but something more pressing came to mind.

"Finn, we don't have keys."

"Huh. Well, that's always helpful," she pointed out "My pick set is in the bottom of one of these boxes. Yours?"

"Ditto."

She set her box down and looked under the mat and along the doorframe, but nothing. She finally hit the side of the house hard with one hand and moved to catch a key ring with three matching keys.

"How'd you…?" Steve started.

"The guys we hang with in New York are always in our stuff. The always put our things, somewhere unexpected," I forwarded "No matter how fucking annoying it is."

"They mean well. No one was going to look for the key there." Finn shrugged

"Fun! I've never tried that before!" Two-Bit's face lit up.

"Two-Bit, if you try it so help me," Steve warned.

"Spoilsport," he mumbled. "What do you need keys for anyhow?"

"If I find them gone you'll find out," Steve replied.

"This means they've already come and gone," Finn said to me "Half way back to New York by now."

"And probably half way through whatever booze the stocked up on for the return trip," I muttered, pushing the door so I could get in the house.

"Boy I miss New York!" Dally said putting his box down in the house.

"Tell me about it." I nodded really missing it right then.

"So what's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this with a few six packs of beer and a big tough guy like Mike?" Two-Bit asked Finn.

"Correction – there is no beer," I repeated and he shrugged nodding to Finn.

"Hiding out form the cops," she answered casually.

"What for?" he asked playing along.

"Murder, well, Manslaughter, fraud and..." she trailed off as though she was trying to remember what she was wanted for. "Oh, yeah. Grand theft auto," she said as casually as before.

Everyone stared at her and she made no attempt to laugh it off. I caught her eye and she shrugged. Everyone had gone quiet and something had to be done and by the looks of things I was the one to do it again. I cleared my throat and they starred at me now.

"Change of scenery." I shrugged.

Dally gave me an odd look that I didn't blame him for. I would be looking at me oddly too.

"Oh," Two-Bit said and the room seemed uneasy. "You want to hear a joke?"

"Don't get him started," Darry sighed.

I had to admit I agreed with him. He hit me as the kind that wouldn't shut up once his mouth started moving.

"Maybe another time," Finn answered and received a smile from Darry.

I started taking a closer look at the house. We were all in the main room which was big. You could fit two couches in here easy and still have elbow room. Then off of it there was some stairs going up and the kitchen. There was already a stove and a fridge in there so that would save us some money. There was a door to the back yard and it seemed big enough to fit a shack. The window over the kitchen sink was cracked and I made a point to point that out before I got in trouble for it. With a shake of my head I moved to go and look through the fridge.

"Well, the guys have definitely been here," I called searching through the fridge seeing it was full of food.

"Where'd you move from?" Soda asked as I grabbed a Pepsi and came back into the living room, leaning against the wall.

"We were in New York a few months back, then we went into Texas, then back to New York and finally here," I said trying to remember our trip cross country.

"Don't forget Death Valley and Frisco," Finn reminded passing out Pepsi's and a beer for Two-Bit.

"Yeah. Frisco was nice," I said taking a drink.

First place I ever worked was in Frisco. Hell I was born there. It was different when we went back and not home anymore. I guess people aren't the only ones that change.

"Frisco? As in San Francisco California?" Dally asked and I nodded.

"How do you make that connection, Dally?" Two-Bit asked. "Have you been into my beer?"

"No I have not been in your beer so shut up before I kick your drunken ass."

"I am not drunk…I think. Well… not really drunk," he answered thinking it over, damn he was weird.

"It's only eight o'clock!" Steve pointed out.

"He's right! I'm not drunk I'm hung over!" he yelped laughing at himself.

Finn smiled and shook her head. Yeah, stupid people were all over and Finn had a soft spot for all of them. Something told me he'd be coming around a lot and she'd welcome him with open arms and a batch of cookies. That was going to drive me nuts before long. Someone knocked on the door then so she got up to answer it. We usually just shout 'come one in' but this worked too. She came back with two kids at her heels.

"How'd you find us, Kid?" Steve asked one boy who looked a little confused and out of place.

"We heard you laughing all the way down the street," he answered "It was the only way we could find you after you ditched us at the Dingo."

"What were you two doing at the Dingo, Ponyboy?" Darry asked him sternly.

"Like I said. We were there with Two-Bit and Steve until they ditched us to talk to a couple blondes," he answered throwing Two-Bit a dirty look.

"Hey kid. It's not my fault. I fall hard for blondes," he answered. "Speaking of blondes, Finn here's a blonde!"

"You really got to quit drinking," Darry said through Two-Bit's hysterical laughter and I agreed fully. He was a nut job if I ever saw one.

"Well, he's right. My hair is blonde currently," she said looking at me with amusement and a bit of a he's-so-stupid look rolled into one.

"Don't encourage him," Steve ordered glaring at Two-Bit.

"So," Soda said trying to change the subject. "What grade are you in?"

"Mike finished seventh before he dropped out – "

I huffed. Yeah, school in Modesto was nothing like real school and I'd managed to stick around that damn church until I was nearly 13. If you wanted to get technical I never finished, but Finn has it that way in her head. It wasn't worth correcting her over. Besides, it made a me look a little smarter than I really was.

" – and I finished a year and a half ago," Finn answered. "Got shoved up a couple of grades and finished early. Did some post secondary in New York and decided I'd had enough."

"College?" Two-Bit asked, wrinkling his brow.

"When did Mom and Dad say they'd be back?" Ponyboy who had wandered in asked while the other remained silent.

I got the feeling we had missed something there. I turned to Dal who nodded at Darry. He hit me as more muscle than brain, but I knew there were muscled men out there who could think and beat the tar out of you at the same time. You know, that practically summed up everyone who'd ever been able to kick my ass in a fight.

This was one of the reasons why I didn't think.

"Late this after noon. They'll want to meet you two," Darry answered more to Finn.

"Yeah, they like to get to know new neighbors for some reason," Soda agreed getting a little more talkative than he had been.

"They try to make friendly before we scare them away." Steve smiled.

"Well, invite them over for dinner," Finn suggested. "You're all welcome to join us. We expected our friends to hang around for dinner so we have more than enough."

"We couldn't –" Soda started.

"We'd be glad to," Darry said looking straight at her.

Now she had the ape gawking over her. Sure, he was an okay guy and Dally said he was smart but he pissed me off already.

"Good. Dinner's at six," she said looking right back.

"Free food here we come!!!" Two-Bit yelled and Dal rolled his eyes.

So now we had dinner guests. Great. This was going to be great…

* * *

Aww, cheer up Mike! Anyways, Joe Reilly and Tom Mathewson were mentioned in this chapter. They're from the old New York Gang and I enjoy writing about them. Hoepfully they will make more appearances .

Any comments at all are welcome and flames accepted!

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens & Zickachik


	4. Danderous moods, Dally and the Dingo

This chapter was my News Years 2004 project. Man I feel old...

Disclaimer: The usual.

On with the show!

Finn's POV

"Come on, Finn. Get out of bed," Mike ordered, throwing something at me that felt suspiciously like a pair of rolled up socks.

"I don't want to go to school today," I muttered back stupidly, since I haven't gone to school in a long time and even I knew that.

"Well then today's your lucky day because you don't go to school. Now get up," he repeated.

"Fine. I don't want to go to work," I said, rolling over.

"Now you're just being stupid. Get up before I find a bucket of water," he threatened.

"Why do I have to get up at such an ungodly hour?" I asked, hearing the whine in my own voice but choosing to ignore it.

"Ungodly? Since when is nine considered ungodly?" he questioned.

He was one to talk. The only time he saw before nine AM when we weren't on the road was Saturday mornings when he got up at the crack of dawn to watch cartoons.

"Still dark out," I replied not really awake.

He got tired of fooling around and yanked the covers off my head.

"Mike!" I yelped before snatching for the covers back but he was one mean man when he wanted to be. "I could have been naked."

"Not likely. Now get up," he ordered.

"What's the rush?" I asked, hands over my face.

"I need your help unpacking," he answered like it was obvious. Maybe it was to someone awake.

"Just follow the system." I yawned, burying my face in the pillow.

"Great system," he muttered and I felt the bed shift as he sat down.

"I thought it was," I defended around the pillowcase.

"_Things You Can Eat, Things You Can't Eat, Things You Don't Want To Eat, Mine, His, Purple Do-Dads, and Smelly Stuff_ is really a great system," he coated with sarcasm.

"You should have packed then," I offered with a shrug.

"I thought I was safe with you doing it. If it were Joe and his directions, we'd be putting shampoo in the living room –"

"Lay off him," I ordered tiredly.

"Fine," he snapped, getting up off the mattress.

"Who put the rattler in your shorts this morning?" I asked, finally getting up.

"No one had to do anything. I've been pissed since dinner," he said leaving with his non-existent bucket of water.

I really couldn't blame him, but I didn't see why he wouldn't let it go. Okay, it's the morning after; it may take him longer. Maybe it was like a hang over or something, it'd be gone when he got it out of his system. I'd hate to be the first guy that pisses him off today or the first priest that crosses his path. He doesn't like priests for some unknown reason and I'm not going to ask. Hopefully all of them were in church this Sunday.

Dinner wasn't that bad. We had to come up with chairs for eleven, but the Curtis's helped out a lot. It was quiet nice until Two-Bit and Steve started a food fight and Pony and Soda turned their mashed potatoes into forts and Johnny got surprised and turfed his dinner all over Darry and Dally smacked Soda for trying to steal his mashed potatoes which started world war three with Soda and Pony against Dally…. All right, it was bad, but it could have been worse. It's not like Mike's cooking hadn't been used for ammunition before. Maybe if I reminded him of that fact he'd lighten up. He's so sensitive about his cooking. He didn't cook often anymore. It was his talent, his gift, and he was denying it. I had to wonder how he could just ignore it. I had to work ten times harder at it than he did and I still couldn't make things taste anything close to how Mike could. Needless to say, dinner tasted as good as it looked before it hit the walls and carpet and even the ceiling at one point.

Mr. and Mrs. Curtis seemed nice and interested in why we were here and the like. They were also amazed that the house sold last Saturday and we were already here. I didn't think it was that out of the ordinary, but hey, maybe it was. They were your typical neighbors except I'd never had neighbors that allowed food fights and...well, expected them. The whole family made me laugh. Mrs. Curtis was stern, but warm and a good laugher. Mr. Curtis was wild and always smiling. Darry looked like his father, but acted like his mother. Sodapop looked like his mother, but acted like his father. Ponyboy was a combination of the other four, but all his own. It was a good mix. Made for good neighbors…

What was I thinking? I wasn't here to make neighbors or judge any one else. It would be nice, though, to have neighbors. I'd been living in New York too long. This was a new start. These were the type of people you could trust and leave your door unlocked around and swap recipes with. It was nice. The whole Apple Pie life. Man…

"Finn," Mike yelled.

"I'm up, I'm up," I called back.

"Good. Now get down here," he added.

I shook my head and got dressed. I didn't sleep this late, ever. Mike was usually the late riser, but if he was up first, he usually let me sleep . He was really in a bad mood. I knew I shouldn't push his patience, but I was good at making him mad. I'd done a good job of it this morning. It was pointed out to me once a long time ago that I was the only person Mike Garren would let push him. I think it was Will Reilly. Seemed like something he would say, anyway. It was true. I was the only person who he'd let tease him and make him mad. If it had been anyone else but me this morning, they would be sorry. I'd seen him punch people for only being in his way. Knowing this, I knew that I had to back off a little and deal with his mood swing. The only problem was that today just being me seemed to be what was getting under his skin.

I went down stairs to find Mike ripping open a box and sorting through the contents. He stopped when he saw me and threw me an unexpected smirk. So it was going to be one of those yo-yo days...

"How do you figure books are _Things You Don't Want to Eat_?" he asked. "Shouldn't they be in the _Things You Can't Eat_ boxes?"

"Long story," I smiled.

"Do I want to know?" he askedlooking a little wary.

"Probably not."

Mike gave me a funny look and let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, don't figure I ever want to be in on half the shit I usually end up tangled in," he said, turning to another box. "Smelly stuff with a green tag; where's that going?" he asked.

"Spices – kitchen," I answered taking it from him and putting it in the kitchen. "And the other one, too."

"All right. Two down, a lot more to go," he tallied.

"All the ones labeled 'Mine' with a blue tag are going to my room," I added, setting the box on the counter. "And the ones labeled 'His' with white tags are going to your room."

"What about the ones with green tags?" he asked.

"Those are Aries'. They'll go to the room beside mine," I called back.

"I thought I told you to dump that stuff in Ohio. That was what? Two moves ago?"

"Yeah, well, he sent me everything he owns for a reason. That shows major trust on baby brother's part," I replied. "Or major stupidity, if he adds you into the equation."

"Okay. 'Mine' with yellow tags are going where?" he asked, ignoring that comment.

"Into the smallest bedroom. I want to set up a study," I yelled from the kitchen.

"A study?" he replied carrying the other kitchen box into the kitchen.

"Like an office. I want a place to keep all those books and maybe start writing that book I've been talking about," I answered back.

"I don't see the point. You could always do that at the kitchen table or in your room," he pointed out.

"What would you use the space for?" I asked and he shrugged. "Exactly. Don't argue. Besides, we have the room."

"Four bed rooms. I didn't think they made houses this big outside of California," he said as if he couldn't believe that we actually had it.

I glanced up at him and shrugged. I had grown up in a huge house with lots of bedrooms. Mike, on the other hand, had grown up in a trailer. I suppose this house seemed massive in comparison.

"Well, they do," I assured him. "And bigger. Most of the houses on the West side are bigger than this by a long shot."

"Yeah. I think I'll –" he started before a knock cut him off.

"Wonder who that could be?"

It was probably one of the Curtis's since they were the only ones who knew we were here, but I didn't really think before I opened my mouth.

"Don't know," he answered, probably thinking the same thing I was.

"Come on in!" I yelled from the kitchen.

Mike winced and glared at me.

"Nice Finn. I'm probably going to be deaf in a few years."

"Well, at least you're realistic," I shrugged.

"This place looks a lot cleaner than it did last night." Dallas pointed out looking around.

"I'd hope so. I was scrubbing mashed potato off the damn roof," Mike answered with no humor.

"Yeah. Good times," Dallas smirked, leaning against the counter.

"Well, next time you clean the good times and I'll clean the bad." Mike returned the smirk and Dallas shook his head.

"Hey, Finn," he greeted, seeming to just notice I was there.

"Hi," I nodded. "You don't have to knock next time. Just come right in."

"I'll remember that. What are you up to?" Dallas asked looking back to Mike.

"Not much," Mike answered. "Unpacking."

"Want to go hang out and meet some people you should know?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah, sure. What do you think, Finn?" Mike asked, obviously trying to include me even thought it was obvious Dallas wanted some time with Mike.

"You two go ahead. I want to unpack and get to know this house," I replied.

"Suit yourself." Mike shrugged and followed Dallas out of the room.

I shook my head. Dallas and Mike could be brothers. Mike the hardened big brother and Dallas the younger one looking for some attention without trying to make it look that way. Don't get me wrong, he was still tough and mean, but we all need someone to look up to I guess. I used to be the same way with my older brothers. Maybe that was why I liked Dallas from the moment I saw him, even if he did interrupt a private fight. Come to think of it I liked them all, except I thought Two-Bit was slightly imbalanced, but weren't we all at one time or another?

It wasn't fifteen minutes later that I heard another knock. Boy, we were popular this morning.

"Come in!" I yelled coming down stairs.

Soda, Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and Johnny came in and looked around, like Dallas had.

"Boy, you two got this place cleaned up!" Two-Bit pointed out.

"That's what happens when you don't just let a mess sit there for some one else to clean up," Ponyboy explained practically.

"You guys don't have to knock. Just come on in. Only strangers and cops knock." I smiled. "And kid brothers."

"Same goes for our place," Soda stated.

Well, that was neighborly. I smiled and pushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear. I had no idea what to say to that. I was saved from saying anything by Two-Bit.

"So? Where's Mike?" Two-Bit asked.

That was a man thing. They all had to know where the other men were or they knew they were missing key information. I shook my head and led them into the kitchen where I was still unpacking the spices.

"He and Dallas went to hang out and meet people Mike should know," I answered.

"In other words, Dally wants to show off Mike to the guys," Soda supplied.

"Tim Shepard's out," Johnny stated and the rest of them nodded.

This was the first time I'd heard the kid speak more than 'please' and 'thank you'. Ponyboy said he was fifteen, but he seemed so much younger.

"Tim?" I asked and Two-Bit nodded.

"He runs the Shepard gang. Him and Dallas are alright so our gangs are friendly."

I frowned. So much for getting away from the gang scene.

"So. What are you up to?" Soda asked in the same tone Dally had.

"Unpacking," I replied, gesturing to the open box.

"Well, from the bareness of this place…" Two-Bit trailed off drifting into the living room "You don't have a TV! It's not normal for someone not to have a TV!"

"It's in the closet," I answered.

"Yeah, 'cause you get the best reception in there," Soda drawled with a smirk as Two-Bit rejoined us, shaking his head.

"Wouldn't know. As long as it stays hidden in there Mike won't rot in front of it." I shrugged. "He watches too much TV and he hasn't noticed yet, so I'm not going to say anything."

"You're evil," Two-Bit pointed out and I nodded. "What am I supposed to do for entertainment?"

I shrugged and he sighed.

"So, we were going to go down town and catch a movie or something, you want to come?" Soda asked.

"Thanks for the offer; it's really neighborly of you, but I was planning on spending the day here," I answered and felt horrible when the smiled died from Soda's face.

"Well, if you change your mind just walk down to the Dingo and someone should be able to point you towards the movie house. If anyone bugs you, just threaten them with me and they'll lay off," he added.

Sodapop obviously had never been to New York. If you had to use someone else as a threat, you weren't going to last long. I reminded myself he was just trying to be nice and not a dick. I know, I spend too much time around Mike. This is when I generally tell myself to shut up and smile.

"Yeah, just come find us. We always manage to have some fun," Two-Bit added.

"Just as long as you don't have too much fun," I replied.

"No such thing!" Two-Bit answered, seemingly appalled.

"See ya, Finn," Pony called as they left.

I shook my head. They were quite a group. Hopefully they didn't have too much fun.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Holy shit," Mike cursed and I looked up from my book.

I had almost forgotten Mike was out. He'd been gone for hours.

"What?" I asked looking for something out of the ordinary.

"All the boxes are gone and the place is clean," he answered.

"Why shouldn't it be?" I asked.

"I was thinking it would be a couple days until we got this far. What are you superman?" he asked grabbing a Pepsi from the fridge.

"Batman," I answered. "So? How was your day?"

"Fine. Dally and I went down to the Dingo for a while then down to Buck's. I met some characters and like a few of them," he answered.

"Really? Imagine Mike Garren liking people," I played.

"More than I can say about you."

"Ha ha."

"I really liked Tim Shepard. He's tough and a lot like Dally," he said over my comment. "I don't like Buck Merrill, though."

"Buck?" I asked setting my book down.

"Yep. He employs Dally as a horse jockey. He also likes Hank Williams," Mike shook his head as he sat down in "his" chair.

"Oh well," I answered. "Anything else exciting?"

"We heard Two-Bit and Soda got arrested for disturbing the peace or something," he added.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah they were doing hand stands down town or something," he said looking around.

"That is too much fun," I said knowing I'd have to tell Two-Bit that.

"Hey! Where's my TV?" Mike asked ignoring my last statement.

"You watch too much TV," I answered.

"I don't care. It's my TV. Where is it?" he asked giving me a dangerous look.

"Ok. When you're forty and having heart attacks don't blame me," I gave in. "The TV is in the closet."

"Thank you," he said going to get it.

"You're going to set it up now?" I asked.

"Yep," he answered. "Two-Bit and Soda might be on."

"I doubt it," I replied going into the kitchen.

It was my night to cook and I might as well do it while Mike was playing with the idiot box. I'd have to go grocery shopping soon and that meant I'd have to go job hunting to pay for the groceries. Tomorrow was Monday and a good day to do it.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Don't you go to school?" I asked coming downstairs to find Dally at my kitchen table the next morning.

"When I feel like it," he answered. "Besides if I went today my teachers might think I was going to make it a habit."

"Oh?" I asked.

"Mondays are usually my hangover days. They might think I'd gone to church and found some moral help and decided to make school a habit," he laughed.

"How do you like your eggs?" I asked not knowing what to say to that.

"I'm not particular. How late does Garren usually sleep?" he asked impatiently.

"Nine, ten-ish. He's not particular either," I answered. "Most likely ten."

Dally looked around the room for a minute. I got the impression he didn't really talk to girls or if he did it was to cuss them out or worse. Mike was like that when I first met him, too. He had no idea what to say when we were alone. That was solved when I beat the heck out of him and he decided to open a dialogue. I shook my head and dished Dally out some eggs. He nodded his thanks and ate like he hadn't tasted food in a week.

"Hungry?" I asked sitting down too.

"Yep. Didn't eat last night," he answered and slowed down a bit.

"If you ever need a meal, just stop by here. Our fridge is your fridge," I offered.

"I usually don't go hungry, but…well, thanks anyway. I would have stopped by the Curtis' and grabbed some cake, but with Soda and everything…" he trailed off. Just like Mike.

We ate in silence with occasional looks at each other. He was a nice guy, underneath the tough front. I could see how girls could find him attractive, but he was just too much like Mike. They probably had the same mood swings and the dangerous moods. He was probably a great curser too. He finished and I collected his dishes along with mine. I'd have to do those later.

I tied my hair back and started looking for a pad of paper. I'd told Mike I was going Job hunting yesterday, but I didn't think he'd remember and I wasn't sure how long Dally would stick around. I wrote out Mike a note and decided to tape it to the TV; he wouldn't be able to ignore it there. I went back into the kitchen to grab the keys to the truck and found Dally right where I'd left him.

"Goin' somewhere?" he asked to be saying something.

"Yeah, I was going to go job hunting," I answered. "It should be interesting."

"Well, I think I'm gonna head down to Buck's and see what's going on," he said getting up.

"I can give you a lift if you want," I offered.

"Beats walking," he answered.

After I dropped Dally off at Buck's, I drove around for a while. I had no idea where to start looking, but I enjoyed the driving all the same. I finally got bored and pulled over at a diner that looked like it sold a good cup of coffee. It was pretty empty, but it was nine on a Monday morning. Most folks were at work or school by now. There were two other girls in the diner. Both wore too much make up and short skirts. They were doing a lot of giggling and talking about the Dingo. What the hell was the Dingo? I'd forgotten to ask Mike. From the way the girls talked it was a pretty popular place. I'd have to check it out after I found a job.

I drove around for a while not finding any place that looked like it would hire. It was partly me. I wasn't really looking. I knew the right place for me would grab my attention sooner or later. It turned out to be sooner rather than later. It was a shabby establishment that looked like it got a lot of action at night and on the weekends. So this was the Dingo. I liked it already. I went in and found one waitress hanging around smoking and reading a magazine.

"What can I getcha?" she asked not even looking up.

"Is the manager around?" I asked.

"Listen, lady. The Dingo is not liable for – " she started.

"No, it's nothing like that," I assured her. "I want to apply for a job."

She looked at me for the first time and nodded.

"You might make it a week," she summed up.

"Thanks. The manager please?" I asked again ignoring her comment.

"Chris! Someone out here for you," she yelled.

A tall guy, around thirty-five, came out and threw the waitress a dirty look.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"A job, if there is one," I answered.

He gave me a look and nodded. I got the feeling I was being sized up.

"All right. You start tonight. Seven 'til closing," he said.

"I'll be here," I answered.

"What's your name, kid?" the waitress asked.

"Finn," I answered shortly.

"Just Finn?" Chris asked.

"Yep. Just Finn."

* * *

Ok, we had more interaction with the That Summer aspect of Finn's life. It's on hiatus on fictionpress, but you can find the link by going to my profile page.

Any comments at all are welcome and flames accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens & Zickachik


	5. Soda, The broad and not Finn's type

The original title of this chapter was "National Women Work Together to Piss Mike Off Day". It was a little long...

Disclaimer: The usual.

Mike's POV

"You haven't left the house in three days," I pointed out when I came down to breakfast on Monday morning.

"'Course I have. I've been out and back," she answered, reading the paper.

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Yep. I fed Dally, dropped him at Buck's, drove around, had a coffee at this diner downtown and got a job," she said accounting her morning without looking up.

"Well, Batman was it?" I asked and she nodded. "How did you get all that done by eleven?"

"Easy. I've been up since seven-thirty." She put the paper down. "You should try it some time."

"I'm up at six every Saturday morning," I defended.

"To watch cartoons," she said bluntly.

"Well, if you'd lighten up for a minute, you'd enjoy them," I said going through the fridge. "How old is this?"

"We've been here for three days. Do the math," she suggested, frowning at my container of mashed potatoes.

"Good point. So did Dal mention if he was going to make an appearance?" I asked.

"Nope. He waited on you this morning and got tired of it," she replied.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked, thinking that was a safe topic.

"Nothing. Gotta work at seven," she answered. "I'll be there 'til closing."

Why did we have to be so far apart today? I didn't make her mad, so why was she being so off? Women! This was the first time in three years I'd felt that way about Finn. I wanted to beat the heck out of her sometimes, but I never thought of her as a temperamental, moody, make-up-loving woman. She just wasn't like that. I guess if you grow up with six brothers you really don't have the luxury of all that stuff. I wouldn't know. Being the only child has that affect.

"What are you going to do today?" she asked with a bit of a sharp edge to her tone.

"I thought I might go find Dally and hang out. If not, I'm sure someone's gotta be suspended. I'll find something and worse to worst, Kelly is supposed to find out if Jack is the father of Macy's baby," I said almost kicking myself.

"You watch too much TV," she stated getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, irritated.

"To the study. If I get bored, I'll come down and beat the tar out of you," she said and I had the feeling she was serious.

What the hell did I do? If I had some idea I'd have a reason to apologize. Even if I did, I wasn't about to now. Women! I got a sudden burst of fury and chucked the mashed potatoes out the back door. Well there went breakfast. It was supposed to make me feel better, but it made me even madder. I was hungry. What was it Dally said? When you need a meal stop by the Curtis', they had crackers or something. It was more than what we had. Maybe that was what Finn was mad about. Well there was some money to go shopping with and she said she had a job, so why was she still mad? I slammed the fridge door closed and grabbed the keys off the table. At least she wouldn't be going anywhere

"Anybody home?" I called letting the door slam behind me.

"In here," I heard from a bedroom. Moments later, Soda appeared only in a pair of jeans.

"Hey, Soda," I greeted standing in the door way still.

"Hi, Mike," he answered, obviously a little confused.

"What's up?" I asked.

Why hadn't I made a better effort at getting to know Soda? I was so caught up with Dally being here. Now I was looking awkwardly at my meal ticket not knowing what to say.

"Suspended," he answered. "Have you eaten?"

"Nope," I said smiling.

"'Come on. We should have some cake in the ice box," he offered shaking his head.

"Cake? For breakfast? Was it someone's birthday?" I asked, not accustomed to...well, not entirely…okay. I'd eaten cake for breakfast before, but I didn't expect it. Not here with a Mom to cook and a Dad who wasn't sleeping it off most of the time.

"It's not something Mom encourages, but Dad lets us get away with it." Soda shrugged.

"I see," I replied and he handed me a giant piece of chocolate cake. "We generally eat pizza for breakfast."

"Really?" He said cocking an eyebrow. It looked stupid and I wanted to smack him. I didn't though. I wasn't about to punch the guy that just fed me.

"Yep. So what's on your plate today?" I asked.

"Cake," he said showing me his plate.

"Damn you guys are out of it. I wanted to know what your plans were for today. You know. What are you doing today?" I clarified getting frustrated.

I took a breath and reminded myself it was Finn who was the cause of all this and not Sodapop Curtis. That did a lot for my short temper.

"I'm out of school today and tomorrow," he sighed. "So, I have nothing to do."

"Good. I got nothing to do either," I replied. "We can do nothing together."

"Sounds like a plate." Soda smiled and I shook my head.

"You need help," I told him finishing off the cake on my plate.

"You started it," Soda pointed out.

"Yep, but I have the class to use it," I informed him, thinking to my time in New York and San Francisco.

"Okay," Soda answered, smiling.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand," I suggested and seeing Soda's confused face, sighed yet again. "Let's go do some thing."

"That I understand," he said, grabbing a jacket.

"Can they really suspend you for getting jailed?" I asked walking down the street with Soda, who hadn't bothered to put on a shirt.

"No, but they can for swearing at the principal and slashing his tires afterwards," Soda sighed.

"You did all that?" I asked.

"No, I was with Steve when he did it," he answered.

"Hell, it's not even noon," I pointed out thinking too much happens while I'm sleeping.

"Yep," Soda agreed.

"So where is Steve anyway?" I asked.

"At home. He's safe there until his dad gets home and gets called by the school and then he'll be at our place until it's safe to head home," Soda explained.

"His dad sounds about as nice as mine," I commented, fishing through my pockets for a smoke

I found a pack and offered one to Soda who refused. We walked around in silence for a while until we passed a girl in a red Ford. She was broke down on the side of the road and looked scared. We walked right by and I could feel her eyes on us as we passed. We were nearly around the corner when I cursed and turned back. Soda looked at me curiously, but I threw him a death glare and he got the hint that I wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

"Can I help you, Miss?" I asked as politely as I could stomach.

"Please. It just stopped on me and I – " I got the feeling she was going to go on and on. Was today 'National Women Work Together to Piss Mike Off Day?'

"Why don't you pop the hood and tell Curtis here all about it?" I said shoving Soda forward.

She seemed a lot less nervous around him. Like I said, I was tough and looked it. I smirked to myself; New York was good for something at least. She was gabbing on Soda's ear for almost twenty minutes when I called him over. It hadn't taken me that long to check the engine, but I didn't want to have to talk to her. The only chick I ever talked to without wondering what she was on was Finn. Looks like girls in Tulsa were just like the ones in New York, chatty and annoying.

"She's got a busted fan belt; she's low on oil, and her radiator's shot to hell. And that's just by glance. We'd better go call her a tow truck," I filled Soda in.

"Yep," he concurred. "The DX is closest. I think we should take her on ahead."

"Your call," I muttered and wiped the grease off my hands onto my white T- shirt wondering why the hell he would want her with us.

"That won't come out you know," Soda smiled at me.

"I don't give a fuck if it does or not," I said lighting up another cigarette. "Go explain it to the broad."

"Sure," he smiled.

Damn but he was good-natured. Anyone could tell he'd never spent a day on the streets of New York. One week would kill all the good-naturedness in him. He talked slow to the girl and she nodded. We walked down to the DX, which wasn't so far and called a tow truck to pick up the girl's Ford. I was all for leaving then, but Soda got her talking and she wouldn't shut up. Damn, I was I glad Finn wasn't a chatterbox like that chick.

I got bored of Soda talking to that girl so I went to check the layout of the garage. I wasn't impressed. The way things were set up could kill someone. Oil on the floor, tools scattered everywhere…I could go on and on. Some guy was under a car with the jack wobbling like it was in a windstorm. If it fell the guy under there was dead. I grabbed a hold of the trolley he was on and yanked him out just as the jack fell and the tires bounced on the ground. The kid was shocked. He looked at me and I could have sworn he got even more scared.

"What the fuck were you doing?" I asked as calm as I could be.

"I was –" he started.

"If I hadn't pulled you out of there, you'd be a fucking flapjack right now. Do you have any idea how lucky you are, you little punk?" I snapped, loosing my cool a bit. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

"What's going on in here?" A tall black-haired guy about forty asked.

"What's going on?" I snapped at him, too. "What's going on is that this garage is a death trap. Oil on the floor, tools scattered to kingdom come, and some kid who doesn't know how to set a jack properly."

"What happened, Billy?" he asked the kid.

"I was working on the car when he yanked me out from under it and the jack fell," the kid said, a bit shaky.

"What?" the guy asked.

"I –" The kid looked like he was going to cry he was so shaken.

"Go wash up and head home, son," the guy told the kid who nodded.

I cussed under my breath and went to walk out of the garage.

"Hold up there, Kid," he called and I was pissed he was talking to me and calling me a kid on top of it.

"What?" I asked in a low tone.

"You did some good work today. Do you know anything about cars?" he asked.

"Only you got one coming in with a busted fan belt, a radiator that's shot to hell, and it needs oil to top it off," I said, wondering what this guy was getting at.

"I'm not going to keep that kid around and I'm short handed as it is," he explained and I got the hint.

"You offering me a job?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm offering you a job," he smiled and held out his hand.

I don't know what got into me but I took his hand and told him I'd take the job. For a guy that wasn't going to stick around, I was doing a hell of a good job. Now I was working full time at a garage in Hicksville, USA. Wait until I told Dally. He'd have a good laugh over this one.

I walked out to find Soda still talking to the girl. I didn't even think he knew I was gone. When the Ford was towed in, the guy who gave me the job called me over. We went over that piece of tin again and he came to the same conclusion I did. He threw me a grin and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. The radiator we'd have to order, but the belt and the oil we did right there. When we were nearly done, Soda came over to see what we were up to. He seemed interested, not as interested as he was with the blonde, but still all there.

"That was some good work," the boss said closing the hood and filling out the order form for the part.

"Yep," I agreed, wiping more grease and oil on my shirt.

"Where'd you learn engines like that?" he asked.

"Chop Shop in San Francisco," I said casually.

"Really?" he asked, ignoring the fact chop shops were illegal.

"Yep, then a garage in New York. Vinny's Garage," I added.

"Well, wherever you learned it, you're good," he complimented.

"What time do you want me tomorrow?" I asked.

"The part should be here by nine. I 'd like you to be here with it." He smiled. "By the way what should I call you?"

"Mike Garren. Mostly one or the other," I answered.

"I'm Jack. I own this place," he said offering his hand again.

" I'll be here at nine," I said motioning to Soda that we were leaving.

Finn's POV

I don't exactly know why I was mad at Garren. He just made me mad. It was the weirdest thing ever. I never got like that around anyone, especially a friend. Maybe too much was going on again or maybe I was just tired. Whatever it was, I was going to get past it and life would be normal, or as normal as it ever got. I smiled. Life may not have been fair but it sure made things interesting.

I looked up at the clock on the wall. It was nearly four o'clock. Mike had been gone for a long time, but I wasn't worried. Once in a while one of my brothers, heck I've even done it too, would take off for days and come back looking like death himself. Half starved, they'd not say a word about where they went, because usually you didn't know until you got there and there was usually where you started. It was a confusing thing.

I was starting to make my own head hurt. Being locked away in that stuffy room didn't help matters either. I made up my mind and went down stairs. I put on a pot of coffee and went to sit on the front porch. It was getting cold and the air was dry. It felt like it was going to snow any day now. Judging by the climate it wouldn't last long; it never did in the southern states. It was mid-November, nearly Christmas. Boy, I missed home. Not New York or San Francisco, despite what Mike might have led people to believe. The way he talked you'd think he was born onto the streets of New York.

"Hey." I looked up to see Darry Curtis walking towards his place.

"Hey, yourself," I called back. "Just get off work?"

"Yep. Roofing from eight to four," he answered.

"Care for a cup of coffee?" I asked, remembering it was still on and probably ready.

"Sure, if you have it."

"I wouldn't offer it if I didn't," I smiled and he returned it.

He sat on the porch and I brought a cup out to him. He nodded his thanks and tasted it. It was black, the only way I made it. He smiled and I knew that was the only way he took it. I sat beside him and we enjoyed the brew for several minutes before speaking.

"So. All settled?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, not really paying attention.

"The house. Are you all settled in?" he asked.

"Pretty much. There are only a few things left and I don't want to unpack those. They're my kid brother's things and I haven't seen him in months. So they sit there in his room waiting," I answered.

"You have a brother?" he asked.

"Yep. Six of them, only one left all his junk with me. He's about Ponyboy's age, maybe a bit older," I frowned, wondering why I was so uncharacteristically revealing.

"That's a hard age," he said.

"Yep," I agreed.

"So, you're from San Francisco?" he asked.

"No, not far away though. Sacramento," I answered. "Mike's from Modesto. You'd think he grew up on the streets of New York by the way he acts, but I assure you he's Californian."

"Sounds like Dally. Born and raised here he goes and spends a few years in New York and you'd think he was native to the place," Darry paused. "Mike and Dally are two of a kind."

"That they are. I'd bet Mike has wilder moods though," I said.

"Dally can get pretty mean," Darry contradicted.

"Mike's pretty mean when something hacks him off, but TV is spoiling him. Maybe Dally will do Mike some good," I hoped.

"Maybe they can do each other some good."

"If they don't start getting into trouble right off the bat," I pointed out.

"So, do you have plans for tonight?" he asked not looking up form his coffee.

"I'm working tonight," I said apologetically.

"Where?" he asked.

"Restaurant on the East side," I said not really thinking it was important.

"That was fast," he pointed out and I shrugged.

"I think it'll be interesting," I said. "Hey, do you have dinner plans?"

"Nope. You?" he asked.

"Nope," I smiled.

"Want to make plans?" he asked.

"Sounds like a plan," I answered.

I couldn't explain this either. Darry was a nice guy, but the complete opposite of my type. Yet here I was making dinner plans with him. There was something about the way he talked and smiled that got to me. He was grinning like the cat who ate the canary and I couldn't help but laugh. I don't know why but he joined in too. We were both laughing and we couldn't stop.

"What's so funny?" Soda asked, coming up the steps with Mike.

"I don't know," I managed to get out.

"Whatever started it must have been funny. Darry doesn't laugh like that often," Soda smiled.

"Neither does Finn," Mike added, looking skeptical.

"Two-Bit will be upset he missed this. He's been trying to get Darry into fits like this for at least a year," Soda smiled.

"Well, that was fun," I said finally able to stop.

"Yep," Darry said joining me.

"So, what were you two up to?" Mike asked, glaring at Darry.

"We were drinking coffee," I replied.

"Really?" Mike asked and I wanted to smack him.

"Why are you covered in grease?" I asked.

"We went for a walk and ran into a broad with car troubles. We took her down to the DX and I fixed most of her problems," Mike answered. "Well, car problems."

"Really?" I replied in the same tone Mike had.

"Yep. Got a job while I was down there too," he smirked a bit and I could tell he was pleased with himself.

"Good," I smiled. "It's about time you got back to work."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm the one who took off a whole month once," he challenged and I shrugged. I needed that month off.

"So, how was school, Soda?" Darry asked.

"It was fine," he answered "Got a B on my science test."

"Really?" Darry asked skeptically.

"Well, a C , but it counts as a B," Soda defended.

"All right, I'm not going to argue with you," Darry gave in.

Soda's POV

"Want to come get a Pepsi?" Mike asked me with a funny look.

"Yeah, sure," I answered. "You all want some?"

"Thanks, but we got coffee, little buddy," Darry answered.

I followed Mike into the kitchen and he tossed me a Pepsi. He sat down at the polished kitchen table and gave me an even look.

"You gonna tell him?" he asked.

"Nope," I answered.

"The school's gonna phone, you know," he said.

"Nope. They already did that. I told them I was my dad," I told him.

"Smart," he answered. "Was the B bullshit or what?"

"It was the only class I went to before Steve and I got suspended," I replied.

"Crafty answer," Mike pointed out.

"I thought so. If I get suspended again, I'm dead. So what they don't know won't hurt them. Or me," I explained.

"I wish me and my old man sounded more alike on the phone. It would have saved a lot of trouble," he stated and I got the feeling Mike had a hard past.

We heard laughter from the porch and I smiled even more widely.

"They're hitting it off," I pointed out.

"Not her type," Mike muttered, looking irritated.

"Finn has a type?" I asked.

"Yep. Light hair, good with words, too willing to give into her, older type guys. Or at least the last one was," Mike shook his head. "You know the type. Dark eyed, good-natured, helps everyone, friendly guys who're as blonde as their hair and the last time I saw her particular guy, he was too wild. Maybe she's wised up."

"I guess so," I answered confused.

"Hey, Mike?" Finn came in.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm going to go grab a burger or something with Darry. You want a few bucks so you can grab something later?" she asked setting the coffee cups in the sink

"Why don't you come eat at our place?" I asked Mike.

"I'll bum it home with Soda," Mike assured her.

"Ok. I'm gonna just go from dinner to work, so I probably won't see you until tomorrow," she gave him a worried glance.

"I'll be fine. Me and the TV won't burn the house down while you're gone," he rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"Well, see you later," Darry and Finn said leaving.

Mike set his soda down and got up. "Shall we head over to your place?"

"Yeah, sure," I said, still thinking about what Mike said about Finn's type being too close of a description to me.

* * *

Wow. Anyone else but Zikachik notice how much of a crush Soda had on Finn? Yeah, I was one of the ones who didn't...Nice one, Tens...

Any comments at all are welcome and flames accepted!

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens


	6. My kind of place

Alright. This is where my story falls into the "Anywhere but the Dingo" crticism over at WSOTT discussion forum, but hey. I'm too old and set in my ways to go and rewrite the entire story.

Disclaimer: The usual.

On with the shoe!

Finn's POV

"You want me to drop you off where?" Darry said dropping his keys.

"The Dingo," I repeated. "That's where I work, or am going to work."

"Yeah, but it's a rough hangout," Darry gave me a worried look. "I wouldn't trust anyone, but well, me and maybe Dally and Tim Shepard to go in there and be able to handle themselves. It's no place for a-"

"Remember the day we met?" I cut him off.

"Yeah?" he asked, confused.

"That whole fight started because Mike called me a girl." Among other things… "I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure you want to work at the Dingo?" he asked and I nodded. "Okay."

"I'll be fine," I assured him and he nodded starting up the old truck.

He pulled up in front of the Dingo and I got out. I turned back to give him one last thank you for a wonderful dinner and watched him heave a great sigh. He looked at the Dingo with a worried glance and gave a matching one to me. I smiled at him and he smiled. I don't know why he smiled back, but it made me feel strange, sort of giddy. With a final wave, he was taillights in the night and I was looking straight at the Dingo with a smile on my lips. Welcome to the beginning of something big.

There were cars everywhere and rowdy guys making noise. The place had to be in full tilt if the parking lot was this wild. I pushed my way through three guys with cigarettes in their mouths and entered the Dingo. From first sight, I knew I'd found the right place and now that the place was busy, I was sure of it. Music was playing and there was a hint of smoke in the air along with the scent of burgers and other food. Guys walked around talking to people they knew and girls wore skirts that were too short and too much make up. I know it doesn't sound as appealing as catering to a fancy uptown restaurant, but this place was alive. That was all that counts. I went over to what could be considered a bar, if drinks were sold, and jumped it, going into the back through a swinging door. The kitchen was busy and there were two guys at the stove cooking burgers and the like. I didn't see Chris or the waitress from earlier anywhere, but there was a brunette in a skirt with a pad of paper who seemed to be a waitress, the only one in fact. She spotted me and smiled, it was friendly.

"You must be Finn," she said.

"How'd you know?" I grinned.

"Chris said to be watching for a blonde trying to hide a classy appearance with jeans. I'm Kathie," she said offering her hand. She wasn't more than twenty and seemed nice enough. "The blonde at the stove is Rees and the brown haired guy is Carl."

"Well, I'm Finn." I answered, seeing them wave in reply.

"A last name behind that Finn?" she asked.

"Nope, not a first name either," I smiled and she gave me another friendly look.

"Well, I guess I should take you through the routine," she said. "We waitress the tables out there and bring the orders back here. They go to one of the free cooks and you get back out there, if only to keep an eye out for trouble."

"Rough joint?" I smiled.

"Yep. If any of these greasers give you a rough time, just ignore it. If it gets out of hand, come tell one of the guys in the back. Usually they take the fights outside and the cops deal with it, but if they start anything in here, get one of the guys," Kathie advised.

"I'll remember that," I assured her.

"Good. Didn't Chris tell you all the waitresses wear skirts?" she asked.

"Nope. Wouldn't have helped if he did. I don't own one and don't have the money for one," I answered. "If it's a problem, Chris can come talk to me."

"Okay. Here's a shirt and a name tag," she said handing them to me.

The shirt was nice and the nametag read "Phin." I shook my head and asked Kathie if I could borrow her pen. I fixed it so it said Finn and pocketed it. I tossed off my other shirt and put this one on in the middle of the kitchen. It got a few looks from Kathie and the two guys at the stove, but nothing was said. I guess I had been part of a gang too long to remember normal people were modest. I pinned the tag to the shirt and popped a pen behind my ear. She handed me a pad and I took a deep breath before going back to the hustle and bustle of the Dingo.

"You take all the tables on that half of the room and I'll take these." Kathie divided the room.

"Sure," I said, heading over to my first table.

It was an easy job compared to some of the other things I had done to support myself. It definitely beat cleaning fish or being a secretary. The crowd was rowdy, but I wouldn't have traded it for the world. It wasn't until ten-thirty that I had any real trouble.

"What can I get you?" I said coming to a table three guys had seated themselves in.

"You're new," one of the guys pointed out.

"Yep, I just started. Can I get you anything?" I asked again.

"Yeah, Cokes all around and burgers too," the same guy directed.

"Okay. I'll be right back with your drinks." I was about to go get their drinks when I felt a hand planted firmly on my butt.

I was mad, furious to say the least, but I'd been around guys for too long not to know how to handle myself. I turned around and gave him a cool stare.

"What's the matter, baby?" he asked.

"First of all, I'm not your baby and secondly, if you touch me again, I'll do more than give you a warning," I answered.

"Come on, Baby. Why don't you come have a drink with us?"

He grabbed my wrist and I gave him what Mike had labeled Finn's glare of death, later shortened to "the death glare". I grabbed a hold of his wrist and put pressure on a place I knew would make him let go. His fingers went limp and I grabbed a firmer grasp on his arm, bring it behind him so his hand was almost between his shoulder blades. He let out a yelp of pain, but I held him there. I knew every eye in the room was on us and I was going to make the most of it.

"I warned you," I said loftily.

"Let me go," he yelped.

"Not until I make it very clear to you how you are to treat people when in a public establishment." I think he only understood a third of what I had said.

"Listen, baby--" he started.

"Let's start there. What does my name tag say?" I asked.

"Finn!" he yelped after I gave him an incentive twist of the arm.

"Now, if it is so clear I am Finn, is it appropriate to call me 'baby'?" I asked.

"No," he answered before I could twist his arm again.

"Good, we're learning." I smiled to the guys at the table with him, who looked too shocked to do anything.

"I swear, the minute you let me go, you're dead," he cursed.

"Yeah, yeah. Mr. Original, aren't we?" I twisted his arm again.

"I swear, if you don't let me go-"

"You'll do what?" I answered, bringing his arm up a bit higher.

"Please!" he yelped at that final pull.

"All right. You should use those manners more often. You'll find nicer girls that way," I said, letting his arm loose. "Now I'll go get your order."

I walked away and heard him swear after me, but I paid him no mind. He was lucky I didn't do what Will Rielly did to the last guy who called him a sissy for reading poetry. I figured knifing his hand to the table and making him sit there was a waste of time, especially when I had no book to read him and nothing more to accomplish. Well, maybe it would reinforce the phrase "Move it or lose it" but I wasn't in the mood to wait around for it to sink in.

"Nice," Kathie said as I came back to give the guys my order.

"I wasn't going to put up with that all night. You watch, he won't touch me again and if he does, I'll just do something worse to him," I answered.

"Well, if he gets rough, get one of the guys," Kathie said going out with an order.

I smiled. If it got rough they guys would be the last to know. I did my own fighting and I fought well. I went back with the cokes to see the guy still seething at me, but he minded his hands.

The night was uneventful after that. It was nearly two in the morning when we closed up and went our separate ways. I remembered I had no ride home and I decided it was a nice night for a walk, or rather, a nice morning anyway. The stars were out, the air was crisp and there was no one around. I stuck to the main streets, since I didn't know where I was going well enough to take short cuts. I was just passing the DX when I heard someone yell my name. I turned to see Dally quicken his pace in my direction. I smiled at him, but the look on his face wasn't a happy one. He closed the distance between us pretty quick and I wondered what he was doing out so late.

"What the hell are you doing walking the streets at this time and alone too?" he asked, more like yelled.

"I thought I'd use my feet instead of waiting around for a magic carpet to bring me home from work," I answered sarcastically.

"It ain't safe to be out here on your own, especially after dark," he said walking with me towards home.

"Afraid of the boogie man?" I asked.

"No. But you should be afraid that the Socs' will jump you," he answered.

"What's a Soc?" I asked.

"One of the rich kids on the West side. Their favorite thing to do is beat up Greasers. They only pick the ones in who are in smaller groups than they are or who are all alone. They've been known to jump Greaser girls," he explained.

"We're Greasers?" I asked.

"Yep. Somebody should have told you earlier. You might have gotten yourself jumped before I found you," he said, lighting a cigarette. "I'm only sticking with you now because I've seen Mike pissed off before."

"It would have made the walk interesting," I shrugged. "And Mike I can handle."

"You don't get it do you? They jump you and beat the hell out of you and if you're a girl those…" He trailed off with curses against the Soc's. "Mike's the least of your worries."

"I get the drift. Not one of them would have touched me though," I answered.

"Why not, your highness?" he asked with a mock bow.

"Because I grew up fighting tough guys like you in San Francisco and later New York. I learned how to use a blade and how to defend myself. You just go ask Mike how many times I've been jumped, then ask him how many times my attackers have ended up in the hospital," I said evenly, not really enjoying the conversation anymore.

I was not ashamed of it, but I wasn't proud either. It was part of life. You either knew how to defend yourself or you got mugged, killed, or worse. My brothers and later the gang in New York showed me every possible way to fight. It came in handy and it saved my skin a time or two.

"Whatever you say," he answered.

"What are you doing out at this time of night and all on your own too?" I asked him just like he asked me.

"I'm headed over to the Curtis's. I figured to spend the night and go to school tomorrow with Soda," he answered.

"That's good. Why don't you take Mike with you?" I suggested.

"I'm only going to school because he's got a job and Shepard is in the cooler again," he explained. "At least school is something to do."

"I know what you mean. I'm gonna be bored stiff tomorrow," I sighed.

"You work nights?" he asked.

"Until I'm told otherwise," I answered.

"Tough break," he said.

"From what I saw of the Dingo during the day, I'd rather be there at night," I stated.

"You work at the Dingo?" he asked.

"Yep. It's a great place," I smiled, "Once you let the rowdy ones know whose boss."

Dallas shook his head and I wondered what he was thinking. Nothing nice, I was sure. The tough ones always were thinking something they could do to make trouble or where they were headed for kicks. I knew the score when it came to having nothing else to do. I glanced around, noticing that Tulsa in the dark was very different from Tulsa in the light. Dallas was probably right about getting jumped; there was no one out to stop it.

"Well, see you around Dally," I said walking up to my house. I love the thought of that. My house, just the way it rolled when you said it.

"'Night."

* * *

I had fun with Finn's first night and I hope you guys got a better picture of who Finn is. Will Rielly was mentioned. He's Joe's older brother and is a real tough guy, who got some education along the way. I've used him in most of my stories and he makes a good hood.

Any comments are welcome and flames accepted!

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens & Zickachik


	7. Going to be a long night

Ah, New Years Eve. The biggest party night of the year. I really enjoy that holiday. Anyways, this chapter spans into ch. 8 as well and covers all the fesitivities a la Mike et Dallas.

Disclaimer: The usual

On with the shoe!

Mike's POV

"…First down Oklahoma state. Ferber is playing a fantastic game despite injuries earlier in the season. It's hard to find a Quarterback with as much heart as Jones. That's right, Bob. The kid has talent..."

New Years Eve football. The one thing a guy can depend on, if you don't count bills. This is the one holiday I can't wait for. Just me, some munchies, some rowdy guys who stop by to see what's going on and the game on T.V.

This year the guys are coming to watch and eat. It's strange to think we've been here over a month and we've already warmed up to these guys. Dally and I were warmed up before this, but it took a little work getting to know Dal again. He got soft living here. Still mean, but he cares about the really quiet kid, Johnny. It's made him soft, but I can see why he cares. I think I've only heard Johnny speak five words and I get the impression he's beat. He's a strange kid. I put up with that until I was ten, then I clocked my old man good and beat it out of there. I don't think he'll follow my road. He's got people who really care about him, a bunch of brothers in a way.

"Hey, stupid. Pass me a beer," Dally ordered from my right side.

"You ever think of making a resolution to be nicer to people, or at least your friends?" Two-Bit asked from my left.

"Nope," Dally answered. "I made a resolution to take less of your crap this year and to make you my runner. Now get me a beer."

"What's the magic word?" Two-Bit asked.

"Now!" Dally snapped.

"I'm trying to watch the game!" I said when Dally motioned to hit Two-Bit.

"I'm going," Two-Bit said in a resigned voice. "Hey, good lookin', what's cookin'?" he asked from the kitchen.

"Dinner, hopefully," Finn answered. "What drew you away from the idiot box?"

"Dally wants a beer," he answered. "I want one too, now that I think about it."

"When don't you want beer?" she asked.

"When I'm asleep and not dreaming about beer," he laughed.

I shook my head and put my full attention on the game. Oklahoma State was down by ten in the second quarter. They really suck, but bad football is better than no football.

Darry hits me as the football type. I like him more than I did the first day but that's mostly because Finn does. I still don't think he and Finn will go anywhere. Sure they talk, laugh, and eat together, but he's nothing like her type. Maybe that was a good thing. The last guy was a good guy, but he'd be dead in a blizzard. Would have given the guy beside him his shirt and frozen to death. That was a long time ago.

Two-Bit let out a startled yelp and came back into the living room with no beer.

"Where's my beer, Stupid?" Dally asked.

"Get it yourself, I'm not going in there while she has a loaded spoon," he answered, rubbing his head and his backside.

"Smacked you for taste testing, did she?" I asked not paying attention to the TV anymore. The game was crap.

"I don't think it's fair. I put one finger in one pan and she smacked me twice," Two-Bit griped.

"One to make you think and one to make you remember," she called from the kitchen.

"She's funny that way," I said.

She'll offer you tastes if you let her be or she needs an opinion. You go pickin' and she'll hit you good.

"You chose to tell me this now?" he griped.

"Somebody better get me a damn beer," Dally directed more at Two-Bit.

"I said I ain't goin' back in there-" Two-Bit started, but the look on Dally's face was enough for him.

Two-Bit took some getting used to. He was too much like Tom. He does live up life though. I swear no one clowns around as much as Two-Bit. He's got to learn when enough is enough. I could have slapped him several times for going on and on. He seems constantly drunk and I get the impression he'd like to stay that way. He's got the idea to make the most of life no matter how crappy the hand you're dealt. I wish I could be like that, but I worked too long and hard to let these cold eyes go soft.

"You should be nicer to him," I said, knowing the reply that was coming.

"You any nicer to people because you're told to?" he asked.

"Nope. I usually kick their asses for suggesting it, but Two-Bit's getting beat up enough," I ended.

Two-Bit let out another yelp and came running in with two beers. He set them down and started rubbing the back of his head.

"Why's she gotta hit so hard?" he asked.

"Why do you have to go picking?" I asked.

"I can't help it," he answered.

"Exactly," I smirked and Dally snickered.

"Hey, I just thought of a great joke!" he yelped.

"Don't even start or I'll go borrow Finn's spoon," Dally threatened.

"What's so special about the spoon?" Ponyboy asked coming in followed by Darry and Johnny.

"He's finding it painful," I said watching the linebackers break, letting an inside pass go through for a touch down. "This is crap. Oklahoma needs some good football players."

"Where's Finn?" Darry asked with his arms loaded down with food.

"Kitchen," I said, taking in another bad play. "Come on! This is bullshit!"

"Damn am I glad I have no spirit or this would be killing me right now," Dally said looking through his pockets for something.

"Damn am I glad to be a Californian," I said knowing he knew we were leading the league. "What the hell are you looking for, Dal?"

"Cancer stick. Got one?" he asked.

"I'm not going to get up for it. Got a pack, Ponyboy?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," he said throwing me it. I took one and shoved it at Dal.

Ponyboy was another strange kid. He always had his head in a book. He reminded me of Finn's kid brother, Aries. Aries was a little tougher than Pony in some ways, though, and he didn't forget everything. Pony forgot almost everything. I'm surprised he knows as much as he does when he can't even remember where his shoes got to. He's quiet, but not as quiet as Johnny. He's got promise, but I don't think he'll grow into a hood like me. He's got his head in the clouds with all those fancy things he's read about. It'll be the rich life for Mr. Ponyboy Curtis.

"Hey, Ponyboy. My beer's empty. Go get me another one," Two-Bit ordered as Dally had.

"Get it yourself, lazy," he said sitting beside Dally.

"Johnny?" he asked pleadingly.

"Nope. I came to watch the game." That was twelve words the kid had said in all time I've known him.

"Some pals," he said going into the kitchen.

"What's the score?" Johnny said sitting in Two-Bit's seat.

"Twenty-one zip for Louisiana State. Oklahoma's playing a crap game," I answered lighting up.

"Hey! Not fair!" Two-Bit yelled from the kitchen.

"It's not fair, but it's happening and we can't do squat about it," I called back.

"No. I get smacked for tasting and Darry gets laughed at and kissed!" Two-Bit said coming in with a six pack "It's not fair."

"It's fair," Darry yelled after him.

"Right," he huffed sitting down on the floor with his beer. Wait. I paid for it. It was my beer.

"Don't you drink all that or you'll buy the next batch," I warned.

"Okay. I'll share. Here ya go, Johnny. It'll make the game better!" he said handing one to Johnny who passed it to me who passed it to Dally who reached over and hit Two-Bit.

"Move it. You're blocking the tube," Dally ordered.

"The back of his head is more entertaining than the game," I pointed out.

"Quit complaining. Bad football is better than no football," Dally told me.

"Bad football makes for a long night," I sighed.

"You sure you don't want to hear a joke?" Two-Bit asked.

"No," Pony said and Johnny smiled.

"Do and I'll really hit you," Dally threatened.

"And when he's done I'll start," I said sighing.

This was going to be a long night.

Darry's POV

"How long are your folks gone?" Finn asked, stirring something.

"A few days. They weren't planning on being gone long," I answered.

"It was you aunt they went to see, right?" she asked.

"Yep. She's our only living family. Once she's gone it's just us." I nodded. "Too bad she's dying. Real nice old lady."

"You want to start peeling those potatoes?" she asked.

"No, but I'll do it," I joked.

"You'll have to come for dinner again tomorrow," she stated, nodding towards the pot of potatoes in the sink.

"Nah. You're feeding us tonight," I reasoned.

"You have an obligation to help us eat the leftovers tomorrow," she reasoned back.

"What leftovers?"

She smiled and I smiled too. She always seemed to be smiling. Soda was like that, but his was a wild and funny smile. Finn's smile was warm and soft.

I hadn't known her for more than a month and I already loved her. I know that's a serious thing to say, but I meant it. I've spent more time with her in the last month than all the girls I'd ever met. She was fun, easy to talk to, laughed a lot and enjoyed a good cup of coffee. Did I mention the girl could cook and cook wellat that?

Something in my chest kept telling me to slow down when I started thinking about all that. That's why we were spending time together more like friends than dating. Something told me neither of us would have handled fast well.

"Dar? Does this taste right to you?" I glanced at where she had a spoon full of something that looked like a tomato sauce.

"Tastes fine to me." I nodded after tasting it. I was hungry now.

"There's something missing," she said going back to the stove and going through a cupboard devoted to spices. "Mike?"

"Yeah?" he yelled back.

"There's something missing."

"Try an Italian spice," he suggested. "Or a bit of sugar."

Finn bit her lip and shook her head before taking the spice out of the cupboard.

"Of course. It's always the Italian…" she muttered.

That was something else I noticed about Mike and Finn. They had lived together long enough to have a language that no one else seemed to get. She made it clear they were just friends and that Mike was the cook in the house. I didn't mind her cooking, but Mike could make a meal just that much better with a flick of a spice or some weird condiment Finn would never think of.

"Owe! Darry! Finn! Mike hit me!" Two-Bit yelled and Finn rolled her eyes.

"Mike?" she called.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Lay off," she requested.

"Spoil sport," he yelled back.

"Bully."

"Girl."

"Mama's boy."

"You two sure have fun," I interjected since they could go on for hours.

"Yep," she said with a nod and a smile.

Dinner sure smelled good. I wished Soda and Steve would hurry up so we could eat soon.

Mike's POV

"Two-Bit, if you don't move, I'm gonna hit you a good one," I told him as he stood right in front of the TV trying to tell some stupid joke no one cared about.

"Then the guy says to the bar tender-"

"Two-Bit, so help me-" I was cut short by the phone.

"Mike, can you get that?" Finn yelled.

"Why not? I won't watch the game at all at this rate," I grumbled going to grab the one up stairs where it was quiet.

"What?" I answered a bit pissed.

"Nice to talk to you, too," Soda laughed.

"Like I said, what?" I snapped.

"Darry at your place?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Damn," he answered.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We got a deal on some beer and fireworks," he said in a whisper.

"And?" I urged not seeing the connection.

"We were hoping to stash them at your place 'til midnight. Then we'll have some fun, but Darry'll make us get rid of them if he knows before the shop closes."

"Soda. Isn't it illegal?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I suppose you want a lift over here then?" I sighed.

"You're the best," he said.

"Just be waiting for me or you'll find another ride," I threatened.

I shook my head. That Curtis was going to be the death of me. I like Soda just fine. He was the only one of this group, other than Dal, who I immediately liked. He was good-natured as all get out, but he was wild and fun. He and I could have some good times. Steve rubbed me the wrong way. He was a good guy and all, but he is an empty shell. He has no emotion but hate and more hate. Hate for the Soc's, hate for his father, hate for Ponyboy who can't do anything right, and hate for me. He and I danced in my first week here. I gave it to him good and he's hated me since. Hate. You just can't live on hate, I've tried.

"Dallas," I said, coming down stairs.

"What?" He looked at me funny because I never called him Dallas unless I had something planned.

"Beer run," I replied.

"I'm watching the game."

"The game's crap. Let's go," I ordered.

He gave me a look I'd seen many quiver under, but he'd be happy when he found out what we were up to. He set his beer down harder than he normally would have and stalked out the front door.

"Finn. Beer run," I yelled.

"Make it quick or I'll feed these guys without you," she consented.

I grabbed keys off the table and went out where Dally was looking royally pissed.

"This better be good," he snapped.

"Get in the truck," I smiled and started her up.

We were nearly where I'd told Soda I'd meet him when I finally told Dally why I yanked him away from the game.

"Fireworks?" he asked and smiled. "You know how much shit we're going to be in? Those ain't legal."

"Exactly. Start off the new year with a bang, maybe a few police cars," I answered.

"You know, when you first moved in here, I thought you'd be raising hell. I mean in the old days we were always in the cooler for something or other. You haven't so much as jay walked since you got here," Dally mentioned. "What's the deal?"

"I just haven't been in the trouble mood," I said simply.

"Bullshit," Dally swore.

"Okay. I have a job, a good place to live, and no reason to screw it over. You should try it sometime."

"And ruin my rep?" he asked. "Seriously, what's the deal?"

"You don't believe me?" I asked and he shook his head.

"You had all that in New York."

"And now I have it here," I countered.

"Exactly. Why do you care now?"

"If I told you that, I'd have Rock Lupin down my throat," I told him, knowing he knew how imposing my old gang leader was. "Leave it, will ya?"

"Fine," he said after a few moments of studying me. "But you are ruining your rep."

"I ain't ruined no rep. I merely do things when I don't care about being caught or can get away with it," I explained.

"You've changed," he sighed.

"So've you," I answered.

He was about to ask how he'd changed when I pulled over where Soda and Steve were waiting. This was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

I realize that the legality of fireworks was not the same then as it is now, but if you're in a residential area, there is a whole whack of trouble you could get in back then. So we'll run with that.

Any comments are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens & Zickachik


	8. Going to be an even longer day

Parts of this are based off of a review I got from Cotton Blossom, so thanks to her for that.

Disclaimer: The usual.

On with the show!

Steve's POV

"Soda, bring the light closer," I ordered, again.

"Listen, buddy. I can't hold on to this giant firecracker and point the light in every direction," he explained with a pleading voice.

"Well, I need light here!" To say I was frustrated was an understatement.

We'd been fighting with the fire cracker, one of ten, for the last half an hour. We just couldn't get it to stay in the ground or stay steady long enough to light the stupid thing. I was getting frustrated with the whole damn thing and I just wanted to stick them in a pile with some gasoline and see how big a bang we could make. And it didn't help my mood or patience that Dally was laughing at us every so often. He was snickering again and I wanted to hit him, but you just didn't hit Dallas Winston unless you wanted to be hit back.

"All right, Dally," I said over his snickering. "You two think you can do this any faster?"

"Think?" Mike was also making me mad. "We know we can."

"Yep," Dally agreed.

"Ok. Let's see you put your money where your mouth is," I challenged.

"You're on," Dally smiled.

"Wager?" Mike asked.

"You do this faster and I pay you five bucks," I offered.

"Let's make it interesting. We set up all these fireworks in the time it took you to fight with that one and you pay us five bucks each," Mike offered.

"Deal. And if you lose?" I asked. I knew they couldn't do it.

"We pay you fifteen bucks and I do the work on your car in the garage for free," Mike offered.

"Seems fair," I smiled.

"I hope you know you're on your own in this one, buddy," Soda smiled. "I'm outta cash."

"That's ok, buddy. I don't plan on losing," I whispered, thinking about how much work that car needed. I could fix it myself if I lifted the proper tools from the DX or something.

I was smiling as Mike picked up the firework Soda and I had struggled with.

"Okay. We had you dopes timed at half an hour. Ready to time us?" Dally asked.

"Yep," Soda said catching Mike's watch.

Mike held the fire cracker while Dally held the light. My smile drooped slightly when they had the firework standing on it's own in less than two minutes. They moved to the next one, making sure they were spaced, and the next and the next and the next.

My smile was gone and I was livid by the time they finished. It only took the pair of them fifteen minutes. How they did it was beyond me. Dally could barely sit at the table properly, let alone do this!

"Time, Soda?" Mike asked straightening up from the last one.

"Fifteen minutes," Soda said, tossing him back his watch.

"Damn, we've gotten slow," Dally cursed.

"You've done this before?" I asked calmly.

"Yep. We're the reason they have security during firework shows on Stanton Island. Idiots learned not to leave 'em where we could lift 'em." Mike grinned.

"So you played us?" I asked.

"Nope. We made a wager we couldn't lose and you agreed, so cough it up," Dally said.

"I'll get it to ya tomorrow," I grumbled. I was so close to getting that car fixed right.

"Hey, be glad we didn't play ya for more," Dally added.

I shrugged. I wasn't happy about it, but I wasn't going to make a big deal over ten bucks. Sure I needed that cash, but I needed to be able to walk tomorrow and if Mike was anything like Dally you didn't call him a cheat and expect to come out on both feet.

"Well, ten minutes 'til we set these beauties off," Dally said leaning against a tire in the vacant lot.

"I can't wait." Soda was excited. He loved anything that pumped this much energy and excitement.

"Me neither," I still grumbled.

Finn's POV

Dinner was nice. We didn't end up with mashed potatoes on the roof, but it was still nice. I have a feeling Darry told everyone to behave themselves, but still. I looked over at the clock from the dishes. It was nearly midnight and a new year. This was a year I was ready to leave behind and I was in anticipation of the new one. I just hoped Mike and Dally hadn't dragged Soda and Steve to the store to go somewhere else than the store. Mike was notorious for doing things he wasn't supposed to and that's one of the things I loved about him.

"Well, that's the last of them," Darry said, tossing his dish towel to the side.

"No dishes in the New Year." I smiled.

"Like that will last." Darry smiled and put his arms around my waist.

"No, but I can hope. At least there are no dishes to start off the New Year," I reasoned.

"Can't say the same for our place." Darry looked a bit annoyed at that fact.

"Oh well. Maybe in the new year you should resolve to get Pony and Soda doing the dishes," I suggested.

"I should. What about you?" he asked.

"I resolve to do more of what I want and spend more time with the people I love," I told him.

"Am I on that plan?" he asked.

"I think I can squeeze you in." I smiled.

"Well, I'd like that." He had a goofy grin sometimes.

"1966. I'll be writing 1965 on everything for the next week," I sighed. It was true. I'd done it before.

"I think 1966 will be a right fine year," Darry predicted.

"Really?" I asked, skeptical at his optimism.

"Well, look at it this way. How can the year be that bad when I'm starting it off in the arms of a beautiful girl?" he asked.

"Well. The guy holding her back doesn't look too bad either." I laughed.

"What?" He laughed too.

"Just thinking how funny it would be for one of the kids to walk in on us right now. Or even all three," I explained.

"Pony'd take one look and leave, Johnny'd blush something awful and go too, but Two-Bit'd start in with the jokes and we'd never be able to live it down. I think we're safe. They're busy watching TV," Darry reasoned.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really!" he answered and leaned in for a kiss.

Mike's POV

"Okay. I'll go down to the other end and light 'em," Dally said, taking my box of matches.

"Remember to watch the fuse is tied," I reminded and he waved me off.

I waited in anticipation as Dallas struck the match. It flared in the darkness of the lot and I waited for the fuse line to catch. I hadn't done anything like this for so long I wondered if it would be as good as I remembered. Soda and Steve looked like they were on the edge of their nonexistent seats too. The fuse caught after two or three tries and it worked its way to the first of the fireworks.

"That one fell over," Soda pointed to the one at the end of the line with a flashlight.

"Go set it back up," I said as if it was the only logical thing to do.

Soda and Steve went to the end of the line and they struggled with the firework again. I shook my head. That was the only one they had set up too. I'll have to show them how to do it properly when it's light out.

"Stick it in the ground!" Steve snapped.

"It is in the ground!" Soda yelled.

"In line!" Steve yelled back.

"What are you two morons doing! Put it in the ground and beat it the hell out of there!" I yelled.

They were gonna get burned if they stayed there too much longer the first of the fireworks were already up.

"This was your idea!" Soda yelled at Steve.

Finn's POV

"…FIVE…FOUR…THREE….TWO… ONE!" Two-Bit yelled. "Happy- What the hell?"

The screams of fireworks cut him off. It didn't register at first they were fireworks. When it did, I broke away from Darry who had heard them too. I looked out the back window and saw they were going off in what was called the vacant lot. It was too close and on the wrong side of town for it to be a show. Well, a legal show.

"Mike!" I snapped, knowing it was him.

"Soda!" Darry said in the same tone. "Dally and Steve too."

He started towards the door and I put a hand on his arm. He gave me a weird look and I smiled.

"They'll be home soon. Mike and Dally know better than to stick around the scene of a crime," I reasoned and he nodded looking as livid as I felt.

"Hey! Did you two see how close those fireworks were?"

Pony came into the kitchen and paused. Seeing the looks on our faces, he looked a bit puzzled. He was a bright kid and put two and two together pretty fast. I can't say the same for Two-Bit who was hyped up over the fireworks.

"Damn, that was close! What a rush! Boy the guys down town sure know how to kick off the New Year!" He came into the kitchen followed by Johnny.

"Two-Bit," Darry said very calm. "Why don't you, Ponyboy, and Johnny hang out in the kitchen for a while?"

"Okay, but there ain't no TV in the kitchen," he pointed out.

"There's a deck of cards on the counter," I suggested and followed Darry into the living room.

He sat down in the chair I shut off the TV before sitting down on the arm of the chair and we waited. While we waited, we could clearly hear the sirens of police cars not too far off. Right about when Two-Bit started yelling about cops in the lot, Mike and Dally walked in followed by two guys I wouldn't have been able to recognize if I didn't already know who they were. Darry, who was about to yell, was taken back by the sight of them.

Mike was relatively clean, but looked a little out of breath. Dally about the same, but he had black powder on his white T-shirt. Soda and Steve looked singed. They looked like they had been right beside them when they went off. Their faces were dark with the powder and their hair was all over the place. They were also covered with dirt, which suggested they had been close enough to be flung back when the fireworks went off.

Steve looked guilty and Soda looked a little out of it, but happy. Mike was avoiding our gaze and Dally was searching his pockets for a cigarette.

"How about them fireworks?" Dally ventured, not being able to find a cigarette.

"Yeah, sure took us by surprise," Steve added.

I don't know why but I started laughing and Darry joined me. They stood there looking at us like we were crazy and Mike was glaring at Steve and Dally. I don't think he expected to get away with it, but he didn't think they were stupid enough to still try. Well maybe he thought Steve was, but not Dally. They were busted and they knew it, but just the looks on their faces were enough to send us into fits of laughter. Soda joined in and then Mike started grinning. Pretty soon all of us were laughing.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Two-Bit asked, joining into our laughter.

Pony and Johnny came out holding their cards. Johnny started to giggle quietly while Pony was trying to make up his mind if this was funny or sad. He finally settled on funny and started to laugh with the rest of us. Dally and Mike were the first to come back to earth. Mike winked at Dally, as if to say we're off the hook, but Dally shook his head. Darry wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and pinned his cool gaze on Soda, Steve, and Dally. We all stopped laughing about then and waited for what was going to happen next.

I got the impression Darry was the unofficial leader of this gang and it was his job to do the lecturing. I was going to do some lecturing tonight too, but I didn't like it. Two-Bit sensed this and went back into the kitchen, motioning to Pony and Johnny.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, what the hell where you thinking?" Darry asked calmly.

"Well..." Soda just gazed off into space.

"You should have more sense. Heck, all four of you should!" He was building up to yelling.

"Damn, Darry," Dally looked a little out of place. He probably wasn't on the receiving end of these from Darry at least.

"I don't want to hear excuses! I want to know what possessed you to do something so stupid," Darry requested, calmer.

"Mike?" I asked, knowing he was never one to be shy.

"Start off the New Year with a bang, a few cop cars," he said easily.

"Why would you go and do something like that in the first place?" Darry snapped. "Do you have any idea how close those cop cars are?"

"Yep," Mike answered.

Mike was calm and I think he was enjoying this. It probably reminded him of home. His old man used to chew him out like this. I also knew he was pushing Darry's patience. I think he wanted a fight, why was beyond me, but there was something in his eyes saying 'get mad and hit me. I dare you'.

"Mike," I warned, "don't."

It would be a close fight, but one I didn't want to ever happen. If they fought now, I had the feeling there would be bad blood between them for a long time. Mike threw me a glare and I returned it. After he saw I wasn't going to back down, he threw up his hands resignedly and stood quietly.

"I just can't believe…Soda, you're smarter than this. All of you are," Darry still lectured.

"Darry?" I cut in and he gave me a funny look. "I think they've learned their lesson."

Dally and Mike probably hadn't learned squat except not to bring Soda and Steve along on these expositions. Soda and Steve had at least learned not to be so close to lit fireworks. They both looked ashamed and sore. Mike looked like he wanted to get on with his life and Dally still looked out of place.

"Ok. I want you all to give me your words you won't ever do anything like this again," Darry was giving them a way to end this.

Soda and Steve nodded, Dally glared and then followed suit.

"Yeah, no more fireworks to kick off the New Year," Mike said.

"Mike." I gave him a knowing look.

"Okay, no more fireworks period. Happy?" he snapped.

"Yes," I answered.

"Now that that's out of the way, are you two alright?" Darry asked.

"Yeah. It was great." Soda was smiling like Darry had in the kitchen.

I laughed and Darry gave Soda a funny look.

"You gonna tell Mom and Dad?" he asked considering this for the first time.

"I don't know, little buddy. I'm mighty tempted." He was thinking hard on it.

"Darry? Remember that resolution I suggested you make in the kitchen?" I asked.

He grinned and looked at Soda evilly. I was glad I wasn't the one who set off the fireworks.

"Yeah. I can't do anything to the rest of you, but Soda could get really good at doing the dishes."

Mike's POV

Last night Finn said I learned a lesson. I think I did and more than one. Lesson one: Never bring along rookie tagalongs. Lesson two: Don't come home if you know you're gonna get caught. Lesson three: You don't have to out-drink everyone.

God, I felt like a kid last night. A kid caught red-handed, one hand still in the cookie jar. The way Darry glared at us made me mad. He wasn't my boss, who the hell did he think he was lecturing me? Hell, even if he were my boss, I wouldn't take that crap. He's just lucky Finn had his ass covered or I would have beat the pulp out of him. Sure he had me out-sized, but I'd taken down bigger.

I was itching for a fight. I don't know why. Maybe Dally was right. I need to be my old bad ass self again. Beating up a few Soc's -I think that's what they call 'em- would keep me from taking it out on Darry and the rest. I still didn't want to mess up what I had. I mean a good job, a warm house, and people who care is rare nowadays. I liked it. Damn! Dally was right, I've gone soft. A night on the street would probably kill me I'd gotten so accustomed to this life. Hell, a few drinks last night and I was drunk. I was getting too damn soft. All this thinking was making my head hurt.

"Good Morning," Finn said coming down stairs.

"Thamattopin," I mumbled.

"Did you get to sleep at all last night?" she asked.

"Uuuuugggghhhh," I groaned, putting my head back down on the table.

I knew she was smiling at me and I wanted her, well all four of her, dead. Being happy should be against the law, especially at this time in the morning.

"Well. Your hangover will have company in a couple minutes," she said, looking into the living room

"Wha?" I was barely able to raise my head.

"Dally's out cold in the living room. You both hit the booze hard. I was considering going home with Darry last night to escape the fumes. Do you have any idea how much you drank last night?"

I just looked at her. All I heard was "blah, blah, blah. How much did you drink?" I raised my hand up and tried to tally them on my fingers I lost count several times and had to start again. Boy, five was a hard number to get to. She was shaking her heads at me and I felt dizzy watching them. I put my head back down on the cool table. It helped. Don't ask.

I think I passed out for a while just enjoying the cold table. At least it wasn't spinning like the rest of the room. It shook when the Finn's put a cup of coffee in front of me. It was hot and I wasn't up to drinking it so I kept touching the liquid to see how long I could keep my finger in it before it hurt. My finger was red before I finally tried it. I was right. It was hot and I wasn't up to drinking it right then. I just stared at the cup for a while before the table shook again and I saw Dally put his head on the table too. We both did it when we're drunk. Don't ask. It just helped.

Finn, now only three of her, put a cup of coffee in front of Dal. He groaned and took a sip. He looked like the motion had hurt and closed his eyes tightly. I wanted to say something about him trying to out-drink me and how this served him right but I merely mumbled into the table. Boy was I glad we didn't own a table cloth. I loved the fact it was smooth and cold and that the drool hanging from Dally's mouth would be easy to clean up. That was sickening.

"'Morning, Finn!" Soda yelled coming into the room.

Dally and I shared twin groans and I knew all five of Soda were grinning. Happy should be illegal.

"Good morning, Soda." She was probably smiling too.

"That'samatterofopinion," I slurred.

"Well, it is a matter of opinion and yours might be different if you didn't drink yourself under the table last night," she lectured.

"I won," I said simply and moved my head to a new cool spot on the table.

"Well, he lost and I can't see a difference between the two. You both look like hell," Soda laughed.

Dally managed to flip him off, but not much more. I was impressed he could even raise his arm that high. I was glued to the table. Maybe Dally had cheated and won. Damn him and being able to move his limbs. I'll beat him and Soda up later, when they quit spinning.

"So, what's on the plan for today?" Finn asked. She didn't have to yell.

"Well, I'm going to make every dish spotless so Darry won't rat me out then me and Steve are going downtown. Pony, Johnny, and Two-Bit are going to hang out and Darry has arranged to have the house to himself for the day," Soda tallied with a knowing look even I could comprehend.

"I'll have to visit him later on so these two can be miserable with their hangovers alone. Mike, so help me, if you put your finger in your coffee again, I'm gonna hurt you," she snapped.

"Don't yell," Dally groaned.

"I haven't, yet." She grinned. God, she was evil.

"Well, I best be moseying before Darry comes looking for me. I just couldn't resist looking in on these two." Soda grinned.

"I'll bet," I muttered. Yep I'd kill him as soon as I regained control of my arms and he quit spinning.

"Bye, Soda," Finn called.

It was quiet for a minute before Finn decided to throw all the beer bottles in a bag. They were loud and my head thumped with each time a new one was added. I looked over at Dal who looked to be in pain. I couldn't help but grin until Finn dropped the bag of bottles on the kitchen floor and went back for more.

I remember thinking last night was going to be long, but I knew today was going to be even longer. Kill me now.

* * *

I love it when Mike drinks. He always seems to reflect upon it in a humorous way. 

As always any comments at all are welcome and Flames are accepted

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens & Zickachik


	9. Winter in Review

Dislaimer: The usual!

Ponyboy's POV

It's amazing to think how fast life moved from New Year's Eve to the end of March. It's like time was all fast-forwarded, like in the movies. I'm serious. I remember Mike and Dally drunk like it was yesterday. I guess time has flown because everyone's been so busy. It seems like everyone around me has been in a great rush, even Two-bit, if you can believe it.

Soda's been home less and less since he and Mike started becoming friends. I wish he was around more, but at the same time, I'm glad he's gone. He's unknowingly found a way to keep me out of Steve's death glares by tagging him along wherever he goes with Mike. I get the feeling Mike doesn't like Steve, but Soda does so he lets Steve go places with them. Mike really likes Soda. I can't figure that one, but everyone likes Soda.

With someone more stable than Tim Shepard to hang out with, Dally has been around a lot more too. He even seems to be getting in less trouble, too. It's weird to have him not be in the cooler every few weeks.

Two-Bit's been hanging out a lot more, too. He discovered Finn's talent in baking. Need I say more? He and Mike watch the Saturday morning cartoons together and he eats over there as often as possible. He's been getting drunk a lot less because Finn won't feed him when he's drunk. It's a good thing, too; Two-Bit eats more drunk than sober.

Like I said, Steve's been around a lot less too. I'm not complaining. He's not my favorite person as you may have guessed.

Johnny's the one who's really changed habits over the last month. Johnny really warmed up to Mike, quicker than I've seen him warm up to anyone. I guess it's all the time Mike's been spending with him. Mike caught on to the fact Johnny's beat by his parents pretty fast. I don't know why, but I get the feeling Mike was at one point, too. Anyway, he seems to figure if Johnny isn't home, he can't be beat. He's been trying to keep him busy and out doing things. Mike's been letting Johnny and I help him out at the DX with the cars and telling us things about life he thinks we should know. Like I said, Dally's been around more so Johnny's been more relaxed and I think for the first time he's actually started to feel safe with two full-time big brothers hanging around. I'm happy for him. It's really doing him some good.

Finn's been a big part of our lives, too. She has a very subtle approach to all the problems around here. It seems to be her way to give a kind word and a plate of cookies to anyone feeling down. Johnny's been getting less feeling-down cookies than everyone else has lately. She's easy to talk to and I think everyone's been telling her their problems. She doesn't seem to mind it at all. Mom really likes her. They swap recipes and talk a lot. I don't get it, but its ok with me, as long as my baby pictures don't come into play. It must be a female trait. Finn, female? I doubt it sometimes looking at her ripped jeans and old T-shirts. She's certainly different and I still can't figure out how she ended up with Darry and not Soda or Mike or even Dally. That's one girl that could straighten out Dallas Winston, maybe the only one. Anyway back to Finn and Darry – I didn't know how they were going to make this relationship last because of the hours they work. I mean they barely saw each other until Finn set her mind to bring him a good lunch everyday and spend his lunch hour with him. It's hard because Darry works where he's needed and he's all over the place, but she still makes it work. She makes everything work, even with her crazy schedule.

She gets home from work around one or two every night, she gets up around seven to make sure Mike's out the door and gone, then she must clean or nap or something until she goes to meet Darry with lunch at noon. Then she always comes and visits with Mom and sometimes Mrs. Mathews if she's over and not working. Mom works in the mornings at an office down town, where Mrs. Mathews is a barmaid down at Jays. Then we get home and Finn hangs with us until she has to get to work. I'd die on that schedule. How she does it is beyond me.

Darry has been working and saving for college and I think he'll make it too. Dad's proud that Darry is doing something he never had the chance to do. They've been having long talks and I think Darry wants to ask Finn to marry him. He's been nuts about her since day one and it wouldn't surprise anyone. Well, maybe the milkman, but no one else. He saved up and bought her a necklace for her birthday. She'd only cooked him a big old dinner and gave him a thick book for his birthday.

Darry's roofing everyday has him pulling muscles, but Soda's massages take care of those. He's really trying to help me with school, too. I'm smart, but I need help sometimes. I can't wait 'til high school next year. At least I'll be with the guys. Even Johnny's in high school now. It gets kind of lonely, but I have some middle class friends at school and Curly Shepard is there. He'll be going to high school next year too, like he should have last year. Mom says I'm growing up too fast, but I know she's just sad 'cause I'm the baby. Boy, why couldn't I have a little sister for her to worry over? Then I wouldn't be the baby and she could relax.

Dad still works at the factory and he got a raise a while ago. We invested in a better stove for Mom. She was thrilled and our food has tasted better too. All in all, it's been a good couple of months, but I can't wait until it gets warm again. The cold here is mostly wind and it really freezes you. There's ice everywhere and Mike complains about it at least once a day. I think he's only grumpy because he has to put on a coat and cover up his pride and joy tattoos. I asked him how much it hurt to get one once. He told me that it hurts, but that it doesn't bother you after it's done. He also said if Johnny or I ever got one while he was around we'd get our heads beat in. Good old Mike, trying to threaten us while smiling about the whole thing.

Boy, time really did fly. I just hope April moves just as quickly so we can get out of this cold snap. I miss summer and running track and football in the lot and all those fun things. Maybe things will pick up.

* * *

Which leads us into the meat of the story, finally!

Any comments at all are welcome and flames accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!

Tens & Zickachik


	10. Last day of normal

Wow. We've officially got like 1/4 of this story edited. Go Zickachik! Hell, go me for putting them up finally!

Disclaimer: The usual

On with the show!

Finn's POV

Saturday is definitely my favorite day. I don't work and neither does Darry. I never thought I could get so attached to someone outside of my family, but I'd gone and done it. I was attached to all of them, if you must know, even Two-Bit when he runs up the neighborhood in the early morning, rip roaring drunk. It makes for a good story now, but then it was a very tiring, especially after only being asleep for only an hour. Last Saturday, ironically, he had decided it was amusing to run up the street with some gal's bra in his hand. He was drunk out of his mind, yelling things at the top of his lungs but he was sure happy. Darry had come outside and tried to quiet him down, but he got louder and louder until Dally finally came out and chased him down the street. Needless to say, Dally drug Two-Bit back and he had a lump on his head the next morning to top off his hang over. It was a hell of a day. Hopefully this Saturday would go by more smoothly.

I had plans today to go with Darry and Johnny to a school sports meet for Ponyboy. Mike was going to the rodeo with Soda and Steve. Apparently Dally jockeys for the slash J, a local sponsor or something. He was racing today so they went to watch. He's supposed to be a good rider. I'll have to see him race some time. Speaking of race, Ponyboy was the fastest kid out there by a long shot. No one had a chance against him. Darry was bragging to everyone that that was his kid brother. I don't think I'd seen him that proud in all the time I'd known him. Ponyboy was lucky to have someone like that. I think I even heard Johnny cheering. It was a great day.

"Well! I didn't know Ponyboy could run like that," I said to Darry on the drive home.  
**  
**"Fastest thing I've ever seen on two feet." He seemed to swell with pride and I smiled myself.

"So, how about we stop by the Dingo and get a victory dinner?" I suggested.

"No objections here," Pony piped up from the back seat. I swear I could hear his stomach grumbling up here.

"How about you, Johnny? Hungry?" Darry asked and Johnny nodded.

He seemed to be all talked out after all the cheering he did and givinga congratulations to Ponyboy. I swear I'd never heard him louder than he was that day.

"Kathie's working tonight so I should be able to get us in and out in a few minutes," I said and Darry nodded.

"What? Aren't we eating there?" Pony asked.

"We could try, but it's packed around this time of day. Believe me," I explained. "Take out is our best bet."

"We'd better hurry before Ponyboy's stomach kills him!" Darry joked and I got out to grab the food.

As usual, the place was packed and the only waitress out I didn't know. I knew Kathie would be in the back. Like everyday, I jumped the bar and went into the back room. Kathie looked flustered and the guy behind the grill looked like he'd been there for a while.

"Hey, Kathie," I said making her turn.

"Hey, Finn. You're not supposed to be working today." She was always very pointed.

"Couldn't stay away. You okay?" I asked her.

I guess most people would say Kathie and I were friends, but we were more like work buddies. I don't think I'd ever call her my friend. We just worked together. It was enough that I knew something was wrong.

"No, not really." She looked close to tears.

"Want to take five outside?" I asked and she nodded.

We went out back and she started to tear up. I really didn't know how to handle this. No one ever cried in our gang back home and she was the first person to here. She turned to me and I gave her a hug that just seemed to be from some foreign instinct. She broke down about then and I just sat there and let her because I wasn't sure what else to do. My father had a saying: "Better out than in." Maybe it was better for her to get it all out than to keep it in. When she finally calmed down a bit, she grinned sheepishly and brushed away her tears making her mascara smear something awful.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Nah, don't be. You obviously needed it. You ready to tell me what's got you so upset?" I asked.

"Well. I wasn't feeling so hot so I went to see the doc and...well he said…" I had an idea of why she was so upset now.

"You're not...?" I asked.

"I am," she started to cry again and I just shook my head.

"Listen, Kath. This isn't a bad thing," I started.

"Isn't a bad thing?" she asked. "I'm only twenty! How can I raise a kid?"

"I don't know, Kath, but why is this a bad thing?" I was confused, but I'd always wanted kids.

"As soon as I tell my boyfriend, he'll take off and I'll be alone and, and, and..." She was hyperventilating.

"Calm down. Do you love this guy?" I asked and she nodded. "Then tell him. If he really loves, you he'll stick around. If he doesn't, I'll beat some sense into him."

"Oh, Finn!" she cried and hugged me tight for another minute before she really calmed down.

"You okay, now?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up." She wiped her eyes.

"I didn't do anything. I just pointed out the facts." I smiled. "You're gonna be a great mom."

"Oh, gosh. I've been gone a while," she said smiling too.

"Yeah. Darry'll be wondering where I took off to," I sighed.

"You here with Darry?" she asked.

"Yep and his kid brother and a friend. We stopped for a bite to eat, but you weren't out so I thought I'd come find you," I explained.

"I'm sorry. Come on in and I'll get your order." I helped her up and she smiled again. "I'm gonna be a momma!"

"Yep, and a damn fine one," I assured her.

"Thank, Finn," she said opening the door.

I went out to wait in the main part of the Dingo and in less than a minute she was out with the order. I gave her a reassuring smile and the money before hurrying out to see Darry.

I didn't see what was so bad, but like I said I'd always made children part of the plan in my life. I climbed in the truck and saw Darry smiling. If I ever did end up like Kathie, would he run off? He kissed me when I handed him the paper bag and I knew that if I did, Darry would be a great father. He was just so paternal. Okay, no more big words, Finn. He does seem to lose it with Ponyboy sometimes, but he's still young and Pony isn't his kid.

We drove home with me thinking on Darry as a father most of the way. Pony and Johnny had eaten like a pair of horses and Darry was trying to show some class by eating a bit slower. I had to smile at that. It was funny. We'd barely parked before Pony had jumped out to go show his parents his ribbons and medals. Like I said, no one could touch Ponyboy today.

We followed Pony in and Johnny said he was going home. I felt bad then, but there was nothing I could do about it that night. Johnny hadn't been home for a couple days and any longer his father would probably beat him. Mr. Curtis was definitely where Darry got that look of pride. He was beaming at Ponyboy while Ellie, Mrs. Curtis, was trying to get him to stand still long enough to see what he'd spilled on his shirt. It was the family scene I'd missed out on in my childhood and I couldn't help laugh at it now. Darry joined in and Pony scowled at the pair of us. Hey, it was funny.

"Well, I'm going to head home," I said after an hour or so of visiting.

"I'll walk you home." Darry stood up gallantly.

"She lives right next door!" Ponyboy pointed out and Darry shook his head.

"He knows, son." Mr. Curtis smiled at his youngest who was too young to really understand the concept of walking me home, even next door.

"'Night," I called.

"So, walking me home…" I smiled.

"I was hoping we could take a longer walk, maybe to the park and back," he suggested.

"It's freezing!" I pointed out.

"We'll keep warm walking." He smiled and I smiled back.

And we did. It turned out to be a lovely night to be in love. No, he wouldn't leave. He was too good to leave. At least I loved him too much for him to leave. Does that make any sense? Willing a person to do what you know they'd already do? Why was I even thinking about this? I put it out of mind and enjoyed the night and the feeling Darry wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

Yes a mushy chapter and definitely the last day of normal in Finn's life. Oh well, the story would never get anywhere if things didn't. 

As always any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens & Zickachik


	11. Surprise

There's a saying in the writing world - sometimes you have to kill your babies. So this chapter lost a whole POV switch to make things move more smoothly. Thanks to Zickachik for the awesome beta job! That being said, any mistakes are mine for playing around post-edit.

Disclaimer: The usual.

/Johnny's POV/

I was just wandering around, you know. There was nothing to do and the people to see were nowhere to be found. I knew Ponyboy was around somewhere, but I'd be damned if I could find him. I was seriously considering heading home, which was not a happy place like the Curtis' and you knew I was desperate if I was going to head there. My folks are always fighting about something, usually me. They yell and scream at each other and I can't stand it. It's worse when they yell at me or my old man decides to beat me. I can take it though. I just can't take it when they flat out ignore me like I don't even exist. At least when the old man's beating me, he knows I'm alive.

"Hey, Johnny Kid!" I looked up to see I'd wandered all the way back into the neighborhood and right past Mike and Finn's place.

"Hi, Mike."

"What are you doing all on your lonesome?" he asked lighting a cigarette.

"Nothin'," I answered with a shrug.

"You want to give me a hand?"

"Sure," I said looking around for some boxes or groceries or something.

He motioned me into the house and went into the kitchen. You could tell Finn wasn't home right away. First, Mike was smoking in the kitchen and secondly, he had a huge mess. He had an engine spread on a sheet on the table and the floor. Well, I assumed it was going to be an engine when he put it back together.

"This is a T-bird engine," he said sitting at the table. "With a few improvements."

"Improvements?" I asked, sitting down, too.

"Yeah. I'm going to add a few personal touches to make it a better engine all around. It'll go faster and live longer when I'm done. Hopefully, it won't drip oil either." He smirked.

"What are you going to do with it?" I asked. He didn't have a T-bird.

"Don't know yet. Maybe buy up an old T-bird or trade it for something better. Can you believe Jack was just going to scrap this beauty?" he asked.

I could see why Jack wanted it gone. It was covered in something and it looked like Mike was adding some new parts to it. It was a piece of junk, but Mike still had hopes for it. High hopes if he thought it was going to look like an engine again. He was in the process of cleaning off whatever was on the engine parts. It looked like a scum you see on the fountain sometimes. It smelled and had dried oil on it too, but nothing Mike seemed to think would beat Finn's good vegetable scrubber.

"Well, Johnny Kid. Pull up a chair and I'll teach you a little bit about engines."

I really liked Mike. He and Dally really tried to teach me things. Mike's were a little more useful for everyday life, but Dally tried in his own way. I don't know why he called me Johnny Kid, but if it made him happy I could live with it. It beat Johnnycake. I liked Johnnycake, but it was kind of babyish. I don't even know how I got that nickname either. Soda or Two-Bit probably made it up. I'd have to ask them sometime.

Mike started cleaning the parts talking about some chop shop in San Francisco and I tried to help him the best I could. I had never worked with anything bigger than a toy car in my life so this was different. He would smile at me from time to time and just talked. I think he was trying to do the talking for the two of us, which suited me fine. Something told me Finn would be doing most of it when she got home and her words would be a lot louder.

/Finn's POV/

I was glancing at my watch every five minutes now. Work was crawling by like a snail. It wouldn't have been so bad if we were packed. I could even live with the jerks I toss out of here making trouble, as long as it was something to keep me busy. Busy hands make busy minds, you know. Even if I were working this shift solo, it would have been so much better.

Kathie was driving me nuts. Two weeks ago, she'd told me she was having a kid. Okay, wonderful for her, but now that she's gotten over it and told the dad, she won't leave me alone, asking me about baby things and the like. I don't know where she gets the impression I know anything about babies, but that's beside the point. She doesn't get the hint that I don't care. I don't mean to sound insensitive, but when she comes over to you every five minutes and wants to talk about her and her boyfriend and her baby...

I just can't wait for the shift to be over.

It had been a long day. Saturdays I now worked from eight 'til four and seeing as it was almost four, I was getting anxious to leave. Mike was planning on working all day, so the house was going to be a royal mess. We were also going to have the guys over for dinner before Mike, Soda, Steve, Pony, Johnny, and maybe Two-Bit went out to see a movie or something. How much do you want to bet Mike hasn't even started dinner yet when I walk in the door? And I'll double that if the house is filthy and the guys are over.

"What'll it be, Lou?" I asked one of the three older guys who seemed to be regulars after my first day. They were in their late twenties or early thirties and some really tough guys.

"Usual." He smiled.

"Pete? Sam?" I asked the other two.

"The usual, Finn," they answered.

All three of them where really nice guys, even if they had tough fronts. They were always up for a conversation and on a slow nights, they made great poker players. Unlike the younger guys who came through here, they had mastered the poker face and I had to fight for my tips or cheat like mad. I wasn't supposed to play poker or cheat, so I suppose it didn't matter now.

"Right away, boys," I answered.

"You're an angel, Finn," Lou called after me.

"Right," I called back rolling my eyes. "An angel."

I gave Rees the order and a weary smile before heading back into the restaurant. I was listening to Lou tell a story when I heard something.

"Miss?" I turned to see a customer starring at me.

"How can I help you?" I asked, a bit surprised since he was one of Kathie's orders.

"A burger and a side of you," he answered.

I was not in the mood for this. Lou, Pete, and Sam were watching and waiting on a repeat performance of my first night as a Dingo employee. I never saw that greaser again after I almost broke his arm, but I'd seen his type since then. The guy was grinning and his friends were giggling like a bunch of pansy schoolgirls. I was really not in the mood for this, not today.

"You'll have to order from the menu." I was trying my best to make it 'til four with no problems.

"I told you. You and a burger." He was getting stupider by the second if that's possible.

"And I'll tell you once more, I'm not on it." I was definitely loosing my patience.

He still just grinned stupidly, like if I got used to the idea, I was going to give in. I was just going to walk away when he caught my arm. I stiffened in anger and I let myself calm just a bit before I turned around to face him and that stupid lopsided grin he had plastered on his face. I just had to make it to four and then I could go home and rage about whatever I wanted…

"You have two choices. One, you let go and leave before I do something very unladylike. Or two, you hold on and I'll break your nose," I threatened.

"'Come on, baby." He grinned again.

"Make a choice." I was silently chanting "choice number two" in my head.

"A pretty little thing like you wouldn't hurt me," he said pulling me a little closer. I grinned. I was going to enjoy this. "See? You're liking it already." He was way off on the meaning of my smile.

I balled my good hand into a fist and hit him with everything I had. I felt the bone crunch under my fist and he cried out in pain. He let go of my arm to grab his nose, which had started to pour blood. I shook out my hand and went to go get Carl or Rees before I really hurt this guy. He was swearing and cursing up a storm. It reminded me of when Tim Shepard broke his nose on Dally's fist about a month ago. He was swearing a blue streak.

I walked back past Lou who was smiling. He always liked a good show. His face fell and I heard a crash behind me. I didn't need to turn to know that this guy was after a fight. He charged after me and I think he intended to throw a punch, but he was off balance and missed. I threw a punch at him and it connected with his eye. He cursed again and lunged at me. I grabbed a hold of him and threw him over my back in a Flying Mare. He landed a few feet away and was up in a moment. I was vaguely aware that we weren't the only ones throwing punches.

I smiled then. This was just like home, where there was no such thing as a private fight. Lou was in it, so were Pete and Sam. The greaser who had started it was getting up again. This was going to be a long fight. I saw one of his friends fly back and knew Lou was having just as much fun as I was.

I threw another punch to his face and he stumbled back a bit. He lunged at me again and landed a punch on my cheek. That was going to bruise and I'd had enough. I put my hands together and hit him along side the temple with as much force as I could. It worked and he was out cold on the floor. I took the opportunity to shake out my hand. I had forgotten how much hitting people hurt. I was going to have to make sure I stretched before bed tonight or I was going to feel that throw in the morning, too.

The whole place was fighting by then. Rees and Carl were trying to break it up before the cops showed up, but it was just too much of a good time. Carl shot me a dirty look and I had to smile at him. This was great. I'd never seen a group of people have more fun! Of course what comes up must come down, but a few managed to walk out of there. A few had to be carried, but that was no big problem. Lou, Pete, and Sam went back to their booth and I slumped down beside Lou.

"Well, that's going to leave a mark," Pete commented on my cheek.

"It'll be nothing compared to the shiner you're going to have," I pointed out.

"How about you get us something cold for these war wounds before they swell up on us?" Sam suggested.

"Good idea." I nodded, standing up.

"Hey, Finn," Lou called. "You fight pretty well."

"Yeah, well you didn't do that bad yourself." I grinned.

I went into the back room where Kathie was patching up Rees' eye. She sent me a horrified look and turned back to what she was doing. Carl was busy turning off the grills, but came over to where we were to glare at me. I smiled. He wasn't going to spoil my new found good mood.

"What the hell are you grinning about?" he asked.

"Just thinking how much it seemed like home a few minutes ago," I answered.

"Well, I'm gonna let you tell Chris that when he asks about why this place is trashed and why a few orders aren't paid for," Carl snapped.

"Lighten up, Carl. We can clean this up and only one or two orders skipped out on us. It'll all even out." Rees smiled.

"Right. Well, I say the person who started it be in charge of cleaning it up." He threw me a meaningful glance.

"Well you'd better go wake him up, because he's drooling on the floor as we speak," I pointed out.

Carl seemed at a loss for words, which didn't happen often. Rees started chuckling and Kathie threw us all a crazy look. I was smiling too, then and Carl glared at all of us. Sometimes, he needed us all to gang up on him.

"You should have come and got one of us, Finn," Carl lectured.

"If I could have gotten my arm free, I might have. Besides, I fight my own battles," I informed him.

"I don't care right now. Just get going and get that mess cleaned," he hissed.

"I'll help," Kathie offered, patting Rees' arm.

I nodded and grabbed a few ice packs out of the freezer. Now I knew why they were kept around. Kathie grabbed a broom and a few rags, following me back into the disaster zone. I divvied out the ice packs between Lou, Pete and Sam, looking around the room while I did so. It wasn't that bad a mess. A few tipped tables, a few spilled drinks and orders, chairs turned everywhere and a broken window. I had expected so much worse. I could have this cleaned in a minute, maybe less. Ok, it turned out to be a little longer than a minute, but it was cleaned pretty quickly.

"How much is the window going to cost?" Lou asked.

"Not much. It was cheap glass to begin with and it let in a draft," I answered.

Lou took out his wallet and the other two followed suit. They handed me a wad of bills and got up to leave.

"Thanks, guys," I sighed, knowing that protesting the donation would do little good.

"Hey, we had a great time and having you pay for all the fun isn't right." Pete grinned.

"See ya on Monday, guys." I smiled.

"Yep. The usual!" Sam called before they disappeared out the door.

I went back into the back room and saw Rees still grinning.

"You out of here, Finn?" he asked.

"Yeah. What time is it?" I asked.

"Nearly six," Rees answered.

"Damn it," I cursed.

"You and Superman got dinner plans?" He grinned.

Rees and Darry had met twice while Darry was either just visiting or picking up something to eat. After that, he referred to him as Superman all the time. Darry responded to it, so I guess it was ok.

"Nope, but I was going to be cooking for the guys," I groaned. "Now I have no idea."

"You're smarter than most; you'll figure something out." He shrugged.

"See ya, Rees," I said darting out the back door.

"Bye, Finn," he laughed.

I walked into the house right at six. From the front room alone, I could tell the house was going to be a mess. The guys had apparently arrived. Two-Bit was on the couch watching TV and drinking a beer. Pony was reading a book, one of my favorites, while Steve and Soda played cards. I could tell from here Soda was cheating, but I wasn't going to say anything since Steve was on to him and possibly encouraging it just so he could accuse him. I heard laughter from the kitchen and I knew Mike and Dally were doing something, nothing helpful to clean up this mess, I was sure.

I walked into the kitchen without a word to anyone in the living room to see an engine sitting on the kitchen table and more of it one the floor. How it got there was beyond me, but it wasn't going to be there much longer. Dallas was drinking a beer while Mike and Johnny were working on a couple of Pepsis. They were all covered in oil. The only bright side I could see was that Mike was thoughtful enough to lay down sheets. I guess it never occurred to him that we only had three sets in this house for two beds. The next time I washed sheets; I was going to put those grease-stained ones on his bed. I didn't think it would teach him a lesson, but it would make me feel better. I put my bag down on the counter and noticed dinner wasn't even started. Thanks, Mike.

"Hey, Finn," Dally greeted, not looking up.

"Garren, I know perfectly well you can cook. Why isn't dinner started?" I asked.

"I've been busy with this T-bird engine. Beauty, ain't she?" Mike beamed. "Johnny Kid here has a real talent for cars."

"Yeah, not half bad, Johnnycake." Dally was grinning and I knew Johnny would be blushing.

"Wonderful," I said going through the fridge. Nothing I could whip up fast.

"Yep. May make it his first car," Mike added.

"Y'all don't have to," Johnny answered quietly.

"Nah. What would I do with it?" Mike shrugged. "'Sides, it's a long way from being a car."

"Mike. I want you to take everyone out to the Dingo or something," I sighed fishing through my wallet for some cash.

I got some funny looks for carrying around a wallet, but you were less likely to get jumped without a purse. Plus, what the hell did I need a purse for? Purses were for girls with more make up than they knew what to do with. I didn't own any makeup except a tube of lipstick I didn't use, so I really didn't need a purse.

"Ok, but it'll cost ya." Mike didn't look up from where he was still tinkering with the engine.

"Don't worry about that. Just worry about getting that out of the house."

"You want the engine gone?" He turned to look at me, but I was still rummaging around in my coat.

"Yep. Put it in the back yard or under the porch for now. I need my table," I replied trying to shake the hair from my face.

"Yes sir, Finn sir," Mike mocked and Dally laughed.

"Now," I said, giving up on brushing the hair out of my face.

"Bad day?" Mike stated more than asked.

"Nope, just long. Get the engine out back and the guys to food," I ordered.

"Okay. You want anything?" he asked, wiping his hands on his shirt.

"Just some quiet," I answered.

"'Come on," Mike said to Dallas, standing up and letting his back pop. "Let's move this thing."

"Where's Darry when you need him?" Dally griped.

"Who knows?" Mike groaned, lifting the biggest part of the engine out the back door with Dally.

"Hey, guys! Mike's buying dinner," I yelled into the main room.

I heard Two-Bit cheer and something get knocked over. I shook my head. I loved these guys to death, but right now I needed some 'me' time. It had been a long day and a good book in a comfy chair sounded wonderful. Mike finally herded all the guys out and the house was quiet. It was nice to just have things quiet for once.

I went upstairs and changed before getting a good look at myself in the bathroom mirror. I was going to have a killer bruise. It was almost a shiner but the guy wasn't that great a shot. I was surprised Mike hadn't seen it, but with my hair in my face and him busy with that engine it got overlooked. I was kind of happy about that.

Mike was my best friend for a long time now. He'd grown into the concerned type and when I walked in with shiners, he at least got a bit mad, either because I was fighting without him or because he assumed someone was beating me. Whatever the reason, it usually ruined his night with trying to figure out if I was telling the truth. I wanted him to have a bit of fun. I was mad at him, but I never wanted him to feel like I was holding him back. I sometimes forgot he was nearly nineteen. It was the eyes – they made him look older.

I took another look at myself and ran a brush through my hair. It was getting long and some of the blonde dye was growing out. Finally. I looked ok as a blonde, but I missed my red hair. It was a deep red almost roan color. It was unique and it was me. Finn…well, Finn was a blonde... I sighed and shook my head. Finn could be a redhead, too.

I went back downstairs and picked up the book Ponyboy'd been reading 'The Man Who Would Be King'. I hadn't read it in a while, years even. I was just about to get comfortable when Darry walked in without knocking. I smiled. It had taken a long while to get him to just come in like that.

"Hi Darry. You missed the guys," I said needlessly, putting the book down.

"I know. I figured you'd be home," he replied, sitting down beside me. "Who hit you?"

"Some ass started making trouble at work, so I broke his nose and here we sit," I answered. "Don't worry; it'll be gone in a day or two."

Darry frowned worriedly. He worried too much. I knew he wanted me to quit my job, but I loved it too much and he understood. That's why he didn't bring it up anymore. I didn't ask him to quit roofing, even though I was certain he was going to fall off one sooner or later.

"You know, since we moved here, you and me have gotten pretty close." I wasn't really thinking about what I was saying, but he already knew that.

"Yep," he answered. "If we were in school still, you'd be my date to the prom."

"Who did you take?" I asked.

"Didn't," he sighed and I leaned on his shoulder.

"I didn't go either," I answered. "Never even danced with a guy, but I've beaten up a couple."

Well, that wasn't true, but brothers didn't really count as guys, now did they? Darry laughed anyways, probably at the last part. It was fact. I'd beaten up a guy this afternoon.

"You've never danced before?" he asked, still grinning.

"Nope."

Why was that so funny? My only girl friend from New York didn't dance with a guy until her wedding. It just wasn't important, at least not for girls like me and Sevrin who hung around gang people. It just wasn't a needed talent. Stripping an engine down and putting it back together was a talent. We won many bets by doing it fast. I miss that girl! We used to have a lot of fun.

"What's so funny?" I asked because he was still grinning.

"I can't believe you haven't danced before. What did you do at parties?" he asked.

"Talked, shot pool, you know all that stuff. Just be sociable," I answered.

"Well, we'll have to do something about that not dancing," he said getting up and going to the radio.

"Darry..." I was going to protest, but I had never really danced before.

It was nice to just be in Darry's arms. The number of slow songs on the radio tonight was strange, but neither of us was complaining. I hoped he was enjoying it, being his idea and all. He looked happy and slowly was helping me forget the day. It was nice not to have a care in the world.

"Who the hell are you?" Darry asked and I turned towards the door.

Standing there was a kid with jet-black hair hanging in his face and dressed sort of like a Soc. The rip in his pants and the old shoes he was wearing gave him away, though. It took me a moment to process the green duffle at his feet and the anxious look he was wearing. I smiled then, knowing him even if he was much more grown up than the little boy I remembered. He opened his mouth and closed it before taking a breath and finally breaking the silence around where the radio was still softly playing.

"Bad time?"

* * *

Alright. Another chapter down! And I have no idea what to say here...

Any comments at all are welcome and flames accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!

Tens & Zickachik


	12. You were saying?

This was another chapter I monkeyed with post-edit. I'm bad for that, I know. That being said, thanks to Zickachik for the beta job on this chapter!

Disclaimer: The usual.

/Finn's POV/

My father only said two things that I took to heart. Well, at least I think it was my father. Those early years were kind of blurred in my mind. But the advice was still sound. One: never take in a serious subject before bed or you'll get no sleep, and two: the best way to think is to do something physical that requires patience. I guess that's why I didn't ask questions last night and why I was fixing the boards on the back deck this morning. I'd meant to for a while, but today I needed to think.

There was a lot to think on. How'd he get here? How'd he even know where to come? And most importantly, what made him come here, to me? I'd have to wait until he hauled his butt out of bed, but I could wait. I wasn't done fixing this deck.

I was glad that I had spent so much time with my older brothers. Otherwise I may have been hammering out here like an idiot and making this deck worse than it was before I started. Not that any of them were craftsmen, far from it. Rock ran a gang in New York, West was a professional boxer, the twins, Tatton and Tell, were still in their respective Law and Medical schools, Ranse was an actor and lord only knows where and Aries...He had a lot of explaining to do.

"Layne?" A voice distracted me and...

"Damn it!" I cursed loudly before bringing the wounded finger up to my mouth.

"Sorry."

"No, no. I wanted to hammer my thumb," I hissed, shaking it out knowing it was going to bruise anyway. "What are you doing up so early? It's only seven."

"Couldn't sleep. Strange house, strange bed..."

He ran a hand through his black hair nervously. I know we hadn't seen each other in a few years, but there was no reason to be nervous.

"I understand. How's about some breakfast, kid?" I asked following him back into the kitchen.

"I'll be fourteen come June. Does kid even apply anymore?" he asked grinning.

"Yep." I smiled back. "What do you eat?"

"Food," he answered smartly and I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not particular. Whatever you're eating is fine."

"Okay. You asked for it." I shrugged and pulled a pizza box out of the fridge.

"Just like the old days," he grinned.

"Former days. When you say 'old days', I feel like half my life is gone."

"I'll remember that," he said, grabbing at the food hungrily.

That was odd. He looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in days. His clothes had been slept in many times from the look and smell of them and I knew there was a damn good story behind it all.

"Slow down, kid. I promise it isn't going anywhere on you," I warned.

He was going to make himself sick if he wasn't careful. I'd seen a few people do it. He must have been really hungry to go at it the way he was.

"Well, you sure have some explaining to do," I said, getting comfortable for a long story.

"Now? Can't it wait until after breakfast?" he asked around a mouthful.

"Yes, now. I want to hear this before Mike gets up," I explained.

"Mike?" He looked puzzled. "Mike Garren?"

"The one and only," I answered.

"I thought all the Blades were hunted down and killed," he replied.

What could I say? It was a hard summer in New York. Some good people died, but Mike was a survivor.

"Well, Mike's a survivor," I voiced my own thought. "Come on, Aries. I need to hear this."

What the kid was asking wasn't a memory I wanted to think on, so he was going to tell me his story even if I had to beat it out of him.

"Well..." he started. "What do you want to know?"

"Start at the beginning," I suggested. "What set you out on this journey cross-country?"

He heaved a sigh. This was going to be long and complicated.

"Well. Over the last year, I've been expelled from three schools."

He looked over at me to see if I was going to stop him. I sure as hell wasn't going to let myself get side tracked. I'd ask later. He saw I wasn't going to stop him and I think he was grateful I wasn't. My father also said that the best way to tell a story was from start to finish. No interruptions, no breaks, no intermissions, just the facts. Well, yet again, maybe not Dad, but you needed to give the old man some credit sometimes, even if he didn't deserve it.

"The last one sent me home rather than transferring me out at the end of the semester. Mom is listed as my legal guardian, so I was sent to her, even though Dad paid for the schools. I know you haven't seen Mom in years, but since the divorce, she's been remarried to a man by the name of Hank Jones. He drinks away Mom's money and yells a lot. Needless to say, when I strolled in, all hell broke loose."

I was a bit surprised. Aries was like Tatton and Tell when it came to school. He was smart and it didn't make sense for him to be expelled or even in trouble for that matter. Mom remarrying was another surprise. I thought she'd had it with men after Dad cheated on her with the woman who decorated his office. I guess it was just another change to my world

"They yelled once I explained my presence and Hank told me to 'get out'. Mom agreed with him so I was down the hall before they could say another word and out the door with as much of my stuff as I could fit in my bag. I will admit that I don't think when I'm upset. Well, I do think, but none of it is smart." He shook his head and swallowed another bite of breakfast. "They must have thought I would be out for the night and back the next morning. That is probably why Mom didn't follow me. My first instinct was to go to Dad. So I went to the bus station and bought a ticket to New York City. I didn't know how I was going to pay for a ticket to England, but I knew it would be cheaper from there than from where I was."

He paused again to get down some more breakfast leaving me with the thought of my baby brother all alone. I would imagine it took about a week to get across the country, but I could be wrong. I never was good at estimation.

"New York is huge, huh?" he commented, staring at the table top.

"Yep. One big city," I answered.

"I had never been anywhere that big in my life. It was..." He tried to think of a word.

"Overwhelming," I finished.

"Yes. Very overwhelming," he agreed.

"That was my first impression of it too," I assured him.

"I was foolish. By that point, I had spent all my money to get across the country and I was alone in New York City."

I couldn't fault him there. Being alone in New York was very foolish.

"I had calmed enough to think somewhere around Denver, Colorado. I knew I had to acquire a job and raise enough money to get to England. I managed to find a job delivering newspapers and the man who hired me let me sleep his office, which was very decent of him now that I think back on the situation. I went along this path for a week before I found a headline that really interested me."

He smiled to himself. I could only imagine what he was thinking.

"'Lupin VS Brown for lightweight champion.' I would never have read it if it hadn't have been for the name. I couldn't believe our big brother was a boxer." He grinned a little. "Of course I thought it was Rock, and not West, at the time."

"So, what did you do?" I asked, enthralled with the story.

"I managed to sneak into the championship fight and watched West beat up Brown. I'd never seen something so violent in my life and it was meant for entertainment…. West finished him before the end of the twelfth round and I'd never seen so many people cheer." Aries shook his head like he was still trying to rationalize it. "I was going to leave when I ran right into Rock himself, literally. He didn't recognize me, but he was preoccupied collecting his winnings at the time. One of the men pulled a knife on him and I yelled a warning. Rock broke his arm and took his blade without a moment's hesitation. I was terrified of the strength he had and didn't want to be anywhere near him. I was off balance and let him catch a clear glimpse of me in my haste to get away."

A lot of people knew Rock, but not a lot of people would get into the middle of business, especially Rock's business. I smiled. That would puzzle Rock. He'd probably been even more confused when he took a good look at Aries. He probably wouldn't know who Aries was immediately. But the family resemblance was strong and there was no way Rock could over look that.

"Recognized you for what you were?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes. I was unceremoniously yanked by my collar into one of the dressing rooms and ordered to sit. He had someone go fetch West and they stared at me like I was some odd creature until West got bored. I learned he has a very short attention span. They finally asked me my business. I told them I was selling newspapers –"

"Why the hell wouldn't you tell them who you were?" I asked, stunned.

"You may have grown up in their good graces, but they barely spared any time for me. Rock was gone before I could string sentences together and West followed before I even started my primary education. To be honest, I was scared they were going to reject me."

I'd always thought of them as my protectors and my friends. I mean, we were all part of the same gang; still are, if you take it all technically. I'd never thought of how hard it would be for him to go to them. He had a point – he barely knew them.

"I see," I sighed.

"West did the first intelligent thing and asked my name. I told them and they asked my real business. I was forced to them about Mom and Hank. Their reactions were opposites, where Rock did not care about Mom and her new husband and West seemed annoyed that he didn't know that. They decided that they had to take me in for the night because I was family. I was brought back to the apartment building they live in and heard all about 'That Summer.' No one cared to mention Mike was still alive," he threw in, looking annoyed himself. "He was the only one of them that I knew from California and I felt bad about his passing."

I nodded. Mike could be a jerk at times, but he was someone to mourn for. He would be mad if he knew how many people thought he was a good man, but it was the truth. Loyal and sturdy made up for the insults and the wild decisions he made in New York.

"I was kept for a week, rather like a pet. I was always restricted to where they wanted me and met who they thought was appropriate. Then Rock called me up to his office and told me he was sending me away from New York. I still don't understand. I wasn't causing any harm," he sighed, ducking his head a little.

"It wasn't you, it was the place. If you stayed long enough, you'd want to be part of the gang. He didn't want that," I filled in. "He has a tendency to kick out anyone he thinks might be too entrenched in New York gang life."

Aries glanced up at me, understanding in his expression. I wondered how long the kid had been stewing on that for.

"I could have been an asset," he pointed out.

"Exactly. He didn't want you fighting or thinking or whatever it is you could do. He had a chance to keep you out of it and he took it. We lost people and I was nearly one of them. He wants no family in the gang after that." I could tell he was about to bring West into it but I went on "West isn't even official to begin with and he has a career that doesn't need gang help. In fact, I think gang fighters are prohibited. He wanted better for you. I just have to wonder why he sent you here."

"He…didn't. Or rather, he didn't directly. Joe Reilly marched me onto a bus down here with a list of backwards directions and told me to return for a visit sometime." Aries looked at the empty pizza box during the last part. "Neither of them could bother taking time out of their days to say goodbye."

"I get the feeling that they didn't want to. If they sent you to me, they obviously attached to you," I sighed. "They did what they thought was best."

Well, Rock did. West's judgment was pretty poor at the best of times. We both sat in thought for a while. It was a lot to take in.

"Didn't Joe give you any food money when he shipped you out?" I asked.

"No," he answered. "I had a small amount of cash, but I've been hungry for the last couple of days. I missed the last bus and had to walk into Tulsa."

"I'll be having words with him," I assured him.

"I'm sure he just forgot. He was distracted." He shrugged.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"The bus station was in Cobra territory," he answered.

"Joe always did get antsy in enemy turf," I sighed.

"Yes, he was very jumpy." He nodded.

"Like a kid scared of the bully up the street. Except Joe has a bit of composure." I smirked at the thought, lost in my memories.

"Layne?" he sounded serious.

"What?" I asked.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked. "Why exactly did Rock send me here?"

"You go unpack and I'll take care of the rest," I answered. "And, kid? It's Finn around here."

"Finn?" He gave me a suspicious look.

"It's a nickname." I shrugged. "Self picked and everything."

"Sure." He let it drop.

I sat in the kitchen for a few minutes longer. I knew exactly why Rock sent him here. Just the way the kid mentioned Hank I got the feeling he was abusive and if our mother was siding with him, she was obviously didn't know or didn't care. The rest of the family either couldn't take him or didn't want to or were too unstable to have a child in their care. I was glad to see his head was in the right place, but what the hell was I going to do with him?

And where was Mike? He was really going to hate this turn of events, but the sooner he knew, the better he would take it. And at this point, it was obvious that the best I could was some disaster management.

/Mike's POV/

"I'm telling you, Dal. No dark-haired kid robbed our house last night," I told him for the tenth time.

"Well, then, who was he?" Dally asked.

Sometimes, Dallas Winston could drive me nuts. I was being serious. He can latch onto something and not let go until he's done with it. Usually that was revenge or something. This was something else and it was strange that Dallas was thinking on it. Last night after we parted ways at the Dingo, he apparently was followed though the neighborhood by a dark haired kid. He swore upside down and backwards that the kid ended up scoping out our place. When I strolled in last night, nothing was out of place, so we obviously weren't robbed. I hadn't had a chance to talk to Finn, but I imagine she would have noticed something, and if not her, than Darry. Not that I was saying Dallas was a liar – I'd learned my lesson on that one years ago – but this kid was probably just lost or something and Finn fed him a cookie before sending him on his way. Nothing to worry about and we could all just get on with our lives.

"No clue, but when I came home everything was in place and Finn was asleep. Then when I left this morning, everything was there and Finn was up hammering on the back deck and no black-haired kid was hanging around."

"Then who –" he started.

"Dally. I know a tough hood like you wasn't seeing things and that there probably was a black haired kid, but he wasn't there. Let's drop it for right now," I suggested.

I didn't like the conversation. I was grumpy from being up early and I wasn't in the mood to discuss black-haired kids who may or may not have been at my house. I stifled a yawn and wondered what Finn had been thinking when she decided to start making noise so early in the fucking morning.

"Fine. I'm starved." He changed the subject.

"Well, Finn should be starting dinner by now," I answered. "Then you can see for yourself there is no black-haired kid."

"Fine," Dally huffed.

There was no doubt in my mind he'd seen a black-haired kid, or that it had been in front of our place, but he was getting on my nerves. Maybe I was just hungry or tired or something. All I knew was that today felt like it was not going to end. I took apart two cars, replaced an old lady's tire for a quarter tip, and filled more gas tanks than I cared to recall. It was a good day's work and I was feeling it. To top it all off, there was a Mustang tailing us and had been for the last three blocks. I hoped they were lost and not looking for a fight; I was not in a fighting mood.

Dally started cursing and I smiled grimly. He should have caught on to them before now, but he'd had his head somewhere else all day.

"How long have they been there?" he asked.

"'Bout three blocks, four when we turn the corner," I offered.

"Thanks for sharing with me sooner," he grumbled.

"Dal, you should have seen it sooner." I was serious.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked stiffly.

"It means you've been out of New York too long and you're not as perceptive as you were there," I answered.

"Garren, I swear if you weren't my friend-" he started.

"If I wasn't your friend, I'd have beaten the hell out of you years ago," I replied.

"You're asking for a fight, Garren," he warned.

"Really and who's going to give it to me?" I asked catching sight of the Mustang pulled over not too far from us.

"We will."

Five Socs were standing behind us. That was two more than I was counting on. Damn Socs never could stick to plan.

"Right, don't waste my time," I advised, walking on and not looking back.

Dal threw them a challenging look, egging them on.

"Oh, but I insist," one called.

I turned to give him a piece of my mind only to have him less than three steps from me. I should have known he was closer than he was. Maybe Dal wasn't the only one who'd been out of New York too long. His friends circled us and I knew this was going to be a fight. From what I'd heard of Socs, I got the impression they thought they were going to jump us and beat the hell out of us before they were done. They'd sure be getting a lesson if they thought that was the way this lesson was going to go.

Dally was tense and excited for a fight. He was weird that way. I always went loose for a fight and felt nothing. It was easier to do it that way, shortened reaction time and made you faster, though I did feel my hands almost yearn to hit something. It was a feeling I missed.

They figured because they had us out numbered that this was going to be too easy. I had the same feeling and I knew Dallas was grinning just to give them something to worry over. It was kind of funny that Dal and I were fighting together again. It had been a long time.

The leader stepped out and I got the impression he was going to act like this was a fair fight as long as we lost. He took a swing at me and I ducked under it, bringing a right to his gut. I meant to wind him so I could concentrate on his friends and it worked. Dallas was already in it taking two on at once. The other two were mine. I managed to trip the larger one and grinned when he landed on his winded leader. I punched the other one, his nose spattering blood instantly. He grabbed at it and I hit him in chest knowing I was close to breaking his ribs. Rookie. You could tell no one ever hit him back just by the way he was whimpering.

I turned and saw the big guy was up again. He looked like he was out for blood and I hadn't even hit him yet. I looked for the guy he had landed on to see him hugging his ribs like they were going to leave him if he didn't. He was out. Damn Socs knew nothing about pain. They'd die after a week in New York without cash. The streets would wear down their soft exterior and kill them if they didn't toughen up.

He threw a punch at me I was a bit too slow to react on. It knocked me over and I was on the pavement rubbing my jaw. He smiled and I sneered right back at him. He pulled a blade out of his back pocket and flicked it out, moving it so I could see exactly what he was packing. It was meant to intimidate me. What it did was give me a moment to think.

"I'm going to cut you to ribbons, Greaser," he said in a calm tone.

"You think so?" I asked and he nodded. "If you think you can do it, be my guest, but you'll come out with broken bones before you can even use that knife."

"I'd break all your bones if I had the time," he said stepping forward.

I grinned and hooked my left foot behind his heel and kicked as hard as I could with my right at his knee. I had done it several times before and I knew exactly what sound the bone would make when it broke. The others however looked over at the sound. It was just like a gunshot, followed by a scream of pain. That's when they decided the fight was over. The ones still standing helped the others into the car and they were gone.

Dally was breathing hard as he watched them go. He had a bloody lip and it looked like we'd both have matching bruises on our jaws. He grinned at me and I grinned back still on the pavement.

"It's too easy to get a fight around here," I sighed.

"Yeah, but they took the bait," Dally pointed out dully sitting beside me. "Did you mean it when you said you would have beaten my head in years ago?"

"Nah. You were too damn wild to fight back then. You were crazy enough to kill me and I kind of like being alive," I offered truthfully and he looked at me skeptically.

It was true. People were afraid of Dally now... They should have seen him as a kid. No one ever wanted to fight him, dangerous moods or no. He was, well, wild.

"You coulda taken me," he shrugged.

"Not likely. Not if you and I were going to stay friends. It would have made us enemies," I assured.

"Hell, man, I could never fight like you. I would have got sliced instead of breaking his leg. How the hell did you do that?" he asked.

"I'll show ya sometime," I said, standing. "Come on. I'm hungry now."

He shook his head and stood too. I was a little red along my knuckles and I grinned. Showed I'd done some good, honest fighting, even if I had resorted to breaking his leg. I wasn't ashamed of it, but it wasn't something I liked to do. That's why I didn't often wear my boots. I would have got cut up today if I had been in sneakers, like Dallas. I guess today was just a chance thing. I used my fists when I could and fought with everything I had every other time. Dallas didn't need it. He'd never been knocked to his feet from what I'd seen.

"Mike?"

"Yeah, Dal?"

"Who do you think that black-haired kid was?"

I just laughed it off before I could get mad. Dally scowled at me. No one laughed at Dallas Winston, but they should. It was good for him.

"Dallas. I doubt if we will ever see that black-haired kid again, so drop it," I told him as I opened the door.

Finn glanced up like a deer caught in the headlights and I stopped in my tracks. She was in the front room tickling the hell out of a black-haired kid with her blue, almost teal eyes. I wanted to curse when I realized who he was. Yeah, Dallas was starting to make some sense now. You didn't forget about this kid.

I looked over at Dal who was grinning smugly.

"You were saying?" he asked.

"Shut up."

* * *

I plaid with a lot of the dialogue in this one, so if it looks different, that's why. A lot of the advice Finn credits to her dad in this chapter come from my uncle. Maybe they're not so wise because of that, but hey.

Any comments at all are welcome and flames accepted

See ya in the funny papers!!

Tens & Zickachik


	13. Storms, Dreams and Wanderings

I was on a tremendous coffee high this chapter, and somehow it managed to come out solemn and interesting and I do not regret it!

Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders and I own my characters!

* * *

Mike's POV

Damn Oklahoma weather! It was the middle of March and it was raining. Well, storming if you want to get technical. I don't know how these people stand such lousy weather. There was no snow this winter. I wasn't used to Christmas looking like it was dead outside.

A flash of lightening illuminated the night sky. Sheet lightening is one of the only things in this world I enjoy. Just how it's the only thing out there with enough power to light up a pitch black sky the way it does earns it respect in my books. Look at it this way, if I had that power I wouldn't need tough scars or a rep. All I'd have to do was light up the sky.

I took one last drag on my cigarette and stood up. Finn really had done a good job on this back deck and the overhang really made watching a storm worth it. She must have really had some thinking to do. Hell, it isn't every day that a brother you thought you left behind comes waltzing into your life. I was still puzzling over why the hell he was here? He had a perfectly good home in San Francisco, a better one that he'd get here.

I sighed and threw the cigarette into one of the puddles by the deck, hissing when it hit the water. I was just wasting time out here and seven was going to come too early for my liking. I took one last look at the sky and went into the house.

I was immediately awake at the sound of my door creaking open. I swear that I the most annoying sound in the world! Soft feet treaded across the room on the worn floor boards and someone commenced rummaging around on my bedside table. I could still hear the storm outside and I knew exactly who was in my room.

"You okay, Finn?" I asked a bit sleepily.

"I will be," She said lighting a cigarette and sitting at the foot of my bed.

She took a long drag on it and exhaled like she smoked a pack a day. She only did on nights like this. I sat up a bit and watched as she seemed to relax. I should have expected this, but with so few storms here I had nearly forgotten how much they spook her.

"I had that dream again," she said.

"Every storm," I muttered.

"As constant as the sun," she sighed. "You know, I thought I might be able to forget it here, but every storm brings it back."

For a year now she'd been having these dreams. Ever since she was in that car crash. I didn't blame her. I'd have dreams about it too.

"Mike?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" I asked.

"Aries," she answered.

"What about him?" I asked completely lost.

"Rock sent him here for a reason," she answered.

"Care to share?" I asked still lost. It didn't help that it was three in the morning.

"I talked with Aries for a long time. Mom is married to a guy by the name of Hank Jones. He's abusive from what I got out of the conversation."

"So is the kid going to go live with your Dad?" I asked not following her.

"No. Rock would have sent him there if that's where he was going to be living. Rock doesn't believe in middle mans."

I was starting to clue in about here what she was on about.

"So you want him to live here," I said.

"Yeah. I do," She took another drag on the cigarette.

"How the hell is that going to work?" I asked.

"I don't know," she answered.

"Have you even thought this through? I mean, damn Finn! He has two parents, three if you count Hank! It's not like they're going to give him to you. The state'll put him in a home before they do that. Hell, you're only 17." I tried to reason with her.

"You never had a brother, or a sister, did you Mike?" She asked and I shook my head "When I was twelve I got to pick the boarding school they were forcing me to attend. I chose one in New York. When I finished and didn't want to go home Rock was there."

"So...?"

"That's what siblings do. They're there for each other. I won't turn him out and I won't make him go back home either," she said and I knew she wouldn't budge.

"Well, how do you plan to make all this legal?" I asked.

"It won't be easy, or cheap, but I'm going to get a hold of both my parents in the morning."

"Good luck with that," I said.

"Mike, I need you to be with me on this. You know what it's like to live in a home where you aren't wanted and ignored. If you had this option as a kid would you have taken it?"

"Yeah. I would have jumped on it," I sighed.

"Thanks, Mike."

"Yeah," I said "It's worth a try."

Aries's POV

I woke up the next morning and had to remind myself of where I was. It was going to take me a while to get used to the fact that this was where I was going to be for a couple days, if not weeks.

I sighed and pulled on a shirt and a pair of jeans from one of the boxes she's had sitting around for me. I wasn't going to unpack them just to have to pack them back up when I had to leave. So there they sat. It was kind of a sad sight, but there was nothing I could do about that.

I headed downstairs and saw that blonde haired guy, Pally I think, sleeping on the couch. He must crash here a lot. I went into the kitchen where Layne was drumming her fingers on the counter top. She had the phone to her ear and a pad of paper in front of her.

"Morning, kid." She smiled.

"Are you on hold?" I asked.

"Yeah, the people Jim works with put me on hold after switching me between six or seven different people," she answered.

One thing I'd noticed about all my siblings is that they called our parents by their first names. I always wondered why, but now didn't sound like the best time to ask.

"...Yeah, well when he is out of his meeting you tell him to call Cal and if he says Cal who you tell him he's a horrible father," she said hanging up.

"Why were you trying to call dad?" I asked polishing an apple on my shirt.

"I need to know some things and I haven't talked to him in over two years, so I figured why not?" she sighed, "So, what are you going to do today?"

"I was planning on hanging out around here," I answered.

"Go outside, get some sun. You're as pale as death himself," she said marking something down on her pad of paper "Just don't get too far from home and stay out of the west side."

"What's on the west side?" I asked.

"Soc's." she answered and looked me over "You might pass for middle class and they might let you be, but I wouldn't chance it, especially with your hair looking the way it does."

"What's a Soc?" I asked around a bite of apple.

"A rich kid with nothing better to do than beat up Greasers. Before you can ask we're Greasers because we have very little money and because we live on the east side."

I just looked at her. Why the hell were they fighting? If it was over how much money they had and we didn't than that was kind of stupid really. I understand gangs and fighting for pride, but what pride was there in fighting over wealth? It wouldn't change how rich or poor anyone was.

"Hey?" Layne said seeing me space out again "Go have fun. Just watch yourself out there, ok? Oh, and try not to wake up Dallas on your way out. He is not a morning person."

"Ok." I said not really wanting to go out, but there was no way around it.

This really was the poor side of town from what I'd seen when I first made my way to Layne's. It had something though, character, personality or something along those lines. Whatever it was I liked it.

I passed a group of guys who gave me odd looks. That's ok. I was used to it. Most of my life I'd been looked at like I was different, only then it was because I didn't fit the rich class look or behavior. Now I don't know what they have to look at.

I wandered around for some time. Tulsa was a big place, but not nearly as overwhelming as New York. I could clearly see the line between the east and the west. Anyone could if they looked for it. There seemed to be a middle class, but they didn't do anything for the two sides blending.

I sat down on a bench after a while and just watched the people on the street. Greasers seemed to dress in t-shirts and jeans and they always seemed to be smoking. Soc's seemed to be in finer clothes and didn't smoke, well not in public. It wasn't real interesting, but if there was one thing I'd learned in my short life it was watch the people around you and they'll tell you all you need to know.

I got bored of that and started wandering again. I just watched my feet until I came to a church. Not don't get me wrong, I'd never been spiritual, but I had slept a night or two in a church when need be. They kept it real clean, well the one in New York was. I guess you could say I was curious or bored or maybe both when I poked my head through those big white doors. It was just as clean as the one back in New York, except it had more people. The man up at the front, a priest or something was talking and very discreetly motioned me to come in. I was in a bit of shock, but I came in anyway.

"This seat taken?" I asked quietly.

A boy with reddish-brown hair motioned for me to sit down and we listened to the man talk. He was going on about how people should do unto others as they wish done unto themselves. I'm not sure if I got much out of it, but it was nice just to sit and listen to someone talk. The kid beside me looked about thirteen. He was really into it. He was watching the Padre like he was gonna grow wings if he took his eyes off him. I just grinned. I'd only ever seen that look once. Joe and Tom had a dollar super glued to the side walk a few weeks ago. They watched it just like this kid was watching the preacher, except they'd hoot with laughter when someone tried to pick it up and this kid wasn't making a sound.

About an hour later everyone stood and left. I followed the kid out and noticed for the first time he had a dark haired kid with him. I would haven't even noticed if I hadn't have seen him. He just seemed to be the type of person that faded into the crowd, gratefully.

"Two-Bit should have come and listened to that one," the dark haired one said.

"Yeah, but I doubt if it would have helped," the other answered.

"Who knows?" the dark haired one sighed.

"What did you think?" the kid asked and it took me a sec to realize he was asking me.

"Well, it was nice church, but too many people," I answered.

"Packed house all right," he commented.

"The one in New York was never like that," I said off hand.

"You're from New York?" the dark haired one asked.

"Just stayed there for a couple weeks, but it was the last place I left," I answered.

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis and this is Johnny Cade," the kid said realizing that we didn't even know each other.

"Aries Lupin," I answered.

"Looks like we both have interesting names," Ponyboy said.

"Yeah. Mine is anything but interesting compared to the rest of the family. Got a brother named Rock," I said waiting for the 'yeah right' that usually followed.

"I'll believe it. I got a brother goes by Sodapop, even says so on his birth certificate. We got a friend who goes by Two-Bit, but he's always getting his two cents in, so it suits him," Ponyboy shrugged.

"As long as it serves its purpose," I answered.

"You got a funny accent," Johnny said watching me with big eyes.

"I was thinking the same thing about you two, but everyone here seems to sound like you do," I said and watched them give me an odd look. "I'm from San Francisco."

"Well, we're heading down to the Dingo. If you want you can come," Ponyboy offered.

"I'd like that just fine," I said grinning.

I hung out with Pony and Johnny all afternoon. They were pretty interesting, for small time kids. Don't get me wrong, Tulsa was no hayseed town, but I'd been in so many bigger places it wasn't even big to me. I think I preferred it to anywhere else I'd ever been, to tell you the truth. I think it had something to do with the fact I was actually hanging out with kids like me. I didn't feel like I was acting. It was a nice feeling.

"Well, this has been great, but if I'm out much later my sister will skin me," I said realizing the sun had been down for at least an hour.

"You live with your sis?" Ponyboy asked.

"For now anyways," I said. "Layne is pretty cool and it beats home."

"See ya around, man, or at school," Ponyboy said.

"Yeah, definitely," I said back. "It was great meeting you, both of you."

"Same here, man," Johnny said in his quiet voice.

I jogged home and met Mike sitting on the front porch. He was smoking and watching the stars.

"Have a good walk, kid?" Mike asked.

"It was pretty good," I answered borrowing his lighter.

"You shouldn't be smoking," Mike said as if he wasn't really concerned.

"Well, I'm not exactly loving the fact I do smoke, but an addiction is an addiction," I answered remembering something one of my teachers had said about caffeine.

"Just don't let her catch you," he shrugged. "She's been on the phone all day and she's ready to murder."

"What has she been up to?" I asked curious as to why she was trying to rack up a phone bill.

"She'll tell you when she thinks it's important, until then I am as ignorant as you are," Mike answered. "You know ignorance is bliss."

"Right," I said finishing off my smoke. "Did she ever get a hold of Dad?"

"Hell ya," he said. "I swear I haven't ever heard one man yell more than he did and that's saying something when you look at the ass hole of a father I grew up with."

Mike took off from home years ago, but not before beating his father half to death. I guess it was pay back for the years he took every hit silently, never batting an eye, never telling anyone and never letting it get to him. I sighed. I was looking at the same life if I went back, with one difference. Hank only beat me when he could get a hold of me which wasn't often. I'd learned my lesson.

"Well, I should make an appearance," I sighed.

Mike nodded, not saying anything. He was too busy watching the skyline or he had nothing more to say.

"Layne, I'm home," I said going into the kitchen where she still had the phone to her ear. She nodded, to acknowledge she'd heard me.

"You want to talk to Carol?" she asked covering the speaking end of the phone.

"I have nothing to say to her," I said fishing some leftovers out of the fridge.

"No, he's not home yet. Well I can't do anything about it. I've got to go, but I'm sure Jim will call you. Whatever, I'll tell him. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bye, Carol," she said hanging up.

"What did mom want?" I asked.

"To tell you to wear a coat, because it's still winter and to eat all your vegetables," she said and I stared at her blankly.

"Really?" My mother had never once told me to do that, ever.

"'Come on, kid. This is Carol we're talking about. She said to tell you that you are in so much trouble and that you'll be grounded until you're fifty when you go back," Layne said ripping a few sheets of writing off the pad of paper that had been spotless that morning.

"Wonderful," I muttered.

"So, have a nice walk?" she asked and I smiled.

"It was okay."

* * *

Ok, I remember this! It was a chapter that put my loop of odd chapters into place. Yes, they were odd and you know it Taurus. I was on coffee while I wrote this so of course it came out that way!!

As always any comments at all are welcome and Flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!! Tens


	14. Leaving

I put this chapter up before I spent a week of hell in Ontario. I will never complain about being bored again. That week nearly killed me. Anyways, that was my little blurb.

Disclaimer: I own my characters and S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders

* * *

Darry's POV 

I'd decided the first day I took this job that roofing houses was not what I wanted to spend my life doing. I reminded myself about that again today. The sun was beating down and I was already sweating and it wasn't even noon. I was constantly pulling muscles and could feel the ones in my shoulder going already. I was more than happy when the boss called us down for lunch.

I went over to my stuff and grabbed the lunch I'd packed last night. It wasn't much, but there wasn't much in the fridge. Mom was going shopping today, so hopefully lunches would be better, hopefully.

"Hey, Curtis!"

Cole, a guy I work with, called me over and I sighed before joining him. He was a nice enough guy, but he just couldn't work without having his mouth going a mile a minute. I was glad for the size of the roof on this house. He was on one side and I was on the other so work was a little more bearable.

"So, Curtis," he smiled. "Where's the wife today?"

"Probably picked up an extra shift at the Dingo," I answered taking a bite of my sandwich, not telling him, again, that Finn and I weren't married.

He just laughed. I hadn't expected Finn today, even though she'd been brining me lunch for a few months now, but I sure did miss her company. I hadn't even seen her since Saturday night and her brother showed up. Makes me wonder just how many brothers she has. She told me once, but damned if I can remember. I took another bite of my sandwich. I didn't like it much, but food was food. I was nearly done what little I had when Finn did pull up. I grinned at Cole and he laughed again. I got up to go meet her, hoping I didn't look as horrible as I felt.

"Sorry I'm late," she said looking a bit tired.

"Didn't think I was going to see you today at all," I answered grinning at her.

"That's silly. Who else would I eat lunch with?" she said kissing me on the cheek and sitting down in the shade of her truck.

She passed me a bag with fried chicken and some other things in it. I grinned again. This was much better than what I had packed.

"How much longer will you be working on this house?" she asked handing me a Pepsi.

"Two more days' maybe. Not that long," I said thinking on how much work needed to be done.

"Well, at least you get a change of scenery," she said knowing how much I wanted to quit this job.

"Yeah, that's an upside," I said trying to workout whatever I'd done to my shoulder, but I wasn't getting very far.

"Here," she said moving over and rubbing my shoulders. She was just as good as Soda.

"Now, I have something to talk to you about," she said over my shoulder. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"What?" I was a bit surprised. Tulsa was her home as much as mine.

"I have to head up to New York," she answered.

"For how long?" I asked.

"A week, maybe less. Garren might come if he can get off work, but he tells me the DX is a little short handed so it may just be me and Aries," she explained.

"Why are you going to New York?" I asked, thinking of the most obvious question.

"Jim and Carol are going to be there. My parents," she answered before I could ask. "As well as Hank, my new stepfather."

"Oh," I answered not really understanding.

"He beats my little brother," she said with an icy tone.

"So, you're going to meet this Hank. Then what?" I asked, not thinking that it would take a week.

"Well, I've been on the phone with my brother all yesterday. Apparently if I can get consent from Jim and Carol I can legally have Aries live with me. And If I can only get Jim's consent or Carol's consent or no consent he's going to help me by putting that law degree to work," she said.

"Sounds like you've got your hands full. Can you even support another person?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's not money I have to worry about. Aries is notorious for being expelled from schools and being one of my brothers he's sure to get arrested and well, if he does live with me he could get landed in a home pretty fast if that was to happen, then back to San Francisco and Hank."

I was grateful then that I had the parents I did. I couldn't see my dad ever hitting Ponyboy or my mom letting that happen. I know that if my brothers ever needed to leave home I'd be there for them too. It just seemed to me that Finn was taking a big step towards parenthood. A kid, even a teenager was a big responsibility.

"Well," I said not quite sure what to say. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"A few years ago I had nowhere to go but home. I and Carol have never gotten along well and a whole summer with her was more than I could take. So I turned to my oldest brother. After that I just kept going to school and living with him. I guess this is my way of repaying him or just carrying on the tradition. I never want to have one of my own kids have to do it, but it in a way it strengthens the meaning of family. It did for me anyway," she shrugged.

The boss waved us in and I sighed heavily. I was going to have to stop that before I started acting like an old man. Finn grinned at me and kissed me before cleaning something off my face. I grinned at her and left a kiss on her cheek before standing up.

"Oh, and dinner is at six," she called after me.

"Yes, dear," I called back.

Mike's POV

"What do you mean two?" I asked Jack.

"I mean two. One to replace you and one to pick up the slack around here," Jack answered.

"And where do you expect me to find two people?" I asked.

"That's your problem, Mike," Jack answered.

I shook my head and went out back for a smoke. Where the hell was I going to get two people? Do I even know two people without jobs? Well, I'd have to find two. Finn was leaving tomorrow, with or with out me and I wanted to go back to New York so bad I could taste it. Of course there was no one from my gang left and most of the places I loved were probably gone, but New York! Dally would kick something, probably me, if I told him. As much as I liked Dally I didn't need him coming. Finn would be busy with her family and I had a few scores to settle. He'd be bored stiff and to be bored in New York was to be bored in the middle of a battle field.

I finished off my cigarette and headed into the office. I grabbed a coke and sat at the front counter. There was nothing else to do, business was so slow. Why the hell I was trying to find two more employees to be on the payroll for doing nothing but fix a flat tire or change oil or even fill up cars was beyond me. I was going to go crazy thinking on how other people's minds work. So I flipped through a magazine and quit trying to reason the stupid requests people make.

"Hey, Mike!" Soda said coming in and leaning on the counter. Steve followed, combing his hair into complicated swirls.

"Hey, Soda, hey Steve," I answered.

"Business is slow today huh?" Steve pointed out.

"Yeah, but it'll pick up," I said not believing it would. "What brings you two here?"

"Got nothing better to do," Steve answered.

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, except homework, but we never do that anyway," Steve replied.

"And you plan to pass how?" I asked to make conversation.

Steve didn't answer and Soda set the magazine he was flipping through down. Looked like neither had an answer to that or if they did it wasn't worth mentioning.

"Anyways, Finn said if I saw you to tell you you're invited to supper," I said still irritated that I had to find two people.

Wait a sec. Steve Soda, Soda Steve, one two, two one. Damn it! Why didn't I think of that!

"So, you two got any wild weekend plans?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Nope. Got no cash," Steve answered.

"Might crash a party or two, but nothing beyond that." Soda shrugged.

"Boy, I love having a job," I smiled. "You always have money for things and you never feel bored if you can go into work. Plus cars and working on engines. Yep, this is the perfect job. The tips aren't bad either then there's girls..."

Soda was looking around the office with new eyes and Steve seemed to be too. I had definitely got their attention.

"Do you think we would have a chance at getting jobs?" Steve asked casually.

"I don't know, we've got people applying before you two, but Jack and I are on pretty good terms. I'll talk to him," I said. "Stay here and I'll go see if I can find him."

I went back through the office and out to the garage where Jack was under the hood of an older flat bed pick up.

"Hey, Jack. I found you two guys," I said leaning on the truck.

"Really?" he asked skeptically. "That was fast."

"Well I move fast when it comes to anything involving New York. They're in the store. I told 'em I'd see if you'd hire 'em," I answered.

"Well, no time like the present." Jack said leading the way, wiping the grease from his fingers on a red handkerchief.

Aries' POV

"I don't want to come down," I called back to Layne.

"Aries Cain Lupin. So help me if you're not down here for dinner in one hour I will leave you here," she threatened. "Be sociable for ten minutes and you'll see how great these guys are."

"I'll think about it," I said and closed my bedroom door.

I knew she was serious when she said she'd leave me behind when she went to New York. I hated it when she used things I wanted against me. I sighed. I really didn't want to meet people or be 'sociable' but I didn't want to be left on my own for a week in the middle of Oklahoma. I'd rather die.

An hour later I was pushing it and I knew it. Layne's guests could be heard down stairs and they sounded pretty rowdy. One of them had a laugh that could be described as hooting and I could hear Dally clearly cursing. It was going to be an interesting night to say the least if things kept up the way they were.

I changed into a new shirt, one of the only clean ones I could find. I'd have to ask Layne if she would do some laundry. White wasn't exactly my color but it would do. I looked in the mirror and found it made me paler than ever. Layne was right. I was going to have to get some sun.

I took a deep breath before heading down stairs. I'd never really been comfortable around strangers. People I knew I was fine with but strangers made me quieter than I liked to be. That and my appearance usually made people suspicious of me. I didn't mind. I was suspicious of them too.

The guy who had been laughing was sitting too close to the TV and was drinking a beer. I noticed he was watching cartoons. I smiled. It had been a long time since I'd sat down and watched cartoons.

Dally was cursing at him to move, whether to save his eyes or so he could see I couldn't tell. I waked right past both of them and neither looked up. That was ok too. I was used to being invisible, unless I was being blamed for some trouble. I couldn't tell you which I preferred because I honestly didn't know.

I went into the kitchen to find Layne. She wouldn't go too far from the stove if she was anything like our brother, Tatton, when it came to company. There was Darry and a guy who looked like Darry's older brother sitting at the table as well as a woman with blonde hair. Layne was at the stove and Pony and Johnny were playing cards on the floor...wait.

"Finally. I thought you were going to hide up there all night," Layne said setting down her spoon. "Everyone, this is my kid brother, Aries. Aries I'd like you to meet a few of my neighbors. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis, you know Darry of course. That's Ponyboy and Johnny," she introduced.

"We've met," I grinned.

"You didn't tell us your sister was Finn," Pony said.

"I didn't know you knew her," I answered truthfully.

"Who doesn't?" Johnny asked.

"When did you meet these two?" Layne asked.

"Church," Ponyboy answered.

"You in church?" Layne was smiling and I glared at her.

"Well, it's nice that Ponyboy has another friend," Mrs. Curtis smiled and I returned it.

"We were starting to think he didn't like people," Mr. Curtis teased.

"We've always wondered about Aries too," Layne said in the same teasing voice, but I wondered if she was leaning more into a subject I had wondered about too.

"Who's the guy watching the cartoons and drinking beer?" I said trying to change the subject.

"That's good 'ole Two-Bit. His real name is Keith, but not even his own mother remembers it some days," Ponyboy explained.

"Oh. It's an interesting name," I shrugged.

"Aries, Ponyboy? Will you two set the table for 12? And Johnny? Can you clean up the cards?" Layne directed.

"Why not?" I answered and handed plates to Ponyboy.

He set them out and I grabbed the knives and forks. Only problem was I had no idea where to put what.

"Which side does the fork go on?" I asked.

"The left," Mrs. Curtis answered.

Somehow I managed to get all the forks on the left and the glasses out without breaking any of them. I get clumsy around strangers too. I hated being so different.

I guess you could say I was the black sheep in a family of actors, doctors, boxers and toughs. That was going to change if I had anything to do with it.

"Finn! We're home!" Mike hollered coming into the kitchen.

"Finally! We were considering starting without you," Layne teased.

"Very funny," Mike answered. "I would like to introduce to you the two newest members of the working class," he said indicating a grinning blonde and a guy with curly hair.

"Congratulations," Darry said. "Now maybe I won't have to lend you money every two days."

"Good for you, Pepsi-cola." Mr. Curtis was beaming.

"That's wonderful, sunshine," Mrs. Curtis said as well.

"Yeah, real great! Can we eat before the chicken runs off on us?" Two-Bit was grinning. "Or the fumes off of Steve's hair make us all keel over?"

"Very funny, Two-Bit," Steve said.

"Who's the vampire?" Two-Bit asked.

It took me a sec to realize I was the vampire in question. I looked up at Layne who was paying me no mind. I guess this was my moment, I guess.

"Count Dracula," I answered.

Two-Bit looked at me for a sec before breaking down in laughter. Everyone joined in and I knew I was blushing. Well, the hard part was over.

* * *

I love that Count Dracula bit. I live with too many tanned guys for that one to ever be pulled off, unless you count Turtle, who moved and didn't leave an address. Oh well, I'll kill him later. 

As always any comments at all are welcome and Flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!! Tens


	15. Enjoy normal while it lasts

Ok, this was mostly derived from a guy by the name of Rhymer. He has a unique prospective on the world I had to let Mike borrow, even thoughMike isn't in a speed boat fishing in the arctic…

Disclaimer: I own my guys and Hinton owns her guys

* * *

Mike's POV

"Out of My way Asshole!!!!"

"Mike," Finn said tiredly

"He's moving slower than a damn snail! Yeah, you heard me you Bastard!" I yelled out the window "What's wrong with this guy?"

"He's going the speed limit?" Finn suggested

"That's everyone's problem. Learn to drive Jackass!" I yelled as a car cut me off "He cut me off! That bastard cut me off!"

"Talk about your road rage," Aries muttered

"One more word kid and I swear..." I threatened

"Pull over, Mike," Finn ordered

"What?" I asked frustrated at this damn traffic!

"Pull over. We've been driving all day and all of us are getting irritable," She said

"Fine," I said looking for an off ramp

We pulled over at a roadside café and went in for a bite to eat. It was far from being a classy place, but it was what Finn wanted. She sat down at a table in the corner where she could see the door and I smirked. I guess some things just didn't change, no matter how far you got from the fighting. She took out the road map and began to look over it while the kid looked out the window. He didn't look like he wanted to talk and that was just fine by me. He got on my nerves constantly and this trip was doing nothing for us. If he would just quit being such a little smart mouth all the time...

The waitress came over smacking on a piece of gum and looking blonder than ever. She flipped out a pad of paper and took a pen from behind her ear.

"What can I get ya's?" She asked

"Coffee," Finn said not looking up from the map

"That with one 'f' or two?' She asked

"Two." Finn answered

"How about you little cutie?" She asked Aries

He turned his attention from the window and threw her a dirty look.

"I don't see any little cuties around but I'll have a Pepsi." He said

She looked at him blankly before writing something else down on her pad and then she turned to me.

"Pepsi sounds good," I said

"Yeah, but what do you want?" She asked

"A Pepsi," I said slowly

She grinned and headed off with a sway in her hips and a click of her high heels still smacking her bubble gum. I shook my head. Looks where all she had going for her and they weren't even that great. She'd make some dumb farmer a good wife.

"Find something you like?" Finn asked not looking up from the map

"No," I said putting the waitress out of my mind

She brought us our order in fifteen or so minutes and was still smacking on the same piece of bubble gum. I felt like complaining about the service, but I got the feeling that it wouldn't even phase her blonde mind.

"So. Where are we?" I asked to say something

"We're in the state of New York." Finn answered taking a sip of coffee

"I know that, but how far from the city?" I asked

"Not long," she said

"Great." Aries said sill looking out the window

Finn looked at him worriedly and folded up the map neatly. We finished our drinks in silence with occasional glances from the waitress. I guess she was bored or maybe stupid, who knows, but she got to criticizing Finn's clothes and the other waitresses started laughing. Finn's eyes turned to ice. Not much fazed her, but it had been a long day. I personally thought Finn's clothes were more tasteful than the pink poke a dot dresses they were wearing. Finn finally stood and threw a couple coins on the table and grabbed the keys. I guess she wasn't in any mood to have me drive, which suited me just fine. People can't drive around here.

"....Just smell that air and look at those signs..." I smiled

"I get it, Mike," Finn was grinning too "You're happy to be back."

Happy to be back? Happy was an understatement I was thrilled, ecstatic, overjoyed, head over heels....

"Sure does look different," Aries said after not making a peep since we left the café

"You were just here a couple weeks ago!" I pointed out "I haven't been here in over half a year and it looks like it hasn't changed a bit!"

I saw him roll his eyes but I was too busy looking at the familiar sights to do anything to him for it. All the old hangouts and the stores were just as I remembered them. It was good to be home...but was it home anymore? I was crazy! Of course it was home!

Finn pulled over in front of a familiar apartment building and hopped out. I was pretty quick to follow suit. We stood and looked at it for a moment. It was still old and big and home.

"This wasn't where I stayed," Aries said hanging out of the truck window

"What?" Finn asked

"I stayed somewhere different," he said

"Well, this is home," I said

"It was," Finn said reading an eviction notice on the door to the building

"What?" I said reading it too

Apparently as of four months ago the building was proclaimed condemned and everyone was moved out. Something inside me dimmed with that. I guess things had changed.

"Where did you stay?" Finn asked Aries

"Just a couple blocks west of here," he said indicating the direction

I looked over at Finn who merely shrugged and hopped back in the truck. It was like the last few moments hadn't fazed her in the least. Almost like she wasn't sad to see home go. That pissed me off. She could get mad at those snot nosed waitresses, but not at the fact home was gone? She didn't even stop to take it in! I just stared at home. I'd wanted to be here for months and now... I just wasn't sure about anything.

"Come on, Mike," Finn said

I hopped into the truck, knowing the rest of this trip was going to go down hill from here. We went a couple blocks west into a part of the neighborhood I wasn't as familiar with. Back when we were here it was a big development area, but it looked as if someone had been busy. There were a handful of apartment buildings and a few corner stores now standing. I didn't like it. It wasn't familiar.

"That's it," Aries said pointing at a building on the right of the street.

It was an apartment building and looked fairly new. It was smaller than the other ones, but then again it didn't have to be big anymore.

"It's small," Finn read my mind "But it doesn't have to be big."

"Yeah," I answered

"Well, standing here gawking all day won't get us anywhere," Finn said looking over the building

"Nope," I said

"Glory," Aries said shaking his head and grabbing his bag out of the back of the truck "People'd think you two were shy."

He went up to the door and picked up a key from under the mat. He looked back at us and we both got the hint. I handed Finn her bag and grabbed my own. Aries held the door for us and led us to...

"An elevator?" I asked not believing it "This is just stupid."

"Yeah. It came with the building. Rock was against it. He said Tom and Joe were lazy enough as it was," Aries explained

"He's right," Finn said smiling "Is it just me or is it too quiet around here?"

"There's a big TV upstairs," Aries said and we got on the elevator

"That explains it," I said

"The city gave it to Rock as part of compensation for moving," Aires sighed

"What about the building?" Finn asked

"Yeah. A gang can't really afford a new apartment building," I said thinking on how income, or lack there of came into the gang

"Well, the city gave Rock first bid and West helped with the funds. Then Rock put his foot down and told everyone to go get jobs," Aries said stepping off the elevator

"City is giving Rock a lot of things lately," Finn commented

Did I ever mention paranoia runs in her family? She should just take things as they come

"So? How many floors?" I asked, looking around

"Eight, but the top floor is where Rock does business so it can't really be counted," Aries continued

"Back in war days we wouldn't have gotten with in twenty feet of this place without being seen," I muttered

"Well, war days are over," Finn shrugged "And there is a big TV."

"True," I agreed "I guess that is the end of Joe and Tom having to stay on sentry when they decide to dump cinder bricks on some big shot's car. Now all Rock has to do is ground them from the TV."

Fin smirked "Don't underestimate those two. They would find TV somewhere else."

When the elevator came to a stop we followed Aries around a corner into what looked like a rec room of sorts. The walls had obviously been pulled down and all that was there to mark their once presence was a couple of support beams.

"Well, that's new," Aries said surprised

"Well, we had to do something after you left."

"Nice to see you too, Cole," Finn was grinning slightly

Logan Cole had never been one of my favorite people, but he was one to ride the river with. Blonde hair, stormy gray eyes and a grumpy look was how I'd describe him. He was just short of six feet and had little liking for people. He'd grown a stupid looking mustache since I'd seen him, but he still looked grumpy, even though he was smiling.

"Long time, Cole," I said shaking his hand

"Long time, Garren," he replied

"Rock around?" Finn said sensing the uneasiness between the four of us

"Yeah. Eighth floor," Cole said looking out the window

"Thanks," she said walking back to the elevator

The doors opened before she could even press a button and I had to let a smile escape my lips.

Finn's POV

"Well, well. Look what we got here Joe," Tom was trying to be serious, but failed

"Baby girl grew up," Joe commented and I smiled a little. Very few people were allowed to call me that and Joe Rielly was one of them.

"They always do," Tom mock teared

"Looks like someone was painting her hair," Joe smiled

"We can fix that. All we have to do is cut off all that blonde," Tom said

"That would make her hair end off right around her chin. People would mistake her for a guy!" Joe pointed out

"Then we'd better let it be," Tom said resignedly

"Well I missed you too," I said

Tom was just as I remembered. He wasn't greasing his hair anymore and I was surprised how light his hair was without all that goop in it. He still had dark brown eyes and a lopsided grin. He was six feet in his socks and was lean as an ally cat.

Joe on the other hand still had the grease and the bright green eyes I remembered. He was an even 6'3 and he'd filled out a bit since I'd last seen him. He had the strong family jaw line that the Rielly's prided and the Irish grin that showed all his teeth.

I was thrilled to see the pair of them grinning like fools. It was also nice to see they were still cracking jokes and laughing. I hadn't expected them to ever be serious and make it last. I couldn't help but grin at them too. Joe gave me a bear hug before handing me off to Tom who was a bit gentler, mostly because he had fewer muscles than Joe, but I appreciated it all the same.

"So? Where ya headed, Layne?" Tom asked

"To see Rock," I answered

"Ah eighth floor it is! Step this way miss!" Tom said bowing me into the elevator

"Have a seat miss!" Joe said motioning me to a chair at a card table that had been set up since I had first been on it.

I looked at the table and raised a curious eyebrow.

"We have to have some fun," Tom said simply

"And who's idea was cards on an elevator?" I asked

"Mine," Joe said proudly

"He was due to have one good idea," Tom joked

"Ha ha ha," Joe said sarcastically

"We're the official elevator operators when there is nothing good on TV," Tom smiled

"What about work?" I asked

"Work too. Press the button, Tom," Joe said and Tom pushed the button

"Eighth floor huh?" I said shaking my head at the pair of them as the doors shut

"Why yes miss! It is a great tourist attraction in these parts. Ranks right up there with the garbage chute!" Tom was back to his bellhop routine

"Yes, many folks pay good money to see the wild Rock Lupin in his natural habitat," Joe added

"I see you two are well aquatinted with the new TV," I pointed out knowing they'd been watching the nature shows

"Damn, and we were so sure no one would notice!" Joe cursed with a laugh

We hopped off the elevator on the eighth floor and were met by two solid oak doors. It reminded me of the conference room in the old apartment the big old doors that meant business. Not exactly the environment I wanted to talk to Rock in but we'd always talked in the conference room.

I smiled at Tom and Joe who were back in the elevator and grinned back before the door closed and they went downstairs. I guess they didn't want to be in my shoes. It had been a long time and I hadn't left on the best of terms. I turned towards those big old doors before taking a deep breath and knocking.

"Get lost," Rock yelled and I laughed before knocking again "I said I'm busy!"

I pushed the door open a bit and looked over at Rock who was reading a bunch of papers on his desk with a pencil behind his ear and a frown on his face. He had dark hair with lighter highlights through it. It was greased back and made him look younger than twenty-five. He was the same 6'2 he'd always stood and his eyes were the same except they made him look older than he really was. He'd let the streets raise him since he was 13, so no one was surprised when he took over the gang. He'd raised both West and me and now had some business going on, that or he just liked offices. I knocked again and he didn't look up.

"Get lost before I come out there," he yelled

"If that's how you feel about it I may just do that," I said and waited for a reaction

Rock paid it no mind for a minute then he frowned again and looked over at the door where I was standing. He cracked a rare grin and stood up from his desk.

"After our last conversation I was sure I'd never see you again," he said standing

"After our last conversation I was hell bent not to see you again, but time changes people and I'm no longer a sixteen year old brat," I confessed

"No...You're not are you?" He said "That makes me feel old."

"Hell, you're only eight years older than I am!" I pointed out

"Yes, but it seems a lot longer when you raise you kid siblings," he said putting an arm around my shoulders "So, how was the drive?"

"Good, except Mike has to work on his people skills." I said

"Still got road rage?" He asked

"Worse than ever," I grinned "Which means everything is perfectly normal."

"Enjoy normal while it lasts, baby girl," he sighed "With Jim and Carol in the same city things are about to get interesting."

"Hell, things were always interesting in the old days and from the looks of it interesting is just what this place needs," I said smiling

"Tom and Joe obviously brought you up on the elevator," Rock said and I nodded "You know, now that those two know you're here…"

"I know. Tonight there will be one hell of a party and you and I will end up cleaning it up," I said shaking my head at the thought

"Good times," Rock stood

"I thought you hated parties," I said suspiciously

"I do, but I don't hate you being here," he said going back to his desk

"Neither do I."

* * *

I forgot how much I liked that one. Rock has been described as the darker, tougher Darry, but I don't see it.

As always any comments at all are welcome and Flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!! Tens


	16. Welcome home

Now this is my favorite game of all time. We used to walk down into china town and play this wile the tourists looked at us like we were brain dead. Good times.

Disclaimer: I own my characters and S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders

* * *

Aries' POV

I guess you could say I was happy to be home, but not knowing where you're future is going can bring down that happy feeling until you're empty and very confused. I guess it had just been a long day. Avery long and confusing and empty day. That's why I was up on the roof, under the clear night sky, listening to the party inside and looking down on the street below.

Even though they would have had a party anyway, this was our 'welcome home' party. Thus, booze, music, food and other gangs were present. They all knew Layne or Mike from somewhere and they all had reps for trouble and some even for murder. I didn't even start to wonder how they could take pride in that, but I had never killed someone. I read once that if you kill a man you take on his strength. I didn't believe everything I read. I judged people by the feel I got off them. That's why I was always the quiet one at a party. I was too busy watching the people there. From the seldom used stairs I had seen them all come in. When Rock stopped one guy and asked him to leave his gun at the door I decided to come up here. I'd always thought Rock's gang was rough, but I knew they had morals. The other gangs needed some badly.

I looked at the people below. I used to come up here all the time and make up stories about the people on the street. It became a game at one point. This was how we used to unwind and I needed that right now.

"The woman in the hat is sleeping with the corner storekeeper. That's why she buys milk at ten o'clock at night."

"Close, but no cigar," I said "She's cheating on her husband with the storekeeper's son who works the night shift."

Rye smiled and I grinned for the first time in a while. Rye Rielly was about the only guy on the face of the planet I would call a friend. He had blonde hair, green eyes and a reckless look that made us appear to be complete opposites, but we understood each other just fine.

"That's right! The shopkeeper cheats with the butcher's wife down the street," Rye said as if he had merely forgotten.

"And the shopkeeper's wife sleeps with the butcher so none of them are ever home to catch the other," I said simply

"And the son gets off scot free," Rye said shaking his head at it all "You're missing a hell of a bash down there."

"Didn't feel like gluing myself to one of our guys for the night. Not my idea of a good time," I said

"Rock was on weapons control," Rye shrugged

"I know."

Last time anyone else did it I nearly ended up in the hospital from a knife wound after a fight broke out, but the guy that did it ended up in there for a broken neck. Rock didn't take kindly to people trying to kill other people under his watch. I doubt he regrets making that guy disabled. Rock was never sorry for anything. Everything he does has a purpose.

"Maybe in a while," I said knowing he was gonna pester the hell out of me if I didn't give him an answer

"Gotta hit at least one party while you're in New York. Who knows when you'll be back again?" Rye said

"Next time will hopefully be under better circumstances," I sighed

"Heard about that. Tough break," Rye nodded "We know all about tough breaks huh?"

Yeah, we both knew alright. Rye's life was like a Broadway show. His ma fell for a theater student and he was the result. Six years later her husband confronts her about it and takes off for Jersey or something, leaving her to raise Rye and his older brothers. Now he's an aspiring artist trying to make it in New York. He was only 14. He had lots of time unless he gets mixed up with a gang other than ours. I doubt that would happen. Joe and Will would beat his head in, not to mention what his mother would do to him. She's one of those proper, curfew enforcing, making you eat your vegetables type mothers. I think she was the closest thing I ever had to a real mother.

"So, how's the art thing coming?" I asked

"Its coming," he said "It's about the only thing I'm good at these days."

"Could be worse," I shrugged

"Hell of a lot worse. A teacher told my Ma I participated in class but I was never going anywhere and I was going to end up in a gang like Joe and Will so I've decided I'm going to be an art teacher," he explained

"Either that or boosting cars," I shrugged and lit a cigarette

"You're going to die of Lung cancer before I sell my first painting," he shook his head

"Live well, die young," I said remembering something I'd read once. I couldn't tell you who wrote it, but it stuck with me

"Live well and leave something behind," Rye said patting my shoulder "'Come on. There's a keg downstairs with our names on it."

"And if we get caught coffins in the morning," I grinned

"Noonish, depending on how far we can stretch it," he shrugged

I shook my head and followed him down the stairs and back into the party. Maybe things were going to get better.

Finn's POV

How the word spread we were back in town so fast was beyond me, but New York was a city of mystery when it came to such things. Not to mention Tom and Joe could spread news faster than a bunch of kids could share a cold. I recognized most of the people there, but the ones I didn't were most likely there for the party. They could have cared less why there was a party, only knowing there was one made them happy.

I really didn't want to be at a party right then. I would have preferred to hunt down the people I wanted to see myself, but I had to admit this did make the search easier. I looked over at the wet bar and recognized every guy sitting there as a lieutenant of the gangs we knew. So Things hadn't changed that much. Never does in gang life.

There were a bunch of guys along the far wall, one of them being Rock. Those were the real people to look up to. They all ran gangs with reputations and had the guts to back them, but they used their heads too. They stood like kings among men and I knew a few of them believed it. Rock caught my eye and I could tell he was bored. I would join him but that crowd was not one I liked to mess with.

I remembered them all too well. Johnny T., Ricky Maine, Nails, Kenny Twain and Colt Donavan ran the gangs on the west side. They'd been around since I could remember and everyone knew they took guff from no one. Ricky Maine was barely my age, but he had his own gang and already had the look the rest had. Mike should be standing with them, even if the times had changed.

I went to the bar and grabbed a beer. It was hot, mostly because of the bodies in here, but it wasn't doing anything for my comfort.

"What are you two up to?" I heard a familiar voice ask

"Nothing," Aries answered

"Rye?" The voice asked

"Not a single thing," he said

"Good, because from where I was I could have sworn you two were trying to smuggle beer to the roof and with both of your brothers in the room you wouldn't get far with that."

"We might have," Aries said

"Go find some Pepsi," the voice laughed

"Go on you two. I need to borrow Morrosco for a minute," I said and Aries gave me a funny look before following Rye.

"Long time no see, Layne," Morrosco said casually

"Same here, Denver," I said "You still drinking?"

"Just sparingly," h said looking at the beer bottle in his hand "You look good kid."

"So do you. Sober is a good look on you," I said and he nodded

"Oklahoma treating you ok?" He asked

"Yeah, actually. It's been great. Different weather you know, but it'll do," I shrugged

Denver 'Buck' Morrosco and I were best friends for a very long time. We still are, but time and distance had made us nervous around each other. I didn't like it. He did look good though. His gray eyes weren't blood shot like I remembered them, his blond hair was washed and his face shaved. He was still 5'9 and keeping a good build. It was good to see him like this and not drunk at the tracks wasting his life away.

"Why are we so awkward?" I asked suddenly

"Damned if I know," he said

"Let's just try and be friends again," I suggested

"Deal," he said and we both found it amusing for some reason, enough so we were laughing

"Hey, listen. I'm sorry about Darr," he said getting everything out of the way

"Senator Darr Finell and I never would have made it married or even as a couple. He changed and I didn't. I think Finn's death saved us both from what we knew was coming."

"Mike mentioned you were using his name," Denver said casually

"Well, I needed to at the time, now I don't know any more," I half smiled as I told him about Tulsa and the guys and Darry.

"Are you going to marry him?" Denver asked and I was saved from answering

"Layne!"

Morrosco and I sighed in unison. I shook my head and he went to stand by the window. I'd always wondered how we ever became friends with him being so reclusive, but I didn't need to know.

"Hey Sevrin," I said

"Thank god you're here! I knew when you said you were done with New York you were lying!" She said hugging the daylights out of me

"I am done with New York," I said but she ignored me and went on

"You missed so much! Dino's on..."

I just shook my head. Sevrin Phoenix was just as I had left her. 5'5, blonde hair, brown eyes and a mouth that never stops. I guess she was my best girl friend, well, my only girl friend. Despite the fact she was a talker she was also hard as nails and as far as I know she was married to Colt Donavan now.

I looked over at Morrosco who held up his beer in a salute. I returned it and grinned before returning my attention to Sevrin.

"Sev. Slow down," I pleaded

"It's just so good to see you!" She said in her native New York accent "You have no idea how hard it is to do anything in this town with out another girl along."

"Have you seen West?" I asked not seeing my brother in the crowd

"Nope. He doesn't come to these things often anymore. That trainer of his is like a guard dog when it comes to this stuff," Sev said "Especially now that he's a champion..."

It was going to be a long night, a very long night. Where the hell was Garren?

* * *

I originally had another chapter planned to fit in here nicely, but the site wouldn't like the gore in it and it doesn't really add much to the story. Oh well, my fun.

As always any comments at all are welcome and Flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!! Tens


	17. Family

Now this chapter everyone found funny. I think it's hilarious when parents are younger than their children, well, you know what I mean. This one I do believe went out to Kiks who enjoyed it immensely.

Ok. Because there was a little bit of confusion I made a chart just for you guys. Yeah, thank me later.

**Finn's brother's**  
  
Rock 25- Gang leader/ business man

Tatton 23- Defense Lawyer

Tell 23- Surgeon

West 22- Champion boxer

Ranse 20- N/A

Aries 14- Attending School

**The LL gang (wolves)**

Will Rielly 27- business man

Joe Rielly 21- Mechanic

Rye Rielly 14- Attending School- aspiring artist

Denver "Buck" Morrosco- 23- Bar tender

Tom Mathewson 22- Mechanic

Logan Cole 26- Slaughter yard worker, meat packer

Mike Garren (Blade) 18- Mechanic (Tulsa)

Sevrin Phoenix/Donavan 17- house wife in a non conventional sense

Ok hope that helps a bit. Jim and Carol are their parents and they mention their new spouses, but they ain't important.

Disclaimer: I own my characters and S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders

* * *

Finn's POV

"Layne, let's go!" Rock yelled. "I shouldn't have to call you five times."

I stumbled into the kitchen and found Rock fiddling with a tie I didn't know he owned. He frowned at me and I looked innocent.

"I want to leave in ten minutes and if you aren't ready-" he warned.

"Coffee," I said half asleep, more like half hung over.

"I'll make it go get dressed," Rock sighed.

I have no idea what I drank last night but two glasses of it and I wasn't seeing straight. Rock had enough sense to stop me there, but boy was that good orange juice. That's New Yorkers for you. They all seem to think moonshine and whiskey are light liquor. Well, the West sider's did. I should have known better, but being out of New York for so long had changed my instincts all around. I went back into the room Rock had supplied and came out a minute later with the clothes I had worn yesterday on.

"Go put something respectable on," Rock ordered.

"What's wrong with this?" I asked defensively.

"Jim and Carol arranged for the meeting over breakfast in the Plaza hotel," Rock said heavily.

I just looked at him. He hadn't told me that and I don't doubt he was putting off telling me.

"What happened to Tat's office?" I asked.

"They wanted more neutral ground," Rock said. "Ground closer to where they're staying."

"They're staying at the Plaza?" I asked thinking that was just like the pair of them.

"Yeah," Rock said.

"That explains the suit," I sighed.

"If we were meeting at Phil's pancake house I would be in jeans and a T- shirt like you, but first impressions work wonders."

"Jim and Carol know us," I pointed out.

"But their lawyers don't," he pointed out.

"When did you become an official on business meetings?" I asked looking at him blankly.

"I'm in this get up aren't I?" he said annoyed by that fact. "So if I have to be uncomfortable so do you."

"You'd better make Aries uncomfortable too," I said going to change.

"Worry about your own clothes," Rock minded.

I changed into some dress pants and a nice blouse with a jacket that had mysteriously appeared in my closet. I wasn't surprised. The guys may be legit now, but they could still lift things like pros. The only thing that made me wary was the fact it fit as well as it did. I rejoined Rock who nodded with approval, knowing I wasn't going to get any dressier than I was now. Fancy clothes were something I would never be comfortable in.

Rock handed me a cup of coffee and I thanked him. He just gave me an odd look and I realized coffee was something I'd gotten used to in Tulsa. I'd changed.

Aries came out before either of us could bring up that fact. He was also wearing a suit and a tie I didn't know he owned. My brothers were full of surprises this morning.

"It's a uniform from the last school I got expelled from," he explained before we could ask.

"It works," Rock said a little rushed. "Let's go."

"Wait," I said and Rock turned impatiently.

I handed him my coffee and retied the mess he called a tie.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked.

"Darr showed me," I said remembering when I did the same for him when he got into politics.

We were all quiet for a minute. Darr was our friend, but he was dead. We couldn't dwell on what had happened.

"Now we can go," I said taking my coffee back.

We got down to the garage and I immediately went to the familiar Corvaire. It was the same 1962, fire hydrant red outside, black inside I remembered. It looked to be well taken care of. I guess I was the only one Rock ever let drive it or scratch it. I looked over at him hopefully and he sighed heavily before handing me the keys.

I tossed back my coffee and moved the seat forward for Aries to crawl into the back. I felt oddly happy when I turned on the engine. I'd missed this car. I smiled at Rock who was doing up his seat belt, only something he did when I was driving. I winked at him before taking off out of the garage.

"You drop my transmission and I'll kill you," Rock said casually, but I knew he meant it.

"Yeah, yeah," I said remembering exactly how this car liked to move.

"I should tell you what's going on before we get there," Rock said.

"Why?" I asked stopping for a red.

"Because Tatton will be busy doing lawyer stuff, Tell doesn't explain these types of things well, West will be fashionably late and Ranse isn't coming," Rock said.

"That's no explanation," I said speeding up.

"Their lawyers will be there. How will it look when we go in there and you have no idea what we have planned?" he asked.

"That is an explanation," I said.

"Well there're no problems but there is one little matter," Rock said.

"What's this 'little matter'?" I asked not liking it when Rock called big things little matters.

"I talked with every member of the family before I got to you. None of us can keep Aries, but you," he seemed to have forgotten Aries was in the car. "There's just one problem."

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Your age. You're legally too young to keep anyone. You're legally too young to be on your own now. So the four of us put our heads together and came up with an idea," Rock said.

"What's the idea?" Aries said trying to get into the conversation.

"We change Cal's age," Rock said.

"How do we do that?" I asked interested.

"Tell has a friend in record that is going to help us do something very illegal," Rock looked out the window.

"Tatton do something illegal?" I asked thinking that very out of character of my law-abiding brother.

"Only if or until we get caught. Then he knew nothing. Same with Tell, West, Ranse and Aires. They got respectable lives we wouldn't be right damaging," Rock explained.

"That leaves us to take the fall," I said not really worried about me, but for Rock.

"Yeah. It's worth it though," Rock said earnestly.

"Okay," I said fully trusting him as I had in the old days. Rock's word was law.

"I still don't see the illegal part," Aries said serious.

"I'm getting there," Rock was impatient with Aries. "We're going to change around some records to make Cal almost two years older than she is."

"How do you plan to do that?" he asked.

"They plan to make me Ranse," I said knowing when Ranse's birthday was.

"Not exactly. They did some cosmetic work on the originals of your birth certificate. You and Ranse now share a birthday. With Tell's friend being in records it is that way in the records." Rock looked right at me. "There's no going back from this and we could all do time for it."

"Don't worry." I smiled at him. "I'll never think about going back. What do you think, Ace?"

"I'm sure the last few weeks have been the best I've ever had. I wasn't invisible for once," Aries said. "'Sides, Oklahoma agrees with me. I could get some color and go to school with people I know."

That was enough for me. He was happy.

"This does not leave the car," He directed to both of us and we nodded, me secretly wishing I had taken a couple Aspirins.

I now knew more than I did. Ranse wasn't going to be here because of this big switch and hopefully Jim and Carol would be none the wiser. Boy was this going to hit us hard if they weren't.

"Tatton got you some temporary ID for today. When you get back to Tulsa you'll have to report your purse stolen or something and get new State ID," Rock added.

"I didn't have any to begin with," I shrugged.

"Even better," Rock said handing me the packet of ID.

I looked down at it and Rock grabbed a hold of the wheel.

"I should have known better than to give you that while you were driving," he muttered and I took the wheel again.

"Ranse is older than we thought," I smiled.

"What?" Rock asked taking it back from me.

"Says here he will be 20 in July." I pointed out.

"Just watch the road," Rock snapped.

"You're the boss." I grinned.

"Damn it," Rock cursed. "Well congratulations. 20 in July."

"We must have missed a birthday along the way." I shrugged.

"Yeah. Great siblings we are." Rock really seemed upset by this.

I sighed. Looks like the twins, Rock and Aries were the only ones with fixed birthdays this year. Maybe West, you never know what he does for kicks.

I pulled up in front of the Plaza and a guy in a red uniform came around to my door. He offered me a hand out and I took it. Aries got out on Rock's side so I just handed him the keys and took the ticket he gave me. Damn did I hate giving up this car, again. Rock merely grinned at me and I followed him into the hotel.

We went into the dining room they had and found our group in a private lounge. The first to spot us was Tatton. He had worn a suit to breakfast as well as brought a brief case. Where all of my brothers going to show up in suits? I just shook my head. He had a bit of an intimidating presence that was mostly due to his hard blue eyes and blonde hair. He was definitely confident and I had to feel assured by his optimism. Tatton was a natural born cynic, very much an unbeliever. Ironically he was a defense lawyer.

"Hey, Tat," I greeted hugging him.

"Hey, Cal," he said stiffly.

Did I mention he didn't like people? I'd always wondered how he became a defense lawyer. The only conclusion I could come to was power and money. Add on the fact he could and you had someone who really didn't care about anything but winning or getting rid of his client as fast as possible. He'd always been like that. I don't know why I was so surprised that he hadn't changed a bit.

I exchanged a tired look with Rock who made no attempt beyond a nod to acknowledge Tatton. Aries merely stared at Tatton. It hit me then that he might not remember Tatton that well and what he remembered may not be that pleasant.

"Where's Tell?" Rock asked.

"Not my job to chase him," he answered. "What are you staring at?"

Aries jumped at his tone. "Nothing."

Tatton glared at him and then looked around the room. Least he could do was be nice to the kid he was trying to help.

"Be nice." Rock warned him.

Their eyes met and held for a minute. It was like a Mexican stand off between brothers. Rock wasn't going to back down and I knew Tatton would, but not before his point was defended. Tatton finally looked away and I grinned at Rock.

"Hey, Cali," Tell said coming over to us.

He and Tatton may have looked exactly alike, but their manner was completely different. Tell did have a commanding presence, but more of a subtle, dangerous if pushed feel. Tell was smiling like he was actually happy to see all of us and looked relaxed. I was relieved to see he wasn't wearing a suit.

"Hey, Tell," I said hugging him. "Or should I be calling you Doctor now?"

"Tell is fine, Cali." He smiled. "Hi, Rock."

"Tell," Rock said shaking his hand. Rock had a commanding presence too, but it was more of a leader's presence. Rock's word was law.

"And Aries. I haven't seen you since you were small," Tell said offering him his hand.

Aries looked over at me and I nodded. Aries must not have remembered Tell that well either, but he shook his hand. Tell grinned and Aries returned it. I noticed Tell didn't even make an attempt to be pleasant to Tatton. He knows him too well.

"Is everyone here yet?" Rock asked.

"Not West, Carol or Jim, but you know they all like to be fashionably late to these things," Tell laughed.

"Yeah." Tatton nodded. "I've seen both of their lawyers. Jim's is well known, but Carol's is literally unknown. He was picking at the buffet for a bit, but he seems to be sticking to his corner now. Jim's has been introducing himself to everyone in the main lounge. Rich people need lawyers and he's covered all the angles."

"Good to know," Rock nodded.

"Let's get something to eat before we get into too much business," Tell suggested. "Why don't you tell me about school, Aries."

Aries looked at him oddly, but he followed him to the food and was slowly but surely saying more to him. I think this trip was doing a lot of good for him.

"Shall we?" I asked Rock who nodded.

We sat down with Tatton, Tell and Aries in the part of the lounge we'd been assigned. We all got to catching up while Tatton went through papers in his brief case.

"...You think I was responsible!"

I looked up to see a woman with bottle blonde hair, cherry red lips and a loud voice in the main lounge. She was maybe 5'5 and looked nothing like her children. Rock and I shared twin groans. That was the worst place they could make a scene.

"Hey was in your custody! Now look at where we are!"

A man with salt and pepper hair with a mustache was yelling back at her. He had Rock's commanding presence, Tell's sense of humor, Tatton's cold tone, West's hair color once, Ranse's build, Aries' wide eyes and my temper. I didn't even bother groaning this time.

Tatton got up and hurried over to where they were arguing.

"If you think for one minute I was in the wrong-" Jim started.

"Mighty big words buster! You didn't go through fourteen hours of labor with him! Add on the eight for Rock, twenty-two for the twins-" Carol yelled.

"At least I had guts enough to raise them!" Jim countered.

"Then where were you for the last three?" Carol was now screaming.

"You decided that I wasn't good enough!" Jim was raising in volume too.

"If you hadn't have slept with that whore-" Carol started.

"Rachel is not a whore! And what about that pool boy Hank?" he asked.

"You leave my husband out of this!" she ordered.

"Okay, you two," Tatton got between them.

"Tell! Tell your father he's an idiot," she said glaring at Jim.

"You're an idiot." Tatton followed orders.

"That's Tatton, Carolyn," Jim strained the 'lyn'.

"Oh really?" she snapped.

"I should know them! I named them!" he roared.

"I can't hear you," she said putting her hands over her ears.

"Very mature, Carolyn! All that hair dye must be getting to your brain!" he snapped.

"I do not dye my hair!" she said madder than she had been yet.

"Oh really? Then what happened to the brunette I made a mistake on twenty-five years ago?" Jim demanded.

"The same thing that happened to whatever made me make a mistake on you!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well at least I didn't make the mistake twice! Is Hank still a pool boy or has he grown too fat for his britches?" Jim demanded.

"He gets paid by the government to professionally work at home," she said looking at her fingernails.

"In other words he's on welfare," Jim pointed out.

"Is Rachel still a professional whore?" Carol shot back.

"No. Now she's running her own beauty parlor. More than you can say Carolyn."

"Where did you leave the whore?" Carol asked.

"My wife has better things to do than to cat fight with you," Jim snapped. "Where's the unemployed pool boy?"

"He didn't show any interest in seeing you," Carol said shortly.

"If you two are done making scenes. We have business," Rock said taking charge where Tatton couldn't.

"Allen! You tell your father-" Carol started.

"It's Rock, Carol, and you know it," Rock said touchy about his middle name.

She gave him a hurt look he had no sympathy for. She looked over at Tell who had a newspaper to hide behind. I wish I had thought of that.

"Aries!" Carol tried to look relieved, but she couldn't pull it off. "You gave me such a scare!"

"You told me to leave so I did," he said even more coldly than Rock had. "So I don't see how you could be worried when I did what you told me to."

"He has a point," Jim pointed out.

"Shut up! You haven't had to deal with him for twelve years!" Carol yelled sitting down.

"He's fourteen, Carol," I said looking at her coolly.

"California Layne Dorn! Don't you take that tone with me," Carol snapped.

"Dorn is your maiden name, not mine," I sighed.

"Well it should be yours too! Much better suited than Lupin..." she said looking right at Jim.

"I didn't name her!" Jim said sitting across from her.

"Just shut up. Both of you!" Rock directed and they both looked at him shocked. "Call your lawyers over and let's get on with our lives."

I looked at Rock who seemed too mad at the pair of them to even look at me. Rock didn't show many emotions but anger could do it. Aries looked at his food, but no longer seemed hungry while Tell flipped the page in his paper. His eyes were hard. Tatton was writing things on a pad of paper, probably for later. His eyes always looked hard. It was hard on all of us to naturally act older than our parents were. What I wouldn't give for a couple aspirins now.

"Well! Looks like everyone's here," West said coming over to us...in a suit.

"Hey, West," I said dully.

"Okay what did I miss?" West said sitting between Tell and me.

"Oh just a fight in the lounge," Tell said taking a sip of juice.

"Good. For as second there I thought you were gonna tell me someone turned into a talking pie," he said grabbing an orange slice of Tell's plate.

I smiled then. Same old West. He was 6 feet even with the same blue eyes as Rock. He had light brown hair and a mischievous grin. You could tell he was a boxer just from the muscle he didn't carry. Most boxers look lighter than they are and West was right in there.

"Now don't be ridiculous," Carol snapped beyond pleasantries to any of us.

"It wasn't ridiculous. There was this Chinese chick who gave really good massages-" He winked at Tell-"and she was telling me about how things could turn into other things, but that's as much as I remember," West grinned and I just rolled my eyes.

"Well at least he's cultured," Jim muttered.

"At least one of them is!" Carol shot at Jim.

"Whoa, let's not get into any fighting before we have some ice cream," West suggested.

"They don't serve ice cream for breakfast," Tatton said not looking up.

"This sucks. I bet they won't be serving cake either," West said slouching into his chair.

I just laughed at him. He's the only person I knew who thought cake was breakfast food until I met the Curtis'. They'd get along just fine.

"You think no cake is funny?" he asked.

"Yep." I grinned.

"I'll show you," he said getting up and going over to a waitress that looked bored to tears.

"You know, now that he's found a chick he won't be back here for a while," Tell pointed out.

"It's expected," Rock said rubbing his forehead.

The phrase 'I'm old enough to know better, but still too young to care' suited West perfectly. He still acted like he was seventeen; he was impatient as all get out and he was a total womanizer. You had to love him though. He fought and fought well and made a name for himself. He loved attention.

Three hours later we were back at the apartments. It had gone well, until a swearing match had started and Carol hit Jim with a Champaign bottle and the hotel staff asked us to leave. I think West had disappeared with the waitress somewhere along the lines, but that was expected.

As soon as we got home Rock immediately locked himself in his office for the day and Aries headed to the roof. I needed space. Just somewhere where no one knew Carol or Jim or even Rock. I knew I wasn't going to really find it, but I was going out none the less.

I changed into some jeans and a T-shirt finding a couple books had been added to my room. It was nice and brightened my mood a bit. I went into the multipurpose room and found Mike on the couch flipping channels.

"You look like hell," I said.

"Thanks. You look peachy too," he said barely looking at me.

"Let's go do something," I suggested, well, more like ordered.

"Beats trying to find something on at this time of day." He shrugged.

We ended up on a back street near the docks only the brave ventured into. I parked the car out front of the pool hall and even left it unlocked. Everyone knew that was Rock's car and he'd break who ever touched that car in half. It must be nice to have such a colorful rep.

"Hey, Lupin, Hey, Garren. Long time no see. Did you drop off the face of the earth?"

"No, Chip, just dropped out of town," I smiled. "The lucky table open?"

I didn't even need to ask. There was no one but Chip in the place.

"Yeah, but ain't been no luck for anyone. No one's won on it twice in all these months. Maybe you can make it sing," Chip said handing me a cue.

"I know I can," I said going to a table on the far wall. It was the shabbiest in the joint, but it was my lucky table.

"Looks like the lucky table got abused while we were gone," Mike sighed.

"It's still lucky," I said laying my head on the polished wood. And running my hand along the worn felt. "Miss me?"

"Oh immensely." Mike rolled his eyes.

"Sush. Let me have a moment with the table," I ordered and Mike laughed.

"You want to break or shall I?" he asked.

"I'll break," I said grabbing the cue ball.

Half an hour later the lucky table was paying off and Mike was glad we weren't playing for money.

"How do you make it work?" he asked finally. "You'd loose on any other table in here. How does this one work?"

"I treat it with respect. It's a friend. You're kind to your friends and they're kind to you," I said trying to smooth out a cigarette burn in the wood.

"Well it's gonna take a lot more than friendship for this thing to make it through another year," Chip said. "The young bucks have no respect for the tables, especially this one."

"No wonder it won't be lucky for them," I sighed.

"You'd better come visit again before you leave or it just may stop being lucky for even you," Chip said.

"Yeah. I wouldn't dream of leaving without saying good bye." I said more to the table than to Chip and more to New York than the table.

* * *

Ok that was long and complicated and many got confused on it so a table was to follow showing what everyone did and who they were. I think it was funny.

As always any comments at all are welcome and Flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!! Tens


	18. Dumb and Dumber

Now home sweet home! It was about time we saw what Darry and the gang were up to and oh so amusing Two-Bit. By the way, my cousins did this to another cousin of ours on Christmas one year. Boy did the fire department have fun.

Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders and I own everyone else.

* * *

Darry's POV

I ripped away the rotting shingles on the roof of my own house and smiled slightly on the thought that roofing houses for a living actually did come in handy. I had no idea it had gotten so bad up here but the last time anyone had set foot on this roof was when Soda, Steve and Two-Bit decided that 7 was much too young for Pony to stop believing in Santa Claus. That was a Christmas to remember. It was the only time they ever got stuck on the roof and, well the only time they were ever up there now that I think about it.

"Darry?" Mom called from the front yard. "Are you hungry?"

"No thanks, Mom, I'm good," I yelled back.

I shook my head and threw the discarded pieces to a pile I had on the ground. I was hungry, but I wanted this done first. I figured if I got off all the shingles before noon then I could take my time putting on the new ones after lunch. I guess I never appreciated how big our house was, but I had never replaced the roof before.

"Hey, Darry," Soda said and I said hi back.

"Everything sure looks different from up here," Soda commented.

"Yeah, it's real nice…" It took a second for the fact I was not yelling down to him to sink in. "Soda! What are you doing up here?"

"I wanted to come and see how you were doing," he shrugged.

"At least sit down," I said knowing it was useless to tell him to go.

"You get a great view of Finn's bedroom up here," Soda grinned and I shook my head.

"She'd kill you," I said flat out and I believed it.

"She might not kill you," He laughed and I shook my head.

He was quiet for a minute while I cleared away more of the rotting shingles. I didn't know how Mom and Dad ever kept track of him. I wouldn't want that job for more than a day. He just never could sit still long enough. He did point out some good facts. You could see Finn's bedroom quite clearly from here, even if it was messy. She was about the only girl I had ever met that never cleaned if she could help it. It was a unique trait.

"So you do this everyday," Soda stated.

"Yeah," I said.

"You have the coolest job in the world!" He grinned.

The coolest job in the world? Was he crazy? I would rather be doing anything else with my life than this! Sure, it came in handy on days like this, but I never saw myself doing this for a living and I still don't. Soda should try it out for a week and then he'd have a different opinion.

"Soda, this job is only cool when the wind is gusting and your fingers are so numb you wonder if they will fall off," I said seriously. "Other days it's blistering hot and you're always straining something because of how demanding it is."

"You get to be outside all day with your buddies looking over Tulsa from a view people never see!" Soda smiled. "You have so much fun!"

"You try it on for size, little buddy. Then you'll know what it's like to wear my shoes," I said getting back to work.

"Your shoes are too big for my liking," Soda pointed out and I shrugged.

"Where are Steve and Two-Bit?" I asked thinking I should have two more bodies on the roof by now.

"Steve is picking up a shift at the DX and Two-Bit is next door," Soda answered.

"Next door?" I frowned. "What is he doing there?"

"Mostly eating everything Finn left for him," Soda shrugged. "She even labeled them by the days."

"Sounds like Finn," I said pulling up the last few rows.

"Mom said to tell you that lunch was on when you were done up here," Soda said going back to the ladder. "She said there would be desert and since we can't open the fridge I bet its chocolate cake."

"It's always chocolate cake," I smiled.

"Maybe," Soda smiled and went down to the ground.

I shook my head and wiped the sweat from my brow. It was definitely time for a break and lunch sounded pretty good. I looked over the shingle less roof and smiled. I could get a lot done when I wanted to.

I went down the ladder and made it as far as the front door before looking next door. I missed her after five days. I'd gotten used to seeing her every day and I needed her smile right then.

"Hi, Darry," Two-Bit smiled from Mike and Finn's porch. "Having fun?"

"Two-Bit what are you doing?" I asked tiredly.

"Eating and watching TV mostly. Finn cared enough to leave food," He smiled. "You don't ask her to marry you pretty damn soon and I will for the food."

"She's a New Yorker," Dally said coming up the walk and standing beside me. "She's smarter than that."

We stood there for a minute until we heard the phone ring. Two-Bit looked around curiously and smiled before going back into the house.

"I'd better get over there before he gets Finn and Mike buying a house boat," I sighed.

"Good plan," Dally said heading into our place.

I just shrugged and pulled myself over the fence. I was surprised when I went in there and found it as clean as it was the day they left. Sure there was laundry on one chair and Two-Bit had a few dishes out, but that was pretty damn good for one unsupervised Greaser who was lazier than both Mike and Dally. He had the TV off and the phone pressed to his ear.

"Yes I'll accept…its Finn's phone so I should talk to her… No, I said yes…" Two-Bit talked to the phone and I felt my heart leap.

I hadn't expected her to call, especially here.

"Hi, Finn!" Two-Bit said happily. "How's New York? Seen anyone get killed yet? No, too bad. I heard there were a lot of dead people in New York…"

"Two-Bit, give me the phone," I said walking over to him.

"No, that's not Darry, it's the T.V.," he said standing up and walking with the phone. "The cookies were good. I liked the Chocolate chip ones…"

"Two-Bit, give me the phone now," I said cornering him.

"Well, Darry is here now…" he said looking at me like was taking his toy away. "Yeah, I will…I won't touch the matches…okay…bye, Finn."

He handed me the phone and I shooed him away. He was too curious for his own good. I don't know why but I didn't want to talk to her with an audience.

"Hi, Finn."

"Hi, Darry," I smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I've been pulling all the rotting shingles off our roof all morning. I hope to have the new ones on by supper time," I sank down into the arm chair and put my feet up. "How's New York?"

"It's good. Things aren't exactly how I expected to find them, but everything is going good."

"You sure?" I asked thinking she didn't seem herself.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm just missing Tulsa," she sighed and I blinked.

"Well, I never thought you would miss Tulsa," I admitted.

"Neither did I, but my job is there and my house," she said. "Then there are the guys and the people I work with. I think I mostly miss it because you're there and my parents aren't."

"Are they that bad?" I asked.

"Yeah, worse," she sighed. "They're fighting to keep Aries out of the hands of the other and away from me. I think I have my dad convinced he doesn't want him in England, but my mother on the other hand is going to be harder."

"You'll come out on top," I assured her.

"Yeah. I'm not worried," she said.

I could tell she was smiling. I know it was a phone conversation but I like to think she was smiling. I needed her smile. I hated being away from her for five days. It was enough to drive me crazy.

"So do you know when you're coming home?" I asked.

"No. I have to get this sorted out before I can. I hope it isn't too long," she sounded sincere. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," I said.

"Tell her I miss her too!" Two-Bit said sitting down on the couch beside me and Finn laughed.

"She heard you," I sighed.

"Well I should get back to work," she said.

"Work?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm helping Buck get the bar cleaned up. There was one hell of a party here last night."

I just shook my head. Every guy named Buck I had ever heard of ran a bar and every time it was a place that had parties people rave about.

"I'm glad to hear it isn't dull," I said.

"Far from it. These guys really know how to live up life," she said and I heard laughter in the back ground.

"I bet Mike has been having a good time," I said running out of things to say.

"He was last time I saw him. He seems to have dropped off the face of the earth in the last couple days," she didn't seem to think it a big thing.

"Should you be worried?" I asked remembering all Dally's New York stories.

"No. Mike knows the city like the back of his hand. He's already been in at least one fight since we got here and he didn't look too bad," she didn't even sound like she was worried. "I mean, it isn't like he's driving back to Tulsa or anything."

"No, I wouldn't think so," I answered hearing someone call Finn on the other end.

"Listen, I'll call you when I know I'm coming home," she sighed.

"I'll be expecting it," I sighed.

"Love you," she said and hung up.

"Love you too," I whispered.

"So what did she have to say about coming home?" Two-Bit asked with a plate labeled 'Monday.'

"Not soon enough so you can start on next week's food," I said.

The afternoon seemed to just slip by after that. Dally had taken the time to tell us a bunch of New York stories over lunch and with every one I got more worried about Finn. I knew she could take care of herself, but I would prefer her here where I could be the one protecting her and the way Dally told them made me even more nervous. He had to put in every detail of how horrible New York was and how much he missed it. I didn't see the appeal and I wondered if Finn thought the same way as Dally. I was still pondering over it hours later while I put up the new shingles. I was going at a pretty good pace and I knew I would be done earlier than I expected.

It was around four and I was on the last row when the blast of a car horn caught my attention. Coming up the road was a white delivery truck of sorts. I'd never seen one on this side of town before, ever. It stopped half way down the road and who ever was driving slammed the horn a few times and I could see the truck bounce. It started up again and sped up, taking a wild turn into Finn's drive way. I was curious by now and slid down the ladder. The side door opened and two guys got out, in a hurry, and I heard someone start cussing.

"That is the last time I ever go anywhere with you two again!" Mike slammed his door and came around to the other side of the truck.

"It wasn't that bad, Mike," one with muscles smiled.

"Nope. We could have gone into everything we learned on public broad casting," one with gray eyes added.

"Good point," the other laughed.

"If Rock didn't need this truck back I would tell you two to drive it off a bridge and breathe in the water," Mike snapped.

"That reminds me of that time-" one started.

"Enough with the stories! One more word out of either of your mouths and I will kill you!" Mike threatened and kicked the side of the truck moodily.

He cursed for a bit while the other two grinned broadly then he looked over my way and I swear he got even angrier.

"Enjoying the show, Darry?" he snapped.

"Not really," I answered.

We were all quiet for a minute and the two guys just started laughing. Mike looked like he could have killed them, but he restrained himself.

"Darrel Curtis, meet Dumb and Dumber," Mike said going around to the back of the truck.

"Joe Rielly," the muscled one held his hand out to me.

"Tom Mathewson," the other did like wise. "So you're the guy who stole Layne away from us."

"Layne?" I asked confused.

"I told you two morons she goes by Finn. Get is straight," Mike yelled from inside the truck now.

"Seems like she has good taste," Joe grinned and went around to where Mike was and Tom and I followed.

"Now we got it in the truck, how are we getting it out?" Tom asked and Mike cursed.

"We'll figure it out!" he bit every word.

"Figure what out?" I asked.

"We're bringing Finn home a surprise," Tom smiled. "It's her lucky table."

"The only one she ever gets lucky on," Joe added.

"Chip, the guy who owns the joint where it was, told us to get it out of there before it saw too many years. He says he's a pretty good bouncer, but he's getting too old to do every one," Tom added.

I blinked. What did he mean by lucky table and why was Chip doing everyone? I was really starting to wonder about New York. I took a look inside the truck and saw Mike looking over how to get out what looked like a pool table without legs.

"Let's worry about the legs first," Mike said handing Tom and Joe large wooden legs that obviously went with the table. I was surprised when he handed me one and jumped out with one himself. He pulled down the cover for the back and we headed for the house.

"Where do you plan to put this table?" I asked curiously.

"In the basement," Mike said as if that was the stupidest question in the world.

"You have a basement?" I asked not remembering ever seeing it.

"Yes, we have a basement," Mike snapped.

"We were surprised he even had a house," Tom smiled.

Mike held up a finger and Joe grinned widely while Tom looked like he was trying not to laugh. We went into the house where Two-Bit was watching TV with his feet on the coffee table.

"Hi ya Mike!" He grinned. "Where's Finn?"

"She's still in New York. Now get your feet off the damn table and make yourself useful," Mike said and Two-bit did as he was told.

Mike handed him his table leg and went upstairs. He came down a minute later with a fresh pack of cigarettes rolled in his t-shirt sleeve and a key ring in his hand. He went to what I thought was the hall closet and unlocked it. I would have never guessed there were stairs behind that door. Mike took his leg back and led us down the stairs to a big open space with some empty boxes I recognized for the first day I met them. Mike turned on the lone light bulb, though it didn't do much, and looked around.

"I think right here is perfect," Mike announced throwing his leg on the dusty concrete.

"Couldn't agree more," Tom said and he and Joe threw theirs down beside Mike's.

"Shouldn't you sweep first?" I asked setting mine down.

"Shouldn't you shut the hell up?" Mike asked going back upstairs.

"I like him," Joe said to Tom who nodded smiling at me.

I sighed and went to help Mike get the table down here before Two-Bit got on his wrong side. When that was finally done Mike put it together and I started to wonder why it was even here. It looked like it had seen better days and I was pretty sure there were cigarette burns all over it.

"Now that the table is here that'll be the end of our threesome with Finn," Joe sighed and I looked at him blankly.

"Yeah, we had some good times in the back seat of that Corvair and at the back row of the movies and then those walks in Central park and down by the docs," Tom added sounding wistful.

I gave them strange looks. That didn't sound anything like the Finn I knew.

"Leave him be," Mike said and we finally went upstairs.

"Aw, but that's no fun Mike!" Tom griped.

"I don't care, leave him alone," Mike warned. "I told you to get your feet off the damn table!" Mike snapped at Two-Bit who took his feet off immediately.

"Well, I should get back to the roof," I said not wanting to be around Mike in his mood "You all should come for dinner tonight. Mom has been waiting to try out her new cook book on guests."

"Cook book?" Tom grinned.

"Mom?" Joe Grinned too

"We'll come," They said together

"You two would jump off a bridge if there was a cake at the bottom of it," Mike said irritably.

"Not if it was one of those cakes with the fruit on it." Tom made a face.

"A flan?" Joe asked.

"That's the one." Tom nodded. "We wouldn't if that was the type at the bottom."

"You two are morons," Mike said flipping the channels on the T.V.

"Well, see you tonight," I said leaving.

"Wait up, Darry!" Two-Bit yelled coming after me, "There's no way I am hanging out with Mike in the mood he is in."

I didn't blame him. I didn't even want Mike over for Dinner, but I figured Finn's friends were thinking the same thing as Two-Bit. I was back on the roof when I saw them take off towards the West side and I hoped they were as tough as Finn had made them out to be. If they weren't they were going to find out about Tulsa pretty fast.

Pony's POV

I guess I was normally pretty quiet around strangers but I was even quieter then usual. I didn't mind Tom or Joe at all, but they were different. They ate more than Darry even though they were smaller. They cracked jokes none of us really got through dinner and Dally spent a lot of time asking them questions. It was hard to believe Finn had been a part of their group before. They weren't like Mike, who had decided he wasn't coming, they were just different. The way they were egging Darry on was bugging me really bad. I don't think Darry saw it; he was too busy thinking on what they were saying. Everything they mentioned about Finn had some hidden meaning that Darry was sorting out. From the looks on their faces they were purposely bugging Darry and I wondered when they would give it a rest. Dad seemed to notice it too. He didn't talk much to them and when he did it was polite. Mom seems to think that anyone who makes it to our table is a good person so she was very much enjoying them being here. Two-Bit ate like he hadn't tasted food in a month and Soda seemed to be completely unfazed by all this. He was my happy go lucky brother and I think he would have enjoyed the dinner a lot less if he was paying attention to this.

When we were done they made their way to the porch to have a smoke and I discreetly followed.

"Hey, kid. Your Mama cooks as well as mine." Joe grinned.

"Amen to that." Tom smiled.

I nodded and they smiled to each other. Joe offered me a cigarette and even though I wasn't supposed to be smoking I took it.

"Why are you two digging into my brother so bad?" I asked and I think that was the first thing I had said to them.

"Shoot, kid." Tom smiled. "We were barely even breaking the surface on digging into him. We do it to everyone Finn decides to get messed up with."

"Your brother sizes up pretty good," Joe said looking up at the stars.

"We'll lay off him," Tom assured me and I believed him.

"Dessert time," Mom yelled.

"If she makes dessert as well as she makes dinner I'm setting up a tent in Finn's front

Joe winked at me and set out his smoke before following Tom into the house. I sighed and looked over at Mike and Finn's where Mike was sitting on the front porch smoking and looking up at the stars too.

"Hi, Mike," I said and he didn't look over my way.

"Hi, Ponyboy," he answered. "Those two make asses of themselves yet?"

"No," I answered. "The stars sure are pretty tonight."

"Yeah, they sure are," Mike said rocking the porch swing a little bit. "When I was your age all I had were the stars. Then I found a gang and something to hate, now I don't even have that."

I was silent and Mike went on slowly and quietly so I was surprised I could even hear him.

"Don't let hate be the only thing keeping you together, or it'll be the one thing to unravel you in the end," he said flicking ashes at the night.

"I won't," I answered. "Why don't you come and have some cake with us?"

"No thanks kid," he sighed.

"The stars are still there," I reminded him.

"Thanks, Ponyboy. I can see them."

I shrugged and went back into the house to where Mom was serving everyone up. She smiled warmly at me and I wondered if Mike ever had a mother. I know someone had to have him, but did he ever have a mom to make cake and all that? I hope he did.

It was a few hours later when everyone finally left and I got out my books. I only had a week left of school, but they still gave us work to do. Dad settled down with the paper and Mom finished the dishes before bringing out some knitting. Soda started playing a game of solitaire and Darry just looked at the opposite wall. I guess he had a lot to think about. I was just starting to get into my book when he stood.

"What do all of you think of Finn?" he asked.

"She's a wonderful person," Mom said. "Why?"

"I just thought with everything tonight it was a valid question." Darry shrugged. "What do you think of her Dad?"

"She is one gal that can whip me at checkers so she's got talent," Dad said setting the paper down. "She is also the one gal you have ever brought home I like."

"I think she has some odd friends," I commented. "I like her though."

"What about you, Soda?" he asked.

"She's a big part of our lives. She's done something for all of us, especially you." Soda grinned. "You're the one she's attached to."

Darry nodded and went back to looking at the wall while we all looked at him. Dad was about to go back to his paper when Darry spoke again.

"I think I'll ask Finn to marry me," Darry said finally.

"You think or you are?" Mom asked seriously.

"I am." Darry nodded looking at us all for some support.

"That is the smartest thing you have said all night." Dad smiled.

"I guess this is the only way I will ever get a daughter," Mom teased and Darry smiled.

So. Darry was marrying Finn. It was about time, but how would that change life?

* * *

Ok, couldn't resist Tom and Joe in there, but no Curly. Sorry Taurus. But you got to hand it to them. They spend a day with Darry and know how to push his buttons.

As always any comments at all are welcome and Flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!! Tens


	19. Poor Mike

This was a favorite of mine even if it was on the sad side. Took forever to write and I think it went well. Poor Mike wasn't the best title for it, but what can you do when you can't think of anything?

This went out to Heath who kept me laughing over the last few weeks. Love you buddy! Just lay off the chocolate covered coffee beans;)

Just an apology to everyone if this looks like it's updated. Not my intent to get anyone's hopes up, promise!

Disclaimer: I own my characters and my unique writing style and pickles! I don't care! I want to own pickles! Better? I thought so. Now on with the story!

* * *

Mike's POV 

The next day Tom and Joe were gone and I wished I could say I was sorry to see them go, but they could have at least taken the stupidity with them. Instead it just picked up in the most unlikely places.

Mrs. Curtis seemed to be ecstatic about finally adding a daughter to the family and the fact her son was getting married. She was a nice lady, but I wouldn't know how to live with a mom like that. Hell, I can't even remember my mom. She was rushing around, doing things over and asking questions. I didn't like it. Pony and Soda weren't helping their mother's sanity any, in fact they were encouraging her craziness. They both had energy and ideas. It was a bad combination.

It was Mr. Curtis that made me smirk. He just went on reading the paper. No matter how much his wife babbled or his sons bounced around he just sat in his chair sometimes commenting on what was going on in the world. He was a tuff old dude.

Darry was walking around with a dumb grin and trying to play nice with me. I didn't think kicking his ass would do any good, so I was going to go to work more and I was going to avoid next door at all costs, when it wasn't meal time. They seemed to think that because Finn was marrying "Superman the wonder dope" I was family or something and they had to feed me. Either that or they didn't trust me with the stove. I think I cooked just fine. About the only thing I didn't think was right fine these days was Finn marrying that ape. I didn't doubt she would say yes, but I could hope for a delayed wedding and him screwing his chances over before then with one dumb move. I was going to hope alright. It was my only option unless I ran him over with my car.

"Morning, Garren." Jack smiled "I didn't expect to see you until noon."

"Noon was too far away," I grumbled signing in

"Well, it's nice to see the whole staff here for once," Jack said heading into the main store while I stood in the back room, putting on my DX shirt

"Where do you want me?" I asked

"In the garage." Jack smiled and I nodded

I went out the front door and saw a sight I never thought I would see. There were girls everywhere and they were all gawking at Soda who was manning the pump. Jack was standing beside me, smiling.

"I think you found yourself a raise," he stated "Soda's made me more money with his looks in the last couple days than I made last year."

"I didn't even think of that," I said honestly

"Well, I did and look at the business he's rolling in," Jack pointed out "I thought you would be the same, but you ain't nice to the girls."

I wanted to tell him that being nice to girls got you no where, especially when they decided to get married to dumb apes, but instead I shrugged and went into the garage. It wasn't worth loosing my job over.

"Morning, Steve," I greeted leaning on the Chevy he was under

"Hey, Garren," he replied and I was glad when that was all he had to say

I had gotten used to Steve since New Year's and I was sure he felt the same way that I did about Soda's unintentional business boost. Girls just did not belong anywhere near a garage. We were asking for trouble one of these days.

"Come in the back way, too?" he asked hauling himself out from under there

"Yep," I answered "I'm glad I did. I don't fancy being trampled at this time of the morning."

"Me either," Steve sighed "After the oil's drained from that I can do something with it."

"How many orders today?" I asked

"Three. This is number two," he said patting the hood

"I guess Jack was right about Soda." I smiled a little

"Yeah," Steve shrugged "He should see him walk down the hall at school, then he's think this was nothing. You want to go and look at that Ford?"

Steve pointed at a little blue car and I nodded. There was an assessment taped to the top, as usual when it was just me and Jack, so I knew exactly what I had to do. I glanced at Steve who was standing like he was lord and master of the garage and frowned If that's the way he thought it was going to be he had something coming to him. I shrugged it off and popped the hood. All I could say for the ford was it was a mess and I was going to be busy with it all day. At least it was something.

"Where's your head today Garren?" Jack asked

"What?" I asked looking up from the ford, surprised to see him there

"Unless you're planning on making the car run on spark plugs I would stop right where you are," Jack advised

I frowned and took a closer look at what I had been doing and cursed loudly making some of the girls by the pumps stare at me and start talking to each other. Jack was right. I had been trying to make the damn thing work on sparkplug power. I looked up at the clock in the garage and wasn't surprised I had made the error I had. It was nearly two in the afternoon and I'd been working on this piece of crap since nine.

"What were you thinking about?" Jack asked "I've never seen you foul up before."

"I was thinking about running someone over in my car," I answered shortly

"You don't have a car," he pointed out

"Maybe not, but I can dream," I sighed "I'm not with it today."

"Well, why don't you go home?" He asked

"Oh no, I don't plan to be anywhere they can find me." I shook my head

"Who?" He asked and I told him about how I had been smothered with kindness over the last couple days.

I had expected him to nod sympathetically and to even add an 'I'm sorry for you' but instead he started laughing. I stiffened and looked as intimidating as I possibly could. Jack finally stopped and kept smiling even though I was looking mean enough to kill.

"Most guys would dive in on treatment like that," he said "Then you have Mike Garren who runs from it like they're offering rat poison on a stick."

"Very funny," I replied going into the store and pulled a Pepsi out of the fridge.

"Why don't you man the store for a while and I'll work in the garage," Jack yelled from where I left him and I waved him off

Could this day get any worse? Wait, I didn't want an answer to that.

When I clocked out I told Soda I didn't want to come for dinner that night and headed straight home. I just wanted to sit in the living room and watch my Lions whoop Roughrider ass. Was that too much to ask? I didn't think so either, but Two-Bit did.

"…And then the bar tender says 'Why the long face?'!" Two-Bit smiled and looked at him

"A horse would never go into a bar," I said evenly

"That's not the point! Long face, get it?" Two-Bit asked

"Yes I get it and I think it's stupid," I snapped "So no more jokes. You can either shut up and watch the game or leave now."

"It's Canadian football!" Two-Bit griped

"Canadian football is better than no football," I snapped watching the TV.

An add on the TV for 'Tour B.C.' came on and I groaned. Now when the hell did they expect me to get up to B.C. and hire a travel agency to see the flippin' place? Two-Bit was about to say something when the phone rang. I pointed a finger at him and he closed his mouth as I answered it.

"What?" I snapped

"The Lions must be loosing" Finn sounded amused

"No, it's tied but I have other things to piss me off," I said evenly and I told her about the Curtis' over hospitality, but nothing beyond that

"Poor Mike," Finn sighed

Finally! Someone was sympathetic towards me and wasn't laughing or poking fun. I smiled, feeling like I had just beaten the pulp out of someone annoying and glanced at Two-Bit with new interest. He looked at me suspiciously and turned back to the TV.

"Why are you calling?" I asked the obvious

"Well, I'm celebrating," she explained "Buck's is closed off to just us for the night!"

"Did someone knock over a bank?" I asked

"No. Tatton came through." I could tell she was smiling

"Great," I said not really happy the kid was moving in with us "When are you coming home?"

"I want to be there soon," she answered "If I leave after this party, I can make it for tomorrow, but I don't really want to leave when we're having so much fun."

"So I'll tell everyone to expect you late tomorrow afternoon," I said a bit too loudly and Two-Bit casually got up and left "Finally got rid of him."

"He's not so bad," she sighed

"You tell me that after he decides he's your best friend for the week," I said enjoying the fact he was gone

"I'll remember that."

"Yes!" I said watching a play on the TV

"Exciting game?" She asked

"Nah, it's pre-taped from last year," I answered and I could tell she rolled her eyes "So I saw it all, including this huge fumble that will loose Two-Bit ten bucks."

"Well I'd better get packing," she laughed

"You don't have to be back for tomorrow," I said evenly "I just wanted to get rid of Two-Bit."

"I know," she was just as even as I was "I miss home."

"You miss home? How the hell do you miss home when you're there?" I asked

"You miss it when it's not where you expect it to be," Finn wasn't explaining it well, but that was her answer "I'll see you tomorrow, Garren."

"Yeah," I said hearing the other end hang up

The next morning I headed straight to work and realized it was Saturday when Jack told me to go home. I get the weekends off, but damned if I was keeping track of what day it was, that was Finn's job. I didn't even own a calendar. I'd missed most of the cartoons too! This was turning out to be the weekend from hell. If it was only Saturday think about Sunday. There better be no priests out, I could hit one easily. I don't know why they pissed me off, most likely the dinky little collars, but that didn't matter.

"Hello Michael," Mrs. Curtis greeted when I showed up for lunch

"Hi," I replied and she didn't press it

She handed me a sandwich and yelled for her boys. Darry was working today and so was Mr. Curtis, so only Pony, Soda and Steve joined me at the table. They didn't say anything and I knew they could sense my bad mood, just like Mrs. Curtis. This was doing its part though.

"So Finn's coming home this afternoon?" Pony asked

"Yeah, most likely later tonight," I answered wondering where this was going

"We're throwing Darry and Finn a congratulations party," Mrs. Curtis always got to the point "We're only missing one bit of information."

"It's spelt F-I-N-" I started

"No, I'm afraid we know that part." She smiled "We'd like to put up her real name."

"You'll have to ask her," I said sighing "I was sworn to secrecy when I left New York the first time."

"Why?" Soda asked

"That ain't none of our business until she cares to make it that way," I snapped

"Aries calls her Layne sometimes," Pony said not looking my way

"Finn will do," Mrs. Curtis said and I shrugged

I didn't care one way or the other. I hadn't told them and it was just one part of one name. I told them to put that up and they beamed at me. I needed some air.

Finn's POV

The sun was setting and I had been driving all day. I could honestly say I was exhausted, but the closer we got to home, the more content I grew. I guess I was truly thinking of it as home now. I smiled to myself and looked over at Aries who was lazily looking out the window. I felt for him, even if I knew this was for the best. I missed New York at first, too, and before that I missed San Francisco. Time would help, but this time I would be on the parent end and I wondered if it would be half as easy to handle this time around?

"Hey, don't worry," I said more to myself "I think in the long run everything will turn out alright."

"I know," he sighed "I want to live in Tulsa where there is nothing to do."

"I promise you we'll have some fun," I said thinking he was an odd kid

"Yeah, I guess." he shrugged looking at me "Can we get a dog?"

"I don't know," I answered frowning

I loved dogs, but was it really fair to get one with my schedule? He looked out the window again and my heart went out to him.

"Why don't we get you settled in first and then we'll talk more about it," I said and he didn't bother looking up "You'll be plenty busy with Ponyboy and Johnny this summer."

"I guess so," he answered

"Yes and everyone here will be happy to see you," I promised

"What about Mike?" He asked

"What about him?" I replied

"Is he going to be living with us? I mean, he's a good guy but…He sure as hell doesn't like me," Aries sighed

"You'll grow on him. I did and you know how loveable I can be." I smiled at him and he shrugged

We were quiet for a little while and I drove past Familiar places like the Texaco and the Dairy Queen. He had it all wrong. This was going to be good for the pair of us. I sang along to the radio for a while and Aries continued watching out the window. It was nearly seven when I pulled up in the drive way. Make was on the front porch smoking, but he got up when we pulled up.

"Hi, Mike." I smiled

"I want the truck," he said shortly

"I missed you, too," I replied grabbing bags

Aries grabbed his and hopped out, too. I guess he wasn't used to Mike's moods. This one was the 'Mike is grumpy and probably pissed off at one or two people' mood. It was the only mood of his I found amusing. I still didn't try and piss him off, but I still thought it was funny to get it out of him. Not tonight, though, I just wanted him to go where he wanted tonight. I handed him the keys and he walked past me without pleasantries.

"Damn, Finn!" He said opening the door "How many packs of gum did you go through today?"

"Not many," I answered looking at the mess of wrappers I had in there "I went through a lot of them in New York, though."

I was still talking when he started the engine and headed towards down town. I just shook my head and followed Aries up to the house. We walked in to everyone sitting in the living room, glued to the T.V. I smiled and set my bags down when Two-Bit sputtered beer all over himself.

"Finn!" He yelped running over and hugging me "I missed food-I mean- you!"

I laughed as everyone got their greetings in. Aries tried to fade into the wall paper, but Pony and Johnny weren't letting him. They were the quietest trio I had ever met, but they seemed to be happy with it. I saw Aries grin before I was passed off right into Darry's arms.

"Hello, handsome." I smiled

"Handsome?" Steve asked skeptically and Darry glared at him

Darry looked like he was about to say something when Two-Bit started going through my bags. I know I don't have much money, but I couldn't resist souvenir shopping. It wasn't hard to slip something in your pocket along the way, so you didn't pay as much as you normally would, but I enjoyed the whole process. Even handing the cashier money for something that I couldn't tuck away was fun to me.

After I had handed out everything and managed to slip upstairs and change out of my dirty clothing into something freshI took in the fact I was home. It felt nice. I also took in the difference between the chaos downstairs and the peace upstairs. I sighed and went back to watch the guys start playing with the snow globes and cards and other knickknacks I had brought back with me.

"Let's take a walk," Darry suggested quietly as Two-Bit found a mosquito trap I had slipped in there

"I thought you would never ask," I asked slipping out with him "How long do you think it will be before they figure out we're gone?"

"As soon as that snow globe breaks," Darry said and I fully believed it

We walked to the park and sat down on the bench, watching the fire flies enjoying the night. Darry sighed and I snuggled as close to him as I could. I had missed him more than I would ever miss New York. We sat like that for quiet some time while I told him about New York and how much I missed Tulsa. I was running out of things to say when he stood up and walked over to the fountain and back. I looked at him curiously, waiting for him to speak.

"Finn, I want to ask you something, something really important, but I want to know something first," he explained calmly, like he had it all listed out

"Shoot," I said sitting up on the bench with my legs crossed

"What's your name?" He asked "Your real one."

I blinked. That was the last thing I had expected him to ask, but I was ready to answer, I had been for weeks now and now looked like the time to do it.

"My name is California," I answered gritting my teeth at it "I mostly go by my middle name."

I didn't exactly hate the name California, but it really didn't suit me. Just like my cousin Hawk couldn't go by Lilac. Darry didn't laugh or even blink. I suppose when you have a brother named Sodapop and another named Ponyboy you get used to the different ones.

"That's a nice name."

"I don't like it much, so I mostly go by Layne," I said continuing "Layne Lupin."

"You mean like those rich Lupins' that are always on the news?" Darry asked and I nodded

"I'm nothing like them," I stated honestly "I only have one brother that is anywhere near that, the rest-"

"I know you aren't," he said before I got to babbling "I think it's a good name to have."

We were quiet for a moment and I wondered where he had stated with all this. He sighed and I could tell this isn't the way he wanted this conversation to go and I still sat crossed legged, wondering what he had up his sleeve. He finally turned to me and sat down on the bench beside me.

"I fell like I hardly know you," he said "but I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else."

"I love you, too-" I started but Darry went on

"I have the feeling I am only scraping the surface on who you are, but I would like to spend the rest of my life getting to know what's in there." Darry looked very serious and I wondered what was going to come next "Will you marry me?"

Now, don't get me wrong, that's the one phrase every girl waits to hear her whole life, but it took me by surprise. Darry looked determined and I realized he was probably waiting on me to answer and it felt like hours had gone by. I smiled at him and his face broke into a grin, too.

"Of course I will." I smiled

Darry gave the widest smile I had ever seen him have and I hugged him tightly around the neck. He was beaming when we broke apart.

"Now, I don't have an expensive ring or nothing, but this is one I thought was nice," he said almost embarrassed when he slipped the band on my finger

It was my turn to beam. It was nothing fancy, like my mothers, but it was my style. It was a gold colored band with a little clear stone embedded in the middle. I had always dreaded big stoned wedding bands; for fear that I would knock it out. There was no threat of that with this one. It was perfect.

"I love it," I said honestly and Darry looked relieved "Now what do we do?"

"I don't know," he answered smiling "I've never proposed to anyone before."

I smiled at him and looked back at the ring for a while. What were we supposed to do? We finally walked back home and heard the noise the boys were making at my house. Darry shook his head and lead me up the steps to his place. The house was dark and their car wasn't parked outside. I wondered if Mr. and Mrs. Curtis had a party or something they had forgotten to tell Darry about. I forgot all about it when we walked in. There was a big banner that said 'Congratulations Darry and Layne' and crape paper everywhere. There was some food out and a balloon floated along the floor lazily.

"Wow," I whispered watching the street light reflect on everything. It was a neat affect with no lights on

"Did everyone know your name before I did?" he asked

"I didn't tell anyone," I said fingering the table cloth that had little bits of paper cut up all over it "They really went all out."

"Yeah," Darry agreed looking around too

I picked up a note on the table and showed it to Darry.

"Soda, don't touch anything and keep everyone next door until we get back. We just went for some things from the market. Be back soon, Mom," he read aloud and set it down "It says they left around four."

"It's nearly nine," I said looking at the clock

"Must have taken a drive," Darry shrugged and sat down on the couch "I just can't believe all of this is for us."

We both sat there in the dark for a long time, just soaking it all in. Like I said, it had been an exhausting day. I don't know what time it was when we finally heard the car pull up, but it was a couple hours later at least.

"It's about time," Darry said, obviously not used to his parents staying out 'til all hours of the night "I wonder what they were up to."

"Me, too," I yawned looking out the front window, but stifled it when I saw what was out there"You should come look at this."

There was a police car pulled up and two officers had made their way up to the house. They were knocking now, but neither of us moved. Cops were and always would be bad news. I looked over at Darry. I think he put it together just as fast as I did, but he looked like he wasn't going to believe it until he heard it. They rang the bell and Darry finally moved and turned on a light. I hadn't realized how dark it was in here until then. Darry didn't bother inviting the officers in and took the visit on the front porch. I debated calling next door and telling Dally and Mike to beat it, but something told me it wasn't about them this time and I prayed to the stars I was wrong. Sometimes you don't get your prayers answered.

His eyes were so different when he came back in. He looked sad beyond all reason and I wanted to cry for him, but I didn't want him to see me break down, not with cops on the front step. I knew he wasn't going to, he wouldn't let himself. It would be great to be that strong. He didn't have to say a word, I just nodded at him and he looked back at the door.

"They want me to go and identify the bodies," he said quietly "Could you stay with Soda and Pony?"

"Yes," I almost whispered

He nodded and left with the police, leaving me alone in the suddenly empty house. I watched the car down the road wondering how the hell he could be so calm about his parents being killed. I guess I never appreciated how strong he was until then. I was left alone thinking on everything for about fifteen minutes when Soda and Steve walked in.

"Hi, Finn," Soda grinned "You ruined the surprise part of this party."

"I suppose so," I answered shocked at how normal my voice could seem. "Steve? Will you go and tell Ponyboy to head home?"

Steve looked at me oddly, probably thinking I should use the phone, but I guess I looked down trodden enough for him to do what I said. Soda looked at me suspiciously before he turned on the T.V. I didn't want to have to tell this twice and I hoped he didn't find the news. Pony came in a minute later and I noticed Steve wasn't with him. Pony was already looking upset and Soda started to look spooked.

"Is it true?" Pony asked "Is what they said on the T.V. true?"

I nodded feeling like someone else was controlling my movements. Pony looked like my word was all he needed to start letting the tears slip down his cheeks and they did. I crossed the room and gave him a hug he barely returned.

"Is what true?" Soda asked truly confused

"There was an accident," I started "The police came and Darry went with them to…to confirm the bodies."

"No…" Soda shook his head as Pony cried into my shirt

"I'm sorry," I said not knowing what else to say

"No!" Soda said going over to the T.V. and found a news program

We watched silently as they showed the car, smashed up and bloody. Soda gulped hard and sat down on the floor like he was falling. Pony was whimpering by now and went right over to where Soda was sitting slumped over and racking with sobs. I stood there feeling like I was the outsider, watching something I was never meant to see, but I stayed, watching them both cry.

To Be Continued….

* * *

Ok, that's a horrible place to end it, but if I don't we could be here forever. I know most of us would enjoy that, but my brother wouldn't. We played musical alarm clocks today (rolls eyes) Oh so fun (rolls eyes again). Anyways, here's hoping every one enjoyed or, well, maybe not depending on the content. This chapter was the newest so it needed little to no editing. 

As always, any comments are welcome and flames are accepted. Until next time

See ya in the funny papers! Tens


	20. The Funeral

I have noticed that the chapters narrated by Pony always come out shorter. Interesting huh? Anyways, enough of my weirdness, on to the reviews!

Goddess of Sarcasm: Hahaha, well at least you got to review! Pain in the ass site…Yeah, I do, but when I do update it is good ;). It was the first thing that came to mind and it was poor Mike! Thanks, I really had a hard time writing that one. This one came out a lot nicer and easier in my opinion, but no Mike. Yes, I said that, but you can still get sore at your friends. Hope you enjoy, even though it is sad and dull.

Keira: Well, that's what I was aiming for, even though I knew I could have brought it out more. Hahaha. Lee is always your allie, even if he doesn't know it. Then there was last night, so yeah. I don't think Jhon was trying very hard. Thank you! I really tried on that, especially after I saw all the stuff you corrected. Anyways, Goddess wants to read, so hope you enjoy!

Rock: I know you didn't get the chance to review, but look at how much I love you! Hope you enjoy.

Silver Chameleon: Thanks! I always love hearing from you. Yeah, I was hoping to catch people off guard. Hope you enjoy

Sodapop's#1gurl: Thanks! I know what you mean. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own my guys and Hinton owns the Outsiders.

Ponyboy's POV

The day of the funeral I moved like a zombie, just doing what I was told and that was it. I was forced to wear a suit I hated and expected to be polite all day long to adults who would come and tell me how sorry they were for my loss. None of their words would ever help with that pain, but I nodded anyways and tried to be polite like Darry told me to. He was just as out of sorts as I was, but he had Finn there to make sure he had his tie done up and that he didn't forget the eulogy.

Soda was worse off then either of us. He would just break down crying and there was nothing any of us could really do to comfort him except hug him and let him know we were there for him. Darry didn't cry and I sniffed back tears whenever I thought about why we were there. Greasers didn't cry, but Soda was, Johnny had and I wanted to. Maybe this was the one exception to the rule; death.

Two-Bit was in a tie and didn't crack a single joke, even though my suit gave him plenty of opportunities. It was too short in the arms and the legs and the tie was wrinkled something awful, but it was all I had. He only stood there, trying to smile but not getting anywhere with that while his mother was standing beside him, dabbing her eyes.

Steve had brought Evie along and I wished he hadn't. All she did was talk and none of it was quiet. She commented on everything from the caskets to the priest and it made me feel sick. How could someone be so calloused when it come to death? I know people like Tim Shepard would act like that, but she was a girl.

Johnny sat on the pew we always went to when we came. I guess he was comfortable there and no one bothered him. I doubt anyone was paying him any mind and I knew he wasn't upset about it. He never liked crowds of people like this. It wasn't much of a crowd, but I didn't recognize most of the people there. They were there because they knew mom and dad at one point or another. They all looked at us like they knew us, but I didn't understand how they could.

Mike hadn't come and I knew he wouldn't. He was the toughest guy I knew and I couldn't place him at a funeral, he hated priests and would stick out horribly. I hadn't expected Dally either, but he stood against the wall, fading into the back ground the best he could in ripped blue jeans and a faded blue t-shirt. He looked like he was in a dangerous mood and I hoped no one would try to talk to him. We didn't need any fights on a day like this and not in a church.

Aries stood beside Finn in a tailored suit with his hair combed back. He almost looked like a Soc, except when he strained at the collar. I guess he felt like the air was too thin in here too. I was surprised to find Finn in a skirt. It was a long black one, not like the short, bright pink one Evie was wearing. She had her hair pulled back and looked the part of a Soc too, but he eyes were tired. They both looked sad and neither had said a word about what had happened, not since Finn had confirmed my fears. That was nearly two days ago now.

It was raining out and we could hear thunder in the distance when the priest finally had us all sit for the service. Finn held Darry's hand constantly until he got up to give the eulogy. I could tell he was still wishing someone would hold his hand while he tried to calmly read what he had written. Soda was all out sobbing by then and I was sniffing more then ever. I grabbed Soda's hand while Finn rubbed his back. Darry kept giving us sad looks while he spoke. He finally sat down and there were a few hymns before we headed out to the cemetery. Dad's life insurance and some obituary plan he had was just enough for the funeral, graves and all, but we had to cheap out on the coffins and the tombstone. Even then I knew Darry had put a big dent into whatever money we had. I wondered just how much that was when the priest spoke again and Finn held my hand this time. I wasn't so sure I wanted to hold hers, I was nearly 14 and too old for that, but it was nice all the same. Darry had retreated to shoving his hands in his pockets and looking helpless and lost. His eyes were pleading, speaking more pain than Soda's sobs ever could.

When everything was finally said and done people started drifting away. Darry stood still as stone while Steve and Soda were hunched over under a near by tree. It didn't seem like Steve was helping much, but he was trying and that was all that he could do. There was nothing any of us could do besides try. We could try to comfort each other and I knew that eventually we would try and move on, but there was nothing to look forward to. They were gone and I was going to have to face one of my greatest fears; life without my parents. It was then that I felt the lump in my throat tighten and hot tears rolled down my cheeks. I let out a muffled sob and it made way for a few more. Finn hugged me and Aries looked away. I was grateful, I didn't want him to see me cry; I didn't want anyone to see me cry.

"You are so brave," Finn said when I finally stopped my tears

She half smiled and I nodded, not really knowing what she meant. I felt anything but brave right then. Darry gave me almost yearning look before turning away. I wished that I could be as cool about all this as he was. No one would see him cry, he wouldn't allow people to see him weak. We were all in an awkward silence just standing there and I was glad when Darry finally headed for the truck. Mom and Dad had totaled the car in the…crash. I gulped hard again and felt more tears slide down my cheeks. This was going to be too hard. Not a moment passed with out me thinking of the pain they must have been in. The officers told Darry they died on the scene and felt no pain, but that was wrong.

There was a presentation at our school last year that was all on car crashes. It takes seven tenths of a second to crash a car and to loose your life doing it. They hadn't died instantly. Those seven tenths of a second had been the most painful of their lives. I shuddered at the thought of the car being smashed, crushing them, killing them and tried to put it out of my mind. I started to wonder how people ever got over things like this, but instead I shut the truck door and watched ahead of me. None of us spoke. Darry didn't turn on the radio. Soda didn't stop crying. Through all that I concentrated on the road ahead and the thud of my heart. It sounded the same even though it was shredded to pieces. How was I ever going to get over this? I knew the answer then. I wasn't. No matter how much I acted that everything was fine there would be something missing. I would never be the same. I had the feeling Darry and Soda would be acting too.

Finn's POV

"Are you sure you don't want to be alone with your brothers?" I asked Darry when we got back to the house

"No. I would like someone to run interference and the house seems empty, even with all these people dropping by." His voice was dull and tired

"I understand," I said nodding to myself

"Thanks, Layne," he said and I realized that was the first time he had called me that

Three hours later it seemed like people had given up on visiting. I was tempted to put up a sign telling them all we were closed for the night, but it didn't seem like the time for stuff like that. No one ate dinner and I felt guilty about leaving Aries next door to fend for himself, but he was good at taking care of himself. Mike would turn up sooner or later and keep him company. I frowned; that may not have been the best idea.

Pony and Soda were taking this so hard. They both seemed like they were one foot in the grave themselves and there was nothing anyone could do. Time would help, but it didn't seem like much to offer. Darry was unusually quiet and I wondered about him. He hadn't been alone for five minutes since it happened and I knew that he was in pain. He hadn't cried and he hadn't even mentioned bills or tomorrow. Tomorrow would be his first day after all this. I knew it wouldn't be an over night cure. They would all hurt for a long time.

Ponyboy and Sodapop finally drifted to bed while I and Darry sat quietly over a couple of cups of coffee. It seemed like the only time we had talked all day was when I asked him if he wanted to be alone with his brothers, but we didn't need words the night it happened and I guess we didn't need words now. Finally Darry got up and dumped out his long cold coffee. I handed him my cup and he did the same. I guess neither of us had been in the mood for it, but it had kept Soda busy to make it. I concentrated on the table cloth for a few minutes and looked over at Darry when he didn't come and sit down again.

Darry stood there with his arms crossed and he avoided my gaze. I felt so bad. I hated my parents but if one of them died I wouldn't know what to do, I might even cry. Darry was close to his parents. He had nothing but love for them in his heart and he should cry. I didn't bother saying anything because nothing I said would make him feel better about it. Only time could do that. I stepped closer to him and grabbed his hand. He squeezed back and drew me into a hug. We stood there for a minute while I rubbed his back. He sniffed hard and let go of me.

I tried to catch his eye, but he had sat down on the couch and was looking at the floor. I sighed and sat down beside him. He was taking this so hard and I didn't know what I could do to help him. So I sat there beside him. Ten minutes later he started to sniff again and he reached for my hand. He started to sob softly and I felt myself tear up too. He suddenly turned to me and I drew him into a hug this time. He buried his head in my shoulder and I felt the sobs rack out of him. I was openly crying by then and I hated it, just as much as Darry must have, but they still came. It was a while later that both our cries had subsided and we had just gone to holding each other. Neither of us had bothered to turn on a light earlier, so we watched the street lamp's reflection on the wall for some time. I don't know when it happened but we both drifted off to sleep.

We both woke up to a blood curdling scream and it took us only moments to react. Darry was up in a shot and I followed him down the hall regretting not changing after the funeral. Soda and Darry went right to where Ponyboy was. He was sobbing and shaking as I inched closer to where Darry was sitting on the bed. Soda had a hold of him trying to calm him down. Darry looked up at me and his eyes had fear in them.

"Shhh. It's ok Pony. It was just a bad dream," Soda cooed and he looked frightened too

"It scared the hell out of me," he said still sobbing "I can't even remember it! I want Mom."

"I know you do. We all do," Soda sounded like he was getting emotional too

I gripped Darry's shoulder and he put a hand over mine. He looked back up at me with the fear in his eyes and stood up to stand by the door. I took his seat and Pony watched me over Soda's shoulder. I gave him as much of a smile as I could muster and he sniffed loudly. After a while he pushed Soda away a little bit and held his arms out to me. I was surprised to say the least, but I hugged him back and stoked his hair for a while until he stopped crying. I glanced over at Soda who looked like he was tearing up a bit and Darry who was standing lost in the doorway. I could only imagine the next few months here.

"Thanks, Layne," Pony said into my shoulder and pulled away from me

"You go back to sleep now," I said rubbing his back when he laid down again

"Soda?" Pony said tiredly "Will you stay with me?"

"Yeah, of course I will," Soda said throwing an arm over Pony's shoulders

I stood then and followed Darry out into the hall. He was standing there looking at the pictures on the wall. He looked up at me and I could tell he was still freaked out.

"Why did he want you?" He asked curiously

"He didn't. He wanted his mother and I am a lot closer to that than either you or Soda just by the fact I am a girl," I explained "I wish I could give him back his mother."

"I do too," Darry sighed and I hugged him tight and kissed him before looking for my shoes "Where are you going?"

"I need to get my thoughts together." I sighed "You get some sleep and I'll be back in the morning."

"Night Layne," He sighed

"Night Darry,"

Ok, I know that was short, but what can you do? Anyways, I hope to get the next one up soon. Things are really gong to finally get rolling and I am excited to write it.

As always any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!!


	21. Long day is an understatement

I am so happy! One year ago today I started this story and look how far it's come! I'm feeling so nostalgic! Happy birthday Finn! And since I most likely won't continue this before Christmas Merry Christmas, Chanukah Kwanza or what ever you may celebrate! Then a happy New Year! Anyways, on to the reviews and then the story!

Goddess of Sarcasm: Thanks! I'm glad you did get to. I don't know about the beautifully written, but thanks anyways. I actually wrote that chapter when I was driving back from Lethbridge. Funny how that works huh? I remember. Farewell Dreams piece! We miss you! Anyways, thanks again and I hope you enjoy!

Keira: Thanks. Yeah I know you do. I guess I don't not hate them, but they don't bug me so much. I wrote that on the drive back from that week in Lethbridge. Anytime. I couldn't see myself doing that, so yeah. Glad you enjoyed it. Hope you enjoy this one!

Rock: Surprise! Hahaha! I know, everyone was expecting DV, but hey! Birthday time! Glad I could almost make you cry. I'll come up with something to make you cry! It shall become my life's goal! Nah, too lazy. Glad you liked it and hope you like this one!

James Dean is my god: I love your name by the way. Thank you. I'm glad it came across that way. I was worried since I laughed through some of it. Yeah, I thought he had to be there, kind of like his own way of support. Thanks! I love writing them. Hope you enjoy this one.

Silver Chameleon: Thanks! That is the best compliment I have had all day! Hope you enjoy this!

k00lgirl1808: Umm, well thanks. I'm glad you liked it. Well, your sister and her friends are welcome to try, but I don't think we'll take it standing down. Hope you enjoy.

Sodapop's#1gurl: Thanks! That is an odd co-incidence huh? Oh, it will be good! Hope you enjoy!

CiCi: Yes long time! Christmas break is good for that! Hope you enjoy and thanks again!

Disclaimer: I own my characters and S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders

Dedication: This goes out to my best bud, Melissa, who will probably never read this. It's her 16th today! Now she can drive and never do anything with me…Love you anyways buddy! And to Finn, of course, 'cause it is the story's birthday too!

On with the show…

* * *

Finn's POV 

"Ok, here's your order," I said almost dropping their orders on the table

"You in a hurry or something, Kid?" Lou asked

"Yes," I said and paused "I don't see how it's helping though."

"So it's today," Pete said and I nodded

"What time is the social worker coming?" Sam asked

"Five, just half an hour after my shift ends." I groaned "I have to change and clean and get everything together for dinner and there just doesn't seem to be enough hours in the day."

"It'll be fine, Finn," Kathie said coming over to where we were talking "If you clean house as well as you clean up this joint before the health inspector comes, then you'll do fine."

"I sometimes wonder if that's the only reason Chris keeps me around," I said smiling

"Probably is," Lou said "Not that we mind."

"Thanks guys," I said heading to the window for more food

Rees gave me a tired look and I felt bad for him. There was no worse hell than working in the kitchen over a grill or fryer in June. At least with Mike working and Aries out side all day the house would stay some what cool. I had a plan too keep it cool that I wanted to implement some time this summer, but with how hectic it's been this summer, I just didn't know how I was going to fit it in.

Since the accident last month Darry managed to get custody of his kid brothers, but that meant he has two mouths to feed and a house that has bills that need to be paid. So he took on two jobs. The first couple of weeks I never saw him, so I got my shifts changed so I was working through the days, except on the weekends. There was no way I was going to miss out on the weekends. Friday and Saturday nights were the real tip nights. The switch worked out nicely and I was actually home on time to have a nice evening with everyone.

It was a week or two ago that Darry and I figured out it was cheaper to buy in bulk and have a joint dinner at our house or his. It definitely cut my grocery bills and I know it cut Darry's as well. Every little bit helped, especially with how tight things were. I knew Darry was really strained for money; I wasn't so loose with my change either, but no one expected him get into the swing of things so soon. I didn't even have the swing of things!

It was my night to cook and to top it off a new social worker would be popping by right when I had no time on my hands. I was just hoping Two-Bit listened to Mike's threats and stayed out of the house today. I had managed to get it semi-clean last night, but Two-Bit could be worse than a tornado some days.

"Finn!" Rees yelled from the back "Phone call for you."

I frowned and wondered who would be calling me at work. I was hoping it wasn't Aries. The last thing I needed was for him to be in trouble. He had actually been good so far and I was hoping it would be a trend.

"Be there in a minute," I said and he nodded

The back room was sweltering. I didn't know how the guys could stand it. Rees and Carl both had beads of sweat on their faces, but neither was complaining. Our new dishwasher, Hal, didn't look impressed, but I didn't like him much. He kind of reminded me of a very cranky Tatton, but not as smart. I was already sweating when I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Where's my wallet?"

"Not a good time, Mike," I said

"No, I need my wallet. Jack is going to sell me this one part for the T-bird-"

"The one in your head?" I asked

"Don't get mouthy with me or I may give Two-Bit permission to have some fun in the house," he threatened

I just rolled my eyes. Since Mike smuggled that engine home, months ago, he has been obsessed with putting it together. The back yard is starting to look like a scrap yard. I was going to make him do something with the parts before winter. They would all rust over and he wouldn't be happy and it would be like living with a Grizzly bear all winter.

"Now, do you know where my wallet is?" He asked

"Last I saw it was in the truck," I said trying to think on it

"You have the truck," he said and growled a couple swears

"Why don't you have Jack take it out of your pay?" I suggested

"Because he wants cash," Mike answered

"Well, the only thing I can suggest is that you either come down here for it, wait until I get home for it or tell him you'll pay him tomorrow," I said listing them off

"Fine," Mike snapped

"I don't need this, Mike, not now. You know that social worker is coming tonight," I said feeling like I was his mother or something

"Finn! Do I pay you to chat on the phone?" Chris yelled

"Now you've got me in trouble with the boss," I said not all that upset about it

"I'll kick his ass later," Mike said and I heard Jack yell for him

"Bye Mike," I said hanging up

I walked back out front and Chris glared at me

"If I thought it would make you work more, I would dock your pay for that," he said

"And if I thought it would up my pay, I would tell you ways to get cheaper orders too," I said grabbing and order and walking past him

"What did you mean by that?" Chris said following me

The way to most men's hearts is through their stomachs, but Chris would marry money if it was a women. The more he could save and the more he had the happier he was. I knew when I had let that drop that I was in for some questions. I merely sighed and served the table with a big smile

"Here ya are, fellas," I said and they muttered their thanks

"Finn! I asked you what you meant by that!" Chris snapped desperately

"I meant that you could be saving a couple thousand around this place if you wanted," I said going back for more

"How? I've done everything short of running this place by my self!" He said looking around with disgust

"Some other time, Chris. I have more orders and in fifteen minutes my shift is over." I pointed out

"Screw the orders!" Chris said grabbing my arms "What about the money?"

"I'll tell you what," I said thinking slyly "If I show you what to do, will you up our pay by three dollars a week?"

"Three dollars!" He nearly gagged

"Well, just me, Kathie, Rees and Carl. That's 12 dollars or two thousand," I said evenly

"12 dollars for 52 weeks…"he muttered doing the math

"That means," I said tired of waiting on him "That you would only pay out 624 dollars more a year instead of the two thousand."

He looked at me with his, beady, greedy eyes and nodded. I smiled slightly

"Go get the account books and I'll show you," I said even though I hated math

"What do you mean by account books?" He asked

"You've got to be kidding me," I said evenly "Every business in the world keeps track of how much they make and spend."

"We use what comes in," he said

"I don't have time for this right now," I said looking at the clock

"You only get the raise if you do what you promised," Chris snapped

"Tomorrow then," I said hating this man

"Get the hell out of my sight until then," he said going back to his office

I looked back at the clock and smiled. It was ten minutes before I was supposed to get off and the boss had told me to go home. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

"Kath? I'm leaving early and I need someone to clock me out in ten," I said

"No prob." She smiled "You'll do fine."

"Right," I said "Buy guys!"

Half the restaurant yelled good bye and I jogged over to the truck. Low and behold, Mike's wallet was on the front seat. I just shook my head. If anyone wanted it, I would have a broken window to pay for.

By the time I ran three red lights and nearly an old lady I was home. I had to admit the main level wasn't as bad as I thought it was, but it still needed some tidying. I went upstairs and glanced from room to room. Mike's was the worst. He wouldn't have cleaned it even if I asked. He would have said he wasn't going to try and impress anyone, especially not a social worker, but there was no time now. Hopefully the new social worker would think it was the hall closet or something. I guess I was hoping for a lot of things he or she would over look. The leaky faucet, the broken window, the scrap yard in the back yard…. The list went on, but the car parts in the back yard were the most eye catching. I did my best to hide the things I could. I tightened the tap, put drapes over the window and hoped for something to distract this person in the kitchen…

Ok, so they were slim hopes, but I could at least be confident. I had my new ID, more like fake ID made legal, the house was as clean as it was going to get and all I had to do was change and shower. I started to relax a bit and by the time five o'clock rolled around and the social worker was due any minute I thought I could face anything, but I had the strangest feeling I was over looking something.

Finally the long expected knock on the door came and I answered it. The man standing there was the last person I had expected. He had very dark skin; he was definitely African American, and closely cropped black hair. He was taller than Darry and looked like someone had kicked him out of a cushy secret service job with the suit he was in. He didn't look amused and I was thankful for all the parties my parents had thrown while I was growing up. They had at least taught me how to be gracious towards people I didn't like. Social workers…

"Ms. California Lupin?" He asked and I was surprised at how deep his voice was

"Yes, that's me. Won't you come in?" I offered and he walked in like he owned the place

"I'm Mr. Tallowate," he said looking around

"Pleased to meet you," I said as easily as I could "Would you like something to drink or eat?"

"No, I would like to get down to business," he said sitting on the couch

I sat on a chair I had brought out and waited on what was supposed to come next. I could honestly say I was nervous, even more so than with the first social worker. I suppose it was that nagging in the back of my head. What the hell had I forgotten?

"Where is the minor?" he asked

"The who?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts

"Aries," he said reading off his sheet

I tried not to let my features change in the slightest as I mentally kicked myself. That boy was in so much trouble.

"He should be home any minute," I said standing "I'll just call again to see if he's left."

He looked even less impressed and I hurried upstairs to phone next door. I knew he wouldn't be there, but maybe someone there would know where to look for him. I was still kicking myself. How the hell could I have forgotten the reason for the social worker even coming?

"Hello?"

"Is Aries over there?" I asked

"Nope. Him and Ponyboy and Johnny got to doing stuff and I found a beer and that's as far as I can remember," Two-Bit said happily and I could tell he had had one too many beers.

"Listen, I got a social worker to entertain. Would you and the guys please find him and send him home?" I asked hoping he wouldn't give me grief

"But Layne," he said and I could tell he didn't want to

"Is anyone else there?" I asked sighing

The phone clicked on the table and finally someone else picked up

"What?" Dallas' voice snapped

"This is not my day," I said to myself "Do you know where Aries is?"

"Do I look like his Fucking Nanny?" Dallas asked

"No, right now you are a voice on the other end of the telephone and I don't care what you look like," I said getting tired of this "So you get your ass moving and look for him before I tell this social worker what's what and he ends up in a boys' home somewhere and I let all the blame fall on your shoulders when I tell Rock."

There was no answer for several moments and I felt bad. I didn't like ordering anyone around, but I didn't need Dally ruining this. I knew he would do it, but he wouldn't be happy at all. I almost pitied Aries right then.

"Fine!" Dallas snapped and I was reminded of why I always compared him to Mike

"Thank you," I said hanging up

When I got back downstairs Mr. Tallowate didn't look impressed. Right then I had to remind myself of why I cared about his opinion.

"He'll be a minute. He lost track of the time," I said sitting down "Are you sure I can't offer you anything?"

"No," he said and I smiled

Five minutes later Aries came flying through the door like the fires of hell were on his tail. I was thankful Mr. Tallowate had his back to the window, because I can guarantee he wouldn't like seeing Aries running up the front walk because Dallas was behind him and looked like he was ready to kill him. At least he had done what I asked, but I got the feeling he would be mad at me for a long time.

"Aries," I said waving him in "This is Mr. Tallowate."

"Hi," he said stiffening

"I'd like to have a tour of the house and then I would like to talk to the minor alone." Mr. Tallowate directed

"I'd be happy to show you around," I said as graciously as I could

Aries looked at me and I sighed behind Tallowate's back. I liked this about as much as he did, but he could at least say something. I guess there wasn't much opportunity for him to do so, yet. He was going to really like talking with Tallowate alone…

By the time he had seen everything but the basement he had more notes than a high school student before finals. I guess he saw a lot to comment on. I personally thought this was a big step up from where I had last lived. No rats and noisy neighbors with sticky fingers here.

Finally he sat down with Aries and I waited on the front porch. I always hated this part. I knew Aries wasn't going to say much to him and what he would say would be good stuff, but not being in on it made you nervous.

"You forgot the coffee."

"What?" I asked looking right up into Darry's eyes

"You forgot the coffee," he said again

I smiled slightly. It had become tradition that when it was nice coffee drinking weather we would sit out on the front porch and talk for a while. I didn't have the coffee, but I would like the talk.

"I know," I said "I didn't think it was the right type of day for it."

"Is he speaking alone with Aries?" he asked

"Yeah. I don't know why, but I don't like it," I said

"I know," he said sitting beside me "I went through the same thing with Pony and Soda. I'm just glad we still have Mrs. Green."

"Yeah, switching social workers isn't worth the time that gets put into it," I said putting my head on his shoulder "How was work?"

"It was work," he said bluntly "Roofed all day and I have to go and baby sit a research building until midnight."

I felt for him then. I knew he didn't like to work all day, come home so he could cook and clean and then run out again to another job. I do know he was glad to get that job, though. He was a security guard at a research and development building down town. It was good money, but he never got to see his brothers unless it was the weekend or meal time.

"Miss. Lupin," Mr. Tallowate said from behind us and I nearly jumped

"Yes, sir?" I said standing

"I'm finished here;" he said looking down at his notes "As far as I can tell you do a nice job of cleaning up and acting polite, so the minor will stay with you for the time being. He seems to have adjusted well from what we know his past back ground to be. I do not know how this life will suit him and when I find something more solid I will come back."

I didn't have anything nice to say to that, so I stood there trying not to look like I hated how he was treating us. Darry stood and folded his arms.

"Darry Curtis, this is Mr. Tallowate," I introduced for lack of anything else to do

They merely stared at each other and I stood there feeling like I was the ref in a big boxing match that was about to begin.

"I will be checking in with you soon," Mr. Tallowate said walking right past us without a second look.

When he was gone I sighed. That was nerve racking and I didn't like it. Darry sighed too and we sat down on the porch again. Aries came out and lit a smoke. I didn't even nag him this time. I think he earned it.

"Well. At this rate I am going to be late," Darry said standing

"Here," I said handing him some tip money "You go and buy yourself something fast and I'll cook."

He gave me that look again. I hated that look. He should be able to take things from me without feeling guilty. I gave him what Rock always told me was my 'stubborn look' and he smiled a little.

"Go or you will be late," I said kissing him

"See you later," he said jumping the fence

I looked over at Aries and we both went in the house. He sat down on the couch and I went to look through the fridge for something to cook for dinner. I guess it was going to have to be a mixed dinner tonight. That wouldn't be too bad. I liked random dishes thrown together to make a meal.

"Layne? Can we get a dog?" Aries asked and I was surprised I hadn't heard him come into the kitchen

"We've talked about this," I said heavily

"I know, but I still want one," he said

I sighed and wondered if he would ever give it up. I knew he wouldn't, he was a Lupin. It looked like I was either going to have to find some way to distract him or he was going to go and steal one for himself.

"We'll see."

* * *

I know, bad ending, but good place! Rock wouldn't have liked me going on and on and on and on and where was I going with this? Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. 

As always, any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers! Tens


	22. I'll think about it

It's 12:49 in the morning, I have a head cold and I am typing this up while I'm talking to Erik, who is probably on caffeine from his lunch, which was hours and hours ago, so thanks to him for keeping me awake. If this isn't very good, let me know, because it could be my position paper on Brazil from grade 8 for all I know. So let me know and I'll quit bugging ya. On to the reviews.

Chronic Sarcasm: I'll tell everyone! Well, maybe not, because I'm lazy… Thanks! Why blame Rock? Hahaha! My thoughts exactly, minus Ian. Yeah, I think it is. I'm glad! Hope you enjoy!

Keira: You know, that would have been very odd, but I would have laughed. Thanks! I'm glad you did. There really wasn't much interaction in this one. Crazy is the right word to describe him, too! He's a social worker, of course he is. Hope you enjoy and forever keep bugging me!

Rock: Thanks! Yeah, I thought he was the perfect asshole, myself. I'm glad you liked that! I was wondering if it was way out in left field, but I think it hit home. Oh yeah. I would run from Dally, too. Really? Wow. We must have both wanted to go at the same time, I guess. Hope you enjoy!

CiCi: Well, good to know! Hope you enjoy!

Blameitonthegovernment: Thanks. When you grow up where he did, you'd want a dog too. Hope you enjoy!

Chocolate: Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks, I will. I hope you like the update, too.

Sodapop's1gurl: Thanks, there was! Makes up for the lull in this one. Hope you enjoy!

Liz: Well, for both of them, thank you! I'm glad you think so, wordy gets really boring after a while. Wow. That's definitely the best compliment I have had all week. Thanks a bunch and hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own my characters and S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders

On with the show…

* * *

Darry's POV

"…It's a sunny 95 degrees at the top of the hour with Sammy Mitchell for KHML news…"

I sighed and turned off the radio, I wasn't in the mood for the news. It was always so depressing, especially since Mom and Dad... I shook my head, impatient with everything that was going on in my head. It had been a long day at work and tomorrow was my only day off. Just a couple of blocks more and I could get out of this truck and these sweaty work clothes and just relax.

No, there wasn't time to relax these days. I had to cook dinner and make sure chores were done and the house wasn't a disaster. When I was done with that, there were bills and a shopping list to write. Then, if I was lucky, I could read the paper and get to bed. It had become the routine on Thursday nights. I didn't go to my second job on Thursdays, so I had that time at home, but I would have preferred going into the air-conditioned office building with how hot it was outside. For the past week it had been nearly unbearable outside and when you roof houses for a living, you didn't ever want those days, let alone a week of them. Cole, a guy I worked with, was sun burnt like you wouldn't believe. A couple of the other guys were getting darker and I was, too. Beats being sore and red, I figured.

When I pulled up in front of the house I noticed something strange, but something I should have been used to by now. She was Finn, after all. That girl kept you guessing. I don't think there's another person alive, who would sit on their front lawn and just look at their house. I had to admit; I liked the way the sun set made her look. Her hair was reflecting the light and her eyes looked even darker. I don't know how long I had been staring at her before she looked over at me and smiled.

I don't believe in love at first sight, but every time I see her smile like that, it's like falling in love again. All my problems wash away for a moment and I'm happy. Happy doesn't last long, but its there.

"Howdy, stranger," she said, standing up "How was work?"

"It was work," I answered walking over to her

"That's all you ever tell me," she pointed out, leaning on her front gate

"Well, it's not that interesting a job," I confessed "I roof houses, it's the same thing every day."

"When something interesting does happen," she started, leaning closer to me

"I'll let you know," I said leaning closer to her, too

And that's how I kissed her; leaning over the fence for the whole neighborhood to see. It didn't bother me. The only thing that bothered me was that she was on the other side of the fence and I had my tool belt in my hand, so I couldn't hug her. When she finally looked up and smiled at me I had to smile, too.

"Do you have any dinner plans?" She asked

"Nope. Just me and whatever there is to eat," I answered "But I would love it if a pretty red head would join me."

"I think I know one who would love to join you." She leant over and kissed me again "I got some things to do here, but I could cook up the boys some dinner and meet you next door."

"I'd like that." I smiled "Just have to change and shower."

"I hadn't noticed." She grinned

I shook my head and kissed her again before turning towards my own yard. She smiled at me and went into her house. I had to grin too. I wondered what had her being so affectionate, but she got like that when the weather changed. I guess this heat spell was just another one of those weather changes.

I was surprised how stifling it was inside when I opened the door. It was a sauna in here. Ponyboy glanced up at me from the TV and looked right back at it. I sighed and started opening and closing the door to get the air moving.

"What are you doing that for?" Ponyboy asked, as if he just realized I was home

"It's too hot in here," I pointed out the obvious

"Once you're used to it, it isn't that bad," he assured me

"Finn's cooking dinner tonight," I said, changing the subject "So hopefully her house will be cooler for you guys."

"You two eating here?" he asked

"Yep, so start straightening up this mess."

"Aw, Darry. It ain't that bad," he groused

"Not that bad? It looks like you spent your allowance on wrappers and Pepsi bottles. Then there's the laundry I asked you to put away and you have the news paper scattered to kingdom come-"

"I'm going, I'm going," he grumbled and turned off the TV

"Thanks, Kiddo." I smiled and hung up my tool belt in the hall closet

Pony started picking up the newspaper and dropped it in a big pile on my chair. I guess he figured I would get around to it later. He only had it open because he wanted to know what the movie listings for the weekend were. He was never one for the news either. I just liked having something on hand to read. I couldn't believe there were people out there that couldn't read. It seemed like a great shame to me and I never took my gifts for granted. When you didn't have much, you could read, I guess.

I started cleaning in the kitchen and turned on the radio. The news was over by then and there were some songs on it that I didn't mind listening to. I didn't like it cranked when it was just us in the house. When Steve, Two-Bit and Dallas were over they liked it loud. Johnny never said anything about it and Ponyboy was just as quiet as he was, so I figure he didn't mind it so much either. I started getting the breakfast dishes and Pony's dishes from the day together to be washed. The only thing about doing dishes I didn't like was the hot water. Sure, it was nice in the winter when it was cold out and I nearly froze my fingers off at work, but during a heat wave like this, it wasn't pleasant.

"I meant to do that," Ponyboy said, carrying an armload of garbage from the front room.

"Don't worry about it. I think I was being a little unfair when I told you to clean the whole house this morning," I said not even really thinking about what I was saying

I was a little mad that he hadn't done anything but watch TV all day. I hoped he at least cracked a book open at some point. The point was that if I told him to do everything he would at least try to do something. I was going to have to read some books on how to make little brothers do their chores because, so far, everything I had tried wasn't working.

It had only been a month since I won guardianship, but it felt a hell of a lot longer than that to me. I guess time really drags by when you have so much responsibility on your shoulders. Don't get me wrong, this was the only choice I would have made and I don't regret it for a second, but I felt old, older than I thought I could ever feel. I worked two jobs, was never home except to clean and I had turned into the adult. I thought about the scholarship I had gotten when I graduated high school and all the money I had saved over the last year. Almost all of it had been spent just trying to keep our heads above water.

I suddenly wanted to talk to my parents, badly. How had they done it? How had they kept creditors and the bank at arms length without ever letting on to the three of us how bad things were? Sure, we never had much, but I would have never guessed we were this bad off. Dad kept us laughing and Mom kept us loving, so I guess there wasn't much time between shows for us to see what was going on back stage.

"Did the mail come?" Soda yelled, slamming the door and kicking his shoes against the wall

"Yep," Ponyboy answered from the other room

"Anything for me?" was his next question

"Nope."

"Why is it so hot in here?" he asked, "I think it was cooler outside."

"It is," I called from the kitchen "Ponyboy has had the house all locked up all day."

"You crazy, little monkey," Soda said ruffling his hair and going through the fridge for a snack

"I might be crazy and I might be a monkey, but I am not little," Pony told Soda

I glanced over at Ponyboy and found it hard to believe he would be fourteen in a couple of weeks. I didn't know how Soda could call him little; I could remember when he got so big. He was getting taller and I could tell he would be a heart breaker one day. He wouldn't be Soda's type of handsome, but he would be good looking and he would be humble about it. Some day, he'd meet a girl he loved as much as I loved Layne and then he'd get married and have kids of his own. He was going to have a good education first, though. I could never see him being happy working in a garage or on a rooftop. He had to get out of here and live where he didn't have to be a greaser.

"So, what's for dinner, Darry?" Soda asked and it wasn't hard to tell that his stomach was in control

"Don't know," I answered

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked

"Finn is cooking for you guys tonight and I'm cooking something for her and I," I explained

"I think I can live with that." Soda smiled

I just grinned at him. I knew he liked Finn's cooking better and he wasn't going to put anything against my food, so he had that silly smile on his face. I ruffled his hair and regretted it when my hand came back covered with grease.

"Thanks, Darry," he said, shaking his head

"Well, now I really should go and take a shower," I muttered

Ponyboy nodded wordlessly and went down the hall to finish cleaning his room. Sodapop shrugged and started drinking chocolate milk from the jug we had made up in the fridge. I frowned at him and he smiled at me, one of those crazy Sodapop smiles. I grinned at him and handed him a glass.

"Thanks, Dar," he said frowning at it

"I'm going to go and shower. Head over to Finn's whenever you want and use the glass, Little Buddy," I reminded

I took one of the few cold showers of my life and was dressed and dried after they'd gone. I knew they would be; food could get my brothers moving no matter what. Ponyboy had done a surprisingly good job on the front room, so I tidied up the hall and put on a load of wash. By the time I had dinner on, it was dark outside. Most people would think I was being a romantic, but with the time I had on my hands, I was just being me and I was right on time, even if the sun wasn't.

I started clearing off the dining room table and picked up the mail Ponyboy had scattered there. I wasn't surprised when they were all bills. I had time, so I started going through them. How could we spend so much? I didn't even know if we would be eating this month, just by flipping through the first two. I went through the rest of them as calmly as I could. I didn't make enough to cover all of these. I hated to do it, but I was going to have to ask Soda for part of his cheque and use up what was left in the money I had been saving. This was just great.

"Smells good," Finn said, closing the door

I didn't want to look at the bills anymore, so I put them off to one side of the table and I turned to Finn. She didn't say anything, but she put her hand on my shoulder and put my hand over it. It was one of the things that she did when she knew I wasn't happy about something. It wasn't much, but it meant all the world to me. And that's how we were for a long time. She stood there while I thought about what I could do to get these bills under control. I was going to tell her about these bills, but I think she knew. She was good at picking up on that stuff. After a while I looked up at her and she smiled, comfortingly. I smiled back.

"I think dinner's ready," I said getting up for it

"I'll get the plates," she said quietly

I appreciated her a lot then. She didn't ask questions and she kept up like everything was normal. She knew me too well. She knew how much I hated to talk about this stuff and how I felt as if I had done something wrong or hadn't done enough. I just hated to fail at anything. When I did, I knew I was my own worst enemy. So I tried to put it out of mind and enjoy dinner.

We ate a quiet dinner and I noticed Finn had changed to come over here. She had lit candles and they cast long shadows on the walls. I looked over at her and noticed she seemed to be thinking, too. When she looked up at me, her eyes were dark in the light. She looked like whatever she had been thinking on had been bugging her for a while.

"Darry?"

"Humm?"

"I want to talk to you about something," she said straightening up

I looked at her, really looking at her, for the first time all night. She looked completely serious and lovely in the light. The house was still hotter than hell and I could tell she was hot. I was and it was only adding to everything that had gone wrong throughout the day.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked

"Well, us mostly," she spoke casually

I straightened up, too, and waited for what she wanted to say. I just hoped she wasn't planning another trip anytime soon. I don't think I wanted her gone, not with everything that had happened since the summer started.

"I love you, Darry. I love you a lot more than anyone else I have ever known," she paused "That's why I have to tell you, there are ghosts here."

I looked at her, puzzled. I had little enough patience for the odd movie, let alone ghosts. If I couldn't see it and touch it, it didn't exist. There weren't ghosts in this house. I looked over at Layne who looked just as serious as she had been when she started. I loved her, though, and I had a feeling that whatever she was trying to tell me had put her out on a limb. So, I was going to give her a chance to tell me.

"Honey, there's no such thing as ghosts."

"I don't mean ghosts, as in spirits, but memories," she explained "I've seen the three of you look around this house with looks that would have made your mother cry. You're getting stressed, Ponyboy has become a shut in and Sodapop is getting to be a very good actor."

She looked at me, sincere, but not as if she was wrong. I didn't know what to say. I had begun to wonder about my brothers and I was going to be stressed when it came time to pay all these bills. So I didn't say anything. I waited for her to go on, like I knew she would. She looked me right in the eye and looked like she was ready to burst if she didn't tell me whatever she was trying to tell me.

"Let's move."

"What? To the couch or…?" I asked puzzled

"No, I mean let's move. Let's find another house and start a new life together," she clarified

I looked at her, trying to figure out if she was kidding me. From the look in her eye, she wasn't. She couldn't be serious.

"Layne," I started "There's no way we can do that. You know that houses in this neighborhood don't sell. Your house was empty for years and we couldn't afford anything bigger."

"Will you at least think about it?" she asked, "We can keep it between the two of us and look around before we decide on anything."

"Yeah, I'll think on it," I promised

She seemed relaxed then and shook her head. She looked like she was pretty far in space, before she smiled and looked at me.

"You know, I think I finally understand my brothers. They always said they got this itch to move when they were in one place for too long. I think I got it, too." She looked at me and shook her head "But I think I can beat it if you want me to."

I wasn't sure what to say to that either, but I smiled and grabbed her hand.

"I'll think on it."

* * *

Ok, the end! Blah, blah, I didn't like it so much, but hey. Next chapter is already half done due to my indecision and that should be good. I want to update something a week (ya right) from now on, but no promises. Just no more three-month long gaps. I had no idea until I actually looked. Yes, bad Tensie. Ok, well I am off to bed now before my older brother kills me.

As always, any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers! Tens


	23. Long days and party nights

Well, here it is, finally. I can't remember when this was last updated, but I have been a busy gal and did I mention it was here and done and ready? I think someone who goes by the name of Jhon had some fun with my tea…Anyways, on to the Reviews!

Chronic Sarcasm: Well, thanks. I'm glad you think so even if Ghost doesn't. You'll have to introduce me at some point. Thanks, you'll have to wait and see. Hope you enjoy!

Keira: What would I do with out you and your ramblings? I don't know, either, but I enjoyed reading your explanation and all I can say is no worries. Oh, I still have the first version. It has been added to with the parts of this I didn't want to use. It was a bad chapter as it was without all the nonsense I had to pull out. Mushy stuff is what I do best, you should know that by now. Hope you enjoy!

Rock: Three month gap…I think this one broke that record in half. Four months, nearly five now… Nah, I love that you loved it. I hope you feel the same about this one. I don't like it so much. The next one…Now that one will be some fun! Oh yeah, you will find a good guy. I have faith in that even thought I believe in nothing… interesting how many epilepsies I have used…Hope you enjoy, this one was a pain in the ass to write!

Nittany Lizard: Thanks! I'm really glad you found that to be realistic. I wasn't so sure it was, so yay! Anytime! I'm happy to warm up anyone with that much snow. We got so little this year…anyways, hope you enjoy! You'll really enjoy the next chapter. It reminds me a little of what you wrote about Rachel and her eggnog. Hope you enjoy!

Sodapop's#1gurl: Well, I still have yet to write what I have in mind on that topic, so I hope you enjoy that when it comes. Well, four month gap now, but I hope to have more, more frequently. Hope you enjoy!

Ebony Black Outsider: Well, I know this was for chapter eight, but I hope you enjoyed it and if you like that kind of stuff, you should read the next chapter when I put it up. I find it really amusing in that way. Hope you enjoy!

Ok, on with the show!

Oh, wait. Supid disclaimer: I own nothing but what I own and that which is not copywrighted by S.E. Hinton ex. The Outsiders.

Dedication: To Liz, who is my hero and supplied me with three chapters in one day. She rocks and is so totally my hero!

Ok, now with out further adieu...On with the show!

* * *

Layne's POV 

"Finn! Order three is up!" Rees yelled from the window

"I'm coming!" I rushed over

"Finn! These damn books aren't going to figure themselves out!" Chris called

"No, no they aren't. Don't touch them," I answered dully, passing him with order three

"They're my books!" he reminded

"And look at the state they're in."

Chris grumbled something while I put on a smile to deliver to order three. This was one of those rush days where I wished I had two extra sets of hands. I was coming to learn that every day was a rush day during the summer and that at the end of the day you would be glad to leave. The volume of customers was amazing and there was no time to relax unless you were on a break, but I had extra on my shoulders with trying to get the books in order and no breaks because of it. I honestly wondered how Chris could have possibly let them get this bad. The only thought I had was that he was dumber than I thought, which was probably true. He had been hassling me all day, bullying me when I tried to do them and wait tables at the same time, growling when he didn't hear what he wanted. I was so high stung because of it that I was ready to kill him. Only my constant detours to the kitchen and Lou sitting at his usual table had saved Chris' life and my sanity. I had to remain unemotional or I would do something to get myself fired.

After order three was delivered I headed behind the bar and into the kitchen. It was scorching in there and I didn't know how Rees could stand it. Carl had quit the week before after he and Chris had a disagreement, so Rees was stuck with a guy named Hal. Hal was...new (he was a dish washer beforeCarl left)and he didn't have the ropes down yet, so Rees was doing the work of two and he looked ragged enough to be doing so. I smiled at him, in a reassuring manner and he smiled back, tired. Hal looked surly and I didn't envy anyone in the back room on a day like this.

"FINN!" Chris screamed from the other room

I sighed and shook my head before looking up at the clock. I had another hour and a half to go before I could call it quits for the evening. Home was going to be a wonderful place. I planned to lock all the doors and take a nice, long, cold bath along with a couple of aspirins. Maybe I'd unplug the phone, too.

"Sounds like you're being summoned," Rees said casually, wiping the sweat on his forehead

"Yeah," I sighed, "Wish me luck."

"Luck."

I took a deep breath of the heated air before stepping back into the other room. The noise hit me like a wave and so did the seemingly cool air, in comparisonto thatof the kitchen. Chris waved me over and I reluctantly joined him. He had gotten himself a booth to himself and he hadn't moved since my shift started four and a half hours ago. I wondered how he could do it and shuddered at the image of how wet with sweat the back of his shirt and shorts would be when he stood. I knew Chris was an overly disgusting creature when I began working here, but the hot weather brought out the worst in him. He got grouchier, he ceased to shave, bathe or shower and his hygiene went downhill in general. It was almost repulsive and if I didn't have to wait tables, he would be in his office. I owed all the customers an apology for that one.

Lou had been casting him mean looks all day and when I had stopped at his table he had questioned why I had been putting up with all Chris' verbal abuse. I told him I needed to hold the job or I would loose my baby brother. He offered me some money until I found a new job and I almost took him up on the offer, but I had never quit. I could imagine phoning home to Rock about that one. He would remind me of all that he worked for only to be lost because I couldn't handle some asshole with a big mouth.

"Ok, last summer we spent a grand total of this much," Chris said, shoving some messy figures in my face "You know how to read, don't you, Doll face?

"What about weekly or even monthly?" I asked, ignoring the comment

"Our suppliers get paid, that's all they care about and I get my business, so that's all I care about," Chris reasoned "Even paying you slugs falls under that."

"I'm surprised you haven't been audited by now," I sighed, yet again ignoring him

"What the hell does that mean?" Chris snapped "You trying to use big words to insult my intelligence? You'd be nothing but a penny whore on the ribbon if it weren't for this job."

I looked him right in the eyes and almost felt like a spring coming loose after being pushed on too much. In fact, that was exactly what it was like. I had had it.

"It means that I am surprised the government hasn't come in here and gone through everything and thrown you head long into a pitiful jail cell," I snapped

At my words Chris'eyes buldged, almost looking like he was mad and afraid at the same time. I stared him down, wishing I could hit him, but assault could get Aries thrown in a boys home pretty fast.

"And if they do come, I will help them rip you apart piece by piece. You forced one of your employees to quit out of sheer hatred for you and Kathie is constantly in tears thanks to your belligerence. You can't be bothered to end a fight around here, but you have no problems ripping apart a pregnant girl," I snapped, going on with more aggression "How manly!"

He looked shocked and almost frightened at my words, trying to slither under the table, like a snake, but he pulled himself up and tried to look ruffled. I was shocked at what I was saying, myself, but I had been putting up with this for a while and on a day like this it was sudden and explosive.

"You are a sniveling worm of a man who has no sense of morals or fair play. You act like you where raised by a pack of weasels and groom like a Hyena. If I didn't need this job, I would give you what you had coming," I ended, ready to go and cool off

Chris sat in a shocked stupor, not sure if I was going to scream at him again or if I was going to wind up and punch him or if I was simply going to walk away. I had the feeling no one had ever made him feel so low in his life and he didn't like it, but what could he do about it? Every person in the room was staring at us and I realized that Lou had moved so he was close enough to get in between us if he needed to. If that wasn't the case, he probably wanted to be close enough to strangle Chris before I had all he fun. He liked Kathie and I got the feeling he had kind of adopted me as a kid sister. Chris had yet to learn this.

"I should fire you!" he finally hissed

"I should take what I know to the IRS," I answered in a low tone and his eyebrows raised in surprise "But neither of us would get anywhere with that. I would be out of a job and you would be in a hole somewhere. Not to mention Rees and Kathie would be out of jobs, too, and that wouldn't be fair. Now, I am going to go and take a break. When I come back, you'd better be in your office or I may do something unladylike."

He nodded, at a loss for words as I headed for the kitchen. Rees was standing in the doorway when I got there and patted my shoulder. As much as I liked Rees, I didn't want to be touched or even looked at, at that moment. I was mad clean through. Most people yell and feel better, but I felt worse. I had lost it.

I went through the kitchen to the back door and into the 'employees' area. It was just a bunch of crates out back. I thought about telling the health inspector all about the conditions we worked under, as well. The crates were upwind-not that there was any wind-of the dumpsters today, which was better than I could have asked for. I sat down on one and took a couple deep, calming breaths. I had lost it. The only thing that had kept me going in there was the fact I had to get it out and that I had my father's temper. My parents could argue themselves into and out of anything and they had tempers to go behind it. My mother got pouty afterwards and my father always had to cool off. I sighed. If only I could have got Rock's temper. I would have been able to have mulled over it and got on with life.

I sighed and pulled out the clip that was holding my hair up. My hair was nearly all red again, it just had a couple more inches of blonde left and it was long. I felt better with it down and tried to catch a hint of a breeze. I was disappointed to find there wasn't one, but life went on. Rees opened the back door and looked past me, almost tentative to intrude on my space.

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah, just needed to calm down," I answered "This is just not my day."

"It'll get better," Rees promised "I just came back to tell you that there are more customers and that Josie will be here in a couple minutes to start her shift."

I nodded, taking the hint. Josie wasn't supposed to be on duty for another hour, but there was no doubt in my mind Rees had called her in. It was a nice idea. I smiled at him and went back into the restaurant. The people in there looked at me when I came back in, but it was with a little bit of wonder and respect. Lou smiled at me and I noticed Chris had vacated his booth.

"He would have left, anyways," Lou answered "There are some boys in here that don't cotton to women being hassled that way."

He didn't mention the ones who did it on a regular basis, but I smiled at him. He was a good guy. I thanked him and brought him an iced tea before looking to see if any of the other tables needed anything. It amazed me how polite they all were, but they didn't have to be. I was fine. I needed out of here, but I would live until Josie got here.

Josie was the gal who was training to eventually replace Kathie when she left to have her baby. She was a short brunette with a bright smile, but a mean attitude. She wasn't in tune to the comments made about here when she waited tables, so she didn't bother to stop them. The latter part pissed me off, but there was nothing I could do about it. I did appreciate her. The sooner she got here, the sooner I could leave.

I went back along the tables and paused at one of them, wondering how I didn't notice beforehand…

"How long have you been here?" I asked

"About three minutes," Darry answered and I sighed "Long day?"

"Oh yeah, too long," I replied, leaning my head on his shoulder

"Well, I came to give you a ride home and then I thought you could use a night out." I looked down at Darry as he smiled I nodded and slid into the booth beside him.

He put his arm around me and I held onto it with my head on his chest. It was hot and this didn't help, but it was comforting and relaxing. There was no doubt in my mind Rees had called him, too. I was going to have to give him something nice for Christmas. I didn't bother to look up until a few of the guys started catcalling Josie. She was a greaser gal through and through, so she was used to it. She was also in the shortest skirt I had ever seen.

"Well, I should go clock out," I said not moving

"Then we'll go home and get cleaned up," he added "And then I will take you to a place so devoid of people you'll forget here are other men out there."

"Sounds nice," I answered, still not moving

Darry smiled and started poking me in the side. I smiled and started moving towards the kitchen.

* * *

Mike's POV 

"Jack, I want a raise," I said confidently

Jack glanced up from the requisitions and then back down at them again. I wondered if he had even heard what I said or if he was choosing not to. I crossed my arms, waiting for an answer. It didn't seem like I was going to get one. Then Jack finally sighed.

"The most I can do is pay you another fifty cents an hour," Jack sighed, expecting me to turn it down

"That'll do," I agreed- I'd work for free, if Finn would let me, but we needed more money with the kid around. Now maybe she'd get off my back about my spending habits.

Jack stared at me for a minute and nodded to himself. He pushed his chair back and ran a hand through his hair. I don't think he enjoyed doing all that paperwork.

"You should get out of this business while you can, Mike," Jack suggested "It just gets worse as you get deeper in."

Jack paused and walked over to the coffee pot. He liked coffee too much.

"All I do these days is manage the place. I haven't even touched a car in two weeks except to drive home."

"Hire somebody to do the paperwork," I suggested lighting a cigarette

"That would be a good thing to do, if we could afford it," Jack explained

I sighed. What the hell was he telling me all this for? I couldn't think of anything to help him except maybe training Soda and Steve on how to do it. They had big dreams on buying this place from Jack one day and I suppose they would want to learn how to manage books and other crap. I said as much to Jack who smiled.

"Soda has brought in more money by standing out there than anyone else I have ever hired. Steve is a great mechanic, also bringing in more business,and you use your head better than most people I've ever met. Between the four of us and Starkey the place is doing great. Dare I shake up the natural order we've fallen into by educating all of you on how to do the books?" Jack mused

"I didn't say nothing about all of us," I corrected nto at all bothered by the fact he neglected to mention the money I brought in.

Jack smiled and I finished my cigarette as Starkey walked in. He was older than Jack, fifty I'd say, but he always came in to work the night shift and did a good job of it. Jack wouldn't even bother trying to teach him anything new.

Starkey went right to the sign in sheet and wrote down the time five minutes ago, but Jack didn't seem to care. He looked up at the pair of us and muttered something under his breath. I had the feeling I would be just as grouchy as he was when I got to be his age and I had the perfect role model for the job. He walked over to me and handed me a five-dollar bill before heading out to the garage and I nodded. I had lent him five bucks last week, even though he fought me on it, but he always made good on what he borrowed.

I'd been by Buck's earlier today and collected all my poker winnings from him, too. So now I had over one hundred dollars in my pocket. It was pretty much the most money, well, the most honest money, I had ever had in my pocket at one time.

Now, back in New York, I would have gone and found a nice big bag of hash and partied all weekend, but with Finn around that wasn't the wisest idea. What the hell do people do with money if they don't plan to go out and get wasted?

"Put it in the bank," Jack suggested "One day you might have a kid who needs a college fund."

"Me, have kids? What have you been smoking?" I asked

"You never know, man. I said the same thing to my dad years ago and now I have a kid off living in Oklahoma City with a degree under his belt," Jack answered

I shrugged. Maybe I should put it in the bank.

"Hey, Mike!" Soda grinned coming into the office "Ready for the weekend?"

I nodded. The weekend. How many of those did I get these days? I got tomorrow off while Soda and Steve got stuck working here all day, so I was going to make the most of it.

"There is a party over at Shepard's tonight," Steve commented "I'm taking Evie with me."

If he started talking about Evie again, I was going to punch him right between the eyes. He'd been going out with her for three weeks and all we heard was him rubbing it in that he had a girlfriend and we didn't. If I wanted one, I would have one by now. The only chicks I had known had all got me into trouble at one time or another. I wasn't about to tie myself onto one, if I could help it. I know, Finn had caused me more trouble than any girl I had dated, but I guess it was different when you didn't date. Maybe I was just going soft. Damn, I hated this. Finn was no longer going to be classified as a girl when I got to thinking about them in general. It was just easier that way.

"You wanna go, man?" Soda asked as Steve floated off to la-la land

"Hell yes. Finn is driving me nuts, njot to mention the kid," I growled and Soda smiled "What?"

"Steve has Evie and you have Finn. I should go find someone to talk about," Soda commented

"Watch it, Blondie," I snapped, thinking about cuffing him around the ears

Soda just grinned like a goof and disappeared out into the garage. I sighed and went to sign out. Where the hell did Soda come off thinking I 'talked' about Finn? I lived with her, who the hell else was I supposed to talk about? Aries? That would be a ten second conversation.

"So, shall we go over to the Dingo and see what that room mate of yours can get us?" Steve asked

"Yeah, but we got to go to the bank first," I agreed, "I want to open up an account."

If Steve was thinking up a wiseass remark, he shelved it when he saw the warning look I sent him. Soda walked right between us to get at the sign out sheet and grinned.

"Maybe me and Stevie here should open ones for ourselves," Soda suggested

"With what?" Steve asked going out of the garage "You give most of your money to Darry and I blow mine on cigarettes and pop."

"Maybe two dollars will go somewhere some day. I might even have a kid one day…"

I shook my head and followed them towards the car. Who would have guessed that today every tough guy I ran into would be talking about kids?

* * *

Aries' POV 

"Where are you going?"

"Darry and I are going to go out somewhere. From the way he told me not to get dressed up, I think we're going on a drive somewhere," she answered, fixing her hair a little

"Good. You need it," I added

"You think? I nearly castrated my boss today," she commented off hand "I was so ready to get out of there I was willing to even castrate Lou."

"I thought we liked Lou?"

"Oh, very much so," she answered, turning from the mirror "How do I look?"

I'd learned three things about girls in my short life and one of them was that you always told them they looked good, no matter what. I wasn't worried about telling Layne when she looked like a movie monster on a normal day. But she looked like she needed to relax and I wasn't going to say anything that could force her into letting her top pop at me.

"You look fine," I replied "Just remember to smile."

She looked at me, deciding if she should tell me to quit being such a smart ass or to tell me thanks. She settled on smiling.

"Listen, Darry left Pony and Johnny next door with a curfew and something to heat up for dinner. You're responsible and I trust you, but…"

"But, if I miss curfew or do something stupid, you're going to box my ears in," I sighed "Rock gave me that lecture, too."

"You're a good kid." She smiled "Come on and I'll walk you over."

I nodded and shrugged into my jacket as Layne did likewise. She glanced over at me from time to time, but we barely even walked for half a minute, so I didn't worry about it. She'd been acting strange lately, so strange was how I was going to let her act.

When we got next door Ponyboy and Johnny where sitting in the living room, watching TV while Darry was yelling things from the other room. From the way they were focused on the TV, I figured it was stuff like 'Curfew is at midnight' and the like. I didn't really care; I was busy looking at the sight on the TV.

"What is that?" I asked going over to sit on the couch

"Creature from The Black Lagoon," Johnny answered "Ponyboy wanted to watch it."

I barely even heard him. I was entranced with the hanging black seaweed clinging to it and monstrous face it possessed. The eyes, now they were cool. I wondered if Ponyboy was thinking the same thing. I was willing to bet that he was.

"Hey."

I nearly jumped out of my skin as Layne waved her hand in front of my face. She smiled at me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Remember what I told you. We'll be back late because neither of us have to work tomorrow," she explained and I nodded

"Ponyboy, try and keep the house as clean as it is now and Johnny can sleep here after the movie, if he wants. Dinner is in the oven, emergency numbers are on the table and there's a fire extinguisher under the sink and there is no beer in the house. I think that's about all I have to say beyond no parties and no girls," Darry ended

I waited for Layne to tell him that we were good kids and there wouldn't be any fires, parties or girls, but she just shook her head at him and pulled him by the hand out the door. I shrugged. If she didn't think I needed to be defended, she was probably right. I deserved most of what I got pinned with and should have got caught with more, but what they didnt know didn't hurt me none.

I turned back to the movie and was lost in it for the next hour. By the time it was over I could tell that Ponyboy was just as disappointed in the ending as I was. Johnny just looked at the pair of us and down at his empty plate. I didn't even remember him getting up for dinner, but it seemed like a good idea. Darry cooked fried chicken with mashed potatoes and corn. Ponyboy helped himself while I debated if you could honestly call it food. All these southerners ate was fried chicken…

"Are you not hungry?" Ponyboy asked around a mouthful

"Nah," I answered "Just bored."

"There's another movie on in half an hour," he answered, still chewing

"I think Johnny's tired of movies," I commented and Johnny nodded "We should take a walk."

"Out there at this time of night?" he asked

"Not chicken are you?" I asked, "They do say 'You are what you eat'."

Pony glanced at Johnny who was already shrugging into his jean jacket. I did like wise and Ponyboy finished up his dinner. Ponyboy never did answer my question and I felt kind of bad about it. I hadn't meant to make it sound mean, but I had done a job of that on more than one occasion.

We were all quiet as we left the house and began walking down the road. I liked the quiet most of the time, because Ponyboy and Johnny where both quiet by nature, but I had always had a talent in listening to Rye talk on and on about something that meant very little to me. Just hearing someone go on and on was comforting. Maybe I should try and speak more. Maybe they needed that, too.

"So," I started "Nice night."

"Lot of stars," Johnny commented

"Yep. I think they're beautiful."

I looked over at Ponyboy who was blushing like no tomorrow. I guess he thought liking stars was kind of lame or pansy-like or something. Me, well, I didn't care. He could like them all he wanted and I wouldn't stop him.

"I think they're pretty, too," I replied and Ponyboy grinned

Johnny lit a cigarette and looked up, tracing one of the stars with his finger. I suppose someone had shown him a constellation once. No one ever thought to do that for me. I read about them all in books and found them on my own. The Greeks had stories about all of them. Like Orion and Sirus…

I was shook from my thoughts by the sound of music. I looked over at Ponyboy and Johnny who where looking off towards the Shepard place. I kept on walking that way, even though they had stopped.

"Where are you going?" Johnny asked

"I'm as bored as a coonhound with no tics," I answered, using some of the local jargon "I want to see what a party around here is like."

"Tim Shepard's parties are off limits." Pony piped in

"Why?" I was curious

Ponyboy looked like he was thinking on the answer, but it didn't look like it was getting him very far. I guess he had just never been to one. Layne had told me no Buck's. She never said a word about the Shepard's. I said as much to them and they sighed.

"Listen, you two don't have to come if you don't want to. I just want to see this party and feel the music for a little while. Curly will be there and I'm sure we'll be home before Darry and Layne," I answered

Johnny looked like it was against his better judgment that he caught up to me, but Ponyboy seemed to be running over what I had said.

"Darry never said I couldn't got to all Shepards' parties," Ponyboy said thinking about Curly being his loophole "He's never said a word about it."

"Well, let's go have a good time, then." I started walking again, hearing Ponyboy right behind me

I don't know where Johnny got to, but by the time we were where the party was, he was nowhere in sight. I figured he'd headed off towards home for the night, or the empty lot he was fond of.Pony didn't seem to think this was weird, so we both went in without speaking of it. There were wall-to-wall people in there. I had seen a few before, but I doubted if any of them would remember me. I was one of those people that melted so fully into the background that you didn't even notice I was there until you took a really close look. It was a good thing, too.

I could tell Mike hadn't had much of a chance to start drinking yet when he walked past us. He didn't give us a second glance, whether he noticed us or not, and kept on walking to the front room where, I would have sworn on a stack of bibles, Two-Bit's laugh was coming from.

Ponyboy spotted Curly in the kitchen being chased off from the keg by some big guy I hadn't seen before. He cursed at him for a minute before he saw us. Now, I didn't mind Curly. He may not have been the sharpest tack in the box, but he was always up for a good time. He was grinning like the cat that ate the canary and waved us over.

"I got a stash outside, if you want to join me," Curly muttered

"Why where you going after the Keg then?" I asked

"Because Tim ain't stupid," Curly answered, "He knows I'll get hammered, one way or another, but he don't want to be responsible. He has to hear I was trying for the Keg and didn't get to it, so he's off the hook."

I glanced at him, curious how he thought that up, before following him out onto the back deck. It over looked what was almost like a scrap metal yard, but the night was nice and I had always preferred being near a party, then being in the middle of it.

Curly popped around the side of the house and came back with a couple boxes in his arms. I had the feeling Curly planned to get plastered. He handed a bottle to me and one to Ponyboy, who looked at it like it was something foreign. I don't suppose Darry let him out drinking very often.

I popped the cap off mine and watched Curly chug the first one. I took a sip, surprised by how the beer tasted. I didn't think anything of it at the time. I don't suppose Ponyboy knew well enough to be suspicious, but I would have bet everything I owned that he would never drink again after that night.

* * *

Well, that's all there is for tonight, since it is bed time in Tensie land bacuse Lee says so. Hope you all found something to like, I really didn't enjoy writing most of this one. The next one…Oh, I adore being evil! 

Any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers! Tens


	24. Warning Bells

An update! Yes, there is a blue moon out tonight! For all of you following my life, camp was awesome, but it's over now and I have to go to school in two days! Ugg! I plan to write more during the course of the school year and with that thought in mind I will be looking at my other fics! Anyways, on with business! Hope you all enjoy and I'll quit blabbering so we can get on with the show!

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Dedication: This one goes out to Fairlane who definitely found something to like in this story and has waited a good and long time for this chapter.

* * *

Finn's POV 

"Here's one: Two story, five bedrooms, three baths, yard, driveway and garage."

"Do we really need all that?" Darry asked

"Well, I think we could eventually grow into it, but it is a bit big," I admitted, crossing out the add

"Can I get you two another round of coffee?" a waitress asked

"Yep," Darry answered "We could be here a while."

The waitress refilled our cups and I took a sip of mine. For a cheap diner on the side of the road, there was pretty damn good coffee. Darry cuddled up closer to me and I was glad we had a private booth. Not that I minded. This diner had actual air conditioning and after the oppressing heat at the Dingo, it was almost chilly.

"Here's one," Darry ran his finger over the listings "Single story, yard, three bedrooms, two baths and it costs more than either of us could hope to make in years of penny pinching."

Darry sighed and crossed out the ad, but he kept looking. I knew he hated sitting here trying to find us a new home, but he knew as well as I did that we had to have an excuse to stay out late these days and this was it. Neither of us had any worries about Ponyboy, Aries and Johnny on their own. Now, Soda, Two-Bit and Steve were a different story, but they had some party tonight I was sure we were going to hear all about later. Mike had gone with them. I could only imagine his hangover at six-tomorrow morning when he woke up to watch the early morning cartoons. I really should invest in a camera for moments like that.

"Two story, one bath, four bedrooms, basement and yard," I read one aloud "It seems reasonable."

"We'll have to go and look at it. They should put pictures in these things, so you know if it's worth it or not," Darry commented, circling the ad "And I think we are officially out of newspapers."

"Now what will we do?" I asked smiling

"Well, I think we should finish our coffee and head home," he answered

"How romantic," I commented sarcastically

"Where we will send the boys off to bed and enjoy some TV time to ourselves," Darry added

"I didn't think you liked TV," I replied

"Well," he answered putting an arm round my shoulders "There's supposed to be an old movie on tonight I think I could sit through, with the right company."

"Sounds like a date."

/Aries' POV/

"Curly… I know beer, and this isn't beer." I remembered already saying this at one point

"I already told you…you, that it's my special blend!" Curly stood up right there "Gives you the best of both Whiskey and…"

"Beer?" Ponyboy asked

"That's the one! Old Timmy showed me how to do it…you know Tim?" Curly leaned into my face

"No," I answered, "Never been given the displeasure."

"Ponyboy knows him. Don't ya, Curtis?" Curly demanded

"You don't know me…" Ponyboy slurred

"Boy, is he wasted!" Curly laughed

"We're all wasted!" I added, "Layne will kill us, but it was worth it!"

"I," Ponyboy stood "Have to pee."

"Well, there's a tree that way," Curly pointed at the house and swung his arm to the back yard

Ponyboy trudged off, swaying a little bit while I sat with Curly. I know most people don't think they're drunk, when they are, but I was just plain relaxed. A couple more drinks and I would be sufficiently soused. Curly, well, I didn't know him well enough to be able to tell. Ponyboy was three sheets to the wind, no ifs ands or buts about it.

"You know, I have decided something," Ponyboy shouted from the tree

"What's that?" I yelled

"I have decided I am drunk."

"I think the jury convicted you of that a while ago," I muttered and added a little louder "That's nice."

"And," he added, coming towards us "I am going to go and see some more of that party."

I had a warning bell going off in my head when he said that, but why it was going off wasn't clicking. I suppose we'd just have to go in there and see. I grabbed one of the remaining full bottles off the deck and followed Ponyboy and Curly into the house.

I couldn't have told you what happened after that because I did have too much to drink after all.

/Mike's POV/

Rule one of being at a party you're too cool for is to stand aloof and not talk to anyone. I was doing a pretty good job of that. Steve and Evie were necking it in the corner, along with a fair few other people, and Sodapop was talking to a girl I had seen around somewhere. Dallas had yet to arrive and Tim Shepard was the rover of the party. This was mostly because if he stood still for too long, some tramp of his would catch up to him and try to make small talk. Tim was the type of guy that didn't get attached to one woman, or even any woman. He was a smart guy, a lot smarter than most people gave him credit for.

There were people everywhere. If there had have been a chandelier, someone would have been hanging from it. One guy had been swinging from the stair railing for a while before Tim told him where to go if he kept it up, but it was close enough. It kind of reminded me of the parties we had at home, but there was always a fight going on there. Here, everyone was either too lazy, or having too good a time.

"Hi, Mike!" Two-Bit grinned

"What do you want?" I asked

"To bring you a beer!" he answered, handing it to me

I eyed it suspiciously, and the smirk Two-Bit was wearing. It didn't add up.

"Got a capper?" I asked

"A what?" he asked

"A bottle cap remover," I clarified

"Oh, yeah. I keep one on hand at all times," he answered, handing it to me

I coordinated it so that I had the capper on upside down, which would pop the cap away from me. If that idiot had shaken the bottle, which was my bet, he was going to get doused.

"Hey, man! Don't waste beer!" He laughed, wiping off the suds from his jacket

"Then don't ever shake a beer and give it to me again. Got it?" I asked

I guess I had the right tone going because he nodded and smiled. He was always smiling. I took a sip of the beer and nearly spit it back. Two-Bit looked at me, expectantly and I shrugged.

"Grade 'A' moonshine you boys make down here," I commented

"Shepard likes it," Two-Bit said slyly

"Not as good as the stuff Nails used to make up in New York. That stuff could strip the hair from your chest," I added

"Nothing beats New York, huh?" Two-Bit cocked an eye brow

"Nothin' at all," Dallas said coming to stand by us "Did I hear you mention Nails and the moonshine?"

"Yep. Taste this," I ordered

"I know what it is. Just whiskey and beer." Dallas pushed it away

We both looked at Two-Bit who spotted Soda and wandered off. I wondered about him when he was drinking. Hell, I wondered about him most of the time. Dallas leaned against the wall and set into his tough routine. I didn't think it ended much, but it was Dallas' way. He knew the rules of a party just as well as I did.

"Curly!" Tim shouted "Curly!"

"Finally ran away from home, did he?" some guy commented and Tim glared at him

"He was supposed to haul in more booze," Tim explained, "So shut up about him running away, you-"

"Hey, Tim. Found Curly for ya." I was sure this one was part of Tim's gang. You never knew these days "He's out cold in the bath tub."

"What the hell is he doing sleeping in the bath tub?" Tim snapped "I gave him a job!"

"How the hell should I know, Tim? I just saw two kids trying to haul him out on my way over here."

"Oh, Tim! There you are!" A girl squeaked and two others where right behind her

"Oh shit!" Tim cursed, "I shouldn'a stood still so long."

He darted off towards the kitchen and the girls followed him. I smirked and Dallas smiled knowingly. He grabbed the bottle from my hand and took a long swig of it. He didn't bother handing it back and I didn't mind. I'd had a couple beers already and knew that if I had a couple more I would be quite unhappy in the morning. This was the life. Now if someone would just start a good fight.

"Shit," Dally cursed casually, "What do you see over by the stairs?"

I glanced over and smirked. Well, this wasn't a fight, but I was going to be entertained for quite some time. I looked for where Soda was and decided against getting him involved in this. He and that blonde chick were having a good time from how it looked from where I was standing.

"Well, the night isn't a total loss," I commented

"You sure do hate that kid, don't ya?" Dallas asked

"All he does is piss me off," I growled "He is in my house, eating my food, watching my TV and Finn thinks it's my duty to do something about it."

"Yeah, real rough going," Dallas replied, walking towards the stairs

I followed on his heels and stopped when I was beside him. It took them a moment to realize who we were. Aries had this painted look of guilt on his face, but it washed away to a sullen defiance. See what I mean? That kid had no respect, none at all. Ponyboy just looked at Dally with a bit of a goofy smile.

"Warning bell," Aries muttered

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Dally snapped

"Drinking," Aries answered like it was he most obvious thing in the world. I wanted to smack him, but Dally smirked

"Reminds me of me when he's got his nose out of a book," Dally commented and I groaned

Curly Shepard stumbled into our group about then and rested heavily on Aries. I was surprised that he could hold him up. Curly was shorter and heftier than Aries was. Add on that he slouched, even when he wasn't drunk, and you know why I was surprised.

"Shit, Lupin," he slurred "I ain't getting no action!"

Aries smiled at him and Ponyboy let out a giggle. He was swaying and grabbed onto Aries, too. The kid must have been made out of thin steel or something.

"Me neither, Man. Just trouble," Aries answered

"And you ain't gonna find no action, either," I put in

"Who's the hard ass?" Curly squinted at me

"Mike," Aries grunted

"You think I'm a hard ass?" I asked "Well, either Tim or your old man is going to whip your backside tomorrow until it bleeds."

"Tim?" There was genuine fear on his features "Where?"

Curly made to dart off and collided with the wall. He grabbed his nose and seemed to sober up a little, enough so he found the stairs and started climbing them. Every second step was a curse and Tim was on his tail, but I had other things to worry about.

"You know what?" I decided, "You two can go and get yourself so pissed drunk that you've got alcohol poisoning. I don't give a flying fuck at the moment. I haven't had enough beer yet."

Dally glanced at me, glared more like, and grabbed a hold of Ponyboy, who was slipping to the floor slowly but surely. He glanced around for Soda, but he seemed to have disappeared. I knew no one in the room and I didn't know if Dally did. Knowing him, he did, but I wouldn't speculate as to who he trusted out of that group.

"Where the hell is Johnny?" he muttered

"Home?" Pony asked looking for Johnny in the crowd

"Shut up, Kid," he ordered "I gotta leave a good party so you don't end up face down in the gutter or dead on he road somewhere. Either Finn or Darry would beat the hell out of me if I let that happen and I'd never hear the end of it."

Dallas cursed some after that, but I had wandered off to the kitchen and helped myself to another beer. Dallas could handle those two, but I didn't envy him when Finn got home. She was going to rip either him or Aries apart when she found out. It was going to be a good morning after all.

/Finn's POV/

When we walked into the house I was surprised to find it empty. Darry frowned and tried to assure himself that Pony and Aries had gone to walk Johnny home, but I could tell he was worried. I know he worries too much, but I had a bad feeling, too. So, he wasn't worried enough in my opinion. Darry sighed and settled into his chair to wait on them. I could tell he was watching the clock over the top of his newspaper and I envied him. It was too hot in here to concentrate on anything but the heat. People in Tulsa must have been insane. Anyone south of Bakersfield was. Darry wasn't even sweating.

Finally after what seemed like forever the front door opened. However, it wasn't Aries or Ponyboy with their head through the door. Dallas gave me a tired look and shook his head when he saw Darry.

"Hi," I ventured when it became apparent he wasn't going to say anything "How was the party?"

"Darry, would you give me a hand?" Dally asked giving me one nasty look in response to my question

I merely shrugged and Darry did the same. We were used to Dallas, nasty looks and all. Darry and I were both curious as to why Dallas would need a hand with anything, but Darry was handling it. I went back to standing and looking at the different things that stained the carpet while Darry eased himself out of his chair. I was deciding on whether a nasty mark was made by grape jelly or ink when Darry's voice rose. I didn't make out what he said, but the tone said enough. He was mad about something and I was almost positive it had something to do with Ponyboy and Aries. A moment later he popped his head in the door and gave me a look I couldn't read. He was mad all right, but not at me. A moment later I found out why.

"Dallas," I said more curious at this point than anything, "How did they get…"

"Drunk," Darry finished for me not sounding impressed, Ponyboy under one arm and Aries under the other

"I was afraid that was the case."

"They were at Shepard's party," Dally said easily, "A party I was at until I spotted these stupid kids."

"Ponyboy knows better," Darry said letting the pair of them spill onto the couch

"And Aries should, too," I agreed

Aries grinned at me, evidently not as passed out as I had first thought. He had no right to be grinning.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I let my voice take on a tone of demand. He had some explaining to do

Aries just grinned a little wider and tried to manage a shrug from where he was flopped down on the couch. I glared back at him and his smile faltered a bit. He smiled over at Darry, but I don't imagine he was melting his heart any either.

"What the hell possessed you to drink? I thought I made it clear when you got here that I wouldn't allow it?" I snapped

"I-" he started, but Ponyboy began to laugh and Aries was lost to a fit of giggles as well

I sighed and Darry shared it with me. Dallas had contented himself to sitting in Darry's chair and watching the fun. I could tell he was getting bored fast. When the pair of them finally stopped laughing I glared at Aries and he tried not to start laughing again.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?" I yelled "I would understand if this was New York and that was Rye instead of Ponyboy, but you'd better get it in your head, Mister, that this is Tulsa and I'm not going to let you get away with it."

He blinked and opened his mouth to say something, but another thought came to mind and I held out a hand for him to stop. I looked over at Darry who was staring down Ponyboy and glared at him.

"And why aren't you yelling?" I snapped

"Because I figure it will mean more when he's hung-over tomorrow," Darry answered calmly

"I don't know if I can stay mad that long," I replied already feeling more disappointed than angry "But if I could, he would be feeling my wrath in the morning."

Darry was going to say something when Ponyboy slipped off the couch and Aries started laughing uncontrollably again. He slipped down beside Ponyboy who was laughing, too. I sighed, wondering if I should think this was pathetic.

Ponyboy stopped laughing and looked up at Darry with a rather painful look that half mixed with surprise.

"Darry," he practically whispered, "I think I'm going to be sick."

He hadn't even finished the sentence before Darry had him half way to the bathroom. I heard the sound of retching a minute later and looked over at Aries expectantly. He showed no signs of needing to puke. Somewhere during my lecturing session Dallas had disappeared, as I had expected him to. He didn't need to do any more than he had and there was a party going on. It made me wonder if Mike knew anything about this, but I didn't ponder the thought any further. I was actually feeling sorry for the pair of them and that was melting away all the anger and disappointment I seemed to be feeling.

"Layne, you know, I swear I didn't mean to go an' get all fizzed like this," he said and I was reminded of what graceful/coordinated drunks my family produced- they rarely slurred or staggered "I just wanted to see a party…"

"You wanted to live here, with me," I reminded "I warned you that it wouldn't be exciting or glamorous."

He nodded and grinned again. He seemed to be sobering up a bit and I had no doubt he hadn't drank enough to keep him drunk long. He was just getting tired. Genetics were a wonderful thing.

"Listen," I sighed sitting own beside him "We're going to have a long talk about this tomorrow, but I want to know right now who's idea it was to go over there."

"Mine," he mumbled leaning his head against the couch "Ponyboy said Tim was off limits, but a party…is a party…"

It took me a moment to realize he wasn't going to continue because he had fallen asleep. I sighed and gazed hopelessly at his position half on the floor and half on the couch. It looked uncomfortable, so I shoved him the rest of the way onto the couch. He looked younger then he was when he slept, but at least while he was sleeping he was smiling. I sighed, reminding myself he wasn't a little kid anymore and was accountable for his own decisions. Still, how had Rock ever managed to punish him?

"Ponyboy's asleep," Darry's calm voice broke the silence and I was almost grateful for that

"I'm happy to hear that," I said not looking over at him "He'll have one killer head ache in the morning."

"It's expected."

"I'm sorry," I sighed, "Aries should know better than to drag people down with him."

"They're only kids," Darry reminded me putting a blanket over Aries' slumped form "They would have gone and got drunk sooner or later. At least we were here for this one."

"Yeah, but this wasn't his first time," I informed him "If it had been, I would be a little less worried about all of this."

I stood up and went to grab my coat, but Darry stopped me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you spend the night here? Aries obviously isn't moving anywhere and I could use the company," Darry offered and I accepted "You seem like you need someone to talk to anyways."

"Is it that obvious?" I asked

"Well, I'm just very good at picking up on these things."

I sighed, not wanting to argue with him. He wasn't the most astute person I knew, but he knew me. That was all there was to it. I looked at him closely and decided he could know.

"Some day, Darry, I'll have to take you through the Jacobs half of my family tree. They're all alcoholics who end up dead or on dialysis long before their time. I worry about Aries," I explained "I don't want that for him."

"It's just a phase. You turned out just fine. I don't think you've even had a drink since you got here," Darry reminded

"I was well on my way to being just like them, but Rock, my eldest brother, knew what our heredity was prone to and saw that my brother West and I had too much of a taste for liquor. He put us through his own personal boot camp and believe me neither of us can stomach more than a beer at a time now," I provided "If he does this again, I'll have to smack down hard on him."

"And you don't want to be the bad guy, you just want to be their older sibling," Darry added

"Exactly."

We held each other's gaze for a moment, both completely understanding the other. Darry knew better than I did even. He gave me a comforting smile and I returned it.

"You can take my bed. I'll camp out here in the living room," Darry offered

"You don't have to do that. I think I can trust you with my honor, enough to let you sleep in your own bed room tonight."

"And if I can't be trusted?" he challenged playfully

"Well, I think I can defend myself." I smiled and he sighed with a bit of a grin on his face.

"We've got a lot of explaining to do in the morning," he stated leading me down the hall

"Don't we always?" I countered and Darry let out a grunt of agreement

"Night, Layne."

"Night, Darry."

* * *

Well, that one is done! I swear, it seems like I have been working on it all summer! Well, I have, if you want to get technical. Anyways, here's hoping everyone liked it and that I can get all these review thankies done! 

Chronic Sarcasm: Close but no cigar. Next chapter….Well, you'll have to see for yourself! Curly and Aries...now, that's the most insensible combination ever. He's an odd character. He can be sensible, but not all the time. Yes, it does. Funny you'd mention Sandy. Well, you see, Mike didn't have any nuts to poke in his eye. So, he will get him some other time with your gracious instruction, of course. Hope you enjoyed!

Keira: Your heck? I don't think I have ever heard that one before. Well, you know me. Evil is as evil does. That's why its there. I love the little glimpses, too. Well, want to know the truth? It just came to me. There was some planning, but it mostly just popped into my head. Hey, I love it when you babble and work still sucks, but you'll be home in ten minutes or so! Can you tell I'm bored? Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Rock: I'm glad you liked it! Waiting for him to come out, eh? Well, you definitely see more of that this chapter. Glad you liked her chewing out her boss. I thought it was good, as well. You'll find one, I believe you will! Hope you enjoyed this one and that I do get to talk to you soon!

Nittany Lizard: Well, I'm glad you enjoyed and I will dedicate things to you more often! I don't think many of us would like Mike in real life, to tell you the honest truth. I think I would because he reminds me of a few people I grew up with, but hey. I'm glad you thought the perception was good. I was hoping to get that across to at least someone- you by the looks of things. Well I hope you enjoyed and that I hear from you soon!

Lil cwick: Well, I'm glad you have been enjoying it so much, even with the lack of updates. I hope you liked this chapter and that you keep reading!

Fairlane: Well, I'm glad you found this story to keep you entertained through your sickness. I hate the flu, as well. I had never really read one, either, so I wanted the parents in there to show that they were a part of their kid's lives, you know? Finn was definitely headed that way and I didn't even notice the little Mary-Suedoms. I'm glad you found her to be a realistic character. I aimed for that and I am happy. I love Mike, as well. He makes me smile on the rough days. The New York chapters had that effect. I just know all the characters so well, you know? And they were part of Layne's story before I ever found Oh, I do take it as a compliment! Two-Bit…now there's a character that flows naturally to me. You'll notice I avoid his POV, though. You missed out on chapter three before I did the re-write of it. It was all in Two-Bit's POV, but it didn't fit, you know? Anyways, I love long and rambling reviews because I do ramble back, as you can see. I'm thrilled you have gotten so into the story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted!

See ya in the funny papers!

Tens


	25. I could get used to this

Hey! It's been less than three months, but there's an update…Weird, huh? Anyways, on with the show and all the rest!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. I own my characters and you all know the rest.

* * *

/Finn's POV/

The next morning I woke up with Darry's arms around me and I was surprised by how contented I was by that. He had his head resting on my shoulder, looking like he was having a good dream. His breathing was even, indicating he was sleeping deeply and peacefully. I thought it was funny that he didn't snore, but maybe every guy didn't. I sighed and tried to stay as still as possible so he wouldn't wake as well. I closed my own eyes, knowing I was only going through the motions of trying to fall back to sleep. I never did pull it off after I was fully awake, but I wasn't ready to wake up Darry and relinquish my spot. I opened my eyes again and took my first really good look around Darry's room. There were countless newspaper articles on the wall along with many football pictures. I knew Darry was a jock in high school and from the Sunday afternoon football matches in the lot; I was willing to bet he was a damn good football player.

The early morning light fell across the pile of neatly folded laundry on the floor and up along the wall to all the little knickknacks on Darry's bedside table. His watch and his wallet where laying where he had thrown them the night before along with some paper work, a lamp and a dust covered book. I frowned at the last one and wondered if he ever read?

I reached a hand out for it and Darry nuzzled his face deeper into my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile and let a little giggle escape my lips. What could I say? His stubble tickled, shirt or no. His breathing changed and he looked over at me with his eyes half closed. I smiled and he pushed himself up onto one elbow. He yawned and I appreciated the fact he didn't do that right in my face. I grew up with five brothers who did that, especially when they knew they had morning breath. He smiled then and buried his face into my T-shirt.

"Good morning to you, too," I greeted stroking his dark hair

He replied something into my t-shirt, but it was lost in translation somewhere and I smiled again. I could definitely get used to waking up like this every day, but possibly in something other than jeans and a t-shirt. It was nice. Now, where was the inevitable interruption that always came right about now? I sighed, wondering if this was one of the first signs of pessimism?

"Do you think they're up yet?" I asked straining to hear all the little noises in the house

"They will be soon, if they aren't already," Darry sighed "I doubt either one of them can go any longer without puking or at least some Aspirin."

"Are you going to yell today?" I asked

"I am," he answered simply "Ponyboy will get the full message and weight of my words if his head is thumping to it's own tune."

"I don't think that I can yell today," I replied, a little miffed by the feeling of disappointment that filled me rather than anger "I figure that being disappointed and making him feel guilty will have to do it."

"See, that might work for you, but you yelled last night," Darry pointed out

"True," I answered "For some reason I don't envy Ponyboy today."

Darry didn't respond and we both listened to the staggering steps in the hallway. Someone was obviously using the wall as a steadying point and I didn't envy how horrible he must have felt. Darry sighed and threw me a look that clearly said 'fun time was over' before moving to leave the room. I sighed and followed him, but neither of us made it past the door.

Aries was standing there with his arms braced high on the doorframe looking for all the world like a menacing vampire. His black hair was in his face and he had dark circles under his blood shot eyes. He looked up at us through a pained expression and turned his features to a glare when he saw Darry was only in blue jeans and was still disheveled from sleep. I didn't look much better, but it didn't matter. Darry had told me we would have explaining to do in the morning and this looked to be part of it.

"I want to go home," Aries ground out with one hand going to his head as soon as he had said his peace

He leaned in the doorway while Darry was probably deciding if it was wise to try and move Aries so we could get out of the room in order to take him home, like he had requested. I put a hand to Darry's shoulder and moved between him and Aries. I grabbed my kid brother's arm and threw it over my shoulders. He put his weight onto my shoulders and I had to brace the wall myself to prevent falling over under his weight. He looked like a small kid, but he was about as listless as a dead fish at the moment, doubling whatever body mass he had on his frame. Lucky me. I was never going to be able to get him home myself. Darry solved that problem by having me put Aries on the couch until he was ready to take him home.

"He shouldn't get what he wants after last night," Darry explained "And you haven't even had breakfast or a chance to brush your hair or anything."

"You make a good point," I said looking over at Aries who was now groaning into the couch cushions "I wasn't planning on being home this early, anyways."

I couldn't tell if Aries was completely ignoring the pair of us by then or if he was asleep again. I shrugged, figuring it didn't matter and wandered over to the bathroom to fix myself up and tend to the call of nature I'd been ignoring for some time now. I was halfway through combing out my hair when the door opened and Soda stumbled into the room. He gave me a half-asleep glance and blinked a few times. I don't suppose he saw this every morning and was trying to make sense of me through the morning muddle-ness I was also prone to some days. It was enough to bring a soft smile to my lips while Soda struggled to wake up.

"Good morning," I offered

"'Mornin'," he answered yawning

"You sound like you were out late last night," I commented

"Um hum," he answered nodding

"Must have been a good party."

"M'um hum," he answered again

"Have fun?"

"Um hum..."

"The Queen of England commented you were a great kisser over pancakes this morning when she came and dropped off her royal jewels for you," I said off handedly

"Um hum..."

Soda reached under the tap and got a bit of water in his hand. He rubbed it over his face and grinned.

"The Queen of England?" he asked smirking

"I was just testing to make sure you where paying attention," I answered with a shrug and a smirk of my own

"See, that part doesn't bug me, but the fact I can't smell pancakes cooking does," he answered while his stomach rumbled to answer as well

"Well, you can make some then." I shrugged

He flicked the remaining water from his fingers at me and I raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look like Two-Bit when you do that?"

I didn't answer. The tap was still running and I scooped a handful of it at him. He laughed and returned the favor. We both fought over the tap for a minute before Soda pushed me into the hall and closed the door with a wide smirk on his face. I turned to go into the kitchen, but nearly collided with Darry's chest and settled for standing there and hugging him lightly around the middle. I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me, shaking his head.

"I don't think I will ever figure you out," he commented "And I don't mean to."

"Good," I replied, "Is that food I smell?"

He held up the flipper he had in his hand and shrugged looking at it

"I assume that's what you eat at breakfast. I was just about to come and tell you it was getting cold," he replied smartly

"Good, because I'm starved," Soda said from the bathroom

We let go of each other and grinned at him as he tried to sneak between us without touching either one of us. Darry grabbed a hold of him and ruffled his hair in an affectionate way that made me miss my older brothers, to tell you the truth. It didn't last long as Soda wriggled out of it and wandered off to the kitchen shaking his head. Darry smiled and looked down the hallway to where we both could hear Ponyboy groaning.

We came to a silent consensus to leave him alone until we had both had our caffeine fix for the morning and possibly a little breakfast to chase it down with. With that he offered me his arm and escorted me to breakfast. It was nice and I could definitely get used to this, too.

/Aries' POV/

"Would you quit doing that?"

"What?"

"That, where you sit and stare off into space looking like you're on your last three brain cells," Mike clarified "It's annoying the living hell out of me."

"Sorry," I answered shrugging

Mike mumbled something about me being sorry and took a long drink of his beer. What else was I supposed to do? Mike was controlling the TV, since it was apparently his, and I had finished everything there was to read in the house short of all the washing instructions on my clothing. Mike was just being testy. He snapped at me for everything and if I even shifted on the couch he gave me a look that clearly said that it wasn't by his good graces I was still around. It was as if he felt that Layne was punishing him along with me for a stupid mistake. What that mistake was to him, I would never know. For me, it was getting caught drinking and having to own up to the consequences the day after.

I swear, the way Darry yelled at Ponyboy that morning was more than enough to make me appreciate Layne's subtle hints that she wasn't happy with me. Not that I preferred that after my head quit thumping, but it was a start. Mike had made it even worse by telling me I shouldn't have been drinking and hinting at how great the party was when he knew I'd missed it to avoid him. I wondered vaguely if he wanted to make me more miserable than I already was. I was pretty sure that was the case. He seemed to find me annoying for some reason and I wasn't going to analyze why.

Both Ponyboy and I were grounded for a whole 2 weeks. I hated it. I never really left the house much when I was on my own terms, but when I had Layne dictating them to me and restricting them; it was enough to make me feel like a prisoner in less than a week. At least Two-Bit came to visit while Layne was at work. He told me all about how he used to get grounded before he learned how to charm his mother into letting him off with a warning. I doubted charming Layne would do any good. I wasn't a charmer as it was.

I guess there was a light at the end of the tunnel, and another one slightly less welcoming just before it. That first light came about the middle of the second week when Layne had decided I was looking sickly and needed some fresh air. I had nearly leapt on the chance to be outside and was thrilled to think that maybe she was breaking finally. I knew Darry wasn't from the fact I hadn't seen Pony outside during my countless hours of gazing outside the window. He was lucky. I had barely taken a step out the back door when Layne stopped me and thrust a rake into my hands.

"_You didn't think you where getting off that easy, did you?" _She'd asked, _"After you rake the lawn there's the bushes that can be trimmed and the grass to be cut. Everything you need is in the back shed. Enjoy."_

Oh, I enjoyed it, all right. After I was done and pulled all the splinters from my hands I had to admit there was little to nothing I could complain about inside the house after that. I didn't want to do yard work again, even if I was bored with being inside. I'd discovered the pool table in the basement, and the basement as well, by the next day and found myself using my knowledge of angles to figure out what made a good shot or not. I had only ever played pool once when I had ditched school for the day and ended up at a games hall. There had been some other skippers from public schools there and they had shown me enough so that I kind of knew what I was doing. It made for an interesting learning experience. At least it kept me busy. By the last day I was ready to crack…And Mike knew it because he was ready, too.

Layne walked into the room and looked over at where Mike was glaring at me and I was adamantly avoiding his gaze. I could tell there was a hint of a frown between her brows without even having to look at her. She always frowned when she was puzzling over something.

"Aries," she paused "I'd like to speak to you in the kitchen, please."

"Are you going to yell at him?" Mike asked

"No."

"Then you can take him into the kitchen," Mike said going back to watching the TV

I wanted to shoot him a glare, but it just wasn't worth it. If he wanted to be a jerk, he was going to be a jerk and there was nothing I could do about it. I followed Layne into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She did so as well and sighed, setting her features for a serious conversation.

"I know you probably don't remember the conversation we had while you were drunk," she paused again "But you took full accountability for the poor decision that got both of you drunk."

"Yeah," I answered, "I remember that much."

"Normally that would be enough for me to ground you for another week."

I nodded. I'd always known that's the way things worked in our family. If you owned up to getting someone else in trouble, you got punished longer than they did. I think that one started up long before I was born, but I had never asked.

"But, I think if I did that either you or Mike would go nuts and I would be in a spot then. So, I want you to go next door and apologize to Ponyboy," she instructed "And your curfew is at nine for the next week."

I glanced over at where she was trying to look serious about all this, but I knew from all the stories I heard in New York that she got in enough trouble to know exactly what end of the stick I was on. This was probably her first time punishing anyone. She was doing a good job.

"Well?"

I smirked at her. She didn't have to tell me twice. I was out the back door and over the back fence before she could say another word. I jogged through the back alley and all the way over to the DX. Soda and Steve where there to congratulate me on my new freedom and I couldn't help but grin at them. They had no idea, but then again, they worked with Mike, so they probably had some idea. I only stayed for a few minutes before walking back towards home with a bottle of Pepsi in each hand. I'd noticed Ponyboy was a nut for the stuff and I didn't know if I would need a peace offering or not. I was hoping not, but you never did know.

I found him sitting on his front porch watching the sun go down. He was a nut for sunsets, too. He didn't look over at me until I'd sat down beside him. I silently offered him a bottle of Pepsi and he offered me a drag on his cigarette. We sat there like that, smoking and drinking Pepsis as the sunset, neither of us saying a word.

I smiled over at Pony after it had gone down and noticed his ears where turning red. I suppose he thought sunset watching wasn't really something anyone else got. I sighed and wondered if I was blushing, too.

"I could get used to this," I commented after a while

"Almost as pretty as a sunrise," he added

I nodded, wondering if he got up gladly at that time in the morning.

"Especially when you're running," I sighed

It was his turn to glance at me and I knew I was blushing by then. I reached for his empty bottle and picked up mine as well. It was only then I realized I hadn't said I was sorry. For some reason I knew I didn't have to. I could definitely get used to that, too.

* * *

Well, this one was a little odder, but the next chapter should be good. I hope everyone did enjoy this one, though, because it was tough to write without Aries sounding like a retard. Anyways, review thankies!

Chronic Sarcasm: Thanks! Want to hear something funny? I was cleaning out the shelves in the laundry room and I came across a bag full of Moonshine brand bottle caps. I asked Carson about them and he said I should throw them out because he hasn't bottled anything in years, just easier to buy booze. So there's a little something for you! I thought you'd like the Curly parts. I would write more about him, but his character is a little crude. I'm sure you know what I mean. He is and he's even grumpier in this one. Cigar is like, you where close, but you don't get the prize. The cigar meaning the prize. Anyways, hope you enjoy chocolate bar!

Lil cwick: Well, I'll try and do better about updating this just for you. I'm glad you like it and that you really enjoy the characters. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed.

Nittany Lizard: Well, thanks! I'm glad that you think so because that is always one of my goals. Well, if I were Curly, I would so do that! Oh yes, very different. See, you've got it down! Your kids should be forewarned that you're ahead of the game…;)Well, thanks again and I hope you enjoyed!

Keira: Well, you're at work now, I assume since you're not here, so I'll just talk to you anyways. Utah slang…. I'll stick to the Canadian stuff, eh? That's what I was aiming for. I hate those chapters. There's no depth to them. Mike, yes, everyone loves Mike. I had someone comment once that Mike and Pepsi where the same character. I laughed so hard. Well, I'm glad you liked that and yes, they where in there, but I couldn't be bothered to write them, just like this chapter. I'm glad you loved it and I hope you enjoyed this time, too!

Fair Lane: Well, thanks! I'll have to dedicate things to you more often. I think Mike is my favorite character as well. Cynic! That's perfect! I've been looking for a word to describe him. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed.

Chocolate: Well, I'm glad I could help you out there. Suspension isn't fun for some people. Hope you enjoyed and that all's well.

Well, any comments at all are welcome and Flames are accepted, but only if they're well written and really nasty.

See ya in the funny papers!

Tens


	26. Saturdays Are Hell part 1

I know it says that all of this happened on a spring day in the book, but I have taken some liberties with the plot! (Insert evil cackle). Yes, that's enough evilness. On with the show and hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own my characters and S.E. Hinton owns the outsiders

Dedication: This one goes out to Keira who has had a blah day and a shitty time at work. Hope this helps.

On with the show!

/Mike's POV/

The weekends were when I hated working. I usually left them to Soda and Steve so I could sleep and watch Saturday morning cartoons, but not this weekend. Jack had to go out of town and see his new grand kid or something. I didn't bother asking, but he divvied up the two days between Starkey, and me since we where the senior employees. Starkey had declared he was working his usual shifts and Jack could go to hell, so I got saddled with it all. I planned to share with Soda and Steve, but neither of them seemed to want it, either. This was turning out to be the weekend from hell.

It wasn't that I didn't like giving up my two days of rest, because I didn't care either way, it was the girls. They seemed to flock to the DX on the weekends. Socs, Greasers, old ladies, it didn't matter. If they where female, they where going to show up here. No, it wasn't for gas or even for munchies. They all showed up so they could flirt with Sodapop. He took it all good-naturedly and even seemed to encourage some of it. I had the feeling they would come even if he didn't encourage it. And that was why weekends where hell at the DX. That was why I could normally only be forced here on a weekend by a switchblade and Finn's temper, but I was here and there was no changing that. At least the weather seemed to have given us a bit of a break. It was more like a warm spring day than a blistering summer one. Maybe someone up there liked me. Then again, maybe I was cashing in on someone else' prayers.

I put Steve and Soda on garage and pumping duties for the afternoon and decided to exact my power as boss by watching them do all the work. Neither of them seemed to think that was so terrible and they didn't complain. I guess it was what Jack usually did anyways. I looked over at where he had left me some paperwork and order forms to fill out and sighed. I was re-thinking my thoughts of being a boss some day. I only wanted to supervise, not fill out work. That settled it. Steve could be my accountant, if he ever passed math.

I glanced through the window to where Soda and Steve where taking a break. There was a lull to the traffic and I figured it was as good a time as any for a beak. I stood up and took a couple bottles of Pepsi from the fridges in there.

"You two look hot," I commented handing each of them a bottle

"Not as bad as yesterday, but thanks, Mike." Soda grinned and took a long drink from his bottle

I tilted the bottle in my hand towards Steve's. He saluted me back and we followed Soda's lead. Boy, it was nice being the boss.

"So, Boss. How are you liking the big chair?" Soda asked smiling

"Well, it's not as big as it looks," I admitted

Steve nodded "That's just 'cause you haven't done any of the work Jack left for you."

"I don't plan to," I answered taking another sip "I'm the boss. I don't have to do it. You can, if you want."

Steve actually looked mildly interested and I wasn't surprised when he made his way off towards the office. Soda smiled at me, like I had done a good deed or something. I ignored him. If he thought I was being nice, then he had another thing coming. I'd tricked someone else into doing my temporary job for me and I was pleased with myself.

He grinned at me again and I flicked the top of his ball cap before following Steve back into the store. He was sitting at Jack's desk pouring over the order forms like they were gems or something. He even picked up Jack's old chewed up pen and stated filling out serial numbers and names on the inventory reports. I watched him a while and looked out the window to check on Soda from time to time. Aries and Ponyboy were out front talking with him and I sighed. I couldn't get away from that damn kid. He was there in the morning when I was trying to drink my coffee and he was there in the evening when I was watching TV, but he didn't even watch it. He always had his head buried in some book and he always had the damn radio blasting like he was deaf. I could strangle him some days…

"I got most of them done," Steve said suddenly breaking my train of thought "There's one or two left, if you want."

"Nah, I got all weekend." I waved him off looking over at the clock on the wall "Starkey will be here anytime now and then we can go home."

"You sound like you worked yourself to the bone," Steve commented smiling

"Hell, supervising is harder than it looks," I answered "I did nothing all day but go over paperwork. You got to do the fun stuff."

Steve didn't say anything. He just sighed and leaned against the doorframe like he had been the one working hard all day. I just shook my head and wondered where he got a fool idea like that. Starkey came trudging in a minute later looking pissed about something. Hell, if I worked from five 'til midnight every day, I would be grumpy about it, too.

"She's all yours, Starkey," I called leaving the keys for him to lock up

He muttered a reply I didn't catch, but I didn't care. I wouldn't have to bother with him until midnight when he said he would drop the keys off over at the house. I stifled a groan at the thought of opening up the DX at seven. I was supposed to be there for six, but it still my weekend and anyone stupid enough to want gas at six in the morning could either wait on me to get my lazy ass over there or they could take their business somewhere more accommodating. Who the hell could move that early on a Sunday?

"Are we walking?" Soda asked readjusting his cap

"Yeah I'm leaving my car here. I have to work on it at some point and tomorrow is my day off, so I'll do it then," Steve answered tossing a cigarette at me "Now, we're even."

"Give or take a pack or two," I pointed out and Steve shrugged thinking every cigarette made us even "Hey, Ponyboy. Got a light?"

Pony threw me his lighter and I wondered absently where I had put mine. Knowing me it was under my bed somewhere under all the dirty clothing I was ignoring and Finn wasn't about to go looking for. When we'd lived in New York I'd just done my own and later when we were on the road and then in that roach infested apartment I had walked it all down to the launder mat and paid my coins to get it washed. Now I was just lazy and threw it in a laundry basket. I was going to have to start doing my own again or I wasn't going to remember how to. I used to be a pretty damn good cook, too, but I hadn't done that in months, either. Not since the night all the Curtis' had eaten over with Dallas, Johnny, Steve and Two-Bit in tow and started a huge food fight. It was a good night, but I'll be damned if they use my food as ammunition.

"Y'all coming for dinner tonight?" Aries asked casting a quick glance at me

"If Darry doesn't mind," Soda answered for him and Ponyboy

"I'm game for a free meal," Steve replied "What's Finn cooking?"

"Don't know." He shrugged "Something to do with potatoes."

"You'd think we were Irish with all the potatoes she shoves at us," I muttered

"She likes them," Aries said shrugging and I glared at him

"No shit, Sherlock," I snapped

He just looked at me with a sharp nod and went back to staring at his feet. Ponyboy seemed to be in the same mind set, even if I hadn't snapped at him. Soda tried to ignore it and Steve just grinned faintly. I found myself liking him more and more lately. We both had little patience for the kid and he seemed to have caught on to when he should shut up. It was a good system.

"What's that?" I pointed over at something on the ground in the lot where everyone played football on Sundays

"Don't know," Steve said tossing his cigarette butt ahead of us and loping over to it "Looks like Johnny forgot his jacket."

Even I knew Johnny had one jacket and it was that jean one Steve bent over to pick up. He'd be wanting it back and it was decent of Steve to pick it up. He shrugged and slung it over his shoulder.

"Are you coming?" I asked when Steve stopped to look more closely at that jacket.

I could see the rust colored stains from here. I cursed as Steve looked across the lot with a look on his face that was pretty stricken. Then we heard it. There was a low moan coming from the dark, motionless hump across the lot. There was no reaction time. We were al over there before we even thought about our legs moving. Soda was on the ground first and slowly turned the hump over. I stifled a groan when there was no more denying it was Johnny. It was him all right and it looked like someone had beaten him within an inch of his life. We'd all seen him after his father had got done with him, but this was worse. His face was cut up, bruised and beginning to swell something awful. The blood from his face had splashed his white T-shirt and stood out in the dimming light. I could tell from here that the gash from his temple to cheek bone would need stitches, something his parents couldn't and would not pay for.

I wanted to hit something, mostly anyone who could do that to a poor kid like Johnny. I'd jumped people and done worse to some of them, but they were rich. They could get fixed up and it would cost them, but they wouldn't be too terribly gouged. Johnny didn't have anything. He didn't deserve this and he didn't have the money to make it all just go away. I was mad, but it was an ice-cold fury that I could hold until we solved this.

Steve moaned and fell to his knees beside where Soda had Johnny cradled in his arms. I could almost feel Ponyboy shaking from where he stood beside me. Aries didn't make a sound and he didn't move, a sure sign he didn't know what to do. Two-Bit was suddenly there looking like he was never going to laugh again. He was serious. Dallas and Darry were there, too. One was cursing and looking sick, while the other was taking a mental inventory of what was going on and what would need to be done. I didn't see Layne, but I knew she would be here as soon as she could follow Darry. She had radar on him or something. I wanted a smoke.

"Johnny?" Soda gave the figure in his arms a shake "Hey, Johnnycake."

"Soda?" Johnny asked not opening his eyes

I breathed again. He wasn't hurt that bad, if he could speak.

"Yeah, it's me," Soda answered "Don't talk. You're gonna be ok."

"There were a whole bunch of them," Johnny ignored him and took a deep swallow of air or whatever was in his mouth, I couldn't tell which, before going on "A blue Mustang full…I got so scared…"

I thought he was going to utter the first swear I had ever heard from his lips when he started crying. He tried to get a hold on it, but he was even worse for the trying. I'd heard stories of how Johnny could take a beating with a two-by-four without making a sound. That thought made this worse. It was like something had broke and he would never be the same Johnny again.

"It's ok, Johnnycake. They're all gone now, it's ok," Soda cooed brushing his hair off his forehead

Johnny sobbed a lot and started gasping when he told us his story. He'd been looking for a football to practice some kicks when the car had come. Four guys had climbed out and they had Johnny in no time flat right where they wanted him. One guy with a lot of rings had done most of the work. I cursed, thinking of that gash and all the things that could have caused it. The rings were at the top of that small list.

They'd scared him. Those bastards hadn't just beaten him bodily, but mentally, too. He got enough of that at home, he knew what was coming and he could take that, but this…This was just…

I turned away, looking back towards the house while Soda crooned over Johnny in low, comforting tones. It was finally Darry who suggested we should move him. He gathered Johnny up in his arms like he weighed nothing and started off towards home.

"Take him to our place," I suggested, "Layne will want to see him."

Darry nodded and we all fell into line behind him. The only sound was Soda still trying to be calming and Johnny still sniffing and sobbing.

It was then that I understood Johnny. As much as I liked to compare him to me, he wasn't. He was a victim of his home, but he still thought of it as home. He wasn't hard and he wouldn't ever be so cold that he could pop his dad over the head with a baseball bat and make it on his own. Whatever you said about Johnny Cade, it wouldn't be that he was unfeeling or cold as ice, but he was tough in his own way. I hoped he was tough enough to get through this.

When we got to the house, Darry set Johnny down on the couch with Soda and Ponyboy close at hand while the rest of us stood on the front porch trying to get a grasp on not only what had happened, but what we felt, too. I didn't feel anything but anger.

"I don't know about you, but the moment I see a blue mustang, I'm going to bust the driver's head open," I growled

Dallas didn't answer, but I knew he felt the same way. He was clenching and unclenching his fists like he wanted to hit something. It was a good idea. I brought my arm back and let a solid punch hit the side of the house. Aries jumped and gave me a look I didn't like, but I didn't care. I could deal with the pain in my fist and I did feel better.

"Anything broken?" Layne asked coming up the steps

"No," I answered as she reached to look at my hand. I pulled it back and she raised an inquiring eyebrow at me

Dallas suddenly took a hit at the wall and Two-Bit tried it too. Layne looked confused at our actions and glanced to where Aries was the only one that hadn't hit something. He nodded towards the window and Layne followed his gaze. She was in there like a shot and had that first aid kit out even faster. We watched as she ran her hands along his arms and legs and back looking for other cuts. She let Darry clean off his face while she started humming for Johnny who wasn't crying anymore, but he had to be miserable. Ponyboy stayed well out of the way while Soda got clothes and water and anything else that was needed. It was like watching a pit crew go to work, but there was no rush and they were gentle with Johnny.

I didn't notice when Two-Bit disappeared, but I knew he was headed off to do some serious drinking. I didn't blame him. If I liked beer as much as he did, I would be looking for it now. Dallas left with more noise. I knew he would be back to check on Johnny, but he needed to be alone. Aries headed into the house to stand with Ponyboy, leaving me alone on the porch. I sighed and looked up at the stars. How could anyone believe in a God when things like this happened for no reason besides the fact Johnny was poorer than the rich kids? Nothing made sense.

Darry scooped Johnny up and walked right past me with Soda and Ponyboy in tow. They headed back to their place and I headed back into mine.

"Why'd they move Johnny again?" I asked

Layne looked up from where she was cleaning up the dirty washcloths and sighed.

"They wanted to and I wanted them to do it. Johnny needs to be near good people and strong people, like Darry. He'll handle Johnny's parents and he'll make sure Johnny will get some rest," she answered heading towards the kitchen "He'll be fine, but that cut will scar and I didn't see any reason to tell Darry no."

"Did you have to stitch the cut?" I asked following her

"No. I had some super glue that did the trick. It'll do less for the scarring and it was easier on Johnny," she answered "He was in no shape to take stitches."

I'd seen super glue used before. It held up well, even if it did feel like…well, it was an odd feeling. I didn't envy being her right then nor now that she was setting the bloody wash clothes to soak in the sink. She looked like she was tired out beyond all reason and that a stray gust would probably knock her over and send her into a coma.

"Well, at least you showed up to help. Where the hell were you?"

"I was dealing with other things," she answered pushing past me and going towards the stairs Aries was tiredly climbing

"What other things?" I asked following her up

"Keep your voice down," she ordered watching Aries disappear into his room

She cracked the door to her room open and crept over to the bed.

"What other things?" I asked again in my normal tone

Layne sighed and flipped part of the blanket off the lump that was nestled between her covers. I nearly cursed. Layne was out in the hall again with a blanket and a pillow tucked under her arm. She went downstairs and I followed, wondering what the hell was going on. She settled herself on the couch and sank into the pillow. She looked at me with that same exhausted stare I had seen her use a hundred times when life was about to change and stretched before speaking.

"Sit down. It's a long story."

* * *

Yeah, not the place to end it, but I have the next chapter pretty much done, so that should be coming soon. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed and here's reviews!

Keira: Hahaha. Yeah, he is. Well, no doubt Finn's brother's would, too, but she would fight them, which would be funny and yeah… Well, thanks. I know this one wasn't as gentle. Well, I wouldn't want Darry yelling at me and I wouldn't want to have to be someone there while he was yelling, so there ya go. Thank you! I keep telling people that…You're always excited for that, so no worries. Hope you enjoy!

Nittany Lizard: Ah Liz. I can always count on you to catch onto my foreshadowing, what little of it that I do use. Oh yeah. Jhon and I have had many similar bathroom conversations at that time of the morning, so I know what you mean. Well, thanks. I have really developed them in my head, you know? So I'm glad that they do come out different from Darry and Ponyboy. Anyways, thanks a bunch! I always love getting reviews from you. Hope you enjoyed!

lil Cwick: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed!

Taurus: It's about time you picked up on my words! Jhon has picked up on enough of yours. I knew you'd like that one. I don't know what it tastes like. I could ask Carson, but he's not too good at explaining that stuff. No, I've never had any. This was like '70's/80's drink. I either wasn't born or was a babe. Yeah…you should, but then you wouldn't be you! Sorry, no prize. Got better things to spend money on. Thanks chocolate bar and hope you enjoyed!

Ok, the second half of this is next chapter, so hope you all won't wait too long for it.

Any comments at all are welcome and Flames are accepted

See ya in the funny papers!

Tens


	27. Saturdays Are Hell Part 2

Well, there hasn't been a huge gap between chapters for once! I wonder if anyone remembers the days when I used to get up more than one of these a week. I barely do. Anyways, enough chitchat. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I own any character S.E. Hinton doesn't

Dedication: To Rock, who was there when inspiration hit and I decided to keep this chapter instead of scrapping it and starting over.

note: this chapter has some alternating things going on marked by /-/-/. I'm sure you'd all figure it out, but hey.

On with the show!

/Finn's POV/—earlier that day

"Layne?"

"What?" I asked sleepily

"Are you ever going to get up?"

/-/-/

"Hold up," Mike interrupted "I don't want to hear about your whole damn day."

"It's part of the story." I shrugged wondering how often he planned to interrupt me

Mike sighed and motioned for me to go on.

/-/-/

I cracked an eye open a where Aries was standing at the edge of my bed. He was fiddling with his shirttail and looked like he'd been up for hours. I wondered what time it was as I shifted over so he could sit down.

"I don't know," I answered fully considering staying here forever.

"Well, it's your day off." He shrugged sitting down on the bed

I sighed and pulled my pillow closer. He hadn't opened the blinds, but I could tell the sun was up and had been for a long time. I sighed and closed my eyes, but I could tell sleep wasn't coming back. I cracked an eye open again to glare at Aries, but I didn't quite accomplish it. He wasn't even looking at me. I sighed and sat up.

"Have you had breakfast?" I asked

"Yeah. I went next door and had some cake," he answered

"Ah, the breakfast of champions and Curtises." I smiled "I'm surprised they talked Darry into that on a Saturday."

"He wasn't there. He picked up an extra shift or something, so Pony and Sodapop had to fend for themselves," he said lying back across my feet

I'd almost forgotten that he was going to work today so he could have tomorrow off. He hadn't told me why, but the gin on his face made me suspicious.

"I see. And everyone showed up, right?" I asked

"No. Johnny and Dallas didn't, but Two-Bit was there." He sounded like he found all this dull "Mike had work this morning, so he's gone."

"Are you going to do something with Ponyboy and Johnny today?" I asked

He shrugged and looked up at the ceiling. I shrugged too. He would tell me what he wanted. His plans were his, but so help him if he got in trouble.

"Just keep safe and be home around nine," I reminded him

"I know." He shrugged "Ponyboy and I are going to go and see a movie today. Can I bum a couple bucks?"

"Yeah, sure. Why don't you get a job?" I teased

"Well, I would have to find something to do, then," he answered

"Well, I know one thing you can do. Get off my feet," I ordered

He smirked at me and grabbed a hold of one of my feet. It took all the self-control I had not to jump and laugh when he started running his finger along the sole of it. He smiled again and let it go. I smiled at him and reached over and grabbed my pants, pulling out a couple of dollar bills. It would be enough to get him into the movies and get him some snacks. Whatever was left he could have.

/-/-/

"No wonder we never have any money," Mike muttered and I sighed.

He wouldn't have cared if it were anyone other than Aries. I wanted to ask why he hated him so much, but then we'd never get through this. I shook my head and continued.

/-/-/

"I'll be back around supper time," he said standing up, much to the joy of my feet "What are we having for supper?"

"Most likely potato soup," I answered thinking of all the potatoes I had bought and how bad they'd been turning out as I experimented with them

Aries made a face and I laughed.

"They have to get eaten," I reminded

"Yeah, but that shouldn't mean that I have to eat them every single night."

With that he was gone and I figured he was right when he said I wouldn't see him for the rest of the day. I rifled around on my bedside table and finally found the clock that sat on it. It was nine o'clock already. I groaned. Five hours of sleep wasn't that bad, I supposed, but I would have liked to have slept longer.

The Dingo had been wild last night, just like it always was on a Friday night. Everyone was pumped for the weekend after a week of working and the place was bustling. I had the distinct feeling that the place should have been a bar. If there was booze there, we would have got even more business and the atmosphere would have been better suited to it. The tips had been good and I'd had the place cleaned out by one and was home by two. I had stupidly sat down in my study with the bills. Somehow I had managed to somehow be forty dollars off this month and it had taken me two hours to find out where I had put it. By the time I had it all sorted out, I was exhausted. I still was, but I knew there was no chance of me going back to sleep at any point before nightfall. I was just going to have to deal with it, like I always did.

I pulled myself out of bed and made my way to the bathroom for a nice, long shower. I had gone to sleep smelling like cigarettes and grease. I hadn't liked that scent at all, but I thought it was better to get some sleep than to wake myself up with a shower. Now I figured it would be a good thing, but it did little to wake me up. I was stuck between sleep and awake with no way out, except coffee. Coffee was my best friend. Unfortunately, Id' forgotten a very important fact from the day before. We were out of coffee.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I asked tiredly but there was no answer

I sighed and figured there would be coffee next door and that all I had to do was force my feet there and I would be rewarded. I finally managed it and found Darry's long cold cup of coffee sitting on the counter. I wasn't one for cold coffee, but I didn't bother to heat it up. I had no energy and I wasn't wasting what little there was on heating up the liquid. I sat down at their kitchen table and listened to the house. There was no noise, so no one was home, obviously. I sighed; enjoying the calm feeling the house gave off when it was completely empty.

I felt a light wisp of air float up the back of my neck and froze. I'd told Darry that there were ghosts in this house, as in memories, but I fully believed there were literal ones, too. The house was still warm and comforting, but it would be like Darrel Sr. to blow across an unsuspecting neck to see how high they'd jump. I hadn't jumped, but I was awake, let me tell you. I straightened up and looked around, seeing no sign of either of them, but still feeling their presences.

/-/-/

"You're kidding me, right?" Mike asked unbelieving

"You of all people should believe in ghosts, Mike."

"Should, but don't," he added

"It's going to take us hours to get through this…"

"You're the one who's still on about the ghosts."

I sent him a sharp glance he returned and decided that I was just going to have to talk through these interruptions.

/-/-/

"Thanks," I whispered

I set down what was left of the cold coffee and left a note for Darry on the fridge, thanking him for his one bad habit of never pouring out his coffee cup until around suppertime. I sighed looking at all the random notes on the fridge, Grocery lists, work schedules, coupons, first aid acronyms and little random notes on where people were that never got taken down. I smiled and figured Darry could figure it out and that was the only reason he hadn't ripped them all down. It had been the way their mother was and I was glad to see there was still something solid of her influence left.

I made my way out of the house after that feeling almost a little sad. I couldn't figure that out. I had no right to be. I should have been happy, if anything. I sighed and figured I wasn't busy enough. The bills were done, the house was as clean as it would get and Aries had been taking good care of the lawn. I sighed and finally decided I was going to do the one thing I avoided most of the time. I was going to do the grocery shopping.

Now, don't get me wrong, grocery shopping in itself isn't that bad, but the women of Tulsa kind of held it as a meeting ground for all the different classes. Rich, poor and the in between could all be seen pushing carts through the store and mentally critiquing each other. Some commented and it made you feel low, out of place and plain uncomfortable all at the same time. It was worse when you were me. Few women wore slacks and blue jeans and they were inclined to gawk and stare when they came across someone who did. I wore them all the time and I barely felt comfortable in my own skin in that store. I generally left the shopping for just at closing time or when Darry could come with me. At least then there were fewer people and I had Darry to distract me. I was on my own today, but I had to be done and I was going to go crazy if I didn't do something.

The local grocery store was bustling when I finally did drive over. I only had five or six things on my list and I was hoping I would get them done as fast as possible. I still felt every eye in the shop on me and it was just like it was every other time. I went around and got what I needed as fast as I could, but there was always the check out line. It was a mile long, at least. There were two elderly ladies ahead of me comparing melon prices while there were two ladies behind me about thirty or so talking about the different people around. I had a sudden thought that they were cheerleaders back in high school. I smirked to myself. They were the type. Their voices fell and I was sure they were talking about me. I didn't bat an eye and I forced my eyes forward. I wasn't a confrontational person, but I was tired, empty stomached and I didn't like their attitudes. If I didn't keep looking forward, I was going to compare their heads to melons.

/-/-/

"So that's why you always get pissed off when I ask when you're going shopping."

"Yes." I nodded "Next time I go, I'll have to drag you along with me."

"Why? I think it's stupid that you let them get to you and I won't go just to watch you loose it."

"You're no help."

/-/-/

By the time I got out of there is was nearing noon and I decided to just drive from where I was to where Darry would be waiting for me. He was working on an apartment building, surrounded by more apartment buildings. I hadn't seen the area, but he had said it was a gloomy place. But there was a park a few blocks over and that's where we agreed to meet. I was there before him and set out lunch quietly, waiting on him so we could eat. I must have sat there for half an hour before he finally did show up looking both tired and worried.

"Are you ok?" I asked as he sat down on the grass

"I was about to ask you the same question. What happened?" he asked

"I went grocery shopping," I sighed

That seemed to explain everything. He smiled gently at me and I smiled aback at him. We were both quiet for a minute, enjoying the park when Darry's stomach made a rather loud complaint.

"Hungry?" I asked

"Yeah. I didn't bother with breakfast. Just coffee. Brewed my last pot this morning so I'll have to buy more on the way home."

I laughed then and Darry smiled even though I knew he had to be confused. He shook his head and started going through the grocery bags I had brought. I could tell he was dying to make a comment on how big our lunch bags were, but he refrained. I smiled and helped him take things out of the bags. I hadn't put anything together, so it was just the separate things I had bought, but it was a matter of moments to make a sandwich, as Darry proved by making one before I had even finished that thought. I made mine more slowly, for dignity's sake, and was taking my first bite as Darry was early finishing his. The look of content on his face was one of those priceless moments when you wished you had a pencil and some paper. At the same it also made me think that he wasn't quite the same person he was before his parents died, but there were still parts of the old Darry that I had always loved just waiting to come out, like this one was now. No one would ever accuse Darry of not eating enough. He and his brothers were like horses in the food department.

"So, what did Soda and Pony end up doing for breakfast?" Darry asked

"Chocolate cake."

"Doesn't surprise me." He smirked "They would have eaten it, even if I had have cooked them something else before leaving."

"Well, at least they had cake. Aries had to fend for himself this morning and he ended up going to your place."

Darry shook his head like this didn't surprise him. If we didn't cook or badger someone else into it, the boys usually took the easy way out. Or maybe it was the fact that I was the only person who seemed to be able to find anything in that kitchen. Either way, I thought he had it right.

I sighed, wondering what we had come to if we could only think of stuff like that to talk about. I wasn't going to ask about his job and he had heard all the highlights of my day. What did that leave?

"I started a book last night," he said casually

"Oh?" I asked curiously "I thought you didn't have time for books."

"I normally don't. But the bills were done, the laundry was all folded, the dishes were all clean, Soda and Pony went out and you were still at work," he listed by second nature "I couldn't find the paper for the life of me, so I tried TV and finally ended up over at your place going through your bookcase. I don't know how you have time to read all of them." He shook his head slightly, probably thinking about all the time I was just wasting.

"Yeah, neither do I. Which one did you pick?" I asked pressing him on

"The one on your coffee table. He Man and the King or something," he replied with a slight smirk, egging me into correcting him

"The Man who would be King," I corrected, taking the bait he laid for me, "I wasn't finished it!"

"You told me yourself you're reading it for the thousandth time," he answered trying not to grin at me

"Yes-but-" I started, wondering how to explain the sanctities of a person's book…. He was smiling at me and I just smiled back. He could have it for however long he wanted, if he just kept smiling at me like that.

"Well, I should be getting back," he said after a while "Don't want the boss to fire me, or I'll be giving you that book back in no time flat."

"No, we wouldn't want that," I murmured around a kiss

He grinned at me and started back off towards where he was working. I sighed, contentedly, and started towards the truck so I could get a move on. I wasn't quite sure what I had to do all afternoon, but I thought I should get on with it. Looking back, maybe I think too much.

/-/-/

"You do think too much. You go and have a nice lunch with Super Dope and you're telling it like it was an important thing."

"You don't get it."

"Oh I get it, all right. You need to go get your head checked."

I raised and eyebrow at Mike who was loosing interest in this story fast.

"So, when does 'she' come into the picture?" he asked before I could get on his case for his comment

"I was just about to get to that."

"It's about fucking time."

/-/-/

When I pulled up at the house I could feel my heart sink. Sitting on the front step was someone I thought I would only ever see in New York. She didn't know my address here and I doubted she would remember what state I was in, let alone which city. I sighed and grabbed what was left of the groceries before going up to where she was sitting.

Sevrin Phoenix-Donavan looked up at me from where she had been starring at her feet. Her eyes were pretty woeful and I knew there was something behind this social call. Her blonde hair was a wavy mess, her clothes were dull and looked slept in and the suitcase by her feet made me suspicious. She sniffed a bit and straightened up when I came over, but didn't say anything. I sighed and set the groceries down before sitting on the step beside her.

"What are you doing here, Sevrin?" I asked

"I needed a place to stay for a while," she said still looking at her feet "I didn't know who else would take me in."

"I'm sure there are lots of people who would, in New York," I added

"No." she shook her head and I heard her sniff

"Ok, Sev. What's wrong? Does Colt know you're here?" I asked getting tired of beating around the bush. Well, I was just impatient, but I could think of it anyway I wanted.

"No," she sniffed shaking her head again

"Should I call him?" I asked rising to do so, but Sevrin grabbed a hold of my shirt sleeve and sent me a bloodshot look

"Don't bother. He's dead."

She said it so dryly and so simply that I didn't doubt her. It explained everything and I felt like a royal jerk for acting so uncompassionate. She took in a shaky breath and I put an arm around her shoulders. She didn't seem to mind and she stopped sniffing, so I figured it was the right thing to do. She took in a few deep breaths and I didn't press her into telling me anything. She would do that on her own.

"We had a fight," she whispered "I was mad because he had lipstick on his collar. He said that a gal kissed him and that he didn't want her to, but I was sohurt I wouldn't listen. I told him to leave. And he did."

She took in a quivering breath and I waited patiently for her to get a grip and go on. I knew this was hard and that she would take her own time telling it. She finally went on.

"The next morning Johnny T showed up and asked me for his forgiveness. I kept asking him for what, but he just kept demanding that I forgive him and that was it. Then we heard the sirens and some cops showed up. They arrested him for murder."

She didn't need to tell me the rest. It was a common story in New York. Colt Donavan was a gang leader, someone who was constantly watched. If you got too powerful or did something stupid, like start a gang war or steal from another gang leader, your life was forfeit, just like Mike's had been after the trouble caused that summer in New York.

/-/-/

"Not a word," I warned

"I wasn't going to say anything," Mike growled, but I knew he was thinking about it

/-/-/

Donavan either got too powerful or did something stupid. It was my bet that he crossed Johnny T and he'd had to kill him. But to come and beg forgiveness like that…perhaps something had gone wrong and he wasn't supposed to die or perhaps Johnny had been misinformed. There were so many options, but the clear end was murder. I hugged Sevrin and we sat in silence for a long time. I knew anything I had to say had already been said and that nothing I did say was going to help.

"I packed up Colt's car after the funeral and sold everything else to pay for it."

I looked around for a car, a very polished 1964 black Mustang that would have stood out like a gem in a bowl of river rocks, but I didn't see it. I frowned and asked Sevrin where it was. She shrugged and pointed towards the north side of town. Apparently she had run out of gas and didn't have money for more, so she'd been forced to just leave it on the side of the road. I sighed, thinking of all the things that could happen to that car, but it was the least of my worries.

"I don't have much cash," I told her, "but I could get you some. Enough to get wherever you're going."

"This is where I was going. I came here because you said it was a good place. I have nothing in the world but that bag and what's in the car. I can't go anywhere else."

"Oh, Sev," I sighed, "You came because I said it was nice?"

"I figured that you made a new start and I was going to, too," she explained in all earnestness "I need a new start."

"And what did you plan to use to get on your feet?" I asked

"I could s-s-sell the c-c-car," she sniffed at the thought "and then I could get a job and maybe find a place. I was hoping I could stay with you until then."

I sighed and shook my head. She looked at me like her heart was breaking and I couldn't stand it. Why did she have to have those big eyes that looked so close to tears? She probably would cry, if I told her no. She could cry on command and she used it to her advantage all the time. I knew her better, though. I knew if she cried this time, they would be real tears. She was too upset to even pretend with me.

"Ok."

"I can stay?" she sniffed

"Yeah, Sevie. You can stay," I answered

"Thanks, Layne."

She sniffed and tears started rolling down her cheeks. I leaned her head on my shoulder and rubbed her arm until she'd stopped. I couldn't imagine what she'd gone through, but I knew if I lost Darry, I would be going through something similar. I sighed and wondered when I had become such a soft touch. Sevrin started yawning after a while and I got it out of her that she hadn't slept much since everything had happened. I sighed and told her to bring her bag in.

"I can sleep on the couch," she said when I made to show her upstairs

"When I was in New York I told you that I had made friends with my neighbors, right?" I confirmed and she nodded "Well, in about an hour and a bit they'll be showing up here expecting dinner and no one can sleep over the racket they make, even when they try to be quiet."

Sev had shrugged and I grabbed her bag, heading upstairs. I sighed and figured that I was going to have a roommate for a while. I turned the covers down on the side of the bed I didn't sleep on and put her bag in the closet.

"Toss me the keys and I'll go get the car."

"Thanks, Layne. I hope its ok," Sev added, tossing me the key chain, but I knew she meant more than the car

"I know it will be. Get some sleep, I'll be back within the hour."

/-/-/

"And I left her like that and set out for the north side with the gas can from the truck in my hand," I paused "And I came home to Johnny needing to be taken care of."

"And the car?" he asked

"It was fine. No one had touched it. Sevrin was right when she said it was running on empty, though. I had to stop and fill it at a Texaco on the way back."

"Where is it now?" Mike asked looking out the window

"In the back yard under that blue tarp," I answered "I thought it would be best to keep it under wraps."

Mike nodded; knowing just as well as I did what happened to anything nice in this neighborhood. If I had left it uncovered, I could expect it to be gone by morning and it would be my fault. That was just the way of things when you lived in a poor neighborhood. Possession was nine tenths of the law and what you owned you could sell for a pretty penny.

"So, you told Sevrin she could stay... Are you out of your mind?" Mike snapped

"No, I am well within my right mind."

"Hell, I wonder. First you take in the kid because he comes crying to you about your stepdad and now you're taking her in!"

"She won't be a permanent addition," I assured him "She's getting a job on Monday and as soon as she has enough money, she'll move into her own place."

"I've heard that one before," he muttered

"Her husband was just murdered, Mike. Incase you didn't notice, she blames herself for it," I pointed out

"So what if she does? He might still be alive if she hadn't kicked him out."

"And he still might have ended up dead the next day, maybe Sevrin, too," I added "That's why we only get the chance to do things once. It's over, it's done with and there's nothing any of us can do to change it. She's still dealing with it, though. So be nice."

Mike looked like he wanted to tell me where to get of, but he didn't. He just got up and walked around the room. I sighed myself and looked up at the clock. It was already half past eight and we'd had no dinner. I sighed and went into the kitchen to look for something to make a meal out of. Mike followed after me a minute later and looked out the back door at the mass under the blue tarp.

"Think she'll loan us the car in place of her rent?" he asked

"No, I doubt it," I answered looking through the icebox

"It's a shame a car like that has to stay under wraps."

"Don't even think about it, Mike."

I didn't have to tell him that the Mustang and Rock's Corvaire had come out of the same chop shop. I also didn't have to tell him that the car had a metal plate welded over the bottom of the dash to keep thieves from hotwiring it. He was going to have to have the keys, if he wanted to move that car, and I was going to have to keep an eye on them at all times. I knew it would crush Sevrin completely if anything happened to that car.

"I wont touch it. But if I come home drunk and forget, all bets are off."

I sighed and shook my head. That sentence described almost anything with Mike. He had selective memory when drinking and I didn't put anything past him.

"So. What now?" he asked

"I don't know, Mike. All I know is that things are probably never going to be the same. Not with us, or Sevrin or Aries or even Johnny. Especially Johnny and Sev," I corrected, "We just have to take I as it comes."

"So, basically nothing has changed in the 'we have to take it as it comes'department."

"Pretty much."

"Well, I think this deserves a trip to Buck's. Call me when things get back to normal."

"Normal?" I asked

"Well, what passes for it around here," he muttered

I smirked; wondering if normal was all that great. I sighed and pulled out some day old pizza. No, normal wasn't all it was cracked up to be, but it would have been nice to have had for a little while, like a vactaion from abnormal. I shook my head again and called Aries down for dinner.

* * *

Well! That was a long chapter. I should know, I wrote it! Anyways. Now it's time for my favorite part of the story, the reviews! Yes, so exciting. Let's see what we have in the old mail box…

Rock: Well, thanks! I always thought that, too and yet everyone jumps over it like it didn't happen. Too gruesome or something. So, you're starting to understand him. I'm glad. That's a big step because most people don't understand him. Yeah, I love his attitude, too. It's so…Mike. Well, now you know what the lump was! Well, more like who the lump is, but that's beside the point. I am evil! I hope you enjoyed because you're the reason I updated it and didn't scrap the chapter. Thanks, I owe you one.

Keira: Hey, anytime. Yeah, I do sometimes, too. Meshing. I like that word. It's dong exactly that, but believe me, it will keep its own style. Well, I hope it does. I'm glad it flowed! Yeah, I never wondered. It just came out that way. Thanks! I'm glad you like them that much more (holds fingers at unstated value). You'll probably love them when the story is finally over. Anyways. Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!

lil Cwick: Well, thanks! I'm glad that you do enjoy it as much as you do! It's nice to hear. Nah, you're fine. I babble a lot and if you notice, Finn does when she's nervous, too. ;) Hope you enjoyed!

rebelgirl4ever: Thanks, here's an update! Hope you enjoyed!

Iluvthecheat: Well, evil endings are my specialty. I hope you enjoyed this one, though. Not so evil.

XamberX: Well, here's the next chapter. Yeah, I know what you mean; I barely remember some stories that are this long myself. Hope you enjoyed.

CiCi: Wow! It has been a while! Thanks for the referral. I feel very honored by it. I hope you fried does enjoy these stories, if she gets to them. In any case, I hope you enjoyed and that I will hear from you again!

Taurus: Yeah, I am evil (smirks), but you know you wouldn't love me, if I weren't. Actually, I can't remember if it was an experience of mine. I know of it being used in other places, though. I think they started with that during the Korean War when they ran out of sutures and stitches. Yes, you have picked up on my words, but the contexts could use some review, eh? Anyways, hope you enjoyed!

Anyways, Any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!

Tens


	28. One Good Deed Deserves Another

Well, here's a chapter! I felt that these chapters were straying from the original characters a bit, so there's a chapter completely from their view.

Disclaimer: I own my characters and S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders

Dedication: Rock and Keira who I was kind of hard on. I wasn't mad at you guys and I acted like it anyways. So here are my sincerest apologies. Enjoy the chapter, chickies.

On with the show!

/Steve's POV /

"Hey, Soda?" I yelled trying the back door to the garage "Wasn't 'the boss' supposed to have the place open and running by now?"

"Yeah, he was," Soda answered coming around from the front "The front's all locked up and there's a string of cars that look like they've been there for a while."

Soda looked from side to side, as if he was expecting Mike to just walk over to where we were and be all grouchy over something, like usual. That was usually his mood when he was late to work. That was usually his mood period, but I wasn't going to split hairs over it. We stood there for another five minutes before Soda went back to look out front and I went around to the side door. Starkey sometimes forgot about it and left it open. Few people knew it was there, so we didn't get robbed and it would have been convenient.

"For once he does his job," I muttered to myself trying the side door

"Any luck?" Soda asked meeting me behind the garage

"No. Starkey locked everything up," I reported lighting a cigarette

"Well, let's go then." Soda shrugged moving off towards home

I wasn't one to argue with Soda, so I followed him. What else were we supposed to do? The place was locked up tight, the real boss was in Oklahoma City and Mike wasn't going to show. We'd done our duty by trying to keep things going. Now, we had a whole Sunday off to do whatever we wanted. It had been over a month since we had had that option. I didn't know about Soda, but I was looking forward to it. We could have a football game, play some poker and then I could take Evie out, like I had planned.

I glanced over at Soda who was quieter than usual. I knew Soda well and I knew there was something up with him. It wasn't a bad something, like after his parents died, so I figured it could only be one thing: a girl. Well, what else was there? He wasn't working and he wasn't happy about that, so…I shook my head and nodded. Soda was smiling.

"Who is she?" I asked

"Sandy," he answered not even trying to ignore the question "Sandy Patterson."

"Where'd you meet her?" I asked making conversation

"Remember that day Mike and me went out and helped fix up the red truck?" he asked and I shook my head "It was before we were working here. Mike got hired that day."

"Yeah, I remember Mike talking about her."

I really did remember him talking about her. She was blonde and desperate and he hadn't wanted to go into details beyond that. It wasn't Mike's style to even mention beyond brain size and hair color, so for him to say she was desperate and pissed him off stuck in my mind even then. Apparently she had stuck in Soda's mind, too.

"She came back a few times to get gas and we talked. Then I ran into her at Jays and asked her out." Soda was smiling more than ever "She's sweet and nice and I think I'll spend the rest of my life with her."

"Whoa there buddy," I cautioned, "Let's start with a date and see where that goes, ok?"

"Do you think you and Evie will end up together?" he asked

"God I hope not." Soda looked at me like I had grown a third eye and I sighed "There are little things about her that annoy me, but I always drop her off after our dates and I forget about them. Then we got out again and it's the same thing."

"And?" Soda asked looking totally miffed

"If we got married, I would have to live with those little things, which would grow into big things, all the time. It would drive me nuts and no one marries anyone that drives them nuts," I paused and added "And it isn't the good type of nuts, so don't get into that."

"If you say so," Soda said grinning again

"Speaking of crazy things, I told Evie we would do something tonight. You should seeif Sandy wants to come along," I suggested

"I'll ask her," he promised smiling to himself

I smiled, too. It would be nice to have Soda along. Maybe with a buffer Evie and I would be on better terms. She could have a gal friend, too. Then maybe she would never try to guilt me into shopping again. Evie didn't get along with a lot of girls. She was a Greaser gal through and through. She wore skimpy clothing, swore, drank, smoked and wore too much make up. I was attracted to her from the moment I saw her, but that wasn't the same for other girls. They had gangs Evie didn't fit into. I liked that about her, too, even if it meant I was her best friend. If she and Sandy could get along, then I would have it made.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked catching up to Soda after dropping behind while I was thinking

"I want to go to work," he answered

"The DX is locked up tighter than fort Knox, man," I reminded

"Yep, but Starkey said he was leaving the key at Mike's."

"So you want to go, get the key and put in a day's work when we don't have to?" I asked

"Yep," Soda answered, "I like working at the DX. I want people to come back and if they find us closed, they may not come back."

I couldn't argue with him there. There would be some people who thought that way. I figured the ones that had been there that morning had thought the same thing. I said as much and Soda smiled.

"I left a sign on the pumps. I told them we'd be open by lunch or free gas of everyone."

I just shook my head. He was Soda and there was no point in asking him what he planned to do if we didn't get the shop running in the next three hours. He'd owe Jack a lot of money; that was for sure.

When we got to Mike and Finn's, the door was open and the TV was on. I was expecting to find Mike, bleary eyed and engrossed in what he was watching. He would have completely forgotten about working and we could have rubbed it in good-naturedly until he got mad and we fled for our lives. It wasn't Mike on the couch, though. It was a chick I had never seen before. She didn't look up at us; she was too busy staring at a spot above the TV. She had a pillow clutched to her chest and she looked pretty miserable, like she had a bad cold in the middle of the summer. I looked over at Soda. He shrugged and took a step closer to her.

"Hi," he ventured

"Who are you?" She asked looking at him with no surprise

"Sodapop Curtis," he answered, "I live next door and that's Steve Randle. He mostly lives next door, too."

"Oh," she answered looking back at the spot on the wall

"Who are you?" I asked the obvious

"Sevrin Phoenix," she answered, "I don't live next door."

Soda smirked and I almost saw a ghost of a smile on her face in return. She was looking us over with tired blue eyes. She looked sick to me. I unconsciously took a step back. The last thing I needed was to get sick.

"Have you seen Mike?" I asked getting to the point

"Not since New York," she answered, "Even then I only saw glances of him. I'm not his favorite person."

"I doubt he has a favorite person," I pointed out

"He and Dally get along well," Soda corrected "And he doesn't seem to mind Finn."

"Everyone liked Finell," Sevrin said in an even tone

Both Soda and I looked at her for a moment not knowing what to say. She didn't seem to notice. She shifted over on the couch, making room for either Soda or I. Soda sat down beside her and looked over a the TV. The weather was on. It was going to be a some-what nice day. I sighed and went upstairs; figuring Mike was still asleep in bed and standing there talking with this stranger wasn't what I would call 'entertaining'.

"Mike, you're late for work," I said opening his door

He wasn't in there, though you had to look hard to tell. There was clothing everywhere, the bed wasn't made and the room was dark with the blinds pulled down low. I frowned and closed the door.

"Where the hell can he be?" I asked myself

"Buck's," Finn answered coming out of her room "He never bothered coming back last night."

"Are you working today?" I asked trying not to notice she was in one of Darry's T-shirts

"Not until 7," she answered, "I'm not sure I will go in, though."

"Worried about your house guest?" I asked thumbing back downstairs

"I see you met Sevrin," she yawned

"Yeah. She seems sick," I mentioned

Finn shrugged and made her way downstairs. I shrugged and followed her. Sevrin had moved from the couch to a chair where she could look out the window. She sapped her head around when she heard Finn. Finn hadn't had coffee yet. You could just tell by looking at her. I wondered if she noticed the glare Sevrin was sending her. I was usually wary when chicks sent me that look and I sat down on the couch beside Soda so I was out of the line of fire.

"Where is Gina?" she demanded

"Gina?" All three of us asked as once

"Layne," Sevrin sounded like she was going to cry

"Oh," Finn answered pushing some hair out of her face "In the back yard under a tarp."

"You're hiding a girl in your back yard?" Soda asked looking between the two of them

"Why are you two here?" Finn asked waking up a bit and Sevrin lost interest in us "You're supposed to be at work."

"Mike has the keys to the DX," Soda answered

"No. He was out of here long before that man dropped them off," she answered

"So, what did he do with the keys then?" I asked feeling tired myself

"He left them here," she answered pointing over to where there was a table by the front door. Sure enough there was a key ring sitting on it

"So we went to all this trouble to find Mike when we could have just found Finn?" I asked

"Looks that way," Soda answered smiling

"Well, that sucks. We'll just rely on Finn from now on," I concluded

"Not before Coffee," she said pointing a finger at me and turning into the kitchen

"When did you start drinking coffee?" Sevrin called into the other room

"When I moved here," she answered

"I don't want to start drinking coffee!" Sevrin squeaked

"You don't have to!" Finn called back "So relax."

Sevrin stared moodily out the front window and I thought that then would be a good time to leave. I motioned Soda towards the door. He stood up and followed me out. When we got to the front porch I didn't stop. I know we had a few hours before Soda had to make good on his promise, but I would just as well be back in the garage where things made sense and people made sense, too. Thank God there was work.

/Darry's POV/

"Whose turn is it to do the dishes?" I called looking at the mess in the kitchen

"Soda made breakfast, so it should be mine and yours," Ponyboy called back from the bathroom

"Figures," I sighed, "I'll wash."

"You always wash," Ponyboy called back

"I can't dry if no one washes them," I pointed out "And from the way you're avoiding getting in here, I would bet you're in no hurry to do them."

There was no answer and I knew I had hit the nail on the head. Sighing, I turned on the hot water and let the sink fill up part way. I had learned in the first few weeks that water wasn't free and the less I used the better. I wouldn't deny Soda and Ponyboy their hot showers every morning, but I did cut them back to about fifteen minutes each. That made me number one in their books, let me tell you…

I was busy washing when the dishes started getting dried. I wanted to shake my head and wonder why making my brothers feel guilty worked better than bullying them into things. I guess it was a mystery of life. It rarely worked with Ponyboy and I wasn't surprised to hear a feminine sigh to my left.

"This is relaxing," she finally said and I could tell it was

"It's been a rough couple of days," I agreed

We were both quiet and I got to thinking about Johnny. He had slept through a good bit of the night, but both he and Ponyboy seemed to be jumpy, even in their sleeping minds. Ponyboy had woken up screaming and I had heard Johnny fighting in his sleep. I don't know for sure what those Socs did to him, but they put enough fear into him that he couldn't be at peace, even when they were done with him. If I ever got my hands on any of those boys, I was going to give them a taste of their own medicine.

I glanced at Finn as I handed her a wet dinner plate. She looked like she was thinking about it, too. I put a wet hand on her arm and she sent me a reassuring smile. It wavered though, and she looked back down at the dish, thoughtfully.

"Do you ever wish things were different?" she asked drying the plate thoroughly

"Every day," I answered looking back to what I was doing

I wished almost everything about my life were different. I wished we had money so we could live better and without so much stress on money and saving every little bit. I wished that there was a heater in my truck for the cold winter days and that I could afford to speed all the way home with the windows down on the hot summer ones. I wished I didn't have to worry over Ponyboy, who couldn't use his head, and Soda, who used his too well for his own good sometimes. I mostly wished that the last few months had never happened, that the car hadn't crashed and I wasn't an orphan. I knew wishing did no good, though. I wasn't about to tell Finn that. She knew well enough on her own that you couldn't wish your life better. That's mostly why she asked me about it. She wanted to wish and believe it would do some good, just like I did. I guess we were two of a kind.

"Haven't you ever wanted a perfect life?" she asked

"No," I answered right off "If things in my life were perfect, then I would have lost a lot of the good times along with the bad."

"What if you could keep the good?"

"What if the bad was what made the good worth while?" I countered and she looked up at me with a faint blush beginning to tinge her cheeks

I dried my hands on the tea towel on the counter, thinking about what I wanted to say. Finn was concentrating on a spot along my collarbone, thinking too. I put a finger under her chin and tilted her gaze up to my face.

"You and I know all about the good and the bad. If it weren't for the bad, and my brothers, I might have been a Soc. I might have helped those boys who jumped Johnny last night and I wouldn't have thought twice about it. But I'm not and I wouldn't trade everything that happened just so I could hurt someone like that."

"I know you wouldn't," she said immediately but I put my thumb to her lips

"And that's one of the good things that the not-so-great things in my life have taught me. If I took away the bad, I would probably have ended up worse off and a whole lot more stuck up than I am now."

That brought a slight smile to her lips and I smiled back. I couldn't imagine being stuck up like that and I couldn't see Finn like that, either. But something she told me on the night I asked her to marry me came to mind. She was a Lupin. Stuck up and hard as stone was all I had ever heard about them. There was probably something bad in her life that set her on this path and I knew she got the point of this little talk better than I did.

"You, stuck up?" She sounded aghast, but she was smiling wider now "Never."

"Same goes for you, Honey," I replied

Her smile faltered at that comment, but she looked decided. I knew that look well.

"You're right, Darry. If it weren't for the bad, some things would have turned out a lot worse," she said looking thoughtful

I smiled at her, not wanting to pry and not wanting to let her move away, either. So I did the only thing I could think of. I smiled at her and waited until I got one back before kissing her.

"I have the worst timing imaginable," Aries voice came from behind us and we both shared a sigh

"It could have been worse," I muttered and Finn smiled slyly at me before turning her attention to her brother

"And what are you up to?" she asked not making the distance between us any bigger "Besides spying?"

"I wasn't spying," he said with a tone I took to be annoyance "I came over to talk with Johnny."

I think we both saw him debating whether he wanted to say more. The kid was far from having a glass face, but he was either debating that or he was thinking about the worse things he could have walked in on because he looked pretty distracted.

"Did you bring the book?" Ponyboy asked walking into the kitchen

"Yeah," Aries answered turning his attention to Pony, handing him the book in his hand

"Book?" Finn asked curiously

"_The Adventures of Tom Sawyer and The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn _by Mark Twain," Ponyboy answered easily "Johnny mentioned he wanted to hear more stories and I couldn't think of any he'd like, so I asked Aries to look."

"So I lifted this one," he added easily, sending his sister a challenging look

"Aries…" I could tell she wasn't going to scold him, but the look on his face said otherwise

"It's for Johnny. Anything to get his mind off of things and make him feel the slightest bit better right now is worth it," he defended

"That's fine."

Aries looked a little surprised before replacing the air of defiance that he had worn in here. I would have been puzzled by it if I weren't already puzzled by both of them already. They were doing something decent and I respected them both for it. I was going to have to remind myself more often that they weren't little kids anymore and they could be thoughtful.

They both looked back at us for a full minute before Ponyboy hitched his thumbs in his pockets and Aries peeled himself off the wall. Neither said a word as they retreated into the living room where Johnny was camped out on the couch and would most likely be for the next few days. Both of us moved to the doorway of the kitchen so we could see. Ponyboy settled into the chair and Aries made himself comfortable on the floor.

"What do you think, Johnny?" he asked showing Johnny the book

"Tough enough," he answered glancing at it

Aries opened the book to the front page with a slight frown. He shrugged and looked over at Johnny.

"Tom or Huck?"

"Huck," he answered and Aries nodded

He flipped through the pages for a minute and finally settled on one. He cleared his throat again before beginning to read.

"_You don't know about me without you have read a book by the name of 'The Adventures of Tom Sawyer;' but that ain't no matter. The book was made by Mr. Mark Twain, and he told the truth, mainly_…"

I glanced down at Finn, who raised a shoulder in answer. I never could stand Mark Twain. The language was too true to the times for me and with characters like Huck Finn who never had a day of schooling, it was too over the top for me. I glanced over at Pony and Johnny. They both were wrapped up in the story and I figured it was just right for them. Aries didn't stumble over the words, almost like he had read the book a million times over,and even tried for an accent, which made it all the more real. Finn put a kiss to my cheek and moved towards the back door. I figured it must have been a little too real for her, too. I nodded and went back to the dishes, listening to Johnny's quiet voice as he commented on something Aires had read. Maybe Pony did use his head, for some things. It was his idea that had the three of them entertained in the living room and Johnny talking like nothing was wrong. I was proud of him. I looked over at the dishes I had washed that still needed to be dried and I figured I would do them myself. No good deed goes unrewarded.

/Soda's POV/

It was around three o'clock when Mike finally showed. You could tell he had drunk a lot last night jus by the way had had his head down and his shoulders hunched. He was trying, unsuccessfully, to shut out the world. It wasn't his way. He took everything that came at him and snarled back at it. I halfway admired him for it. I was never one for getting drunk, though. I tried it once when I was fifteen. I didn't like the drinking part and I definitely didn't like the next morning that followed. The feelings I got weren't much different than the ones I got off of a sugar high or a drag race, so I didn't drink anymore. I was thinking that I should suggest to Mike that he quit drinking, but the mean look in his eyes held me off. I wasn't looking for a fight.

"Hi, Mike," I greeted as he wandered by

He didn't say anything as he shuffled into the store. I followed, not seeing any cars out. Steve would need back up and I was the only one around.

Mike went straight past Steve into the back room. He signed in and looked around the office, finally deciding that the chair behind Jack's desk was his best bet. He dropped into it like a sac of stones and put his head on his folded arms, letting his hair curtain the light from his face. I would have never thought I'd see Mike act like this, but then again, switch the desk for Finn's kitchen table and you had January first in a nutshell. I looked over at Steve who was watching Mike with interest.

"He must have had a very good time at Buck's," he commented walking cautiously over to the desk "He's out cold."

"Should we let him sleep?" I asked looking back over my shoulder into the store, just to make sure no one needed help

"Why not? We've done well enough without him today." Steve shrugged "If we need him, we'll know where to find him."

I shrugged. It was good enough for me. I was just happy he didn't end up dead in a ditch somewhere. I looked over at the sign in sheet and sighed. Mike had written down "3145 o'clock", or that's what it looked like, at least. I erased it and wrote down noon. I didn't ever lie about my time, but this was Mike's time and he wouldn't know the difference. At least this was an actual hour. I flipped off the light and closed the door softly behind me, following Steve back to the store. He was behind the counter, thumbing through a magazine. It was rare when we had the time and clean enough fingers to thumb through the magazines in here. It was another reminder of how the day had come to a crawling halt. It happened sometimes. Then things got so busy you couldn't see straight.

"So, did you ever fix the car?" I asked hopping up on the counter and letting my feet dangle

"Yup. Took me two tins of oil before I figured out I had a leak. But it's fixed and I'll just have Jack take it out of my pay."

"Take what out of your pay?" Jack himself came in through the garage entrance and looked curious

"I used up a couple quarts of oil on my car," Steve answered setting the magazine down

"I'll only charge you for one," Jack said looking through the roster on the wall "Employee discount."

"Thanks, Jack." Steve looked pleased

"How was Oklahoma City?" I asked noting Jack's clothing was his best and a far cry from the coveralls and bandanas he usually wore when he was in the garage.

"It was fine, a lot busier than I hope Tulsa ever gets. I passed two stalled cars on the way through that town and it was only that I had the Missus with me that stopped me from stopping and fixing their problems," Jack said absently looking through the roster, again

"And the grandkid?" I asked

"A boy. Karl James Robins," Jack answered swelling with pride "Looks just like his Mama."

"Congrats, Grandpa," Steve added smirking from his perch behind the counter "How long have you been back in town?"

"Long enough to drop off the Missus," he answered "I wanted to make sure you boys were doing fine and everything looks in order."

"It's been a slow weekend," I offered

"Looks like it. Where's Mike?"

"He went out to meet some guy who stalled out," Steve answered shrugging "He should be back soon."

Jack nodded and looked around the store. I figured he had already given the garage a thorough inspection before coming in here. I smiled, wondering if this store was like another one of his children. He acted like I was.

"I'll be off to home then. Remind Starkey that the door's open and there's some cookies on the counter," Jack instructed, looking around again

"Sounds good. See ya tomorrow, Jack," Steve called

We waited until we saw Jack's car roll out of the station before I turned to Steve. He knew what I was going to say, so he answered me before I could ask.

"Mike now owes us a favor. I don't know about you, but I've always liked to have a couple of those in my pocket."

I wondered what a favor from Mike was worth, but didn't think on it long. If Mike thought it was worth something, he would gage it the way he wanted. I hoped Steve never had to use it.

* * *

Well, not the best place to leave it and I figured to make it longer, but this seems like the best place to stop it. Now, onto reviews! Oh, guess what? They're no longer allowed on this site. I would insert Jhon's favorite word, but hey. I will settle with writing them a long e-mail and posting these ones anyways because I was half way through them when I was informed of this and I don't care to delete them all. But now I am babbling. On with the reviews! 

Keira: Yeah, poor Sevie. I'm glad you liked that. I couldn't think of how to make it interesting until I came up with that. Yes, I know and that's why I am updating! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. P.s. If a little thing called OS does get updated it will most likely be over X-mas holidays. So remind me, pester me, do anything you wish and I will see what I can do.

Nittany Lizard: Thanks! I'm glad it accomplished that. I thought the original would bore people to tears. I thought about that connection, too. So few people on here have read That Summer that it doesn't matter to them and they don't care for it, but it's like you said. Everyone has a past that didn't happen so long ago. It's one of my Dad's favorite movies, too. That's where I got the idea for using that book. I've been meaning to read it… oh well. I'll get around to it at some point. Ugg! Those stupid rich pricks! They get all the good stuff and then they go and ruin it. Oh well, I'll see if I can prevent this one from going around a tree;) Hope you enjoyed, as always. I really do enjoy your reviews. They're insightful.

Fairlane: Well, thanks. I'm really glad there are so many aspects of this story you enjoy and they're the ones I love writing, too. Yes, I get what you mean. I always feel like the story is lacking if that's not the case. I'm glad I'm not the only one! Yes, it does work. They started using it during the Korean War/ Police Action when they ran out of thread of stitches. It does exceptionally well and we always had the choice: Superglue or stitches. I'm glad you laughed! The original chapter was dryer than sand paper, so that was to Jazz it up a bit. I'm honored you think that the story is so engaging. I have the same rule about stories. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I hope to keep these chapters coming!

I luv the cheat: Your welcome and thank you! Hope you enjoyed!

As always, any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!

Tens


	29. One Day at the Dingo

Oh shit. I am soooo sorry everyone, I had no idea I hadn't touched this fic in…Well, since May 7th 2005… Again, unacceptable. I will do better!

So this one goes out to everyone who still remembers it and doesn't want my head on a pickle…I mean Pike…damn, now I want a pickle…

Oh, and confessions are at the bottom!

On with the show…

Finn's POV

The next month passed in a hazy state. Sevrin moped, Mike growled and Aries was almost always with Ponyboy and Johnny. Dallas seemed more irritable and spent less time with Mike, Soda and Steve were constantly complained about by Mike, and Darry was probably the only one in the group keeping me sane aside from Two-Bit. I couldn't tell you why he was hanging around more. It was either because Sevrin was a blonde and available or because I had decided to clean out the freezer by thawing some of the baking I had made over the winter. Either way, Two-Bit Mathews was a constant and I couldn't thank him enough.

It seemed like little in my life would have changed, but my whole routine was shook up. I had put up with her for a full week. She had moped, moaned, groaned and basically lived like I was her servant, mother and confident all in one. It was a troubling combination. She hadn't done a single thing for herself in that time and I worked to answer her beck and call. It hit me one sleepless night when Sevrin was hogging all the covers that she needed some direction and not to be mothered and babied. That and that I knew if I was sick of her moping Mike was going to kill her soon. I also knew the pain of loss; especially that of someone I loved, so I wasn't unsympathetic to that. But I also knew that busy hands left little time for thinking. It seemed like I knew too much for my own good lately. So the next morning I put my foot down and drug her out of the house to go job hunting. I found her a great one over at the shopping centre up town thinking she would be happy to be in her element. She quit after seven days. Apparently all the women there were 'mean cows'. I gave her another week of being at home before I found her another job at a small boutique. I had honestly thought she would love it there, but Friday rolled around and Sevrin quit yet again with no explanation. It happened two more times before Darry made a suggestion I was surprised I hadn't thought of right off the bat. So I had told Chris I was hiring someone and dared him to deny me that and it looked like my routine would finally be back on track. It was about time…

"I hate this."

"You asked for it."

"How?"

"Well, you came to me and told me you wanted a new start."

"Yeah, a new start. Nowhere in there did I say I wanted to work, especially in a greasy little diner."

I sighed and sent Sevrin a warning glare, deciding I wouldn't bring up all the places I had found her to work that weren't 'this little greasy diner'. She was standing with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. I knew from the moment I brought her in here that she wasn't cut out for this life. She'd grown up as a princess in her daddy's house and later a queen in Colt's. She hadn't worked a single day in her life and her first day was going to be the toughest - on all of us.

I glanced over at where Lou, Pete and Sam were sitting in their usual spaces and scanned the orders ready to go. I picked up two of the plates and nodded at the third. Sevrin was ignoring me, so I set the plates down and grabbed her hard by the arm.

"I did not throw my weight around here to get you a job you won't even do. So grab that plate and follow me. I don't know why I'm doing it, but I want to introduce you to my favorite customers. Be nice, polite and gracious or so help me you can sleep in Gina for the next week. You get me?"

"Yes," Sevrin answered yanking her arm away "You didn't have to be so mean."

"I obviously did," I pointed out "I'm sorry if I was rough with you and mean, but it's the only thing I have found that works with you. You need to get out of your own little world and I can't wait on you any longer."

Sevrin looked close to tears, but she brushed back her curly blonde hair, straightened her skirt and grabbed the plate. I grabbed the other two and led the way, hearing Sevrin's heels clicking on the linoleum behind me. Lou sent me a welcoming grin and looked over at Sevrin curiously.

"Lou, Pete, Sam; I'd like to introduce you to my friend Sevrin Phoenix. She's new here and just learning the ropes and I thought I'd introduce you all to her."

I set down Lou and Pete's plates, indicating Sam to Sevrin, while I had done the introducing. She smiled, over exaggeratedly so and set the plate down. Lou raised an eyebrow at me behind her back and I shrugged. She was Sevrin and she was pissed off at me. This was good behavior in her books, especially when you look at her situation and how displeased she was with the whole day. When we got home, I would really be ignored.

"It's nice to meet you, Sevrin," Lou offered after a bit "Any friend of Finn's is a friend of ours."

"Who…Oh. Well, any friend of hers is the same," Sevrin answered with little conviction making Lou raise both eyebrows

"Order four is up!" Rees called from the kitchen and Sevrin almost looked relieved to go and get it.

"I'm sorry, guys, it's her first day," I sighed

"First days are hard, Finn," Sam defended

"As long as she doesn't have a repeat of Finn's first day here, then she has nothing to worry about," Pete put in helpfully

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," I said pointing Sevrin towards where order four was from "She won't try. And I can't keep Chris from firing her forever."

Lou seemed to see my point and nodded as Sevrin left order four on the wrong table. I glared at her and she picked it up again, finally depositing it on the right table.

"It's at the point where I don't know if she is doing it on purpose or not," I added thoughtfully "What I need to do is find her a job she loves, but as far as I know, she loves shopping, sales and gossip."

"Let her work where she can indulge in all of that," Lou suggested

"You don't know Sevrin. This is the first day she has ever done anything that could be considered work in her life. She likes all those things, but she couldn't work with them involved. It would ruin that for her."

"Well, it looks like you have some thinking to do," Lou commented watching Sevrin appraise her nails

"Don't I know it…"

The rest of the day passed on the same note. I was so ready for anything, a fight even, to break out that I was tempted to go and punch Lou. I guess there's someone up there that grants prayers because I couldn't have asked for two guys who caused more trouble than Dallas and Mike to stroll through the door. I smiled and leaned on the counter as they sat down. It was a quiet Monday afternoon, so they brought the customer count up to six.

"What can I get you?" I asked wiping the counter

"Food," Mike growled and I sighed

"Rough day at work?"

Mike gave me a look that generally meant 'ya think?'. I knew it too well than to be thrown off by it, but I also knew he would only get to what he wanted to say on his own.

"Damn, I hate this! If females where meant to hang around garages all day long, they wouldn't be shopping or all that other dumb shit that they do, if they did, and nothing would get done. There should be a 'no girls allowed' sign hanging somewhere. It's man's work and man's work should not have such flirty, bubbly distractions," he snapped taking a drink of the Pepsi I set in front of him

"I take it Sodapop has had a few visitors this morning?" I asked needlessly

"When doesn't he? The dumb shit attracts them like wolves to fresh meat," Dallas put in and I blinked. I had never known him to use a simile before.

"It's worse now that that chick…" Mike trailed off thinking hard

"Sandy?" I asked

"Yeah, now that she brings all her friends around to see how 'cute' Soda is. I'm going to go nuts," he huffed

"Just remember, you did inadvertently introduce the two," I reminded pinning up an order for a couple burgers

"Don't remind me. If I could go back and undo that day…"

Mike and Soda had stopped to help Sandy out and walked her down to the DX. By the time her truck had got there Mike had managed to impress the boss into giving him a job and Sodapop had had a good few hours to talk with Sandy. It had been months since then and they had just finally decided to date. Everyone was happy for Sodapop. We could all see he was happy for the first time since his parents passed. His candle was burning again and it brought back his life. Mike was self-centered. He should have been happy for his friend, too, but he was only thinking about himself. I wasn't surprised. Mike had always been that way.

"Then you would be out of a job, Soda and Steve would have been out of jobs and you would have most likely ended up living somewhere else," I pointed out "Probably gone back home to California where-"

"Don't get him started on California or I'll bust your head in," Dallas warned sending Mike a disgruntled look

"Not all of us got to grow up in fucking New York," Mike growled, indicating Dallas talked as much about it as Mike did California

"I told you you'd changed. Back when I knew you, if you had something bugging you, you took care of it," Dallas pointed out "You need to find a one night stand and get all this 'chick' shit out of your system before you turns into one."

"So, I should go and find a blonde bimbo, like Sylvia? I'll pass."

"She does her job and I do mine. You don't see me pouting like a pussy over some blonde and her friends getting in my space. I would have gotten rid of them by now."

Mike had a typical response to everything. He would have normally compared Dallas' sex preferences to something rude or challenged his ability to solve the problem and they'd fight about it. I could almost see the wheels in his head turning as I glanced between the two of them. As eager as I had been for a fight, I was reconsidering now. It wasn't worth the effort to clean up the fight and explain to Chris what exactly had happened before I gave him an approximated sum of how it would affect business. I didn't even like seeing the man across the Dingo let alone having to make extra time to be with him. I hated being the peacekeeper some days. I glanced around for Lou, just incase, and then back at the window where Rees had set out their burgers. Food tames the savage beast, or so I had heard. Hopefully it would work for the disgruntled one, too. Mike stuffed the burger in his face without even looking at it. Like he had said, food. It didn't matter what it was as long as he could shove it in his mouth, which conveniently kept him from spouting out whatever came to his mind first. Mike didn't care what anyone thought about him. If he had something hurtful to say, he was going to say it. It was as simple as that. I often wished he could find some other way to express himself.

Dallas glared at his burger and I cold sense one of his 'dangerous' moods coming on. It was random and out of the blue, well, almost, and that was the one predictable thing about those moods. I knew better than to try and talk him out of it getting the better of him. He was a tough guy and not un-inclined when it came to the prospect of hitting a girl, especially one telling him what he didn't want to hear. So, I glanced around to check up on Sevrin while he made up his mind about what he was going to do. I walked over to the table where she was sitting and sat down across from her, still keeping an eye on Dally and Mike.

"Are we on break yet?" Sevrin asked not looking up from her nails

"Might as well be," I muttered still watching

"Who's that?"

"Dallas Winston," I answered

"Oh."

I noticed the change in Sevrin's tone and wasn't surprised to find her staring right at Dallas. I had seen that look before. She had gazed at many a boy in New York with the exact same interest. But in New York, she had had one very big restraint: a wedding ring. With Colt Donavan dead, she had her options back. That thought hit me like a ton of bricks and I glared at Sevrin.

"Don't even think about it," I warned her, knowing she was done thinking "He's not your type."

"How do you know what my type is?" she challenged

"I know you want someone who will want you back, if not right now, then some day," I paused, thinking about how I wanted to word this "Dallas doesn't love anyone and I highly doubt he ever will. He is only interested in the here and now."

We watched as Dallas irritably slammed his burger back on his plate and sauntered towards the door, looking like he was working up to being destructive. He'd be fine tomorrow, but I pitied anyone who pissed him off between now and then. I glanced back at where Sevrin was still watching the door he had left through. This was the most interest she had shown in anything or anyone in the month that she had been here. I still wondered how Dallas had made himself so scarce in that time, but there wasn't a point to thinking on it right now. My only thought was a dumb one. Why hadn't she taken notice of someone like Sodapop? I shook that thought from my head. She had always gone for the more rebellious looking males. Dallas was beyond rebellious. He was in out right defiance of everything and he was self destructive in a way. One day, he was going to melt down and I doubted Sevrin or any other girl who fell for him had a hope in hell when he finally did.

"What if I'm only interested in the here and now?" she countered

"Then I have no pity for you when your life has gone down the drain. I don't really care what you do. It's your life and you should live it the way you want. But you're my friend and I care about you. So I will say this only once: Stay away from Dallas Winston."

Sevrin didn't seem to want to look at me, a sure sign that she was grouchy with me or she was ignoring me for some daydream. I was just hoping that daydream had nothing to do with a certain hot head that was well over due to punch someone. Something told me Sevrin had every intention of dashing my hopes and there was nothing I could do to save her.

Just then the door swung open and Sodapop and Steve wandered in. Their heads were almost touching as they had a heated conversation they obviously didn't want anyone else to see. I seemed to be the only one to notice them come in and wondered what else I needed on a day like today. They both glanced up at me when I cleared my throat and smiled politely before looking over at Mike who was oblivious to their presence. They crept up behind him, still arguing or discussing or whatever they wanted to call it while they got close. It was obvious Mike was in a bad mood, but they didn't look deterred.

So I sat down to watch the fun.

Mike's POV

Man, this was a good burger. It was juicy, it was hot and there was something on the bun that gave it just the right zing. I was a short order cook myself once upon a time in Mexico and could appreciate the chef's work. I wouldn't doubt I was the only one. Besides, as long as I had the burger to think on, I didn't have to think on Sodapop's stupid broad and the mess she'd managed to make of my garage. Sure, Jack owned it, but it was my garage. I was going to have to remind a certain pair of greasers about that. But after I downed another couple of these. Then maybe I'd treat myself to something sweet. I glanced over at the pie on the counter and noticed someone's shadow over my shoulder.

That's when the outside world was rudely brought into my lunch.

"Uh, Mike?"

"Go away," I ordered around a bite of the well-done patty

"Can we ask you something?" Steve asked as he and Sodapop sat down on each side of me

"You just did. Now leave."

"This is serious, Mike," Soda told me and I raised an eyebrow

"So is this, but you don't see me telling the burger to leave."

That shut them up…

"Mike…"

...For all of thirty seconds, that is. Soda and Steve were two of the most persistent fucks I had ever met and that was saying something when you knew the people I did. Soda cleared his throat to say something and I'd had it.

"What?" I demanded, slamming the burger down "You come in here and disturb my lunch after your little fan club disturbs the rest of my day and then you stutter and stumble over whatever the hell it is you have to say? Fuck."

They both gaped at me before looking at each other and getting up hurriedly from the stools.

"Never mind," Steve offered, "It can wait for some other time."

"Steve!" Soda hissed and I smacked my hand on the counter

They both jumped and the door was swinging behind them a heartbeat later. Finally. I went back to my burger and was almost to the point where I had forgotten about them when I could feel Finn's glare on my forehead. I growled and looked at where she was standing behind the counter with hands on her hips. She did not look impressed, but she rarely did these days.

"Mike Garren, I hope you're proud of yourself," she stated "This place is my livelihood and so far you have driven off three customers."

She motioned towards Dallas' untouched lunch and I picked up the burger since mine was gone. She gave me an exasperated sigh and then I heard the feminine giggles coming from the other side of the joint. Sevrin was laughing. At me. I knew she was crazy, but this was just plain stupid.

"See them run?" she gasped out and I rolled my eyes at the roof

"Mike," Finn snapped to get my attention "Dallas is right. Go to Buck's. Don't you dare come home until you've figured this out."

I stared at her, jaw hanging open and all, while she quite clearly told me I wasn't allowed home until I literally fucked off. What the hell?

"And go apologize to those boys while you're at it. And if you run into Dallas, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

I stared at her, still not quite comprehending when she put on the pants in our unique relationship. She sighed and set her hands on her hips more solidly.

"Now, Mike."

"I'm eating!" I glared at her

"You can eat on the move," she pointed out

"Who the hell made you my mother?" I growled, picking up the burger to go

"Don't you take that tone with me," she warned, pointing at the door

"I don't know who the hell momified you, but you should get that one figured out before I come home."

She blinked at me, a little taken off guard and I left before the Dingo could turn into some bad episode of The Twilight Zone. What the hell was wrong with everyone today?

Don't give me that look. It's not me making everyone act like total freaks. And I do not need to get laid. There was nothing wrong with me. She just had some weird bug up her ass. She may have won round one, but round two was mine. Get laid and solve your problems my ass. But that could be fun. Maybe by the time I was well taken care of the world will have come down from whatever acid trip it seemed to be on.

* * *

Well, I have a confession – this was mostly done and all that, but I fell into my habit of completely shutting down when it wasn't perfect. So the first five pages are old and I rewrote the last three. I hope everyone caught my bit of foreshadowing in there. I hadn't meant for it, but it works.

Ok, confession number 2: I decided not to use this chapter a long time ago and started writing the next one to replace this one, so the next one should be up much sooner I hope. No promises, but no more near two-year gaps…man, I am still embarrassed….

Any comments are welcome, I deserve scolding, and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens


	30. Almost Normal

Hey! Look at me! Updated! Only been like 6 hours! Yay! And I am so on a sugar high…Not good at four in the morning…

Disclaimer: The usual

Dedication: To my toys! Yes, I have toys. A rubber duck named Ducky, some little people (a farmer and a spotted pig) and an old Jar-jar Binks toy from KFC from back in the day where my uncle used to buy them for me because he was buying poison for dinner and needed to appease me somehow. Then there's my crow that is made out of a Styrofoam ball spray painted black with black feathers and googly eyes and a beak and claws made out of yellow pipe cleaners. But that's not all that relevant, huh? Yeah…

On with the Show!

Aries POV

The first day of school was always my least favorite time of the year. Firstly, it meant I had to go back to school, like every other kid. But it was different. Every other kid didn't have to leave his home and family to go to some private school in another country where he barely spoke the common language being used. Add on the fact I was a pretty quite person to begin with and it wasn't hard to see why I loathed the places. But this was going to be different. This was a public school where everyone spoke English and I would actually know someone else going in. I would be eating my own lunch and not cafeteria slop. I would be learning things that one could actually use in the regular world. And to top it off, at the end of the day I would be going home and someone would care to ask me about my day and what I thought of the whole experience. Then I'd actually sleep in my own bed and get up to do it all again tomorrow. It was almost too good to be true.

But then, this was just the first day and I was still standing in my boxers trying to find something to wear. I know, only girls should have this problem, but I've always worn a uniform. Picking out something to wear to school had never been this tedious before. If you didn't ware a uniform, you got yelled at big time and then put to work doing dumb chores. Now I had the option to wear anything I wanted. Did I pick the ripped jeans, the dirty jeans or the running shorts? How about t-shirts? I had every dark color you could hope to find, but they were all in the laundry I had meant to run through the dryer last night and never got around to. I was left with white or damp. I grudgingly picked up the infamous 'vampire' t-shirt, as Two-Bit had dubbed it back when I had first moved in with Layne. I was a little darker now, but it still brought out how pale I was in comparison to everyone else. I sighed and picked up the ripped jeans off the floor and took a pair of socks out of the drawer. I guess that would have to do for today. So much for first impressions…

"Aries Lupin, I won't call you again," Layne yelled from downstairs

"I'm coming," I called back, hopping on one foot as I pulled my sock on

I heard someone say something else downstairs and wondered if I had someone volunteering to come and get me if I didn't hurry up. A minute later a tune came on and I knew Layne was listening to the radio. I shrugged and grabbed a notebook, a pencil and a pack of cigarettes before closing my bedroom door behind me. Johnny Cash was leaking from the radio, the man in black singing _I Guess Things Happen That Way. _Layne sung a harmony over from where she was at the counter, buttering toast.

"You bellowed?" I asked, coming into the kitchen where Layne was cooking breakfast

"Three times, Lurch. What took you so long?" she asked

"Just dawdling," I answered with a shrug, grabbing a glass of juice from the fridge

"Well, less dawdling on your first day," she ordered, setting a stack of toast on the table in front of me "Sevrin!"

"I'm not one of the boys!" she hollered back "I'll be down when I'm good and ready!"

I raised an eyebrow at the same time Layne did. We both shook our heads and went back to what we were doing. I put jam on a piece of toast and chewed it thoughtfully. Layne didn't do much for breakfast, but that was fine by me. A piece of toast, a slice of pizza, maybe a piece of fruit here or there was all Layne made on weekdays. I thought it was silly, since she's work all night on weekends and get up to cook huge meals of eggs and pancakes just so everyone else would eat them. I thought it was the dumbest thing ever, but never ask a guy to understand his sister…. or his sister's friends.

Sevrin had arrived two months ago. Layne let her mope around in bed for a while before making her get a job at The Dingo with her. She hated it, but that at least made Mike happier. He really hated Sevrin, even more than me, if it was possible. But then, Sevrin seemed to think I was 'too precious for words' and Mike often smiled when she was mothering and smothering me. I was looking forward to school just so I could get away from her and him. It seemed like Layne and I were the only sane people in the whole house. That counted when the Curtis' and company came to visit, too.

Sodapop was in deep with this girl, Sandy. He was happy for the first time in a long time because of her, but it added a whole new level of energy. He was bouncing everywhere and getting him to sit down was impossible. Layne thought it was funny. Steve seemed happy enough about that, and I don't need to tell you what a happy Steve means on the weird scale. Two-Bit had been hanging around more and more. It was either because Sevrin was a blonde and available or because Layne had decided to clean out the deep freeze in the basement by thawing some more of the baking she had made over the winter. Speaking of which, she made up a plate of cookies for me to give him in exchange for a ride to school. I doubted he would say no to that.

Johnny…well, I guess I don't have to say much about him. He's a jumpy mess these days and I don't blame him after everything. He'd probably be that way until the day he died or until Mike or Darry or Soda or even Two-Bit ever got a hold of the Socs who had put the jumpiness into Johnny. They'd avenge him. It was the way a pack worked. You stuck up for everyone else or you all turned on each other and things just got bloody. I figured he'd be a little better once Dallas got out of the cooler.

He got hauled in last week, if you weren't up on the news. Two-Bit went and broke the windows over at the school to celebrate the end of summer and ring in the new school year and Dallas got hauled in. I don't think he was too upset about it. It got him away from Sevrin. Let's just say 'a little crush' wouldn't begin to sum up how she was feeling about Dally. I wondered if it was the blonde tough guy bit that did her in. It wouldn't surprise me. But like I said, Dallas didn't bat an eye and took the sentence at what they gave him. He didn't even try to negotiate with the judge on that one. He'd be out before the end of September and then maybe Sevrin would quit moping and writing him letters while he was in there.

Darry was stressing. On top of working two jobs Ponyboy's nightmares were getting to him. He started having them the night of his parents' funeral. I knew he wasn't going to get over them for a long time, if he ever did. There had been nights when I was up reading late and I could hear him screaming. It hadn't been once or twice either, so Darry finally got worried enough to take him into a doctor. I found his dreams interesting. Two-Bit told us that he only ever dreamed about blondes and that got me to thinking about what I dream about. I'll tell you, I would really like to be able to dream about blondes after all the times I've woken up sweaty and exhausted, like I ran a marathon. I could remember my dreams, though. Ponyboy was luckier then he thought he was.

Speaking of Ponyboy, he and I were both going to start our first day of high school. Pony got moved up a year, so I wouldn't be the only fourteen-year-old. My birthday had come and gone with little frill and excitement, but wed all gotten together and had a monster of a cake party. It was a good day. Maybe it would get me through my first day as a freshman at least. Two-Bit had taught me that term last night. I'd never heard it before. He was apparently a junior, with meant he was in grade 11. This wasn't his first time, either. I wondered how hard American schooling was if he wasn't able to succeed. I made a mental note to ask Rye at some point.

"Good Morning Lupinses!" Two-Bit greeted, letting the door slam closed behind him

"Morning," Layne called back, and I waved around my mouthful of toast

"Toast? Honey, you're killing me!" Two-Bit groused

Layne smiled at him and strategically moved a tea towel from off of that plate of cookies I mentioned earlier. Two-Bit grinned from ear to ear and helped himself to all the ones on the plate. Finn put a hand on his and gave him a stern look.

"Cookies for a ride to and from school," she bartered

"Sure. The kid can enjoy my driving skills."

I frowned. Did I want to experience his driving skills? I didn't have much time to think on that. A moment later Ponyboy and Johnny both came in through the door. Steve had his own car, so I figured this would be all of us.

"Ready to go?" Ponyboy asked, looking excited

I shrugged, setting my half eaten piece of toast down and grabbing the notebook again. Layne handed me a paper bag that most likely was full of food and told me to be good. I rolled my eyes at her and followed Two-Bit out of the kitchen.

It was barely ten minutes later when Two-Bit skidded into the school parking lot. I shakily exited and followed Ponyboy and Johnny up to the school while Two-Bit wandered over to where Steve was smoking with a few people I recognized from Tim Shepard's party. I nodded to Curly and he smirked at me like we had some form of a secret. I wondered if he even went to this school, but supposed he would have done what he wanted no matter what I thought. I shook my head slightly and ducked through the doors to the school. There were people everywhere and it looked like everyone was trying to pack into the same hallway. I followed from where Pony and Johnny were weaving through them and almost crashed into them right in front of the main off. I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled a little at my friends.

"Steve said at lunch time we meet out by the car," Johnny told me

"Soda said the Socs claimed the cafeteria a long time ago," Pony explained

"Alright. I'll see you then."

They turned to go and I ducked into the office. It was a night and day comparison from the hall. The three secretaries were typing and answering phones, but it was quiet in spite of all that. The one closest to me looked up with a dirty look and I took that as my cue.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Harding."

"Name?"

"Aries Lupin," I replied

"First door on the right," she pointed towards the row of doors that were off the office

I nodded and went to the door she pointed out. I knocked and ran a hand through my hair as the door opened. The man on the other side sighed and looked disgusted.

"The bell hasn't even rung yet. What could you possibly have done?" he asked

"Nothing. I have an appointment."

"Nonsense. I'm meeting with a genius."

I rubbed the back of my neck and stared down at my feet. I wasn't a genius. I was just the guy who happened to have a very abstract education and tutors since I was eight, like all my brothers and my sister. It wasn't my fault that I knew more than most people.

"I'm not a genius," I told him evenly "And I do have an appointment."

The man stared at me for a full minute before waving me in. I let him close the door behind me and I sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk without waiting to be asked. The man, who had yet to introduce himself, followed me over and sat down on the other side of the desk, opening a file in front of him.

"You're Aries Lupin?" he asked, still not believing me

"Yes," I answered and could tell the guy was trying not to laugh

"You'll have to forgive me, but I wasn't expecting a Greaser."

"I'm no Greaser," I answered, wanting a cigarette bad

I was new to this whole Tulsa class division bit. I lived in Greaser territory, and I'd made friends with a whole bunch of them, but I grew up differently and I knew they knew it. When they let me know I was a Greaser, I'd let people like Harding know. Until then, I knew enough to keep what I really was to myself.

He looked me over again and then back to the file on his desk. I tried to look as relaxed as possible. Hanging out with the guys was really throwing me off. These things never used to get me so off balanced. I had never been so addicted to nicotine, either. I figured that was mostly through some weird form of osmosis.

"Well, Mr. Lupin. This placement test has managed to throw me for a loop." He sat back in his chair, reading over the file again

He was reading over the placement test scores I had written last week. You see, I had never formally gone from grade to grade, what with moving from boarding school to boarding school. So when I applied for school here last June, there had been a bit of a 'where to place me' issue. I was adamant I would not be left behind and put in middle school when Ponyboy, Johnny, Steve, Two-Bit and everyone else I knew went to high school. The only way to contest that would be for me to write the placement test. It was pretty easy.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, son."

"Just put me in as a freshman," I suggested, "I got time to kill."

"What about the test?" Harding asked, a little put off I suppose

Well, here it comes. The big delay that was just going to make my life hell for however long it took him to think up something. I sighed and decided I was going to have to put my skills to work.

"Sir, I've gone though a good bit of my life wondering what the hell normal is. This might be my only chance," I told him, looking down at my hands and wondering if every day was going to be this tiring, but he seemed to be buying it

"Of course. Well get you enrolled in our freshman courses." He nodded and I relaxed a little

I might not have been the actor in the family, but I could hold my own sometimes. But I wished this guy would hurry up so I could get the hell out of there for a smoke. I wasn't going to make it through my first period class without a fix.

When I was finally let loose with a schedule and a map of the school, I immediately headed for the front doors and rounded the building to where Curly and the others had been smoking. I was lit up before I even noticed the pack had left my pocket. Layne had told me once that there was something in the Jenkins' genes that made us susceptible to addictions. We felt them stronger than normal people or something. I wondered how screwed up my life would be if I had been dumb enough to try drugs and decided even thinking about that was not going to get me anywhere I wanted to go. It was another two cigarettes before I was finally able to walk into the school and down the hall to my first class. I looked at the clock and noticed it was nearly over. I was going to have to get a handle on this before it got a handle on me.

I pushed the door open and took a seat in the back row. Someone punched my shoulder and I glanced at where Curly Shepard was sitting beside me. I hadn't even looked. He grinned and I chanced a small one before centering my attention on the teacher. He was talking about class expectations. I guess that made sense on the first day. He wasn't done talking when the bell rang and everyone got up anyways. I sat in my seat for a minute; dumbfounded by what was going on. I'd never seen a teacher shown so much disrespect before and I had vivid memories of lesser crimes that had resulted in a strap across your palm. I wasn't surprised when my hands gripped the tops of my thighs at the thought. I'd had three broken fingers the last time but it hadn't exactly been your standard leather strap. The metal studs imbedded in it made the experience a lot worse than it had to be. I was never going to ask another question in class after that.

"Shit, Aries. The bell rang. That means you gotta get up before the next guy in the chair sits on you," Curly instructed and I nodded

"Curly, what class was this?" I asked and he shrugged

"You think I know, man? I just go to the room I've got on my schedule. It's hard enough to find your way around this place let alone what the hell you're supposed to be sleeping through."

"Can I see your schedule?" I asked and he shrugged, reaching into his pocket for it

As I suspected, Curly's had the classes written out rather than their serial numbers. I thought that made a lot more sense than mine did. Why the school would so something so dumb was beyond me, but I was new. Apparently that had been Algebra. I didn't bother to tell Curly that. Like he said, he was just going to sleep though it, anyways. I looked and had nothing else with the thug. Well, at least I knew someone for the first hour or so of the day.

Maybe I was going to make it in the normal after all.

Finn's POV

It was four when I finally made it out of the Dingo. We were expecting Mr. Tallowate promptly at five so he could take a look around and talk to Aries for a while. I couldn't remember whether I had told him or not and hoped I had. This morning it was the last thing on my mind when I shoved him out the door with cookies for Two-Bit and a home made lunch – the first I had ever packed for anyone. He seemed like he was somewhat excited…well, no, he looked more like I was shoving him off to war forcibly or something. I sighed. It was just school. Honestly, it couldn't be that bad. I'd been there and done that and it hadn't been that bad. I even pulled valedictorian I still don't know how the heck I did that with how little time I actually spent in the classroom instead of being sent to the office with a detention slip in my right hand and my books in my left.

Sighing, I hoped Aries would be the good one just for a couple of years. As soon as he was done he could go and rebel and I would gladly encourage him. There were plenty of different places Grandfather could grouse about letting Jim bail him out of. They all thought West would be the problem in that department before Aries got kicked out of his first boarding school.

"Layne, when is this Towel guy getting here?" Sevrin asked from downstairs

"Five," I answered, toweling my hair dry "And don't call him that, please."

I didn't get an answer and figured as much. Sevrin wasn't much for conversation these days but she was getting better. Sometimes I found myself missing the bouncy blonde I had grown to love in New York. Not that this Sevrin didn't have her perks. I just had yet to…find them.

I shook my head and ran a brush through my hair. I couldn't do a thing with it in this heat. How did the people in Tulsa stand it? It made everything wilt and Mike was a joy to be around when it got this hot, especially if he didn't have a regular girlfriend. I glanced at Sevrin in the mirror, not even noticing she'd come upstairs before she started fixing her hair in the mirror beside me.

"Think he'll like me?"

"Who?" I asked

"Mr…Guy," she offered

"It doesn't really matter if he likes you or not. I'll just tell him flat out you're a friend of the family come to stay for a while and you have a biweekly paycheck. If that doesn't get him, I don't know what will."

"Does he like Mike?" she asked, fixing her lipstick

"No, but he can't complain. Mike's never here when he is and he brings in a weekly paycheck." I shrugged, rubbing at the circles that had imbedded themselves under my eyes

"You look like shit," she commented and I raised an eyebrow

"Opposed to what?" I asked innocently and she glared at me

"I look pretty damn good!" she declared

I secretly had to agree with her. She looked a lot better since she started getting some sleep and quit crying all day and getting dressed and going out to see people and working and mostly just trying to be pleasant so I wouldn't get on her case. It was a huge improvement. Nowhere near the old Sev, but it was something.

Me? Well, the last few days had just been sleepless and I had been showing the effects of it. I chalked it all up to the visit from the state and maybe Aries' first day of school. After all this blew over I would be fine. At least this wasn't my usual look. Steve was convinced Sev had come here to die before I informed him of what was going on. I had to agree with him, though. She had looked like living was the biggest punishment she'd ever had to endure for a few weeks. She loved herself a little too much to ever commit suicide, though; even through her grief. I had to admit Dallas helped a lot, too. She always did try and look her best for a new catch of some form. Not that Dallas was the best catch, but he was something. She was pining for him something awful since he got hauled into the cooler. He'd be out by the end of next month if they could stand to keep him that long. Thirty days was the max the local jail held prisoners and from what I got from my talks with Two-Bit, it wasn't often they kept Dallas more than a few weeks with his attitude. They generally let him out on good behavior or something when he really started to drag on their nerves. It was small time justice. It wouldn't surprise me if they just shot Dallas one day so they wouldn't have to bother with him anymore.

"Cat step on ya grave?" Sev asked when I shivered at the disturbing thought

"Somethin' like that," I replied

"Layne, I'm home!" Aries shouted from downstairs and I smiled

One down, a hell of a lot more to go; but the first was the hardest, right?

"How was school?" I called back, pulling my hair into a loose ponytail

"Fine," he called "I'm a freshman."

"Good for you, baby," Sev yelled

"Thanks, Sev," he called back "Got anything to eat, Layne?"

"Did you eat what I packed?" I called

"Yeah, of course," he called and I frowned

"You're lying," Sev yelped "I can see it on Laynie's face."

"Both of you stop hollerin'," I ordered, "Mr. Tallowate is going to be here in a few minutes."

"Make that now," Aries called back and I cursed

Sev smirked at me as I pushed a few stray strands behind my ears before running down the stairs. Mr. Tallowate was standing in the entranceway watching Aries eat that peanut butter and jelly sandwich I had sent with him to school. He looked a lot less impressed when he looked at me and I tried to smile at him.

"Hello again, Mr. Tallowate," I offered "Please make yourself at home."

"Ms. Lupin," he offered back as he took his usual seat with his back to the window

"Something to drink?" I asked and he shook his head. Right, down to business…

"How have things gone this month?" he asked

"Well, nothing major to report since last month. We have a friend of the family living here for a while. She's bringing in the same check I do, I explained and he nodded

The first month Sevrin had been here, I had been rather pushy and got her to go next door while Mr. Tallowate was here. He didn't need to know we had an unemployed widow living with us. Now that she had gainful employment, there was something to talk about.

"Why don't I go see if she's ready to come down while you talk with Aries?" I suggested and Aries threw me a look over his sandwich

Mr. Tallowate nodded and I made my way up the stairs while he started up the usual conversation I always eavesdropped on. Sevrin and I spent a few minutes upstairs before we came back down stairs. Mr. Tallowate took one look at Sevrin and frowned. She stiffened beside me and I knew this was not going to be a good moment.

"Mr. Tallowate," she greeted "I'm Mrs. Donovan."

His eyebrows raised and I kept my look neutral. What could I say? A widow in the house was much more trustworthy than a single harlot. Aries took another bite of his sandwich, looking like an eight year old taking in the adult world and ignore his own. I wanted to laugh.

"Well, Mrs. Donovan, it's nice to meet you," he replied and Sevrin nodded "May I ask where your husband is?"

"Grove Cemetery New York City." She looked as sad as I knew she still felt and Mr. Tallowate looked a little uncomfortable "Has been for two months, five days and fourteen hours."

"I'm sorry to hear of your loss." He looked really uncomfortable now

"Well, Layne has made it easier to bear. She offered me a place in her home until I can pull my assets together. At that time I'll be finding a place of my own in Tulsa; too many memories in New York. Iced Tea?"

Mr. Tallowate nodded, not sure how else to answer. I was trying my darndest not to smile. I was going to have Sevrin show up more often. She seemed to be the only thing that could throw my drill sergeant of a social worker. She smiled at him and came back with a glass of iced tea for all of us. She was being on her best behavior and working her charms on him like she had never lost them. I was impressed and Mr. Tallowate seemed a lot more relaxed than he usually was.

"Well, I'll be in touch. Ms. Lupin, if you would see me out?"

I nodded. This was the part where he warned me I was on thin ice for something I had not noticed I did wrong. Today he stared me down on the steps.

"When your friend finally looks for a place of her own, get in touch with me; I know some reputable landlords."

"I will," I assured him, a little miffed

"Get some sleep, Ms. Lupin. You look like you need it."

I nodded and watched him leave before going back into the house. That was the closest thing I'd gotten to a 'good job out of the man. I would have felt giddy if I weren't so relieved and tired.

"So Mr. TowelGuy liked me?" she asked and I smiled

"Oh yeah Be careful or you might end up with that as a husband."

I watched as she and Aries made faces before sitting down heavily on the couch. I had to agree with Mr. Tallowate; sleep sounded pretty sweet right about now. But there was one more thing I had to get across before I checked out for the night.

"Aries; next time I pack you a lunch, at least share it a school or something," I suggested and he nodded "And Sevrin? Every time he comes for the next four years, you are more than welcome to be here."

Sev laughed and Aries downed the last of his iced tea. Yeah, now this was more like it. Wait until I told Darry things were almost normal around here.

* * *

Well, another chapter down. Go me! I deserve cheers after so long. Geeze, it like four in the morning. Sleepy time for me and happy super bowl to everyone who enjoys that sorta thing. I'm a Canuck; I enjoy the Grey Cup. I have to admit the commercials are good. Nothing will ever top the Magic Fridge except that Goldilocks and The Three Bears commercial Burger King has on the radio…

I'll shut up now.

Any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens


	31. Initiation

Hi! I've written it, finally! Go me! Umm…yes! I even focused on areas I wanted to. That deserves a cookie. On with the story, I suppose!

Disclaimer: I often wonder why these are necessary on a fan fiction site. Oh well. The usual then.

On with the shoe!

/Darry's POV/

He was screaming again. I couldn't stand much more of this. It seemed like every other night Soda and I were running to him so we could sooth away the latest terror that had been thrown at him. It had gotten better since Sodapop had suggested they share a bed and since the doctor had said to keep him too busy during the day for him to get worked up in his sleep. It just wasn't enough on nights like these and I felt helpless. I could see the same helplessness in Soda's eyes as I stood in the doorway. He had his arms around our baby brother like he would never let him go and he was still shaking and yelling. It nearly ripped my heart out. I tried so hard to push him enough so this wouldn't happen anymore and I knew he resented me for it. What was worse was when we were like this; Soda doing what he did best and I was as far out of the picture as I could stand to be. It was like I was in the way and I hated that feeling. I glanced for a long time at Ponyboy before pushing away from the doorframe to try and get some sleep. I know I wouldn't until they were both sound asleep, but it was something.

Layne was curled up on the bed where I had left her. She was tired enough so that she didn't even budge when Ponyboy had started screaming. I glanced out the window of my bedroom and saw the lights were still on next door. Looked like no one had told Aries to go to bed again. He was worse than Ponyboy when it came to forgetting the time.

Layne was working odd hours at the Dingo and it had thrown her sleep schedule off, thus the whole house was kind of in a shambles. With our schedules, it also meant we barely saw each other and I was doing more over here than I had been in a while. But when we did go over there the fare wasn't half bad. Mike had decided to pick up the cooking again and as much as I hated to admit it, he was a lot better than either Layne or I. When Two-Bit asked about it, he'd shrugged and said he just picked it up and if it got used in any food fights he was never stepping foot in a kitchen again. You never saw a better-behaved group of Greasers.

Sighing, I laid back in bed, staring at the roof. I heard Sodapop talking softly to Ponyboy. I couldn't make out the words, but the soothing vibrations hummed through the walls and I fell asleep easily with an arm around Layne.

She was still curled up there the next morning when the alarm clock went off. She didn't even wake up and I resisted a chuckle. Instead I eased out from under her and grabbed some clothes to change into in the bathroom. But I was sure a bomb could have gone off and she wouldn't have budged.

And then I opened the door into the hall and nearly had a heart attack.

"Are you out to kill me today?" I hissed, closing the door behind me

"Sorry," Aries offered with a shrug that told me he wasn't really sorry

The kid was always indifferent towards me, almost to the point where he wasn't even friendly. I got the feeling he was trying to keep some distance between us. I didn't get that – I was going to marry his sister one of these days, after all, and as far as I knew he was stuck with her until he was 18. That was another four years and this awkwardness was going to make things worse in the long run. It just seemed like I had no time to try to bond with him these days. These few minutes in the morning and a game of football on the weekends were anything but one-on-one quality time. There was also Ponyboy to consider and Soda was even getting swept under the rug. I was just going to have to hope that he decided I was ok from these few minutes and that sooner or later I got to really know the kid.

He nodded and backed off down the hall, turning his back from me. I frowned and followed him as he went to the front door where he had taken his shoes off. There was a track bag by his backpack and I noticed he was in shorts for the first time.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, in a low voice that wouldn't wake his sister

"I have an appointment this morning with the track coach," he muttered and I wondered what he was talking about

"Track coach?" I asked and he sighed

"Yeah, track of all the stupid things…" he shook his head "Layne thinks I need to get more active; get some muscle or something. So Ponyboy suggested track since he made the team last week. I have to audition or something and this was the only time the guy had to fit me in."

Layne had mentioned that she wanted the kid to compete at something that wasn't Chess. She'd pointed out that 'Greaser' and 'Chess Captain' didn't go so well together. Turns out he had started learning how to play before he even knew he was learning. One of her brothers – I couldn't remember which one – would sit him down on his lap as a baby while he played. Layne often joked that the kid teethed on a chess set.

"So naturally you show up here at six thirty in the morning."

He looked up at me before nodding at the shoe he was bent over.

"My sister isn't home," he said like that explained everything and it did

"She's sleeping in the bedroom," I told him

"Yeah, I thought so. Bye Darry."

"Wait, you're walking to school?" I asked and he nodded

"It'll be a good warm up."

"You can't walk; you'll get jumped," I pointed out and he shook his head

"People don't get jumped in the mornings. They don't have as much money on them as they will at the end of the day and people who jump other people don't have jobs, or jobs they really care all that much about, so they work in darkness and sleep until later in the day. If they do have jobs they care about, all the better to be robbing people on your own time, too. "

And how he knew that wasn't something I was willing to figure out, either.

"You could be the exception."

He shook his head and I swear he was smirking behind that curtain of black hair. I really didn't get that kid. He hadn't lived here that long. He didn't know that Socs jumped greasers whenever they found them hanging around. So his argument was flawed by circumstance. I wasn't about to tell him that, though. I would have just led to an argument and more pointless facts about jumpings in New York or San Francisco.

"Humor me. Give me ten minutes and I'll take you," I told him

"You don't have to," he told me, arms crossed over his chest

I wanted to tell him I wanted to make sure he didn't get jumped or that I would be doing his sister a favor, but there was something that told me it would be a bad idea. He'd just get defensive.

"No, but I'd like to."

He gaped up at me then and I knew I had made the right decision. He frowned, shrugged and straightened up, kicking his shoes back off before going to sit on the couch.

"Guess I could go with that," he replied, sounding as indifferent as he had when he first ran into me this morning and didn't know Layne was still sleeping

I decided not to press the matter and retreated into the bathroom to get dressed. Soda was showering and singing off key, which brought a smile to my lips. Elvis has never sounded better to me. Ponyboy was sitting with Aries when I came back out. And like that it was magic. Aries smiled warmly at me, as if I was his favorite person in the world and Ponyboy yawned widely.

"'Morning Darry," Pony offered, "You're leavin' early?"

"Aries is trying out for the track team," I told him "I'm going to take him to tryouts."

"Layne's sleeping, Mike's working the night shift and Sevrin's useless." Aries shrugged

Ponyboy nodded and I nodded to myself as well. You couldn't fault the kid for being logical.

Mike had been working the night shift for the last couple nights and didn't get up until about the time when the boys got out of school. Soda and Steve were supposed to be handling that shift while Swanky or Starry or whoever he was took a vacation. Apparently Mike owed Soda and Steve a favor, so he was roped into working the whole five nights on his own. I really didn't feel bad about how that turned out. I didn't want Soda working the midnight shift around that place. Most of the stories you heard about robberies were all during that shift. Mike, he was tough and he could handle himself there in the middle of the night.

Sevrin was, as Aries had said, useless.

"Want to come and give me pointers?" Aries asked "I heard you were the big track star last year."

"Nope. Gotta shower and get my homework all in my bag around breakfast and Two-Bit." He shook his head

"Alright then," Aries replied with a slight nod

"Did you eat?" I asked and Aries shook his head

"Don't want to make myself any more nauseous than I already am."

I nodded and picked up the track bag from where he had left it on the floor. He nodded to Pony before going to lace up his shoes again. He was one of those people who were brought up believing it was polite to take their shoes off in someone else's house. I hadn't had time to clean lately, what with the summer being prime for roofing, and was pretty sure he was safer with them on. There was a fresh stain on the carpet the was either ink or grape jelly and there was a burn mark from when Johnny had been couch bound and smoking when I wasn't home. They were sure I had no idea who did it, so I let it go. It was just another mark on the carpet. Whoever thought light colored carpet would survive in a house full of boys was crazy. It was an off lemon white or something. Right now, it was blotched with stains since no one seemed to get that we had a kitchen table and a dining room table at their disposal. That wasn't exactly fair – the dining room table was littered with bills.

I shook my head and made my way over to the truck. Steve was driving today and I knew there would be no problem with him dropping off Sodapop.

"You're off early."

I glanced up at where Mike was making his way down the sidewalk and nodded "So're you."

Mike wasn't off until 8.

"Yeah, well, the boss took pity on me." Mike looked over at Aries and his eyes narrowed "What're you dressed like that for?"

"I have track tryouts," Aries explained, looking at his feet rather than Mike

"Have fun. Come home before 3:30 and I'll skin you," Mike threatened, pushing an almost empty pack of cigarettes into the kid's chest

Aries gave him a dirty look that Mike seemed too tired to catch and shoved the cigarettes into the track bag I was still holding. Before I could think of anything else to say Mike was already moving to open his front gate and Aries huffed before climbing into the truck. He automatically started playing with the radio and slouched against the doorframe. After two Johnny Cash songs we were finally at the school. I hopped out of the truck with him and followed him to the edge of the track.

"Ever run track before?" I finally ventured

"No," he answered

"Can you run?"

He hunched his shoulders and gripped his bag tighter before nodding. "When I have to."

I nodded as if that made some sense to me as we stood there. Aries seemed glued to the spot and I wasn't sure how to urge him along. Finally a guy in a tracksuit came over and grinned at us.

"You must be Aries. I'm Coach Brenner," he greeted and offered me his hand "You must be his dad."

I gaped at him and Aries made a strangled sound that was definitely indignant

"No. He's marrying my sister," Aries explained

"I'm sorry," Brenner apologized, shaking his head

"It's alright," I answered, wondering if I looked that old

"So, I'm told you're fast on your feet. How about you do a couple easy laps and stretch out then we'll see," Brenner instructed

Aries nodded, setting his bag down and starting off towards the track. We watched him get a feel for it for a minute before the Coach seemed to shrug to himself.

"Doesn't say much does he?"

Be glad.

"You have to find him in the right company," I said, watching as he stopped running and started stretching out his legs

Brenner ignored me and jogged back towards where Aries was waiting. A minute later he was yelling instructions and running down the track a ways with a stopwatch in his hand. From what I stayed to watch, the kid was fast on his feet. He sprinted as if his life depended on it. I'd be really surprised if he didn't make the team. He and Ponyboy could compete and make friends with the other kids on the team and Aries might even get a little bit of color and Two-Bit would lay off on the vampire comments. Ponyboy might actually tire himself out enough to stop these nightmares, too. And maybe if I pickled up the boys enough he'd get over this attitude he had towards me. Maybe Finn was right and there was something to this whole track thing after all. That was a lot of maybes. I shrugged. It wasn't football, but it was something.

/Aries' POV/

"Jesus Christ, kid," Two-Bit said smiling at me "You gonna live?"

Later in the morning my stomach started growling. I guess it was kind of loud.

"Yeah, suppose so." I shrugged, taking out my geometry text and frowning at it before stuffing it back in the locker for the third time. I'd only been a student for about a week and yet I could barely find anything in my brand new closet/laundry basket/book shelf/random storage box. Who knew lockers were so versatile? Who knew it was that easy to make them death traps? And again with the geometry text…It seemed to be the only book I could find.

"Well, ain't that a genius answer," Steve drawled

I had to admit he had a point. Since I made the track team all the secondary things seemed to be rising to the surface. Like the fact I had worn the same clothes as I did yesterday, hadn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday and brought paper, but nothing to write with to my classes even though I had about six pencils hanging around – you guessed it – yesterday. I even had to rewrite one of my assignments before class with a borrowed pen because I had misplaced the original. It was just shaping up to be the kind of day where everything would be better once I got home and cleared the fuzz out of my head. Until then it looked like I was going to keep on doing real bonehead things for a while.

"Lay off Steve. It's been a big day for a kid who don't leave the house often," Two-Bit joked "Hey, how about we skip out on third and get some early lunch?"

"I could deal with that," Steve drawled from where he was leaning against my locker "You in, kid?"

"Huh?" I asked, completely clueless

"Ain't you never skipped a class before?" Steve gaped at me

"If you mean not gone to class for no reason…then no."

There was a good reason for that. The Headmasters of the private schools I had always attended were vicious with the strap for no real reason. I never went that far out of my way to get what I personally thought was a barbaric and archaic form of discipline. I'd even given up on convincing them that it was an outdated punishment. All I knew was that I was never going to hit my kids even in jest and so help anyone else who gave it a try. From what I heard it wasn't the same here, but there was a still a strap.

"Well, it looks like it's time to educate this kid," Steve stated, pushing off the locker

"No, maybe some other time." I shook my head

"You sure, kid?" Two-Bit asked looking like that was a worrying prospect

"I'm sure," I answered

"Well, suit yourself," Steve shrugged

I shrugged back; hand closing around a bagged lunch Layne had made me that morning. With a satisfied groan I slipped the Turkey sandwich from the bag and greedily bit into it.

"And what are you going to do during lunch now?" Two-Bit joked

"Study Physics," I replied with a full mouth

Two-Bit gave me a horrified look while Steve's confirmed he thought I was nuts.

"Maybe Chemistry," I said after swallowing "I'm not so strong in that."

"You have fun with that, Kid."

And with that the bell ran or third period. I jumped a little and finally managed to grab the right book while I held onto my sandwich with my teeth. I lost a bit of Turkey, but not enough to bother me. Steve shook his head and Two-Bit chuckled a little before they turned down the hall – most likely towards the exit. I slammed my locker closed and raced down to English and was glad it was this class I was late for. Mr. Syme was a good guy. He seemed to think showing up at all was something to be proud of. With how empty the room was all the time, I wasn't surprised. I went right up to him to explain and he just waved me off, pointing out the chunk of turnkey on my T-shirt.

To be honest, I didn't get much out of the lesson. I was feeling better since the sandwich, but I was still thinking about my victory this morning. Track of all the stupid things… I couldn't believe how worried I'd been about making the team. Now I was feeling the after effects of the nerves and I really couldn't care about Faust or Trig or even Chem. So it really didn't surprise me that right after classes ended for the day that I didn't bother grabbing my homework. I just walked out the front doors and was jostled by people as I made my way down the sidewalk.

I was nearly home when it hit me I wasn't supposed to be walking alone in Tulsa.

"That was a real genius move," I muttered to myself

Deciding I was closer to the DX, I pivoted to run in the other direction. Just one problem: the laws of Physics dictated that matter could not occupy a space already occupied by other matter. I looked up at the chest I had run into and backed away a step. Needless to say all the fuzz cleared right then, everything coming into clear focus.

"Another real genius move, grease," the guy stated, the two guys behind him smiling

I really don't think my pride could take learning how long they'd been there following me, so I didn't ask.

"Well, experience is a wonderful thing. It enables you to recognize a mistake when you make it again," I said, looking for an out and not seeing one now that they were on either side of me "So next time you won't have to remind me."

"Well, looks like we got a comedian."

One of the others laughed, "Tell another."

"It wasn't a joke," I corrected "It's a quote."

"Well, we got a joke for you, too."

They started closing in. One had a limp like he had recently had his leg broken badly; another had a confident swagger and expensive boots. The one who did most of the talking wasn't much bigger than Sodapop, but I'd had Sodapop tackle me in football. I back up, hitting the fence and set the track bag down.

"If you want money, I have none."

"We know, grease," the one with the limp replied

"Then why this illogical behavior?" I asked and they gave me strange looks

"Listen grease, you're ours to beat up any time we want," the one who did most of the talking informed me "Looks like you got a lot to learn."

Before I could contradict him I was flung against the fence by a punch. I raised a hand to my lip and it came away bloody. Now, this was just getting ridiculous. You couldn't hide this. Even my stepfather knew that. I growled, thinking that was the point.

"Kid looks good like that. Maybe some black and blue for his eyes," limpy suggested

"Good idea," the main guy smiled and the next thing I knew I was flat on my back, both eyes watering in pain

"You're right, looks good," nice shoes put in while I attempted to blink away the pain

While I was busy with that they moved around and a moment later one of them was hauling me to my feet. I squinted, surprised it was Two-Bit of all people. Didn't take him for the gang beating type..

"You ok, kid?" he asked and I nodded slightly, feeling blood in my nose. Great.

I glanced around, seeing no one else around. "Where'd they go?"

"Ran for their lives. We saw 'em and parked, but before we could get over here Mike was stalking down the street and one of them took off running the best he could, yelling at the others to get out of there. They had a nice car parked around the corner."

"Had?" I asked

"Well, after Ponyboy and Johnny got done keying it and throwing things at it, the paint was nothing to brag about." He grinned at me

"More senseless violence," I muttered, picking my track shorts out of the bag

The shorts were black and needed a wash, so I had no misgivings about pressing it to my lip. It stung, but it was better than more blood dribbling down my chin. Layne had some good soap at home that would take out the stains, too. Any abrasive hand soap and cold water would, come to think of it.

"'Should know better than to start things in our turf," Steve muttered coming back over to where we were standing

"Well, they're gone now," Johnny pointed out

"Until next time. What were you thinking?" Steve rounded on me

"I wasn't," I answered, kept from saying anything else as Mike pulled the shorts away from my lip and tilted my chin up to get a good look at my face

"You're lucky Mr. Tallowate already came this month," Mike stated "What happened?"

"I dunno," I admitted and he sighed "Forgot where I was for a while."

"Let's get home and ice you down before your sister castrates Two-Bit," Mike suggested and Two-Bit looked shocked "You were supposed to bring him home."

"And he left without us," Steve replied for the pair of them

Mike squeezed my shoulder hard, digging his fingers in, and I winced. "Don't get caught out here alone again," he ordered

"Yeah, no need to tell me twice," I replied, trying to fall back beside Ponyboy and Johnny

"Well, looks like you're an official Greaser now," Two-Bit pointed out, walking with an arm tossed over my shoulder while Steve doubled back to get his car

"Could have done without that initiation."

"Don't we all think that," Two-Bit mused "You're gonna have raccoon eyes for a few days."

I sighed. That was going to be a real good look on me – pale skin, black ringed eyes…I was going to look like a freaking panda bear…

I glanced up at the sky, wondering if it was just my eyes or if it was going to rain on us. Mike cursed a little, looking up as well.

"Figures," he muttered, leading the way into the house "First rainy night in weeks and I'm stuck working."

"Could be worse," I commented

"How?"

"Well," I paused

The door opened then and Sevrin stepped in. Her eyes landed on me and a moment later I was being fawned over and called all manner of baby names. Mike nodded. Well, at least I'd made someone's night better.

* * *

Ok, long long time no see there people I know. I know, bad me, but hey! I got it now! Rewrote it just for you guys! And since I have a bit of a plan about what's going to happen going on in my head from this point on, it's all smooth sailing. I hope. 

Any comments at all are welcome and flames accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens


	32. One night at the DX

Well, I've been busy writing, so I'll make this short…And that was it. Short, huh?

Disclaimer: The usual

On with the shoe

Steve's POV

Working on a Saturday…I had a love-hate relationship with the thought. I loved it because there was no school and Sodapop was working the same shift. We had a great time doing what we both loved. But I hated it sometimes. I brought a hand up to my ribs and winced slightly at the probing touch. I was going to have a hell of a time of it today and I just didn't need the grief, but I did need the money. Let's just say Friday is payday for my dad and leave it at that.

Just like that was typical, everything else about my Saturday was, too. The street was quiet when I pulled up in front of the Curtis' and the sun was just starting to kill the night's chill. It was getting brighter out a little later each day and darker a little earlier. It was a sure enough sign that fall and then winter weren't long off. It was nearly the end of August, and early morning, after all. I paused outside to finish off my cigarette before letting it fall to the pavement and stomping it out before opening the front gate and letting it clang shut behind me. Another typical thing was how everything was quiet until you opened that front door. The radio was blaring, the TV was on and everyone was having separate conversations…

"…And we're looking at 87 degrees for our high today, so those of you looking to enjoy your Saturday…"

"…Soda still in the shower?"

"Yeah…"

"…He'd better hurry up..."

"Is there cake?"

"Try something healthy, Two-Bit!"

"…The mouse can't possibly drive a steam boat…"

"Its just a cartoon …"

I let the door close behind me and wiped my feet, forgoing taking off the shoes when I was just going to leave again, hopefully with Sodapop in tow before we were too late. I glanced into the living room where Aries was curled up on the couch and Darry was reading the morning paper. The TV was on some cartoon and Two-Bit was probably going through the fridge. I shrugged and sat down on the couch beside Aries. He opened one eye to look at me before closing it again and curling tighter. He looked like an overgrown house cat with black eyes and a healing split lip. I felt bad for him, but now he knew why he wasn't allowed to wander off. It seemed like a lot longer than just yesterday since he got jumped, but that was probably because my ribs were paining me with every deep breath and they hadn't yesterday.

"Morning Steve," Darry said looking up from the paper "Soda had a bit of a lay in this morning."

I nodded. Well, so much for getting to work on time. We were relieving Mike from the night shift and he really didn't appreciate it when we were late. I understood Starkey better and decided Soda and I were going to make a better effort at being punctual. Starting tomorrow.

"Are you working today?" I asked to make conversation

What can I say? Darry and I just had nothing in common. He was overly stressed and overly smart. How do you talk to someone like that? Even if you tried to play it down and joke around with the guy you almost ended up with your jaw broken. I learned my lesson the hard way just before Finn and Mike moved in next door.

"Nope. I let Layne convince me to take the day off," Darry answered

I nodded. It had been months since Darry had a two-day weekend. It was rare when Darry got Saturday off, either. That was probably a good thing with how much trouble Two-Bit, Soda and I managed to get tangled in on the weekends.

We went back to silence for a while. Two-Bit repeatedly popped his head out of the kitchen and laughed at whatever was on the TV before retreating back into the room. I figured Pony must have been cooking. I had to give the kid that, he could cook the basics and it was actually edible. Another minute passed and Finn came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hand. She sat down on the armrest of Darry's chair. He was glued to his paper and didn't pay her any mind. I watched as she leaned in and gave him a kiss. He set the paper down, kissing her right back. They pulled away and he groaned.

"Mmm, coffee," he murmured and she smiled

"Morning baby," she said handing it to him

"Just what the doctor ordered," Darry sighed, taking a long drink from the cup

"Really? 'Cause my doctor ordered me coffee once and –"

"Two-Bit, I doubt you have ever had an enema," Aries yawned out

"Kid, we really gotta steal you a sense of humor," Two-Bit pointed out with a raised brow

"Good luck," I offered and Aries ignored the pair of us

"So, kid. You me, Pony and Johnny gonna paint the town red today?" Two-Bit asked sitting down on the floor near Aries' curled up knees

"You'd better not," Finn offered from where she was absently running a hand through Darry's hair

Aries cracked an eye open and blinked at Two-Bit once before closing it again. "We'll do whatever Pony and Johnny want to do."

"Hell, kid, well end up sitting around here all day," Two-Bit groused

"Works for me."

"You really are the black sheep 'round here," Two-Bit made a sheep noise for empathesis

"Beats doing nothing. I can't go home while Mike's sleeping and Layne has plans here with Darry, so we're all getting kicked out." Aries lifted a shoulder, winced and curled up a little tighter on the couch

"What?" I asked, frowning

"Darry comes strutting out of his bedroom this morning," Two-Bit got up to push his chest out and walk like an overgrown Rooster, "And threatens us all if we don't stay clear of this place today. Says it's his day off and he's spending it with his baby. I was flattered, but I think I'm more of a sweetheart than a baby –"

"You're pushing it, Two-Bit," Finn pointed out and Darry relaxed a little more as she rubbed his shoulders "What are we going to do today?"

"Humm? Probably do the dishes, go through the house listings, and curl up on the front porch for a while. If we get bored we can always go back to bed," Darry replied with a shrug, a small grin on his face

I wanted to roll my eyes and call him a damn chick, but I figured I'd wait for Soda to get out here before I went pressing my luck.

"Well, sounds boring," Two-Bit offered

"Sounds just fine," Finn offered

"What sounds fine?" Pony asked, sitting on the arm of the couch by Aries head with a plate of cake

"You're better off not knowing," Aries offered

"So, were doing something today?" Pony asked

"Yup. Aries says he'll do whatever you and Johnny want. You know me, I'm just along for the ride," Two-Bit informed them and Pony shrugged

"Darry, are there clean socks anywhere in this house?" Soda asked, fully dressed minus socks

"In my top dresser drawer," Darry answered, "Hurry up, Soda. You're making Steve late, too."

"And don't forget it's Mike you're relieving," Two-Bit added for good measure

I shook my head, standing up and moving to the door. Sodapop could meet me outside when he was ready. I was more than ready to get to work. Mike was going to castrate me if we didn't get there soon. It was already quarter after eight. Mike had been off for a whole fifteen minutes and I knew there was going to be blood if we were any later. Mike was pretty grumpy after these shifts.

"Bye!"Soda yelped before the door slammed open and a moment later he was slapping me on the back in that friendly way of his that was far too hard on the ribs

"So, how mad do you think Mike's going to be?"

Soda looked guilty then. "Let's hurry up s little, huh?"

"Yeah, I suppose we should," I agreed

A few minutes later I parked out back of the DX. We were only twenty minutes late at this point. I sighed and climbed out of the car.

"He's going to be so pissed."

"Maybe he'll be happy we're not later."

"That's a big maybe, Sodapop," I replied, pulling my cap on

"You never know, Steve," Soda sighed, "But just in case, this was Finn's fault."

I nodded. She was probably the only person alive Mike wasn't about to tango with if he could help it. Soda sent me a small smile before going through the back door to the garage. After a long talk with Jack we convinced him to leave a key for the back door under the mat. Since he expected us to park back here it only made sense that we come in the back entrance, too. 'Sides, that way Jack pretty much always knew when we were late, even if he usually was pretty good about that kind of thing. Today Mike would know exactly, too, but he was going to be mad any way you looked at it. I followed Soda through the door to the main store and nearly crashed into him when he stopped inside. There was an uneasy look on his face and I saw why a second later. On the floor behind the counter was dried blood, a huge pool of it. It was dried enough so I could have placed it as being there from late last night.

Soda and I shared a glance, and I knew we were both wondering the same thing: Where was Mike?

"Hey, what the hell are you doing here?" A burly looking cop asked, "We block off a crime scene for a reason."

Before either of us could reply, Jack popped his head out of his office. He looked tired, but at least relieved to see us.

"It's ok, officer – they came in the back," Jack told him

The officer sent us a dirty look before backing off and going back outside. I glanced out the windows and saw that they police had the whole place under lock down. There were three cars out front and a whole line of customers slowing down to get a good look at what was going on before they passed.

"Jack, what's going on?" Soda asked

Jack sighed and motioned us to follow along into his office. We both hesitated for only a moment before following. I remembered that Jack took Saturdays off and knew whatever happened was not good.

"The DX was robbed last night," he said as he sank down into the old swivel chair behind the desk "Whoever did it shot Mike across the counter right in the chest."

I felt my stomach drop and Soda paled. I knew we were both thinking the same thing – it was supposed to be one of us. We blackmailed Mike into taking the shift and Jack had let him. I could imagine he felt as guilty as the pair of us right then. Jack was a mess. He looked like hell and now I knew exactly why. I really wanted a drink right then.

"Is he going to be ok?" Soda asked

"Don't know. I was only told as much as I told you," he answered "They didn't even call me until four in the morning. That was hours after it happened."

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I leaned against the door and hoped Soda was going to ask all the right questions for the pair of us. Soda sank into a chair looking stricken by the news.

"I've been trying his home number since I got here, but his family never picked up. To be honest I'm kind of glad. I have no idea how to tell them," Jack sighed, "I already feel useless enough."

"We're staying closed, right?" Soda asked and Jack nodded

"Can't imagine anyone working around here when one of our own is in the hospital and his blood is all over the floor," Jack explained, "It's disrespectful."

Both Soda and I shivered and I had to agree with Jack. The show would have to go on before too long, but ignoring this wasn't going to help anyone, especially Mike.

"You two might as well head on home," Jack advised "I'll call you both in when there's something to do."

"Mike…he lives right next door," Soda explained, "His family were all over at my place and probably will be for a while. If no one picks up, you can call there when you hear something."

Jack nodded and we both turned to leave before I paused, something nagging at me that needed to be asked even if I really didn't care.

"How much was in the register?"

Jack's expression looked even more depressed right then. "Six whole dollars and twenty one cents. I cleared out for a bank drop Friday afternoon."

Six dollars. That just wasn't enough for literal blood money. Obviously the job wasn't cased well. Hell, if Mike fingered them it was attempted murder on top of theft.

"Come on, Soda. Phone if you need us, Jack."

"Probably won't," Jack replied, closing his eyes "You two stay out of trouble."

We both nodded and headed back out into the store. Neither of us looked at the bloodstain. The drive back was quiet. I was busy thinking on how me or Soda should have been the ones in the hospital. Soda sighed from time to time; watching the scenery like it would make him feel better. There wasn't any noise between until we got t the front gate. We could hear Two-Bit inside. That meant everyone was still around. Well, at least we wouldn't have to tell it more than once. I didn't thinking telling it a second time would be any more appealing.

"Hey guys, decide to play hooky?" Two-Bit asked

Everyone was watching us, Darry suspiciously, and Soda sighed.

"No. Someone held up the DX," I replied

Even Johnny gaped at that. Aries sat up and Finn set the coffee pot she was holding down. Darry folded the paper and Pony looked between the pair of us.

"What ain't you saying, Steve?" Two-Bit asked, "They never close the DX when it gets robbed."

"Nobody's been shot during a hold up before," Soda pointed out, moving so he could sit on the couch between Johnny and Aries

"Mike was shot?" Finn asked

I nodded

"Is he ok?" Pony asked and I bristled at that

"He was shot, Stupid," I snapped "Of course he ain't ok. Use your head."

"Steve," Both Finn and Soda admonished

"I meant is he going to be ok?" Pony clarified glaring at me

"You know as much as I do, kid. Jack found out about 4 in the morning and he's been trying to call since. I assume they won't tell him anything until they speak to his family," I added

"I thought Sevrin was home." Darry frowned

"She can sleep through an earthquake. I'll be back later," Finn explained, walking out the front door

"And where do you think she's going?" Two-Bit asked

"To the hospital," Aries answered

"I'll go with her," Darry stated as he got to his feet

"No offense, Darry, but it'll be family only," Aries pointed out "And you're not exactly his favorite person."

"She's not his family," Darry pointed out

Aries shrugged "What's a little white lie between friends?"

A minute later we heard the truck fire up and I assumed Finn was off and away. A minute later the front door opened and someone was squeezing me around the ribs. I winced and pushed them away, trying to breathe through the pain.

"I didn't hug you that hard!" Sevrin said indignantly before going over to the couch and taking Soda's seat

I was tempted to flip her the bird, but Soda was there rubbing my back and shushing me through the pain. I straightened up a minute later and he was giving me that accusing look. I ignored him, sitting down on the couch. It was the same thing every week.

"So, what do we do now?" Johnny asked, the first thing he'd said since we got here

"We accept that things are out of our hands," Aries answered

"Shoot, kid, a lot of things are out of our hands," Two-Bit informed him, moving to turn the TV back on

"Waiting," Ponyboy sighed, "I hate this part."

"Ok, I may have just gotten out of bed, but I have this nagging feeling that I'm missing something," Sevrin said, looking between us all "What?"

I sighed. This was going to be one long wait.

* * *

Ok, a chapter! This is how I have been spending my lunch breaks, so I hope everyone is enjoying.

Any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens


	33. St John's and Bratty Redheads

**AN:** I know, I never use that AN bit since I trust you all to pay attention to me anyways, but hey. I want attention today! Big news ladies and gents, I am proudly presenting something beta'd by my beta Zickachik73! She's really good at this and I think you all will agree! So three cheers for Zickachik! (Yay).

Now, onto business as usual. I'm trying something really new in this chapter; so let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own what I own and nothing but what I own! In other words, S.E. Hinton is still the one with rights to the Outsiders, so I don't own them.

On with the Shoe!

/Cherry's POV/ (I know…give it a chance)

"Good morning, Sherri."

I smiled at Marge, one of the senior nurses on staff at St. John's Hospital. I'd been coming here with my mother while she volunteered since I was about eight and to volunteer myself since I was about twelve. Now that I was in high school it was just routine and I generally came alone, but it was something I enjoyed. Marge was like a third grandmother to me because of it and spending time with her was always a perk.

"Hi Marge."

"What, no school today?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No, there's a big teacher's convention."

"Back in my day we never got a random Wednesday off for our teachers to get together. You do know they're probably all sitting together and drinking while they're sharing horror stories."

I nodded, thinking about the many students they could be discussing. Bob came to the top of the list right after a whole slew of greasers and I frowned slightly before letting it go. Bob wasn't that bad when he wasn't drinking or trying to impress his friends. He was sweet and there was something about him that you trusted. He was a real leader. Dad always said that boy should go into politics. Bob always smirked, reminding him we still had to finish high school. Maybe Bob would figure it out before then.

"So, anyone new since Sunday?" I asked and Marge shook her head.

"Just a few over night discharges. A boy rolled his car and all three passengers needed some care. Then there was one boy who got drunk, broke his arm, and learned his lesson about moonshine," Marge added with a smile. "But that's about all the excitement we've had. Well, aside from Mr. Garren."

I frowned. Mr. Garren was shot in the chest during a robbery over at the DX gas station just off greaser territory. I couldn't imagine how he could be causing any excitement unless he had taken a turn for the worse.

"What happened?"

"Well, he woke up, for starters. He demanded to be released about a minute later and he hasn't stopped trying to escape since - no matter how weak and sore he is." She shook her head. "He managed to get out of bed this morning, so Dr. Adderson has him in restraints."

He'd been shot nine days ago and was in a coma until two days ago. It was impressive he could move at all. He had another five in here before anyone would let him sign Against Medical Advice papers and still he was trying to move. Though, from the tattoos on his arms, I was sure he was tough and stubborn enough to actually make it out of bed.

"I'll bet he's happy about that," I commented, looking over the guest logs to see whom I should visit first.

"Actually, he hasn't said anything. I figure he's talked to his wife when she comes in, but not a word since he told us he wanted out of here," Marge replied. "Won't eat anything you put in front of him, either. He's a stubborn one."

I nodded. "I'm going to start with Mr. Harrison down the hall."

"You have a nice visit. He's probably going to be released tomorrow."

I wasn't until three patients later that I finally made my way to Mr. Garren's room. A boy I knew from school shoved me out of the doorway as he dashed out of the room and I shouted after him not to run in the hallway. He was a greaser boy, one of the ones who made the most trouble. I didn't remember his name, but I did know he was Tim Shepard's brother. I walked into the room to find Mr. Garren just like Marge had promised – restrained and silent. He was glaring at the ceiling and I had the feeling whatever the other boy had been here for didn't make him happy. Well, that was what I was here for.

"Hi Mr. Garren. My name is Sherri and I'm here to read to you for a while. If you want to talk, we can do that instead or I can dig up a game if you'd like."

He didn't even blink. I sighed and sat down in the chair beside his bed, picking up the crumpled newspaper off it.

"Well, it looks like someone left you some light reading," I commented, flipping it open. "This story is about you. Says here you're a real hero for thwarting the robbery. Want me to read the whole thing?"

By this point I really wasn't expecting an answer, so I began to read about the night he was shot.

"…And until a statement can be given by Mr. Garren there are no suspects in this robbery. Police are confident that they will catch –"

"Shut up."

I blinked and looked up at where Mr. Garren was staring at the ceiling. I thought I might have imagined it when he spoke again.

"Just shut up and go away."

"I'm sorry, but we have fifteen more minutes."

"I don't give a fuck. Leave and take the damn paper with you," he growled.

"Mr. Garren," I started, but he turned his head to glare at me, and what I was going to say died on my lips.

His hair was all over the place, his eyes tired and bloodshot. He was pale and there was stubble standing out on his chin. In short, he looked like hell.

"Unless you can get me the hell out of here, I suggest you take your pity party somewhere else," he advised, looking back up at the ceiling.

I was at a loss. What did you say to someone who seemed so mad about being where he was? I normally didn't have to try very hard to brighten someone's day.

"You know I can't do either, so you're going to have to put up with me."

"All redheads are brats," he muttered.

"Well, if you're not interested in the paper, I brought a book," I suggested, ignoring his comment "Or maybe you're hungry?"

He was back to being silent and I sighed before pulling out the book I'd brought today. Little Women. I had the feeling Mr. Garren wouldn't be a fan of it, but it was all I had and he hadn't been very cooperative or even friendly. So, did it matter? Chances were he wasn't even paying attention to me.

I was nearly finished the first chapter as he started straining the restraints the best he could. I stopped to watch and wondered why he was so stubborn. He was tiring himself out already.

"Mr. Garren," I started and he growled. "You shouldn't do that."

"He shouldn't do a lot of things."

I glanced at where there was a red haired girl in jeans standing at the door. She smiled a little before coming over to the bed. Mr. Garren seemed to relax with her there, but he still pulled at the restraints. The girl frowned and made to remove them.

"He's not allowed up, doctor's orders," I informed her and she glanced at me only briefly before making eye contact with Mr. Garren.

"Well, the doc's going to have to think up something else," she replied, undoing the cuffs. "How're you, Mike?"

"I want out," he breathed, sounding relieved.

"I'm working on it. Tell says earliest AMA for this is about another five days, barring no complications. Think you can hold out that long?" she asked and he sighed.

"You couldn't leave Tell out of it," he muttered and she smirked.

"Of course not," she replied. "And he's right; you still need some time in here."

Mr. Garren narrowed his eyes at her and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hey, keep reminding yourself you're still alive – it'll help the time go faster."

He glared at her then and she smiled a little, sitting on the side of his bed. I noticed he was holding her hand, though, and he actually seemed like he was working at keeping his grumpy act up. It hit me then that she, even though she looked my age, was his wife. Well, it wasn't so much of a stretch – Mr. Garren's charts said he was only 19. It was just surprising.

"Hey, I'm going to go and see if I can rustle up your doc. Think you can stay here until I get back?" she asked.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Good. I'll see if I can find you something to eat, too."

She stood up and motioned me to follow her. She didn't look as nice as she did a minute ago and I didn't really want to follow her.

"Bye, Mr. Garren," I called and I got ignored.

We made our way down the hall to the nurses' station before she turned to frown at me.

"Did you stick him in those cuffs?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No. Doctor Adderson ordered them because he kept trying to get out of bed," I explained and she sighed.

"Doctor Adderson is going to have to think up something better."

"Is there a problem, Mrs. Garren?" Marge asked coming around the desk.

"Mike hates hospitals with a passion," she stated. "He's going to try to get out of here, but you can't tie him down like that."

"You'll have to speak to Doctor Adderson about that," Marge informed her. "He makes all those type of decisions."

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you'd call him here, then," she answered, looking tired.

Marge paged Doctor Adderson and I rounded the desk to make it look like I was doing something. I wanted to see how Doctor Adderson handled someone like Mrs. Garren. I wanted to be a nurse some day and I figured this was all part of a learning experience. That, and I was curious. Family members usually agreed with the doctor in cases like this.

"Hi Marge, Cherry," Dr. Adderson greeted when he got to the desk a few minutes later. "What seems to be the problem?"

"This is Mrs. Garren," Marge introduced.

"And I have a few choice words about how you're caring for Michael," she finished for Marge.

Doctor Adderson considered her for a moment, probably recalling everything he knew about Mr. Garren. He nodded and Mrs. Garren gave him a stern look.

"What can I do for you, Mrs. Garren?" he asked.

"First, you can stop calling me Mrs. Garren. Layne will do. And secondly, you can start posting someone in Mike's room from now on."

"Is there something we should be watching for?" he asked, confused and she sent him an even look.

"No," she answered. "I just don't want him ever roped down like that again or I'll be removing him from this hospital."

"I'm afraid the restraints will stay until you give me a viable reason," Dr. Adderson answered sympathetically. "It's hospital policy."

She considered him for a long moment before sighing and slouching her shoulders a little more. She looked defensive.

"Because he's somewhere he doesn't want to be. He feels anything but safe here. And it should be common sense not to tie up someone whose father used to do that right before he beat him senseless and left him like that for days on end."

I felt my jaw ease open and drop in shock. Marge sent me a look and I closed it quickly. Who did that to their children? It was worse than fighting and I hated fights.

"I see," Doctor Adderson said, looking like he was appalled by it, too. "I'll see what I can do about posting an orderly with him."

"Thank you. There was another thing. When did you last feed him? He looks like he hasn't had a decent meal in months and I know for a fact he was eating just fine on Friday night," she added.

"He's being stubborn and won't eat," Marge piped up from where she was standing beside me.

"I might have known," Mrs. Garren sighed. "Think I can take a whack at it?"

"I think that would be an excellent idea," Doctor Adderson said with a smile. "And I think it's high time I came down and checked on my patient today. Cherry, would you grab a lunch from the cart?"

I nodded and went into the backroom where the cart with the lunch trays was. It was still warm. I met Doctor Adderson and Mrs. Garren in Mr. Garren's room. Mrs. Garren took the try from me and set it down on the table so she could inspect it. I blinked. She was definitely protective…

"What is it?" Mr. Garren asked and his wife frowned at the beef in gravy.

"I think it's supposed to be meat. Couldn't tell you what." She smirked at him. "No wonder you've been steering clear of this 'food'."

"It's good for him," Doctor Adderson said before patting Mr. Garren's foot and leaving to make his rounds. "Make sure he eats it."

"He doesn't have to eat this shit," Mr. Garren pointed out, sending a dark look at the retreating doctor.

"For once, I agree with you. At least try the pudding?" she coaxed and he sighed before trying to raise his arm for the bowl. "Hey, I don't think so. Arm back on the bed or else."

She must have known he wasn't supposed to strain his chest muscles. That or she really wanted to feel useful.

"So you're going to feed me like I'm two fucking years old?" he asked with a glare.

"That was the plan. So suck it up, Garren," she advised, positioning the spoon in front of his lips.

He was going to say something, but she ended up shoving the spoon in his mouth before he could. He glared at her before turning his head and making eye contact with me.

"Make the kid leave," he ordered and Mrs. Garren looked over her shoulder at me.

I didn't need another hint; I walked out into the hall and listened to the silence between them that was interrupted from time to time by the clinking of the spoon on the bowl for a few minutes.

"So, any ideas why Curly Shepard was running through the parking lot like the Devil was on his tail?"

"We had a talk and I told him to get the hell back to the east side," Mr. Garren replied.

"Mike, if he had something to do with all this –"

"Fuck. I'm a big boy, Layne. I can take care of myself. Back off."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to finish this stale pudding then I am going to take a nap and when I wake up, I expect a burger."

I rolled my eyes. He was definitely not allowed a burger, no matter how pushy his wife was.

"I meant in the long run, genius," she corrected and he sighed.

"I don't know. He was the one who called for help, Layne. It was Stupid who shot me."

"A guy named Stupid shot you or it was stupid who ended up shooting you?" she asked and he sighed.

"I don't know the guy's name. I just call him Stupid for simplicity."

They were quiet for a few minutes and I was thinking about leaving when Mr. Garren sighed again.

"Every move we make could change the future," he told her "If I finger Curly and he goes to Juvie, does that mean he won't be around to fuck things up? But he could be here instead and really fuck things up or maybe nothing at all would happen and he goes to Juvie for nothing."

"Mike, you're not making much sense."

"I know, it makes no sense how easily things can get fucked up."

"You want me to call the doc back?" she offered and I assume he shook his head or shot her a look.

"No. I just had some messed up dreams while I've been here. Curly's been the star of the show."

"Well, I'll get you out of here as soon as you promise me you won't do anything stupid like this again."

"Lord, whoever bought you as my wife instead of my bratty kid sister needs to have their head checked."

I blinked, wondering what he meant when I heard someone call my name. I glanced down the hall at where Bob was walking towards me. I met him half way and sighed. I had completely forgotten he was meeting me here for lunch.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked and I nodded.

"Just let me tell Marge I'm going," I replied, walking towards the desk.

A few minutes later Bob and I walked towards my Stingray. He shook his head and I rubbed his arm.

"What is it, Bob?"

"Nothing, really. I was just wondering how you managed to deal with working with sick people all day."

"It's my way of giving back," I replied. "It just feels like I'm doing something. Throwing money at a place seems too much like charity."

"I couldn't stand it," he admitted. "You're pretty special."

I beamed up at him as I handed him the keys to my car. Yeah, I was special because I had him.

* * *

Ok, Mike was out for 7 days in a coma Dun, Dun, Dunnnnnn! Ok...cheesy. Anyways, that ties into my new BIG NEWS. I'll be posting a new story that covers Mike's 7 days in A coma from his own POV. No, it won't be a lot of sleeping or anything. How dull do you think I am? Mike mentioned he had a weird dream and it starred Curly. And this is it! So look for **The Shift** coming probably after I get off work!

Ok, babbled a lot.

Any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens


	34. Oreos and Stolen Shoes

Ok, I am officially being bad and posting from work. The whole department, minus yours truly, is stuck in a meeting on the third floor all day long. So when the bosses are away, Tens will play. 'Sides, it wasn't like I was going to get much done today, anyways. As always, thanks to Zickachik73 for being a superb beta!

On with the shoe!

/Finn's POV/

"…I mean, I just don't get it." Aries frowned.

"What's to get?" Johnny asked. "It's always been that way."

"But it comes put together and you take it apart?" he asked and Johnny nodded. "Why?"

"Aries, just try it," Pony suggested. "You'll like it."

I glanced up from my book at where Aries, Johnny, and Ponyboy were sitting on the couch with a box of Oreos. I wanted to laugh at the scrunched up face Aries was making at the prospect of twisting the cookie apart and licking the frosting off. Growing up, we hadn't really had cookies or your other average store bought treats. The Oreo was something I hadn't even tried until I was fifteen, so he was ahead of me by a year. Personally, I wasn't much of a sweets person, but if he liked Oreos, all the power to him.

"But you have to pull it apart?"

"Aires," I said, giving him a look and he sighed.

"When in Rome," he muttered, closing his eyes as he licked at the icing. "That is very sweet."

"Good, huh?" Johnny asked, taking his fourth cookie.

Aries nibbled at the cookie before setting it down on the coffee table.

"I don't think so." I turned the page and Aries sighed before picking up the cookie and walking it to the garbage in the kitchen.

"I thought everybody liked Oreos," Ponyboy stated and Johnny shrugged.

"I thought everybody'd tried Oreos," Johnny replied.

"Learn something new everyday," I offered.

Aries came back into the room and sat back down beside Johnny. He gave the cookies a disgusted look before turning his attention to the TV. Apparently he wasn't much of a sweets person either.

"This is boring," he pointed out.

"Read a book," I suggested.

"It's Saturday," he replied like that excused reading.

"Go visit Mike then."

Aries looked up at that. Did he honestly think that I hadn't notice? Mike had been in the hospital for twelve days, seven of them in a coma. During that time, Aries hadn't taken one step in the direction of that hospital. I know he missed him as much as I did, but he was keeping his distance. Neither of us could sleep in the house without him so we'd been sleeping next door. We'd both grown up with the notion that a place was only safe if there was someone bigger and/or older than you keeping watch. I thought it was more like the house missed Mike and I missed Mike, so it was easier to be where I knew he wouldn't be and Aries never did like being alone. Any way you looked at it, things would be better once we got Mike home where he belonged.

Aries turned his attention back to the TV and I went back to my book. Now that I thought on it, pretty much everyone had gone to see Mike, even Curly Shepard, but I had my own theories on that one. He probably went for the same reason Soda and Steve had the first time. All three of them were guilty for one reason or another. Mike didn't like guilt so he set all three of them straight. Well, at least I hoped that he'd set Curly straight. Sometimes I think being omniscient would be nice. At least I knew Soda and Steve were doing ok. I assume they got the patented Mike 'shit happens' talk. I'd had that talk a few dozen times before. It was effective, if nothing else.

"I'll be going later tonight if any of you want to come," I offered and Ponyboy nodded.

He and Johnny went to see him after school most days since it wasn't too far a walk. They'd catch the bus back to the neighborhood from there and walk the rest of the way home. That was if Steve or Two-Bit wasn't headed there. All-in-all, Mike was not lacking for company, despite Aries' absence.

"Have fun," Aries answered, picking up a discarded book from the coffee table.

I frowned at him and was about to return to my own book when the front door opened and anything else I had in mind went right out the window. Standing in the doorway was none other than Michael Garren looking like death warmed over. He was wearing a suit jacket, a set of hospital scrubs and really nice leather dress shoes. But the thing that stole my attention was his coloring. He was pale and sweating, but still cold and pulling the jacket around him the best he could with one hand pressed against his chest.

"How the hell did you get home?" I snapped, standing up.

"The bus." Mike shrugged.

"The bus? You stupid idiot. Sit down," I ordered, physically shoving him into his chair.

He groaned in pain and gave me a dirty look I ignored. I know it hurt and he wasn't looking for sympathy, but I was mad at him and I wasn't going to be thrown off that.

"I thought we had a deal." I folded my arms over my chest.

"We did," he offered, eyes closed, leaning back into the chair tiredly.

"You aren't ready to be home."

"Well, I am home. Deal with it."

And that was how I would sum Mike up in a nutshell and not just when he was hurt and grouchy. 'Here I am. Deal with it.' Oh, I was going to hit him.

"You didn't even have a gown yesterday. How did you manage to get those clothes? Better yet, whose clothes are they?" I asked, glaring at him even if he wouldn't open his eyes.

"Finn, maybe he should rest," Ponyboy started.

He'd worn himself out on the trip here and I had the feeling he was going to sleep for a while, but not until after I'd yelled at him to my satisfaction. So I ignored Ponyboy, even if it was rude.

"I'm waiting, Mike."

"The scrubs were on a gurney." He smirked a little. "The coat and shoes were Doc Adderson's."

"You are unbelievable, you know that?" I growled. "You could have passed out and got yourself killed on the way over here. I don't even want to know where you got the bus fare."

"You're better off," Mike agreed and I growled out a sigh.

"Are you purposely trying to get thrown in jail? You think they're going to just consider it coincidence that you up and disappeared the same day as Doc Adderson's stuff? They have our billing information! The cops still want a statement from you!"

"Layne," Aries started, but I was on a roll.

"I'm talking," I pointed out.

"I know, but –"

"Aries," I warned.

"I'm just saying Mike won't get much out of this asleep," Aries offered with a shrug. "Perhaps it's better that way."

I glanced over at where Mike had completely melted into the chair, arms hanging over the sides with his head rolled back to the right. Oh, I was going to kill him.

"He's asleep. Just when I know exactly what I want to say to him, he goes to sleep," I sighed. "I guess that means you three party animals should head next door."

"Why? He could probably sleep through worse than us," Aries said.

I looked at my brother and wondered where the quiet, shy kid went. Johnny was watching Mike while Ponyboy was munching on an Oreo. Ponyboy was always the talker out of the three of them and Johnny was coming out of his shell a bit, but today they were both quiet. I blamed the Oreos.

"Here's," I started, pulling bills from my pocket, "two dollars. Go introduce Aries to Twinkies and other goodies."

Johnny took it with a grin and Ponyboy smiled as they stood.

"Come on, Aries. Everybody likes Twinkies," Ponyboy informed him.

"Everybody likes Oreos, too," Johnny pointed out.

"Well, maybe he's a cake person." Pony shrugged as Aries got to his feet and sent me a dirty look.

"No more boredom," I pointed out as he followed Ponyboy and Johnny towards the door.

"Now I have to go and eat crap all afternoon," he muttered and I wanted to laugh. He was the only kid alive who turned down sugar.

"Just make sure you run it off. Wouldn't want to put meat on those bones," I called as the door banged shut.

Mike didn't even twitch.

I shook my head and went to turn the TV down. Mike always slept better with it on at least, so I wasn't going to turn it off. As stupid as I thought Mike could be some days, I wanted him to heal up and get back to being Mike again. My doctor brother – Tell – always swore that sleep was the best medicine out there, so I was willing to let the electricity bill needlessly rise.

Bills. We were going to have a lot of those. Mike's hospital stay wouldn't be cheap. At one point I had been tempted to ask Doc Adderson if I could just take him home if all he was going to do was sleep. It was free here. At the hospital, they charged by the night on top of treatments. Our money was going to be cut in half with Mike not working. We did not need the extra bills. I was going to have to pick up more shifts and see if I could get an advance on my next payday and then we'd see which bills got paid this month. I glanced over at Mike and wondered if he still had that old baseball cap. See, when we couldn't afford the bills we used to print the names of each on pieces of paper and throw them in the hat. We randomly picked bills until our budget was spent. The water bill magically managed to stick to the bottom each time. And each time that happened Mike glared at the hat and ripped up the remaining paper a little viciously.

I sighed and told myself to stop thinking about the bills. I wasn't going to get anywhere with that. I sat down on the couch and glanced over at Mike. I shook my head and let out a long breath. Only Mike Garren could get himself in so much trouble working an honest job.

/ Ponyboy's POV/

I was starting to think Aries was either extremely picky or not right in the head. So far, he'd turned his nose up at everything he'd tried. Hershey Bars, Licorice…he didn't even seem to like penny candy. Even Soda was looking at him like he was nuts. We were in the main store of the DX. I was sitting on the counter beside where Sodapop was sitting, his elbows on the counter as he leaned across it to watch. Johnny was standing beside Aries with an armload of goodies. I had the feeling he was over Finn's budget, but it didn't really matter when he was determined to find something Aries would eat. It was the first time I'd seen Johnny take charge of something in a year. So Soda and I let him have at it.

"Try a Twinkie," Johnny urged, holding one out.

"What is it?" Aries asked, fingering the packaging like it was going to bite him.

"Cake with icing on the inside," Soda answered.

Aries frowned at that. "Why is it on the inside?"

"Because it is. It'salways been that way." I shrugged.

"Just like the Oreo," he said, shaking his head and ripping open the Twinkie package. "I'm starting to hate the 'when in Rome' policy."

"What does that mean, anyways?" Soda asked. "Last I checked, this was Tulsa."

"It's an old saying. Basically, go with the flow," Aries answered. "Kind of like 'look out teeth, look out gums, look out stomach, here it comes'."

And with that he bit into the Twinkie making the worst face yet.

"Everybody likes Twinkies," Johnny told him and he sent Johnny a pained look before walking behind the counter to spit it in the garbage while Sodapop chuckled.

"I don't like 'em like that, either. It's peanut butter or nothing for me when it comes to eating Twinkies."

"Sodapop, that sounds even worse," Aries told him, staring at the floor. "That his?"

Soda and I both glanced over at where he was staring at the faded stain on the floor. Soda shivered slightly and nodded. I don't imagine he liked working right beside where Mike had nearly died, but Mike was still alive. I had the feeling everything would be better around here once he was back on his feet. At least Soda would rest easier. He was guilty even though he couldn't control fate. I really wished I could help him.

"I was going to pop by the hospital and see him after work," Soda said since we were all obviously thinking of Mike.

"Don't bother, he's home," Aries advised.

"Oh, I bet Finn didn't like that," Soda stated and I nodded.

"Nearly cussed him out for taking the bus home and stealing the Doctor's clothes," I relayed.

Johnny looked around the counter then and set all the snack food down. I imagine he lost his appetite.

"Well, you must be glad to have him home," Soda said to Aries who gave him a bit of a stricken look.

I knew Aries and Mike never really got along, but it seemed like Aries would be happy to have him home. He'd been sleeping on our couch since Mike went into the hospital. Finn told Darry a house didn't feel safe without a tough guy or a protective dog in it. If he was happy, he was hiding it well.

"I must." Aries nodded, still staring blankly at the stain.

/Darry's POV/

By the time I got home, it was after five. My muscles were screaming at me and my skin was hot and sticky. I was honestly glad summer was coming to an end. I'd rather be working in the fall with wind and rain that would eventually turn to snow than slave away on a roof and cook like an egg in a skillet. I'd always been that way. Being cold was easy to fix with a blanket. Being hot was a little trickier when you couldn't afford to run cold water or fans as often and long as you wanted to.

The house was cool, which meant Pony had heeded my warnings and kept it shut up all day. It also sounded like neither he nor Soda was home yet. I sighed a little. First one home had to make dinner. I was beat and was hoping there would have been something cooking when I walked through the door. I looked out the window at Finn's place and sighed. We were always welcome and we fed Finn, Mike, and Aries enough that it evened out, but I always hated imposing on her. As it was, I knew she had the day off and probably expected all of us for supper. So I showered and resigned myself to the fact that I was just too tired not to let someone else take care of me.

By the time I made it over there, it was clear where both Sodapop and Ponyboy had ended up even if the reason was surprising. Mike was sitting in his chair while everyone was either on the couch or the floor, watching the TV and having conversations over it. Well, nearly everyone. Finn was nowhere to be found.

"Hi, Darry," Soda greeted. "Look who's home!"

"Mike," I nodded.

"Darry," he returned.

As far as I knew, he was still supposed to be in the hospital. And from the pale skin and dark rings under his eyes, I was willing to bet that he still belonged there, too.

"Where's Finn?" I asked and Two-Bit smirked.

"Mike here stole Doc What's-his-face's clothes and made his way home on the bus! You know Finn - she's a killjoy - so she's gone to give them back and explain where Mike is before they send out a search party."

I blinked then. He was dumb enough to break out of there and steal those clothes when they had his billing information? I just shook my head and sat down on the couch beside Sodapop, not willing to give a lecture to someone who knew better and just didn't care. Soda glanced me over and dug his knuckles between my shoulder blades. I closed my eyes and relaxed as much as I could into the touch. I was sore and this hurt, but I knew it would help in the long run.

"You were carryin' two bundles of roofin' again."

I nodded, my back unable to lie to Soda. He frowned at me and dug a knuckle into a knot extra hard. I winced.

"You find all the spots," I commented.

"And you keep giving me spots to find. No more carryin' more than you can handle," Soda ordered.

I wasn't about to argue that the load was just fine. We'd been around that bush ten or twelve times since I got that job. I was just happy tonight was my night off from my other job down town. I don't think I could handle being on my feet for five hours more.

Something hissed in the kitchen and I frowned. It actually did smell like something was being cooked for dinner, despite the fact everyone was glued to the TV and Finn was out.

"Who's supposed to be cooking?" I asked.

"Don't ask," Steve suggested.

"Sevrin," Ponyboy supplied from where he and Johnny were on the floor with a few candy wrappers between them. They probably could have cared less who was cooking dinner now that they were full of candy.

Now, Sevrin was pretty useless for most things. Cooking was probably one of them, but it smelled ok from here.

"Mike's supervising," Soda added like that explained everything, which it did.

Mike shifted himself up a bit in the chair at the mention of his name and winced. "Two-Bit, holler that it's time for the onions."

"Time for the onions, Baby!" he hollered.

"Don't go callin' me baby!" she called back. "This doesn't need onions!"

"Yes, it does," Mike said and Two-Bit relayed the holler.

"Who's cookin' here, me or you?" she called back.

"Me," Mike answered and Two-Bit shouted "Him."

"Two-Bit," I sighed, "Why don't you just go in there instead of yelling?"

"'Cause he blocks the TV every time he does," Steve replied.

There was a western on. No wonder they were glued to the TV. I finally sighed and got up to go and help Sevrin. It occurred to me that I hadn't seen her in a few weeks, not since Dally got thrown in the cooler. I assumed she was still working at the Dingo since Finn would have raised hell if she wasn't, but the rest of the time you could have sworn she'd moved out and left all her stuff in Finn's bedroom.

She glanced up with irritation before she noticed who'd come into the kitchen. A smile brightened her face and she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Fantastic! A good man. Get on over here and cut up those carrots," she ordered.

I looked over the carrots and frowned. She just rolled her eyes at me and went back to dicing onions.

"You can't have chili without carrots."

"I've never had it with them," I replied.

"Well, it's good," she told me. "Here, you come on over here and cut the onions, then. I'll get those carrots done up."

We switched places, which put me closer to the hot stove than I would have liked to be. Sevrin hummed a show tune while we worked to get dinner going. She didn't say anything to me and I thought that was just fine. By the time we got everything cut up and thrown in the pot, Finn was back.

"What do you think you're doing?" she snapped and I popped my head out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

She was glaring at Mike who was glaring right back.

"What's it look like?" he asked.

"It looks like you're drinking a beer," she replied, clearly unimpressed.

"Well, score one for the redhead," he answered, taking a swig.

"You don't drink when you're on medication," she snapped, taking the beer from him.

"Well, I'm not on any, so give me the damn beer back!" he growled.

"You are now," she said tossing him a bag I assumed was full of pills or something. "Doctor Adderson is going to make a house call tomorrow and I do not need you getting in trouble already. No more booze, got it?"

They were staring each other down before Sevrin sneezed behind me and they both looked away. Mike growled something and sank back into his chair while Finn came into the kitchen. She glanced up at me and offered me a tired smile.

"You ok?" I asked and she nodded.

"It's like babysitting, but I recall getting paid for that once in a while. How was work?" she asked, moving to tidy up the mess Sevrin and I had made.

"Long and hot," I answered and she nodded.

"Sam says his knee's acting up which means cooler weather's on the way," she said and Sevrin sighed.

"Thank God. This place is too hot. Just look at my hair."

Finn ignored her as she set another dish in the sink and shooed me out of the way when I tried to help.

"Go out there with the rest of them," she suggested.

I nodded and did as I was told, knowing she was already not in a good mood with Mike and she didn't need me adding to it. I sat back down on the couch, my end closest to where Mike was sitting. He glanced me over and glared.

"You can have her," he growled. "As soon as this heals, I'm out of here."

Well, this wasn't the first I'd heard about him leaving. I frowned, looking over at the TV, ignoring him. Something told me that even though he was mad and sick, Mike wasn't just saying things this time.

* * *

I know a gal who puts carrots in her chili. It makes me kind of gag. That's as bad as…well, corn in Salsa. But hey, another chapter down!

Any comments at all are welcome and flames accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens


	35. Once Upon an Early Morning

Yay! An update! Go Tens, Go! Yes...

Disclaimer: The usual

On with the show!

Finn's POV

The next morning, I woke to the sound of the front door closing softly. Something always shifted above the doorframe and rattled the window behind the headboard whenever it was open and shut. It would have annoyed me if I didn't like knowing when people were coming and going in my home. I wanted to groan and tell myself it was silly to mother grown boys who had mothers of their own, but with Sevrin's arm thrown across my neck I wasn't sure I could have made the noise. It was definitely time for her to find her own place where she would have her own bed and I could have mine back.

I managed to pull one of my arms out from under the covers and wiped away the sleep from my eyes. It was seven on Saturday morning. I had work at nine and Doc Adderson promised to show up before that. There was laundry to be put on, breakfast to be cooked, both Aries and Sevrin to get up, Mike to get ready, and then a ten-hour shift at the Dingo. My feet ached at the prospect and I wriggled my toes to get rid of the phantom feeling. I'd had longer days, but none really came to mind.

One step at a time, Finn, I coached. Coffee first. Coffee would be a good start to the day. And there was someone down stairs waiting for breakfast. Then I could worry about Sevrin, Aries, and Mike in that order.

It was ten minutes later that I made it downstairs. Detangling oneself from Sevrin Phoenix took a lot more work than one would think. I'd given up trying to keep her and her clingy arms on the other side of the bed a week ago. Since then, it always seemed like I was waking up both short of breath and far too warm. Darry wasn't clingy. Sure we curled up around each other, but it was never oppressive. I shook my head. Soon, very soon if I had anything to say about it, I was going to have my bed back again.

Johnny glanced up from where he was sitting on the couch when I came downstairs. He often liked to just sit in the quiet room in the early mornings. Most of the time he wandered next door, but I suppose everyone needs a few minutes of quiet every so often. I had the coffee on before he followed me into the kitchen and sat down at the table. A glance out of the corner of my eye confirmed that Johnny had a bruise on the side of his cheek. I bit my lip. People like his parents and Steve's and Mike's all deserved a taste of their own medicine. It was horrible how some people treated their children. The worst part was that it was apparently a learned behavior, meaning that they'd had the same treatment once upon a time. It made no sense to me so I let it go.

I looked through the fridge, not seeing much to work with this morning. With Mike appearing sosuddenly, the shopping never got done. Still, there had to be something hanging around. I sighed and pulled out a tin of oatmeal from the cupboard.

"Oatmeal?" I asked and Johnny nodded. "Sorry, I need to get to the market."

"S'ok," he answered and I wondered if it hurt to talk.

Setting the water to boil, I went to the icebox and found some frozen veggies. After wrapping it in a towel, I passed it over to Johnny. He looked down at his knees but took it anyways. We'd been through this many times before. Johnny didn't say thank you because I told him not to and I didn't ask questions because he clearly didn't want them. I was starting to hate the fact that a little bit of ice and a hot meal was all I could do.

"Morning, Folks!" Two-Bit hollered, letting the door slam behind him.

"Morning, Two-Bit," I greeted, welcoming the distraction.

"Where is everybody?" he asked and I smirked.

"Sleeping. Don't wake them, especially Aries," I added with a conspiratorial grin.

Two-Bit nodded and headed up the stairs. A moment later Aries was clearly yelling and Two-Bit was laughing. Well, that was one way to get things done.

"Two-Bit!" I hollered, "You leave Sevrin alone."

A moment later, Sevrin was hollering too and Johnny chuckled slightly. Well, if that wasn't worth letting Two-Bit make havoc, I didn't know what was. I bit my lip and hoped he had the good sense not to tempt Mike's temper. You'd think all the racket would just wake him up, but Mike could sleep like the dead when he wanted to. As long as Two-Bit didn't touch his door, everything would be fine. I didn't hear anything crash and a moment later there were footsteps on the stairs. It seemed like Two-Bit was going to live to see another day.

"Thanks, Layne," Aries muttered, flopping down at the table near Johnny.

"Anytime, little brother," I offered and he let his head rest on his arms in some vain attempt to go back to sleep.

"Well, I think that deserves food," Two-Bit stated as he came into the kitchen. "What's cookin', good lookin'?"

"Oatmeal."

"Oatmeal?" he asked, ruffling Aries' hair as he sat down beside him at the table. Aries batted away his hand and glared at Two-Bit, but that was typical.

"I haven't been shopping. If you want something else, go next door and con Darry into it."

"I'll eat what you're cooking," he replied. "Then I'll mosey on over and see what Darry's cooking."

"Hobbit," I muttered and Aries snorted.

"Hey now, I don't call you names," he pointed out. "How's the mush coming?"

"Almost ready," I offered, stirring the concoction on the stove.

"Good, 'cause I think the vampire is going to wither away to nothing pretty soon."

Aries frowned at Two-Bit over his arm and I shook my head. He did have a menacing air about him his morning.

"Vampires drink blood," I pointed out.

"I never said he was any good at it." Two-Bit shrugged.

I stretched to reach the bowls on the top shelf and started ladling out the 'mush' as Two-Bit referred to it.

"Ouch!"

"Ass!"

"I was just doing what I was told!"

I looked over my shoulder and wasn't surprised to find Sevrin slumping down at the table and Two-Bit rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, well next time jump in bed with someone who doesn't think you're a –"

"Sev," I warned and she mumbled the rest before yawning widely.

"Why do we have to work on a freakin' Saturday?" she grumbled. "If my Daddy owned that Dingo…"

"You wouldn't work there," I told her, coming over to the table with a few bowls, the first for Johnny who had waited the longest. "As it is, he doesn't and we have to be there at nine. So I suggest you do something more productive than moping about something that can't be changed."

"Fine. What's goin' on with the Blade today?" she asked.

"Two-Bit's going to baby sit him," I replied, dishing out a couple more bowls.

"Two-Bit's going to what?" Two-Bit asked around a spoonful of oatmeal.

"Don't tell me you forgot," I sighed. "You said you'd watch Mike."

Two-Bit gave me a blank look and I was waiting for that. The truth is I never asked him. I didn't even know Mike was going to be home. But Two-Bit had an interesting memory when he was drunk and I was hoping it would work to my advantage now. Normally I would just ask Aries, but he was going to be at track all morning and then later he, Ponyboy, and Johnny were going to a movie. It was pointless to ask him to stay around when he already had plans. Two-Bit never had definite plans. Thus it was the perfect trap if he ever wanted another cookie out of this kitchen.

"I did? I mean – yes." He nodded. "And you thought I forgot."

"I apologize, Two-Bit. I'll leave some oatmeal in the fridge for Mike. Don't give him anything chewy until his chest heals up a little."

"He's not going to like hearing that," Aries pointed out. "I heard him mumbling last night about steak."

I shook my head and headed into the laundry room that doubled as a pantry and random storage room. There were piles of clothes to get done. With Mike in the hospital it just didn't seem like a priority. Now that I was running low on clothing, it was again a priority because if I was running low, Aries was one step from naked and Sevrin was about ten minutes from a shopping spree. I sighed, knowing the water bill was going to be a joy to pay this month.

There was a knock at the door a few minutes later and I made my way out of the laundry room, conscious of the fact I was still in my PJ's. I supposed it wouldn't matter with Doc Adderson. He'd most definitely seen people in worse shape and I was supposed to be acting the part of concerned wife. I looked like I was distracted by life to say the least.

But it was not Doc Adderson at the door. I froze, to wanting to open it, but knowing I really had no choice.

"Miss Lupin."

"Mr. Tallowate," I greeted. "What a…nice surprise."

"I can imagine," he stated, walking in. "This is a surprise inspection, as you may have guessed."

"Of course," I replied. "You're more than welcome. There's breakfast in the kitchen."

Mr. Tallowate walked past me, looking around the living room. There were pillows scattered on the floor and a couple bowls and cups on the table. I thanked the stars the beer bottles were missing from last night. Mike was cut off, but that didn't mean Two-Bit ever listened. At least he or Johnny or even Darry had had the good sense to put them somewhere else. I had completely forgotten and I had no doubts that I would have lost my kid brother with a move like that.

"You do a much better cleaning job when you know I'm coming," he pointed out dryly and I nodded.

"It's been a crazy couple of weeks."

Mr. Tallowate didn't acknowledge my comment. He was busy making a note on that clipboard he always carried with him. His suit was clean and crisp and he looked very out of place in my living room. He glanced at the stairs before going into the kitchen. I followed, hoping there was nothing he could berate me for in there.

"Mrs. Donovan," he greeted and Sevrin smiled at him.

"Mr. Tallowate. Please, join us for breakfast," she invited. "Layne does something divine with gruel, cinnamon, and brown sugar."

"I'll have to decline," Mr. Tallowate replied, looking Johnny, Two-Bit and Aries over.

I wanted to bite my lip then. Two-Bit was licking his bowl clean, Johnny had a pretty nice shiner and Aries appeared to be sleeping. At least it was Aries that made Mr. Tallowate frown as he rounded the table.

"Aries," Mr. Tallowate prodded and Aries looked up, surprised.

"Hi, Sir," he offered, rubbing at his eyes and then glancing at his breakfast. "Hungry?"

"No, thank you. Did you stay up late?" he enquired.

"Not really," he yawned and then frowned. "Are you supposed to be here?"

"Surprise inspection," I explained.

"Oh. Well, as long as you leave my room out of it, we're good." Aries shrugged and I did not want to know how messy his room had gotten.

I was saved from saying anything, as there was another knock on the door. I was pretty sure it would be Doc Adderson, but I wasn't about to assume anything.

"I'll get it," I offered, not that anyone else was offering.

As it turns out, it was Doc Adderson standing on the front porch looking like he'd rather be anywhere else. He smiled when I opened the door and stepped in.

"Mrs. Garren," he greeted.

I flinched. That was one lie I never thought was going to come back around on me, at least not so soon.

"Please, call me Layne or Miss Lupin. Mike and I never went for the Mrs./ Mr. bit," I explained and he frowned, but nodded. "Speaking of Mike, he's upstairs."

Doctor Adderson nodded again, following me upstairs and to the first room on the left. The room was pretty clean and it was dark most of the morning, so Mike could easily sleep in and often did, like he was doing right then. I didn't think that mattered. Doc Adderson had only met Mike once when he was awake.

"Mike?"

"Wha?" he muttered and I sighed.

"Doctor Adderson is here. Can you at least try to open your eyes for ten minutes?"

Mike made a non-committal sound and I sighed.

"Mike."

"He's just going to ask me dumb questions and poke me a few times," Mike reasoned around his pillow. "Doctors are morons. I'm sore, give me pills, fuck off."

Doc Adderson and I stood in an uncomfortable silence for a moment before I shrugged and Mike let out a small snore, already asleep again.

"He's all yours. I have to get dressed for work," I explained and Doc Adderson nodded.

With a sigh, I made my way down the hall, thinking that this day was going too fast to try and act like I would remember any of it tomorrow. After getting dressed, I went back downstairs and ran right into Mr. Tallowate.

"Who is upstairs?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Just Doc Adderson."

Mr. Tallowate looked like that was the last thing he was expecting. "And why is there a doctor upstairs?"

"Did you read about that shooting at the DX a couple weeks ago?" I asked and he nodded. "Well, the clerk just happens to live upstairs."

Mr. Tallowate looked at me doubtfully and I hoped he would just buy it, since it was one of the truths I rarely told him. I really didn't need him going upstairs and letting Doc Adderson know that I'd lied to him.

"Listen, Mr. Tallowate, I have to get Aries to track and then get myself to work. Is there something else you need?" I asked, feeling tired even though I had had an excellent night's sleep.

"No, I believe that is all. Take care, Miss Lupin. I'll be back next month for our scheduled visit."

"You too, sir," I offered, showing him to the door.

"And Miss Lupin?" he asked once we'd gotten to the porch "I suggest you clean up the empty beer bottles sitting out here. There shouldn't be any drinking in your home. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," I replied.

Mr. Tallowate sent me one last long look over his shoulder before making his way to his car. I leaned against the house and thought that there must have been someone or something up there looking out for me. Whatever was taking care of me was lazy, though. Next time maybe it would actually get rid of the bottles all together instead of piling them on the front porch, 'cause I knew for a fact I had just been given my first warning.

And to think it wasn't even nine yet…

* * *

Any comments at all are welcom and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens and Zickachik


	36. Nice Guys

Good morning Vietnam! Yeah, I know, odd start, but I'm entitled to my eccentric moments, especially before coffee. And apparantly through my first cup of it...

Alright, because I love you all, a chapter. This is the third draft of it, so hopefully I finally managed to get it right! We're into the book now, people. The end is...well, not near, but in sight!

So, what am I waiting for? On with the show!

Steve's POV

You know, there's something to be said for being a nice guy. People like Sodapop were nice guys. I wasn't, but I had my moments. Today was one of them. Aries had asked me at lunch if I would come back and pick him up an hour after the bell. Apparently he was tutoring some Soc and needed a ride home. Normally I would have told him to go ahead and walk if he was gong to bust his ass for a dumb Soc, but instead, I told him I would and thought that he was at least learning something. I mean, before he got jumped, he probably would have just walked home and got himself jumped and beat up something awful. Now he didn't go anywhere alone. No one could say the kid wasn't a quick study.

So that was why I was sitting in the school parking lot, leaning back in the driver's seat of my car, an hour and fifteen minutes after school let out. I'd decided to just sit here and wait for the kid instead of going to the DX or something. Not that the DX was my favorite place these days. Things hadn't been right there since the night Mike got shot. But Mike was back after a week of bed rest and he wasn't ready, no matter how he tried to swing it. Walking, sitting, standing…it all still looked painful. But this was Mike. He always seemed to find a way around everything. I suppose that's what made him such a good hood in New York City. Needless to say, Jack wanted him nowhere near the till, he was too caustic to the customers to pump gas, and he couldn't bend over the cars without nearly passing out. So he decided to make the DX a miserable place to be by ordering Curly Shepard in there to do the bending for him. I don't know; I could see where he was coming from. Curly'd caused him to be out of work, so Curly might as well do the work and it wasn't like he was going to learn anything by going to the reformatory again…but he robbed the place and almost killed Mike for six dollars. I just wanted to throttle the kid and I know Jack, Soda, and Starkey felt the same.

I sighed, stretching in the seat. The kid was fifteen minutes late and I was starting to get fidgety. I was tempted to go and look for him when he finally strolled out the door to the parking lot with only his coat slung over his shoulder. He looked tired as he opened the passenger door and leaned back into the worn leather.

"That bad?" I asked and he nodded.

"He gets the math, but not the application and physics is all application," he explained. "It's like trying to teach someone with only half the instructions in English."

"Well, at least he's paying you."

"Yeah, it's good review for the test on Monday, too." He nodded. "Have you been waiting here the whole time?"

I nodded and started up the car as he sighed."It was no problem. If I'd gone off somewhere, you can bet I would have probably forgotten about you all together."

Aries nodded and was quiet after that. The kid was always like that, though. He'd learned over the last few weeks to stop asking questions and just accept things they way they were. I guess getting jumped was a learning experience for anyone who didn't grow up in the neighborhood. He was a quick study since then and seemed to be catching onto being a Greaser, finally. Well, with everything but the hair. It was long enough so he was tying it back. It was weird, but he seemed to like it.

A few minutes later, I pulled up behind Finn's truck in the driveway. It looked like she was going to be home for once this week. Aries could probably get away with murder with how often she was working nights. I glanced over at where Darry's truck was pulled up, too, and wondered where we'd be eating dinner tonight. I normally didn't let my life revolve around where there was a meal to be had, but today was payday for the old man and I wasn't looking to go home for some time.

"You want to stay for dinner?" Aries asked like he knew exactly what was going through my head.

The kid was pretty smart. He probably had it figured out when my Pop's pay day was just by my bruises or when I turned up on the couch. He probably had it all mapped out in that freaky head of his. But at least he wasn't dumb enough to say anything.

"Dunno, kid. We'll have to see who's cooking tonight."

"Well, since both Darry and Layne are home, it won't be Mike."

Mike had been doing a lot of the cooking lately so he could eat what he wanted without Finn on his back. That meant we were doing a lot more eating, too. It was a wonder the kid was still skin and bones.

"Well, chicken or potato soup then," I joked and he smiled before hopping out of the car.

"I think we're out of potatoes."

"Thank God," I replied and he nodded.

Yeah, I think we were all getting tired of Finn's potato kick.

We both headed into the house and I glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was nearly five o'clock. That meant Sodapop would be coming home. I made a note to touch base with him about tomorrow night. We were taking the girls out to the football game and Soda was really excited when we'd made the plans. Sandy had been avoiding him for the past week and it had him thinking a lot more on her than the cars. Needless to say, it would be good for everyone if he and Sandy figured things out. Sometimes I wished Evie had that problem. She was alright most of the time, but she whined. And when she whined, I really didn't want anything to do with her. Then that usually caused her to whine a lot more. It was a cycle, but Evie was one of those good things in my life that I wasn't going to give up just because she got on my nerves sometimes. Heck, if I did that, Two-Bit would be long gone by now.

Aries led the way into the kitchen where Johnny was sitting at the kitchen table doing homework. He nodded to us in greeting, still focusing on whatever he was writing when we came in. I glanced over at the galley and observed there was no one in there, but everything was covered in flour.

"Two-Bit baking again?" I asked and Johnny nodded.

This was just one of the random things Two-Bit did. He was bored, so he was learning something. The real surprising thing was that Finn found time around her hours to teach him. She and Darry were both working like dogs. Finn because of the school hours and Darry because cold weather would be hitting soon and they had to finish up all those roofing projects before it did.

"They ran next door for some sugar. Two-Bit put too much in the last batch," Johnny answered the next obvious question. "But they turned out better than the batch before that when he added too much salt."

I glanced over at where there were two piles of cookies on the table and figured the smaller one was the over-sugared ones since Aries grabbed one off the top of the bigger stack and immediately inhaled it. The kid didn't do sweet. He was a salt addict; it was almost painful to watch him inhale a meal. He picked up another and Johnny made a face at him. Aries shrugged and ignored him.

"They both had to run next door?" Aries asked and Johnny nodded. "Brackets first," he added absently.

"Two-Bit forgot to take over a measure for how much he needed, so Finn followed after him," Johnny explained, erasing whatever he'd had written before and looking over his homework critically.

"Sounds like Two-Bit," I said, eyeing the cookies.I tasted one of the over-sugared ones and set it back down. That was too sweet, probably even for Sodapop who liked everything over-sugared. I decided on going through the fridge and helping myself to an apple instead.

"…And you're sure we only need that little old cup of sugar?" Two-Bit's voice came from the living room.

"Yes," Finn replied as the front door banged closed.

"You sure? The last batch came out really salty."

"Because you don't add half a cup of salt," she pointed out patiently. "You never add half a cup of salt to anything."

"What about gas tanks?" Two-Bit asked as they came into the kitchen.

"No, that's sugar," she corrected. "And you generally want at least a cup if you want the prank to work."

"Where were you last week?" Two-Bit joked and Finn rolled her eyes.

"How was tutoring, Aries?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Tiring. We've been working all week and Bob Sheldon is going to have to pay to have his Physics marks changed at this point," he replied, still looking over Johnny's shoulder. "Division next."

"There has to be an easy way to remember this stuff." Johnny scribbled out something else and Aries rubbed between his eyes tiredly.

"BEDMAS."

"BEDMAS?" Johnny asked.

"Brackets, Exponents, Division, Multiplication, Addition, Subtraction. It's an acronym."

Johnny sighed and scribbled that down. We covered that in freshman year and I could tell him right now that he'd never use it again.

"Thanks for getting him home," Finn said, looking just as tired as her kid brother. "Two-Bit's had me tied up all day."

"No problem," I replied.

"You're staying for dinner?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Sure, as long as Two-Bit isn't cooking," I replied.

"I only bake," Two-Bit pointed out, dumping the cup of sugar into the bowl, causing flour to fly out of the bowl. "And not well."

"I'll have you up to 'passing' in no time. Chicken Casserole works for everyone?" Finn asked, pulling a dish out of the icebox.

"It's not potato," I pointed out and Aries smiled.

"Sounds fine," Aries answered for all of us around another cookie.

"Well, good," Finn said, slipping the dish into the oven. "Because the only other thing we do have hanging around are potatoes. And Aries, stop eating those cookies or you won't eat dinner."

I was about to tell her that Chicken Casserole would be great when we heard someone hollering for help. Finn went over to the back door and darted out it a moment later. Two-Bit cursed and followed her, covered in flour. The rest of us took the hint and sprinted after them and nearly crashed into Darry, Soda and Dallas in the back alley. I did a quick head count and wanted to curse. We were short one kid.

We all raced to the end of the alley and darted down the sidewalk just in time to see Ponyboy laid out on the sidewalk and a bunch of guys running away. There were five of them and they had obviously beaten up a kid. How low was that? Dallas had the right idea as he and Two-Bit charged after them, picking up rocks to throw at the car. I joined them, hoping we could completely ruin the paint job at the very least. I may not have liked the kid all the time and he may have gotten on my nerves more times than Evie, even, but he was our kid and no one messed with our kid.

They scrambled into their car and managed to get the engine to turn over just as Dallas caught up to the car and started punching the driver through the open window. Sodapop and I caught on quick and grabbed a hold of the passenger through his open window. You'd think they'd have had enough sense to close them. We tried to remove him from the car so we had more of him to beat on, but his friends had a pretty good hold on him.

Rocks were still hitting the car and Two-Bit was dragging over a thick tree branch when they managed to shake the three of us off. They didn't waste any time peeling out of the neighborhood with our cusses following them. Soda watched for a moment before darting back to where we'd left Ponyboy. I assumed Darry and Finn had stayed back with him, too. We'd be along in a minute.

"Looks like I got out just in time to throw out the trash," Dally commented, still watching them go.

"Yeah. You'd think they'd have learned by now to stay out of our territory," I commented.

"Good to have you back, Dal," Two-Bit said with a broad smile. "No one takes out the trash like you."

"What the hell happened to you?" Dallas asked and Two-Bit grinned even wider, if it was possible.

It was a good question, considering Two-Bit was covered in flour still.

"I've been baking."

Dallas threw him a strange look before going over to where Johnny and Aries still had their hands full of rocks.

"Let's go check on the kid."

"Yeah. Hopefully the little knucklehead is ok," Two-Bit commented, tossing his branch away. "It ain't right for them to pick on kids like that."

"It's not logical, either," Aries pointed out as we fell in step behind Dallas.

"Kid, if the world was logical, you'd have nothing to complain about," Two-Bit pointed out and Aries gave him a puzzled look before closing his mouth and keeping quiet.

Like I said, he was learning.

Darry, Soda, and Finn were all with the kid when we got back there. He looked rattled, but he was trying to brush it off. I didn't blame him. He was a tough little kid, even if I often told him otherwise. But that brought up the point that he'd be fine right now if he wasn't out here on his own. He knew better. I know he did because we always heard Darry trying to drive that fact home. He should have called for a ride. Both Finn and Two-Bit had been around all afternoon and I could have picked him up after I grabbed Aries. Basically, this all could have been avoided.

"Did you get 'em?" the kid asked, most likely to get our attention off him.

"Nah, they got away, the dirty, rotten…" Two-Bit trailed off as Finn settled her gaze on him. "Socs."

"Hey, Dally. Didn't know you were out of the cooler yet," Pony commented and Dal nodded, lighting a cigarette.

"Got off early on good behavior," he replied, handing his cigarette off to Johnny before settling down on the sidewalk.

We all followed his lead, sitting down on the sidewalk to get our fix before we did anything else. It would give the kid a chance to calm down, too. He was practically pressed up against Soda's side and as far away from Darry as he could manage. Aries sat down between the two of them and I could have told him that was asking to be in the middle of something. Finn touched knees with Darry and I, leaving Two-Bit, Dally, and Johnny to stretch out on the sidewalk. Aries pulled out a cigarette from behind his ear and his sister gave him a dirty look but whether that was because he was smoking or because it brought attention to his hair was anyone's guess. I smirked as he rolled his eyes and held his hand out to me for my lighter.

"What were you doin' walkin' by your lonesome?" I asked, flicking my ashes at Pony to let him know I was talking to him.

Ponyboy looked at his cigarette like it held the answers to some pretty deep questions.

"I went to the movies. I didn't think."

Darry opened his mouth to say something and Finn squeezed his arm. They looked at each other and she gave him a pointed look. Darry frowned and glared at Ponyboy, but didn't say anything. Soda looked relieved. Darry spent a lot of his time yelling at Ponyboy lately and you could tell Soda really hated being in the middle of it, even if he wasn't. He just put himself there instead of stepping out of the picture and letting them go at it. My mother did that to me and my dad a lot. It seemed to work out just fine for her.

"Next time, ask one of us to go with you, any of us will," Two-Bit offered.

Yeah, well, I'd at least pick him up.

"Speaking of movies," Dally yawned. "I'm walking over to the Nightly Double tomorrow night. Anyone want to come and hunt some action?"

"Me and Soda are picking up Evie and Sandy for the game," I answered, glaring at Ponyboy incase he had any ideas on coming along. The girls never wanted to fool around after he was with us all night.

"I'm working tomorrow night." Darry sighed, like we all knew he would.

"I've got a house to straighten out," Finn replied. "I should be making you boys clean it."

"Good luck," Aries stated and Two-Bit laughed.

"How about y'all? Two-Bit, Aries, Johnnycake, you and Pony want to come?" Dally asked.

"Me and Johnny'll come," Pony replied "Ok, Darry?"

"Yeah, since it ain't a school night," he answered.

Darry treated Pony like prisoner on school nights. He could barely leave the house. That was probably how he kept the kid out of trouble.

"I was planning on getting boozed up tomorrow night," Two-Bit said "If I don't, I'll walk over and find y'all."

Dallas nodded and glanced over at Aries who shrugged, watching something over his shoulder. Mike was walking down the sidewalk towards us, looking both tired and sore. He glanced over our little congregation and stopped just outside the circle-like shape we'd made when we sat down.

"What's going on?" He asked, rubbing at his chest a little.

"The kid got jumped," I supplied, thumbing over at Pony.

Mike gave Ponyboy a long look before nodding.

"Dallas is out of jail early," Finn added and Mike nodded to him in greeting.

"About time you stopped hiding from Sev," he commented, striding between us like we were just rocks on the sidewalk. "Like being scared of spiders or something."

"Watch it, Garren," Dallas growled.

"Anywhere, anytime, Dal," Mike replied, not looking back as he made his way down the sidewalk.

"Mike," Finn warned and he ignored her.

"He's a big boy, Finn," Dallas pointed out, getting up. "If he wants to fight, I'll kick his ass."

"No you won't," she said sternly. "One punch and Mike will probably be down for the count. So lay off, please."

"Mike Garren has a glass jaw?" Dallas asked, looking like that was laughable.

"No. He has a bullet wound in his chest," Finn replied. "He's been trying to pick a fight with everyone lately so he can prove he's still tough. You want to piss him off? Ignore him."

I think it was only because Finn fed him and Dallas Winston didn't hit girls that she was still on her feet. Dallas had a temper with anyone who told him what to do. Well, not with Mrs. Curtis, but pretty well everyone else in the world. Apparently Finn was an exception. Or maybe it was the fact Darry, Soda, Two-Bit, and myself were all ready to jump up and hold Dallas off as soon as things turned nasty.

But they didn't. Finn smacked her forehead and groaned before jogging back towards home. Dallas glared after her before starting in the opposite direction. We all wandered back towards home then. Well, not my home, but it was the place most like a good home you could find around here. Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy all went back to their place, but Finn promised dinner and I was beginning to get hungry, so I followed Two-Bit up the front steps and back into the house again.

I flopped down on the couch as Two-Bit wandered into the kitchen with Johnny. Aries stood in the doorway, watching Mike like was afraid of him or something. That was silly. Mike looked exhausted after the walk home. He was already lounging in his chair and he was probably about ten minutes away from sleep. He was fingering a hole in his jeans and glanced up at us. His eyes settled on Aries like he'd never seen the kid before. He frowned a little and fingered the hole in his jeans a little more thoughtfully, like he was thinking on something weighty.

"Find me some thread, will ya?" he asked and the kid blinked at him before nodding.

The kid headed off to do as he was told as Mike sighed.

"Damn Shepard needed help under the car and I caught my leg coming up on the broken bumper of that '56."

I winced. There was a jagged tare along the bumper from the accident that Ford was in last week. Mike was lucky he came out with just ripped jeans. I also winced because he let Curly under the damn thing. That meant more wok for me and Sodapop over the weekend. I didn't bother telling Mike that since Jack hadn't had any luck and he was the boss. Mike and Starkey got away with a lot. Mike got Curly as an assistant and Starkey got to have his random vacations off. One day, Soda and I would be senior employees and we could get away with eccentric bullshit, too.

"Mike, I think the stove died," Finn called and Mike sighed.

"I've got seven years before that was supposed to happen."

I glanced over at Mike, but was distracted as Finn came into the room with that Chicken Casserole. She was practically glaring at it.

"It should be burnt to a crisp and here it's barely thawed," she pointed out.

"I'll look at it later," Mike promised.

"Try," Finn challenged. "I'm going to go borrow Darry's stove."

"Have fun," Mike replied, taking the tread Aries had found.

"At least take them off before you sew them," Finn advised.

"Why?" Mike asked, focused on threading the needle.

"Alright, just don't complain when those pants become a permanent part of your leg." Finn shrugged and left the house.

"You're one brave man," Two-Bit offered.

"She's not so bad," he offered. "You've never seen her mad."

"I don't know, she seemed pretty mad when I added that vinegar to the baking soda last week," Two-Bit pointed out. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm not letting dinner out of my sight. Coming, Stevie?"

"Quit calling me Stevie," I said, but got up anyways.

I was going to ask Mike if he was coming, but his eyes were closed and the needle was hooked in the fabric on his knee, forgotten. I reached over and pulled it loose, setting it on the table. There was something to be said for being a nice guy and I think I'd done more than my fair share today.

* * *

Alright! That's it for now! 

Any comments at all are welcome and flames accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens & Zickachik


	37. Words of The Not So Wise

Well, I tried to say a lot without saying it in this chapter, so any confusion can be blamed on me.

Disclaimer: The usual.

On with the shoe!

Mike's POV

"Mike!"

I sighed, looking up from my Saturday morning cartoons, wondering what a guy had to do to get some peace and quiet for once. Believe me, getting shot didn't do it. I guess I was going to have to lose a limb next time.

"What?" I hollered back, wincing and rubbing my chest.

It seemed like as long as I was quiet, didn't move, and avoided deep breathing, I could almost pretend I was healed up. If I did any of the above, there was pain lancing through my chest to remind me that there was a hole through it that was still knitting together. Don't get me wrong, I couldn't stick my finger in my chest or anything. The doctors had stitched me back together, but everything was still stretched tight trying to make up for the flesh the bullet took. It sucked out loud that the pain was worse after weeks of healing than the actual hit. Work aggravated it – and I'd really overdone it yesterday – but damn if I could stand being stuck in the house all day long with someone yelling at me or around me almost constantly. Finn, for all her preaching, was no better than anyone else.

"Where did we put that box of patches?"

I frowned. "What do you need the box of patches for?"

"Darry and I made a bargain last night," she replied coming down the stairs so we weren't hollering at each other.

"You give him a box of scrap cloth and he makes sure we're financially secure for the rest of our days?" I asked and she sent me a strange look. "Because that is the only fair trade I can think up for those patches."

"No, even better," she assured me. "Darry is going to come over here and look at the stove and in exchange, I'm going to do their mending."

"You?"

Finn looked over at me with a look that was inviting me to continue.

"You have something to say about my sewing skills?"

"Only that mine are better," I replied. "And weren't you the brat who loudly complained about learning how to sew? You know, the one who said she would never need it?"

"Thank you, Mike, I get your point." Finn frowned. "But, you're forgetting something very important."

"And that would be?"

"Darry doesn't know that. All he knows is that for some maintenance on the stove, all those articles of clothing he's been thinking he'll have to replace are going to be taken care of."

"You know, you should fix your own stove and then you will never have to rely on anyone again," I told her.

"See, the problem is lack of knowledge," she replied as the front door opened and Darry walked in with a tool box in one hand. "So Darry's going to attempt to teach me and fix it at the same time."

"And she's going to show me the same with the sewing," Darry said with a small smirk.

"You didn't have to bring tools." Finn smiled at him. "Mike and I have a collection."

"Well, you know what they say about an old pro and his tools." Darry shrugged.

"What do they say?" Finn asked, looking like she really didn't know.

"Will you two just go dick around with the stove already? All this sweetie talk over damn tools is making me nauseous," I grumbled. "That and you're in the way of Donald Duck."

Darry glanced over at Finn who rolled her eyes.

"You heard the man. Donald Duck and all," Finn sighed.

And for the next hour, both of them laid on the floor in the kitchen clanking around, cursing and laughing. It was just annoying the way they played so cutesy. I finally got out of my chair to put a stop to this waste of time and disturbance of my peace on my day off. When I walked in, Darry had the stove pulled out and was crouched behind it. Finn was sitting on the counter, looking over at what he was doing with tools spread out beside her.

"Found the problem yet?" I asked, leaning in the doorway.

"No, not yet," Darry called from behind the stove.

"Hey, I'm going to get the laundry together. Can you help Darry for a few minutes, Mike?" Finn asked and I shrugged. What else did I have to do? "Play nice."

"I always play nice," I told her.

"If you say so," Finn replied, patting my shoulder as she headed past me and up the stairs.

"You know what you're doing?" I asked and Darry clanked something loudly.

"I have a fairly good idea."

"But no idea what's wrong," I put in.

"You're doing the opposite of helping right now," Darry pointed out. Wasn't he smart?

"Well, let's make a list. It's not the wall because the ice box is still going strong," I stated. "So it's either electrical or component based."

"The wiring looks alright," Darry declared.

"And since when are you an electrician?" I asked.

Darry popped his head around the stove and gave me a frown. "And you are?"

"I've done a few projects," I told him, pulling a chair over so I could sit and have this conversation. "How about you, Curtis?"

Darry let out a low chuckle that didn't sound like it was any way humorous. He straightened up over the stove and rested his arms on the back of it. I waited, wondering what he wanted.

"Mike, I understand that you don't like me."

That was an understatement…

"But I thought we were getting along alright for Layne," Darry sighed.

It was one of those unsaid things between us. We didn't like each other, but she was my friend, my responsibility, and she loved him for reasons I couldn't fathom. And damned if things didn't go smoother around here when we were all getting along like nice little children.

"But since you got out of the hospital, you've been trying to push my buttons constantly," he added the constantly after a pause for effect, I assumed.

"And you have a point in there somewhere?"

"My point is that something is bugging you about me recently. I don't know what it is. So why don't you just come out and say what you want to say?"

"And what would I have to say?" I asked a challenge clear in my voice.

Right then Finn came down the stairs and offered us a smile on her way to the laundry room. I watched her go and looked back over at Darry. He was watching me with an intent look I would have expected Aries or Pony to have worn over Darry. It pissed me off.

"If it's the wiring, you'll have to strip the casings to see if the fibers are burnt and replace them. I doubt that's the case and I don't think you should go fuckin' around with them incase you sever something. Check out the oven elements. It wouldn't surprise me if they were going," I told him, leaving the room.

I flopped back down in my chair with a wince. What the hell did Darry Curtis know about anything? He was just a moron with a big mouth.

I stayed out of the kitchen after that and Darry confirmed that one of the elements was cracked when they finally gave up the project half an hour later. Finn, always the housekeeper, was fairly mad she'd missed it. And all she did was whine about it until they headed next door to work on Darry's lack of mending skills.

Thus I finally got my wish for the day. The house was quiet and relaxed with just the TV playing. Well, at least for a little while.

"Do you always have to tromp down the stairs like that?" I growled.

Aries paused mid-step and blinked at me. The kid wasn't even dressed yet and it was after noon for Pete's sake. See, there was another point of contention I had with the kid. Finn would let him get away with whatever he wanted while I had to chip in and had freaking responsibilities. The only thing she ever seemed to bug him about was his hair. Personally, if the kid wanted to look like a chick, I say let him. He'd figure it out by the time he got interested in girls.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was tromping," he said softly.

"Now you do," I pointed out.

He didn't reply, just disappeared into the kitchen and came back out fully dressed. I assume that meant he found the laundry Finn said she was doing earlier.

"Going somewhere?"

"Well, I was planning on meeting up with Curly," he told me, looking wary.

"To do what?"

"Just…something," he answered with a shrug.

"If you had your hopes set on a bag of weed, I think you should know I made Curly flush it yesterday."

"What makes you think he'd share that with me anyway?" he asked with a guarded look.

"Don't play stupid with me. A fifteen-year-old kid you have plans with just happens to get caught with a bag of weed the day before you get together and you expect me to believe you weren't going to smoke it?" I shook my head. "I've done enough of that shit in my time to know that's a laugh."

Aries studied me for a minute before shrugging. "We'll have to find something else to do, then."

I glared at him and he blinked at me, again. I was starting to think he was a damn owl or something. I stood up and kept the wince at bay.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you're really as smart as they say you are, kid."

Aries frowned at me and his posture became more defensive. "You know, I always wonder if you could be a bigger jerk."

"Excuse me?"

"Half the time you treat me like you hate me and the other half you ignore the fact I exist," the kid pointed out. "So I really don't know why we're even having this conversation."

"You listen up, kid. If you get in trouble, it's going to bring down a whole bunch of trouble on the rest of us."

"It's an afternoon with Curly!" he pointed out, arms flung out to make his point.

"An afternoon you planned to never even remember anyways," I countered. "Who says you have to screw up the rest of your life like that?"

"As I said, it is one afternoon. And as you pointed out, you've done it before, too!"

"And you think I have anything to throw away?" I asked him and he clenched his jaw. "Trouble follows Curly. Hell, I have a hole in my chest to prove it. So when he jumps off the stupid bridge, you shouldn't be anywhere near where his guts are going to splatter."

"Analogies from Mike Garren." He shook his head.

"It's good advice," I pointed out.

"Why do you even care?" he asked.

"Because right now, none of us can handle you getting into trouble," I answered. "Go to the movies with Dallas or weasel your way in with Soda and Steve. Hell, go cuddle with Darry and Layne for all I care."

"You're a hypocrite," he said with a shake of his head. "A little 'Do as I say, not as I do' wisdom?"

"Yeah, I'm a fuck up. It runs in the family," I snapped. "I threw my life away when I was thirteen and now I'm six years older telling you not to start doing dumb shit with your life. Ironic, huh?"

"Highly."

"You know what? Forget it. Do what you want. But when you get in trouble, don't try and blame anyone else but yourself – not even Curly."

"Fine," Aries agreed, starting towards the door.

I grabbed the cocky little shit's arm and tugged him back. "What? You thought I was giving you a choice? It's called sarcasm, kid. You're not going anywhere."

"You don't have any authority over me," he pointed out, tugging his arm from my grasp. "I'm going next door to see Layne."

"What? You're not going out with Curly now?"

"I didn't say that," he assured me with a cool glare.

And with that, he walked out the door. I sighed and sat back down in my chair wondering why the hell the universe was making things difficult for me today. I snorted to myself, knowing why. I'd had weird dreams while I was in a coma. They were highly detailed and specific, though, following a timeline of events that led to one fucked up future. And if I was right, keeping Aries out of trouble today could be the deciding factor for all of that. Or it was going to make things much worse. That's if it all wasn't a dream after all and the only thing I accomplished was keeping Finn from strangling the kid for being a moron.

I sighed to the empty room and decided a nap was the only way I was going to get through the rest of the day.

Aries' POV

I stood outside on the front porch for a minute taking a couple breaths and wondering what the hell just happened. Mike always either ignored me or made it clear I was not one of his favorite people. Words of wisdom from him just made my life all the more complicated and confusing. It had been confusing for months now. Andcoming to Tulsa wasn't even the start of it. My life hadn't had a definite purpose since I ran away from home. Every conversation and action since was an effort to try and use what I had been taught in a world it wasn't meant for. It felt like ever move was a struggle and I was tired. It was not a pleasant way to feel.

I finally sighed headed next door, hoping Layne would have something to say that might help. Layne and Darry were sitting in the living room when I walked in. Darry had a stack of bills spread out on the coffee table and Layne had a couple piles of clothes that she was working on sewing. They both looked up when I came in.

"What's the matter?" Layne asked right off the bat and I wondered if I liked that lost.

Soda and Ponyboy both popped their heads out of the kitchen and Darry frowned. I didn't bother answering; I just sat down beside my sister.

"Hey, talk to me," she urged and I glanced at her.

"How do you do it?"

"Sewing?" she asked with a frown.

"No. Surviving here," I clarified.

"Alright, I think this is something that you need to give me a little bit of background on," Layne said, setting the shirt in her hands down.

"Nothing I do here is ever the right thing. No matter what I do, it's bound to get someone upset with me," I explained.

If I asked questions, I didn't fit in. If I didn't ask questions, I had no idea what I was doing. If I got perfect marks, I was cheating. If I didn't get perfect marks, I was cheating myself. If I made friends on my own, they weren't good friends. If everyone else made friends for me, were they really my friends?

She blinked at me and tucked an arm around my shoulders, running a hand through my hair.

"No one's asking you to be anyone but Aries," she told me.

I let out a humorless laugh and my sister hugged me closer.

"I've been here months and I still don't have the hang of this place," I told her. "I wasn't trained for this."

"No one is," she told me. "I want you to be how you're most comfortable. Either people will accept you or they'll be missing out on someone they really should know."

"Is that how you do it?" I asked and she sighed a little.

"You know how I manage here?" she asked me, playing with a lock of my hair. "I don't try to. I like to think of life as a river and you can't always swim upstream. I just go with the flow when I know tiring myself out is going to get me nowhere."

"Yeah? And how's that?" I asked.

"I go to the movies with my friends," she told me and I frowned. "What's playing tonight, Ponyboy?"

I glanced up at where Pony was still standing in the kitchen doorway with Soda. He blinked and looked like was on the spot.

"I'm looking forward to being surprised," Pony answered with a smirk. "We're going to hang out with Dally first, if you want to come."

"Sounds like a 'going with the flow' plan if I ever heard one," Soda put in and I nodded.

"Alright."

Maybe they had something with this 'go with the flow' idea. Trying it out wasn't going to kill me at least.

* * *

Never say never, young one...Sorry, couldn't resist ;) I'm not killing off Aries. He has a long sordid life ahead of him. Still...

Any comments are welcome and flames accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens & Zickachik


	38. Just Another Night at Buck's

Ok, well, we're in motion. This chapter covers what went on after Dallas left the movies. Now I know I went playing with POV's again. Hopefully that works for everyone, since I had no clue how else to write it and it was Sev's turn to shine...blondely. Thanks to Zickachik for her amazing work on this. She's been an amazing beta for the past few days. So cheers!

Disclaimer: The usual.

On with the shoe!

Sevrin's POV

I liked Buck's place. Every single person there seemed to be up for a good time and I always enjoyed myself. Drink, dancing, billiards…It was a lame version of New York, but it was better than nothing. I liked the Ribbon better, mind you, but that definitely was not the kind of place that you went on your own and I was a little short on friends in Tulsa. I sighed a little, taking another drink from the glass of Bourbon one of those rowdy boys had bought me. I could honestly say I was more of a cocktail person, but you did with what you had in places like these.

Buck himself was leaning across the bar; giving me those hungry man eyes I was used to by now. He was just a lot more obvious than some, but a lot less than some others. In his little establishment, I could expect at least three bedding invitations a night. It was kind of immoral, but it was flattering. Layne would say it was low and insulting. But Layne didn't know how to have fun anymore since she quit drinking, even if she was nicer.

"Buy you another one?" Buck asked.

"Nah. I think I hit my limit, Merrill," I told him. "Where do ya figure Dallas got to?"

"I figure he's found some trouble somewhere." Buck shrugged, tossing back his own shot.

I nodded in agreement. The last I heard he was going to the movies with Johnny and Ponyboy who were dragging Aries with them. Hopefully there wasn't much at the movies that he could find trouble with. Not that that meant anything. Dallas Winston could find trouble at a church social...

"You're really hung up on him, huh?"

"Huh?" I asked, giving Buck a strange look.

"You have a thing for Dallas," he repeated, polishing a glass. "Those other boys in here don't even turn your head."

Damn. Bartenders notice too much.

"And I ain't the only one who's noticed," he put in.

"Oh? And who else has noticed I should be worried about?" I asked and he smirked.

"Sylvia Reynolds," he replied nodding toward the pool tables.

I looked over and frowned. Sylvia was blonde and big chested. She was also small-brained as well as small-time, but she was Dallas' steady-ish girl. As far as I knew, they broke it off every other month or so. They were definitely off right now. While Dal was in the cooler, she was all over little Johnny Cade. Even I knew that was not going to get her anywhere and people didn't think I knew much.

"I thought they were off again."

"They are. That don't mean she won't start something," Buck offered.

Well, we'd had a good run. Since my second week here, Dallas and I had been screwing around. He was obsessed with my accent at first – you know a little taste of home. Now I couldn't tell you. Probably one of those guys who liked to have a couple girls at a time. He was a pig, but damn, he was the only one around here who could pronounce anything right. I was so sick of twang it wasn't even funny…the point originally was that I'd managed to avoid Sylvia so far. It was only a matter of time before she "started something" as Buck so colorfully put it.

"Let her. I'll rip her hair out," I assured him.

"I'll put money on that one." Buck grinned.

"Buck, when did you miss those teeth?"

Buck stuck his tongue through the gap where his front teeth used to be and smirked. "Bar fight last week. Got between Old George over there and Bill James. One of 'em elbowed me right to the face and popped 'em out along with splitting my lip."

"Ouch. He bopped you one good, huh?"

"Yeah. Kiss it better for me?" He grinned and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hold your breath on that one, Buck," I replied, looking across the bar room again. "Man, for a Saturday night it sure is dull."

"Should liven up. Dally just pulled up," he said motioning to the front windows.

"Wonderful!"

"You really are hooked on him," Buck sighed with a head shake.

"Oh shut up and pour another round before your fat mouth gets a fat lip," I threatened, watching as he scampered to the other end of the bar.

Oh, my daddy would not have liked that. All those dollars on finishing school only to be making threats to cowboys with missing teeth and no brains, pining after a guy who could have cared less…It was nights like these that I really missed New York.

Dallas came storming through the door a minute later. He glanced around quickly, eyes briefly settling on Sylvia. Sylvia moved to greet him, but he was scanning the room again before his eyes met mine. The next thing I knew, he was stalking across the bar room towards me. I smirked at him over my drink and was a little surprised when he snatched it away from me and downed it in one gulp. God, now that was a man…

"Let's go," he growled, snatching my right arm and tugging me right off the bar stool.

"Sure," I agreed, smiling over my shoulder at Sylvia as I was escorted to the stairs.

Lord, she looked like she'd swallowed her tongue. I really liked Sylvia. She always looked so funny when she knew I was getting one up on her.

Dallas didn't say anything else as he pulled me up the stairs with him. When we reached the room he usually slept in when he was at Buck's, he slammed the door closed and then shoved me up against it. I let out a breathy little 'oomph' and gripped his arms tightly. That didn't seem to deter him in the least. His lips were all over my neck and I couldn't help but wonder what had gotten him going. By now, I knew him well enough to tell that something was going on. I didn't care who or what got him going. I was just pleased that I was reaping the benefits. And not Sylvia. Sylvia was downstairs fuming in the general direction of this room. That was a pleasant thought if I'd ever had one.

"What's got you in a huff?"

He growled something about redheads and movies and I just shrugged, wondering what they'd seen tonight. Whatever it was, it sounded like that redhead had personally insulted him or something.

"Dal – " I tried.

"Talk," he ordered, voice muffled on my skin. "Just talk."

It was his usual request. The accent was home. That was one of the first things that had attracted me to him. That and the fact he had that wild New York look about him. I guess we gravitated towards each other, even if the reason was dumb.

"Gosh, what to talk about," I said with a smirk. "I worked a double shift today serving slimy, loud, stupid greasers food they only threw at each other or just plain threw up. I swear, I soaked in the bubble bath for hours. Of course, Mike ruined that. He ruins most things, though. I don't see what you see in him."

Dal didn't answer so I kept talking.

"Then Layne tried to look nice for that cutesy date she and Darry had tonight. She's hopeless. Wore jeans when I offered her a dress. This dress, actually. This dress works." I smirked a little, running my fingers through Dallas' hair. "We should go on a date sometime."

"What would we do on a date?" Dallas sounded like he thought the idea was ridiculous, but I ignored him.

"Something sappy enough to rival Layne and Darry. We'd start with dinner. Mike would cook."

Dallas growled appreciatively. Yeah, if there was one thing that boy was born to do other than ruin everything, it was to cook.

"Then you'd take me somewhere to drink and dance. Before we leave, you'll have red knuckles from busting some mook's jaw for looking…" I trailed off into a loud groan of pleasure. "Then we'll come here. I'm sure you can make up the rest…"

Dallas didn't make any noises for or against the idea. He was probably not hearing the words. I knew we'd never go on a date. That wasn't his style and I didn't mind. I'd never dated my husband. Heck, I'd only met him twice before we married even. Was there something completely wrong with me when I could think of a million other things when exquisite things were being done to me? It was like my mind was so full of other things that I couldn't shut it all off when I was doing something else that I should be paying attention to. Like work or…this.

And just as I came to this revelation, someone banged on the door, causing a thud to reverberate through my body.

"Ignore it," Dallas growled.

"You try ignoring it," I sighed, shoving him away so I could answer it.

Standing there was Tim Shepard. He didn't look pleased.

"What?" I asked and he opened his mouth to say something, but he wasn't too smart if he thought that was an opening. "We're busy, come back later."

Tim put his hand on the door so I couldn't close it. Damn. Most guys were usually too stunned by a half naked woman to be that coherent.

"I know you got Dallas in there. He slashed my tires," Tim stated in a deadly cool voice.

"You know it, I know it, and everyone downstairs knows it." I waved him off. "So what's it to you?"

He blinked like he thought I was deaf or something. "I'm going to beat the tar out of him."

"I'd like to see that," I scoffed.

"Shut up," Dallas ordered, stepping into the doorway. "You really want to do this now?"

"Yep." Tim wasn't budging.

"Fine. The parking lot," Dallas replied, stepping out in the hall in only his jeans, some socks and an undershirt.

"After you," Tim directed, following Dallas down the stairs.

I stood there for a moment wondering what the hell had just happened before I scrambled to find my bra and my blouse so I could go watch. What? Every New York girl likes a good fight. It was even better when you had a guy to root for. It took me a few minutes to look presentable before I finally made it downstairs and leaned on the railing to watch the fight from a safe distance. Leaning on the railing, I could see who was who, but not much of what they were doing. If it weren't for the ring of Greasers around them and the trend for these things to turn into knife fights, I would have been in closer. As it was, I liked my skin too much to get in the middle of something.

"Hey, Phoenix."

Well, it looked like I would be getting into the middle of something, but it wouldn't be Dallas' little tiff. Sylvia was standing a few paces away from me, looking like she was going to claw my eyes out. Not that I wasn't expecting it, but how childish was she to start something when the boys were already putting on a fight?

"Yes, Sylvia?" I asked tiredly.

"You and I have somethin' to fight about."

"And what would that be, Doll?" I asked, watching her scowl.

"Dallas Winston."

"He's already fighting," I informed her. "What's the point in stirring something up when he can't even watch?"

"You…" she didn't finish that sentence, just came at me with claws bared.

Now, I spent a whole summer of gang warfare in New York. I knew how to defend myself because Layne's oldest brother demanded it and Colt did everything Rock ever told him to. So I learned to fight a little. Mainly what I learned wouldn't get me far, but it was enough for this. Shoving her forehead back caused her to bend and it was an easy kick to the stomach that had her huddled on the front porch gasping for breath.

"You can't do that!" she finally gasped out.

"What? There are rules?" I asked, really thinking that would be funny. "The boys don't have rules."

"No feet," Sylvia snapped as she found hers again. "No hair pulling."

"Fine and fine."

She lunged again and I landed a punch to the same spot again, causing her to double over with her face turning red due to lack of oxygen. If there was one thing I learned when I was forced to learn all this fighting nonsense, it was that if you hit the same spot over and over again, you usually won until someone bigger came to defend you.

"Any more rules?" I asked. "Because I can still think of a dozen more ways to hit you right there."

I really couldn't think of more than like two, but it sounded threatening enough to me.

"What are you two doing?" Buck demanded.

"Ripping her hair out?" I shrugged and tried to look cute.

"I think you did just that." He smirked. "Come on, let's get you come ice."

Buck hauled Sylvia off the porch, moaning and whining. I shook my head and turned to watch the fight only to see the boys were all watching me.

"What?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

The ring of Greasers dispersed, heading back into the bar and leaving both Dallas and Tim behind. They looked beat and happy as they made their way up the steps.

"You fight good," Tim commented and I beamed.

"Thank you."

"What'd she do to get on your bad side?" Dallas asked, giving me an appreciative look.

"She just picked a fight right out of nowhere," I sighed dramatically. "I handed her ass to her, though."

"I'll have to listen to Mike next time he tells me you girls can fight."

"Mike said I could fight?" I asked, perking up at that.

"No, he said Finn could fight. I assume he just forgot to mention you," Dallas offered.

Yeah, like he just 'forgot' to mention me. Sometimes I was pretty sure he was jealous of me for some reason. Probably because I was Layne's best friend and he just thought he was. And people thought I was dense…

"Are you alright?" I asked, stroking a cheek that looked sure to swell.

"Fine. Quit pawing me," he growled.

"I'll get ya some ice," I told him.

Tim grunted beside us and I rolled my eyes. Yeah, I'd get him some ice, too. Boys…

The pair of them sat down at the bar and Buck passed out wrapped bundles of ice, commenting on the fight they'd had. See, he could see everything because he was a freakin' scarecrow. You know, tall, gangly and head full of stuffin'. Man, I cracked myself up.

"Victory drinks!" I suggested, interrupting Buck's running commentary and Tim whooped his appreciation of that.

And maybe after Tim was liquored up, I could finally have Dallas all to myself for an hour. I think I deserved it. After all, if I were a man, I would have just been the victor of a duel. They had those down here, right? Why was I thinking about that again? It would come to me later. Right now, someone mentioned victory drinks!

* * *

Well, another one down! I have more just needing to be typed up, so we'll see where that goes.

Any comments at all are welcome and flames accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!

Tens & Zickachik


	39. Of Density and Death

Hey everybody! Well, I have been writing like mad lately, and here you have the result. Here's hoping everyone enjoys. Special thanks, as always, to Zickachik for the fantastic work making sense of Tensense.

Disclaimer: The usual.

Aries' POV

"Hey, where are you going?"

I paused and turned and looked at Sevrin warily. I was hoping no one would catch me trying to sneak out at this time of the morning. I knew I shouldn't be sneaking out, but with the way Darry was yelling at Pony next door, I was sure he'd need some company wherever it was he darted off to. See, earlier tonight, I left Pony and Johnny in the vacant lot so I could come back here and get a start on the pile of homework the teachers sent us home with on Friday. I was mostly done when Ponyboy must have finally decided to come home. I'd be willing to bet the whole neighborhood heard him yelling, minus my sister and Mike, both of whom could sleep through anything. I hadn't expected Sevrin to be walking through the front door in her bar clothes. I was sure she would have stayed wherever she was instead of waking Layne up when she crawled into bed. Sevrin was a mystery to me most days, as it was. She was either gushing over me or trying not to get on Layne's bad side and ignored me completely, just like Mike. Layne was the only one in the house who didn't ignore me, ever.

"To talk to Pony," I told her.

"At two in the morning?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Uh...yeah."

"Well, like I'm really one to tell you what to do," she snorted.

"Are you just getting in?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've been enjoying Dallas since he got out. And cat fighting with that Sylvia broad. She's a jealous old ex-girl."

"I'm gonna go then…" I honestly didn't need to know what she and Dallas were up to. My imagination could already fill in the blanks quite clearly.

"Don't let your sister catch you," she advised.

"Because that would suck."

"She only nags 'cause she loves you, kiddo. That and you have the darndest luck when it comes to getting in trouble."

"Thanks, Sev."

"No problem, baby. Now don't ya be out too long, ya hear?"

I gave her another long look before darting out the back door. She was starting to sound like a local with a New York accent. She called after me not to run, but I ignored her. She was going to get me in a world of trouble if she was going to yell like that. It wasn't until I was sure Pony wasn't in the lot that I slowed down. I frowned, wondering where he'd get to. Deciding my best bet was to circle the park, I darted in that direction. I slowed down again when I caught sight of the same blue Mustang from earlier.

"Oh, this is spelling trouble in four different languages," I muttered to myself, making my way slowly around the car, taking into account the empty liquor bottles on the seats.

I heard splashing and yelling by the fountain and decided that even if I did get in trouble, I needed to go over there. I saw Johnny first. He was on the ground, fingering the knife in his back pocket. I watched in shock as he shot up from the ground and at the closest Soc. The knife was kept sharp – I'd seen it up close. It was no wonder it slid into the kid's stomach like it was butter.

"Johnny!" I yelped and Johnny stepped back, the knife still in the Soc.

Everything froze then. The Socs just stared, Johnny shook, and Ponyboy was unconscious, slumped on the side of the fountain, and suddenly, I was in the middle of it, helping the Soc to the ground so he didn't slice himself up anymore than what had been done. The knife was still in there, blood pooling around it. The iron tang hit my senses and it was all I could do to swallow back the gag reflex trying to choke me. Instead, I pushed the guy's hands away from where he was pulling at the knife and ripped my own shirt off. I packed it around the wound, getting an anguished sound from the boy and his hands came to push against mine. I looked at him for the first time and felt like cursing. Bob-Fucking-Sheldon.

I glanced to where Randy Adderson was standing shell-shocked by the fountain. He looked disoriented and I was pretty sure they were drunk if they'd pushed Johnny that far. I bit back a curse. That would make Bob's blood thinner and he would lose it faster. He'd either bleed to death or his stomach acids were going to eat away his insides.

"Someone call for help!" I snapped.

Randy stared down at me in horror, which was more than what the other Socs were doing. The other three had already stumbled back to the car and were yelling for Randy to follow. He was processing all this at drunk-speed. I glanced over at where Johnny was bent over a sopping wet Ponyboy and figured I would have to rely on him.

"Johnny? Is he breathing?"

"Yeah," Johnny croaked.

"Then come here."

Johnny stumbled over to me, just as shocked as Randy. Bob was whimpering in pain, which was a good sign so far. I recalled my brother Tell saying that you didn't mess around with stomach wounds and willed Johnny to hurry up with my eyes. He finally knelt down beside me, just outside the blood pool.

"You need to yell for help," I told him firmly. "Shout 'fire.' Pound on doors. Just get someone's attention."

Johnny blinked at me before getting to his feet and stumbling towards the edge of the park. He started shouting just as the mustang peeled out. I cursed. They were his friends and I was the one stuck here trying to keep him from bleeding to death. I didn't even like the guy. When Bob coughed, blood came out of his mouth and tears poured down the sides of his face. Despite what his blood thought, I was pretty sure he was stone cold sober now. Both his hands were still on mine, clawing weakly at where I was still applying pressure. He needed a doctor. Until then, he needed a distraction.

"How you doing, Bob?" I asked and he gulped to clear his throat. "Stupid question, I know. Do you remember the formula for Density?"

"D equals…M over…C…" he rasped.

"It's a good thing we have another study session before that test on Monday," I told him with the closest thing to a smile I could manage. "What about Velocity?"

"I hate…Physics," he choked a little.

"Most people do."

At least Physics made sense. This boy lying on the ground did not make sense. I'd rather have my equations and numbers over blood soaking through my fingers.

Johnny jogged back then looking like he was going to break down.

"I dunno, man. I knocked on doors and yelled, but people know better than to call the fuzz in this neighborhood. "

"Shit," I swore and Bob whimpered again.

Blood was still soaking my shirt and Bob was breathing more shallowly. It was becoming uneven and ragged. He needed help. I wished I knew more or nothing at all. I had the absurd thought that if I didn't know what I was doing, I could have done something more. That if I didn't know he was dying, I could have been less resigned. Bob grasped my wrist and I looked over at where he was gaping at me.

"I'm cold," he whispered and I nodded, wishing I had a jacket to throw over him.

Johnny was over by where Pony was laying again and I knew there was nothing else he or I could do for Bob. He was firmly in shock now.

"You're ok, Bob. Does it hurt anymore?" I asked.

"No. Just…cold," he answered.

I nodded, not sure what I wanted to say to him. What did you say to a dying man?

"I'm sorry, Bob," I told him, sorry I couldn't do anything else for him.

He whimpered louder than the other times and I took my hands from his gut so I could grasp his. Before I could think up anything else to say, he was limp and not breathing. I let go of his hands and flopped back on my butt, just outside the pool of blood that had been soaking through the knees of my jeans. I was literally wearing Bob Sheldon; the thought brought bile up my throat. I took a few deep breaths and got myself under control. Johnny was staring at his hands and Ponyboy seemed to be coming around. I needed to pull myself together.

Pony started flipping out the moment he saw Bob's body. The stench of vomit reached my nose and I got up, putting space between myself and that smell before I started throwing up, too. I didn't open my eyes once while Johnny was calming Ponyboy down. It wasn't until a hand was laid on my shoulder that I looked at where both Pony and Johnny were looking at me miserably.

"What're we going to do?" Pony asked and Johnny looked over at him.

"We're going to find Dallas."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he'll know what to do," Johnny answered.

I really didn't want to see Dallas right then. I just wanted to lay my head on my sister's shoulder until everything was all right again. But Johnny had already started off towards Buck's with Pony shaking, shivering, and soaking wet behind him. I sent one last look at Bob and followed them. The movement made the blood all over me chill. I skipped shivering and went straight to shuddering. I'd left my shirt on Bob's body, but Johnny had retrieved his knife. I could have taken the shirt since it was dumb to leave it, but I don't think I could ever stomach wearing it again. Just the thought of it was making me nauseous.

I was kind of glad when we did get to Buck's. The back porch was dark and the guy who opened the door had enough booze in him so he wouldn't remember details in the morning. He didn't look impressed to see us, either. He flicked his tongue between his missing front teeth when Johnny insisted he go get Dallas. When Dallas did show up, he was shirtless and half asleep. He sure woke up once he got a look at where Johnny and Pony were crowding the door. I was further down the steps, hoping no one would spot the blood everywhere.

"Johnny killed a Soc," Pony stated straight off the bat.

"What?" Dallas asked and then seemed to process it. "Ok. Good for you."

He waved Pony and Johnny in, but neither of them moved. Johnny looked over at me and Dallas looked annoyed. He gave me a dirty look and I was sure he had something to snap at me when I stepped into the light. I was covered in dried blood. It was all over my hands, up my arms, on my chest, and all over the knees of my jeans. I was even pretty sure there was some on my face from where I had gripped the bridge of my nose to quell another wave of nausea as we'd walked. Add on that I had a stress mechanism of rubbing my neck and I was covered. All in all, I probably looked like I killed Bob myself and then ate him.

"Damn, Kid," Dallas cursed, stepping out onto the porch with us. "You're not a vampire, no matter what Two-Bit says. So what the hell did you do?"

"He tried to save him," Johnny supplied since my voice seemed to have left without permission.

"C'mon. We'll take the back stairs," he growled, gripping my arm as we walked toward the dark side of the building.

Dallas led the way up a set of rickety stairs on the side of the building. We all climbed them quickly and crossed the hall into Dallas' room. We didn't run into anyone – the first time something had gone right tonight. Dallas slammed the door behind us and gave us all an appraising look.

"Ponyboy, are you wet?" he asked and Pony started to really shiver, like he'd forgotten or something. "Get that shirt off before you get pneumonia."

Johnny flopped down on the bed while Pony was pulling his shirt off. Dallas whipped it away the moment Pony had it off and started wiping at my chest with it. I jumped. It was freezing.

"You're too covered for this," he growled and tossed a blanket over my head. "You two don't move. I'll be right back."

Dallas tugged the blanket down over me a little more and pretty much shoved me in whichever direction he wanted before distinctly thrusting me into a bathroom. Before I could ask why, the blanket was removed and Dallas was running the water.

"Strip and get that blood off," he ordered.

"It's cold," I said, putting my hand under the spray.

"Fix it, then," he growled. "I'll be back in a minute with clothes for you. Don't put a toe outside this room."

I nodded, putting my other hand under the spray and watching as the red dripped onto the bottom of the tub. He ducked out of the room and I stripped, tugging my hair from its tie and stepping under the spray. My dark hair soaked through and I shivered. I grabbed the soap and scrubbed until I was sure there was no part of me covered in blood. I grabbed my pants when I was done with that and scrubbed at the knees with the soap. Dallas was back by the time I was done.

I glanced over my shoulder at him when I noticed how quiet he was. He was staring at my back like he'd never seen another guy naked before. I grabbed my underwear and pulled them on, hoping to fix the problem. Well, the immediate problem. Dallas gave me a hard look before holding out a pair of jeans to me.

"Your dad do that?" he asked and I frowned. "The scars."

I glanced over my shoulder at where there were three scars I'd forgotten about. No, not forgotten. Ignored.

"No, one of my mom's boyfriends. Guess he's my step-dad now," I replied, unfolding the monstrously long jeans. "Whose are these?"

"Buck's . You and him don't exactly look each other in the eye." Dallas turned to the door. "Get dressed and then back to the room."

I nodded and pulled on the jeans, rolling up the hems four or five times to avoid tripping over the foot of jeans that went past my feet. There was a hick shirt and an undershirt on the sink, too. I pulled my socks and shoes on before making my way out into the hallway, wet jeans in tow. Dallas nearly cuffed me when I walked through the door.

"You look like it's flooding somewhere," he growled. "Sit down."

I plopped down on the bed with Pony and Johnny. Pony was dressed in more Buck-gear and Johnny looked like he found something mighty interesting with the ceiling. A moment later, Dallas was cutting the jeans with a pair of scissors from where I'd rolled them around my ankles.

"Hurry up," he growled when he was done. "You're going to miss the train at this rate."

I glanced at Dallas and wanted to shake him. "Train?"

"Yeah. You're all going to lay low for a while," he answered.

"Oh, Layne is going to kill you."

"You got any brighter ideas, genius?" he snapped, daring me to say something.

"Plenty," I replied and I could tell Dallas was ready to pop me one good.

"Shut up. Johnny's the only one of you allowed to talk from now on."

Johnny's eyes widened, but he didn't come up with anything to say. I bit my tongue on everything I wanted to say. This was dumb. You run, everyone assumes you're guilty. Shy of a miracle, Johnny was not going to come out of this well, but if I said that, Dallas was going to hit me and I was going to lose it and sob all over the place. I was probably going to cry without the hit. I know it was childish, but I wanted my sister.

"You have to get going. Now," Dallas ordered.

He led the way and I brought up the rear, pocketing the scissors so I could clean up Dallas' hack job on the cuffs. Johnny had a blade, but I couldn't imagine he'd want to use it anytime soon and I sure as hell wasn't going to touch it.

When we got to the coat hooks at the back door, Dallas handed me a jacket that smelled like cigarettes. I put it on anyways, hoping I would warm up at some point in the next century. He turned off the light before ushering us out onto the porch. He sent us off into the night with a hair ruffle for Johnny and a warning for all of us to lay low until he came.

And as we ran into the night, I couldn't help but think that we were never going to be the same again, that if we ever came back, Tulsa was going to look at us differently. I didn't know how I felt about that, but I did know that as soon as the train picked up speed, there was no turning back. I leaned against the back of the empty boxcar as it swayed on the tracks and blinked away tears. God, I wanted to go home.

* * *

Aww, poor Aries. I love that kid.

Any comments at all are welcome and flames accepted!

See ya in the funny papers!!

Tens & Zickachik


	40. You don't outgrow Social Classes

And here we have my interpretation of the Tulsa police bureaucracy. I modeled it after here, so hopefully that makes sense. Special thanks to Zickachik for the amazing job on this one. We're on a roll, despite school and asshats.

Disclaimer: The usual.

/Steve's POV/

"You let him leave! What were you thinking? It was two in the morning!"

It was kind of funny how much Finn sounded like Darry right then. Not that I could blame her. A kid got killed tonight, the neighborhood was full of fuzz, and we had three of our own kids unaccounted for. We didn't even know if the dead kid was male, female, Grease, Soc, or one of ours. That was probably what was scaring us all the most. If there was one thing we all knew, it was how temporary life was.

Sevrin was sitting on the couch where I had been sleeping until the neighborhood filled with sirens. She was looking like she was going to cry at any moment and I wouldn't have blamed her. Mike always said I had never seen Finn pissed off and I never wanted to. I didn't know if she was pissed off, but she was pretty damn mad. After we'd heard the sirens and figured out we were shy three kids, Sevrin had admitted she'd let Aries leave. Since then, Finn had paced, yelled, and pretty much ripped Sevrin a new one.

"He was just going next door -" Sevrin tried to defend herself.

"At two in the morning? What's wrong with you? He's fourteen years old!"

"He was going to check on his friend!" Sevrin told her.

"Which he could have done tomorrow! He could be that dead kid. He could be dead!"

That's when Sevrin started sobbing. Mike sighed, sitting up from where he was lounging in his chair, half asleep through all of this.

"Got a cigarette?" he asked, holding his hand out towards me.

I nodded, handing it over to him with my lighter. He lit it, not really inhaling what he puffed, before holding it out to Finn.

"You need to calm down," he told her.

"I don't want to! I don't want to smoke or sit or any other silly things you care to suggest," she snapped, but took the cigarette anyways, breathing the smoke in deeply. "I can't believe this. I've had him, what, four, five months tops and I've already let him get in trouble?"

"We haven't heard anything yet, so don't assume anything."

Darry and Soda were probably having a similar conversation next door. Two-Bit had gone over there to stay with them incase someone called over there. I was tempted to go, too, but right now I didn't want to attract any attention towards myself. Finn was just getting worked up and she already scared me. It was like she knew what I was thinking about because she was suddenly glaring at me. Thank god for the flashing lights showing up outside right then. She dashed out the door when she saw them and I absently bent to pick up the abandoned cigarette. Mike was right behind Finn, both of them standing on the porch when I got to the door. They were watching and waiting for the fuzz to come to them.

Finally, they got out of the car and boy, did they looked grim. One went next door and the other came over to where they were standing.

"Is he dead?" Finn demanded before the officer could speak.

"Ma'am, we'd like to take you downtown –"

"Is he dead?" she asked more forcefully, causing the officer to go from uncomfortable to on guard.

"I only know that you need to come with us so our boss can talk to you about it," the officer reasoned.

"And I'm not budging until I get an answer," Finn stated evenly.

"You need to come down so we can take statements and make sure you're aware of your kid's charges. Your social worker will be there and you can contact your lawyer there."

"Stop ignoring my question," she ground out.

"No," the other one replied, Darry on his heels. "As far as we know, both of your brothers were involved in the murdering part of this problem."

Mike wrapped an arm around Finn as she brought a hand up to her face. I didn't believe it. Aries and Pony wouldn't kill anyone. None of our kids would unless some horrible accident occurred. Then it couldn't have been their fault, but the cop called it murder. God…

I glanced over at where Darry was standing, looking like he'd like nothing better than to pop that cop one for lying. Soda was behind him, looking just as stricken as Finn was by the news. Two-Bit had a hand on his shoulder, looking grim. Darry took a deep breath and reached into his pocket.

"Soda, hang out here. We'll call if we need a ride," Darry said, holding out his truck keys.

"Darry, you don't think –" Soda broke off, unable to finish that question.

"No, I don't," Darry replied.

Soda nodded, both he and Two-Bit starting up the stairs towards where Mike, Finn, and I were still standing. Two-Bit looked us over and slipped his jacket off.

"Here," he offered Finn who was rubbing her arms from the cold. "Just don't go through the pockets."

"Thanks," she replied, pulling the leather tightly around her.

She'd gotten dressed to go look for Aries earlier. I figured that was a good thing if she was going downtown. Mike nudged her forward and she blinked hard before going down the steps over to where Darry was standing. They both climbed into the car and it disappeared quietly into the night as we watched, leaving all of us to wonder what the hell was going on.

"Come on," Mike offered, turning into the house "We might as well be comfortable while we wait. Sevrin, quit blubbering."

Sevrin ignored him and Two-Bit felt pity on her, throwing an arm around her shoulders. Mike flopped down in his chair, closing his eyes tiredly. He shook his head before reaching to rub his left shoulder.

"You know, I stopped the kid from going out earlier to get high with Curly," he commented as Soda and I both squished onto Finn's other armchair. "I can't help wondering if it would have been one of them instead of whoever they killed tonight."

"Technically, it was this morning," Two-Bit pointed out.

"You think this is better?" I asked and Mike shrugged.

"Depending on how you deal with it. Just different."

"You ever killed a man, Mike?" Soda piped up from beside me.

"Thought I did once," he replied, rubbing at his right wrist. "It turned out to be harder than I thought."

I shared a look with Soda and Two-Bit. Well, that was something I never thought I would hear. Mike looked a few million miles away and Sevrin was still sniffling, so I leaned into Soda and prepared myself for a long wait.

/Darry's POV/

When we got to the station, we weren't the only families there. But the social divide was obvious, splitting the crowd in two – us and them. They all looked up when we walked in. Finn nodded in greeting to one of the men, who nodded back. I wondered about that until I got a look at his shoes. God, that must have been the doctor Mike robbed. Naturally, everyone who could be involved in this was. I didn't question the irony of it. I just offered Finn the last chair in the room and stood beside it. She curled into it, gripping the hand I laid on her shoulder. We all kept our respective silences, waiting to hear something. I was not impressed with the level of competence on the part of these police officers. At least when Soda got arrested, we got talked to right away. We waited maybe half an hour before we heard screeching down the hall. I recognized Mrs. Cade's voice and Finn gripped my hand a little tighter. I wasn't sure if the Cades weren't with the rest of us because they were drunk or if Johnny was in more trouble than anyone else, but the yelling seemed to get the ball rolling.

A moment later a few detectives came in. The first was young and I didn't pay him any mind. I was too busy watching the other man. I recognized him. He was the same Detective who had told me I was an orphan. Finn recognized him, too, rubbing my knuckles for comfort. I wasn't sure I was even breathing as he crossed the room.

"My name is Detective Warren Green, head of the Coroner's Office," he introduced right off the bat. "As you all know, your sons and brothers got into some trouble tonight – Klein, coffee."

The younger guy jumped and took off. Green continued, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"Long story short, we're all going to be spending a lot of time together tonight that could have been avoided."

The younger guy came back with the coffee and Green took a long drink before continuing.

"I'd like to speak with the Sheldons in the adjoining office while Officer Klein explains the situation to you folks."

A couple rose and followed Green. I was able to breathe again. The rest of us looked at who we assumed was Klein. He looked young, barely older than me.

"As Detective Green said, there was some trouble tonight involving your boys, but we are able to report that they're all alive."

The guy looked relieved he got that much out. I couldn't imagine he would have been able to handle it if he were the one in the room with the Sheldons.

"What happened, Officer? We heard a boy died," one piped up.

"Yes. Detective Green is talking to the Sheldons about that right now," Klein explained.

"Oh, God," the doctor breathed. "You don't mean Bob…"

That got all of the Soc parents gaping. All I could help thinking was that I was relieved it wasn't Pony.

"From what we know," Klein broke in. "Robert, Randall, Mathew, David and James were out drinking tonight –"

"What!"

"Not my son!"

"This is a mistake!"

"People, please! They were all brought in with alcohol on their breath and open admissions of drinking tonight."

That made them all get quiet quick.

"Apparently there was an altercation at the movies tonight between the boys I listed and three others: Jonathan, Ponyboy and Aries. They picked it up in the park just over an hour ago. Your boys," he motioned to the Socs, "had an altercation there at the fountain with Jonathan and Ponyboy."

Finn adjusted her grip on my hand and I gripped her shoulder tighter.

"Apparently there were derogatory words exchanged, and Ponyboy was dunked in the fountain situated in the park the altercation took place in. Jonathan broke it up violently, stabbing Robert."

Johnny stabbed a boy. I couldn't believe it. I never should have hit Ponyboy.

"A moment later, Aries was in the middle of the situation trying to help Robert. Your boys –" he motioned to the Socs again. "– fled the scene and Aries' attempts were unsuccessful. One of our officers picked up Robert's friends fifteen minutes later and the crime scene is being dealt with currently while the boys are still being processed."

"What about the other boys, the murderer, his friend, and that other boy?" One of the fathers demanded.

"At this time, they are unaccounted for. Apparently the boys found it pertinent to run," Klein admitted.

"Great police work," another muttered.

"What are the boys being charged with?" Finn asked, drawing all the attention to us.

"Jonathan will be facing murder charges. Aries and Ponyboy are both listed as runaways and as guardians rather than parents, the pair of you will be under inquiry with a possible challenge from the State."

Challenged by the State. That judge had told me that my guardianship was conditional. He said that if Pony and Soda got in trouble, they would be assigned to a foster family and not necessarily together. I knew this was going to happen at some point and it was all my fault.

"The State will most likely take into account that they were responding to the situation on self-defense."

"Self-defense?" One of the parents asked. "That boy must have provoked them first!"

"How do you provoke someone into drowning you and be at fault?" I finally asked.

"Let me guess. You're that kid's brother," the same Soc accused. "How old are you? Nineteen? No wonder he's such a delinquent."

Finn must have known I was going to see red then. She was up, pressing a hand against my chest and Green took that moment to walk in.

"Hey! Grow up, people. This is the kind of behavior that got your kids in trouble," he growled. "Klein, get these people some coffee."

"Sure, Boss," Klein perked up, most likely because of the chance of getting away from us.

Another chair was brought in and I reluctantly relaxed enough to sit down. A few minutes later there was a warm mug of coffee pressed between my hands. I let the warm brew seep through my body and felt how tired I was. I would normally be getting up for work in an hour. I had the feeling I wasn't going to be going in today. I could've sworn I was ten years older than I'd been the day before.

Finn put her head on my shoulder, sighing tiredly. She smelled like spice, leather, and that cologne Two-Bit lifted last month. It was comforting and I relaxed a little more and I was sure I would have fallen asleep if I hadn't been busy keeping an eye on the congregation of Socs on the other side of the room. I know they were parents and even if what Green said was true, old animosities obviously died hard. The smell of money in the room was almost over powering.

It was a little past four-thirty when the Sheldons came back into the room and received condolences from the other people in the room. The father sent us a look full of hate before leading his sobbing wife from the room. Finn straightened up and patted down Two-Bit's pockets, frowning as she traced some of the objects through the leather. Finally she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. I frowned at her as she lit one up and proceeded to take drags like she smoked all the time. That gained us even more distasteful looks. I'd never seen her smoke before, but this whole morning had been full of firsts.

Klein chose that moment to drag the coffee table closer to us and sit down on it. He leaned his elbows on his knees, looking at the pair of us with the friendliest expression he could muster.

"Ms. Lupin, I was wondering if you could tell me about your brother, Aries," he asked and Finn blinked at him.

"How is that relevant?" she asked.

"Well, I've spoken with Green – the guy is a genius when it comes to this Medical Examiner stuff, even if he is a grouch. He seems to think that your brother had some medical knowledge."

"He's smart. He picks up on anything he's shown or reads," she explained.

"And where would he have learned to deal with something like that?" Klein asked.

"I wouldn't know. I have a brother who is a doctor. He could have borrowed books," Finn offered with a shrug.

"He did well under the circumstances," Klein assured her. "You recently took guardianship of him. How has he adjusted?"

"Why?"

"We just want to paint a bigger picture."

"No," a new voice broke in. "He wants to abuse your lack of knowledge about the law."

I glanced over at where Finn's Social Worker was standing and heard her groan. Klein looked like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I'm just asking questions," Klein defended.

"To establish a base for if you can make Aries an accomplice rather than a good Samaritan. Ward in a new state, new guardian, not fully adjusted. I can think of ten different ways you could turn him into a criminal. I take it you have Ponyboy Curtis lined up for that, too."

"I work for the Coroner's Office. I am an assistant," Klein sighed. "Why would I be doing anything underhanded, especially if it helps along the glory hound case detectives?"

"Leave these people alone then," the Social Worker suggested, and Klein did so with a long, self-suffering sigh. "Miss Lupin. Extinguish that cigarette, straighten up, and explain to me why I am here at four thirty in the morning."

"It's been a long night, Mr. Tallowate," she sighed, putting the cigarette out as she was asked. "I don't honestly know why you're here."

"Well, I will explain it to you. I was awoken because one of my cases was involved in a murder," he explained. "Now I have to readjust my entire schedule to handle this fiasco. What I want to know is why he was even outside at such an hour."

"I was asleep," she offered.

"That is a sorry excuse if I have ever heard one." He glared at her and she physically flinched.

"It's been a hard few hours," I put in. "Maybe you should back off."

"Maybe you should consider that your Social Worker will be down here within the hour as well," Mr. Tallowate replied, glancing at me coolly. "And I'm sure that you'll have an interesting time explaining why your own brother is an accomplice at this point."

I didn't have anything to say to that.

"Your guardianship, despite Aries' level of involvement in this trouble, will be in question. I will have to hand over my reports and give my recommendations to the State."

"Are you saying I need a lawyer?" she asked.

"I'm saying that the court will appoint you one depending on the structure of the hearing. I doubt it'll be more than a judge telling you that you screwed up. If by some miracle you're lucky, you'll get to keep your brother." He glared. "I am highly disappointed in you."

He stalked off then and Mrs. White was in the doorway a moment later. I sighed, hoping she would be less caustic with me, even if I knew I really didn't deserve it.

By the time we got out of there, it was six AM. I'd called Soda to come pick us up, but I honestly wasn't surprised it was Steve driving. Finn and I climbed into the back of his car, relaxing more than we had since this whole thing started. Soda turned around in the front seat, his gaze asking all the questions his mouth wasn't.

"Pony and Johnny ended up in the park. They got in a fight with some Socs. Johnny knifed one of them because they were drowning Ponyboy," I sighed.

"God," Soda breathed.

"They're being charged?" Steve asked.

"Johnny with some degree of murder and the other two as runaways," I answered.

"What're we going to do?" Soda asked and I don't think he expected an answer. I didn't know myself.

"We sleep," Finn sighed, head on my shoulder. "We sleep so we can do something productive when the time comes that we need to."

And damn, if that wasn't the best plan I'd ever heard. I was so tired that my eyes were barely open anymore, despite the amount of coffee I'd consumed since Pony ran off.

Steve only nodded, pushing the car a little faster so we were home all that much sooner. Finn led the way into her house, passing Mike and Two-Bit dosing in the living room. I assumed she was going to catch up on some much needed sleep rather than explaining all this again.

"So, who's dead?" Mike asked and I couldn't help but blink at him.

"Bob Sheldon," I replied. "Know him?"

"Yeah, that was the kid Aries was tutoring," Steve offered. "I remember that because Aries complained about what a moron he was when it came to Physics or whatever."

"I'm surprised you remember that, Steve," Mike commented. "I can't even remember what the kid's eye color is; let alone who he's tutoring."

"Hey?" Finn asked, leaning around the kitchen entryway with the phone pressed to her shoulder. "Where's Sevrin?"

"Gone," Mike answered.

"Gone?" Finn asked.

"Well, you see, she's pretty sure you're upset with her," Two-Bit explained. "And she figured you didn't need her around right now, what with everything going on the way it is."

"We don't need her around." Mike nodded. "She'll be back when she misses us. I think we can milk the silence for about three or four days."

"Mike, don't be an ass about this. Not right now," Finn sighed.

"I wasn't trying to be."

"It's been a long night," Finn returned.

"I know," Mike sighed.

They stared each other down for a moment before she softened, looking tired and sad.

"He's fine," Mike assured her in a gentle tone. "He's with Johnny and Ponyboy. No matter what, they'll take care of each other."

I put a hand on Soda's shoulder and wanted Mike to be right because in this whole situation, that was the only comfort we could take. I never should have hit him.

* * *

Well, another one bites the dust and we're into the final ten planned chapters of this story. Wow, huh?

Any comments at all are welcome and flames accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!

Tens & Zickachik


	41. Gossiping Greasers

Okie dokie! Another chapter, the first of many, I hope. I have to find a new job, which really puts a damper on things, but hey. Thanks, as always, to the wonderful Zickachik73!

Disclaimer: The usual.

On with the shoe!

/Steve's POV/

The next day at the DX was interesting. There was the usual crowd, but now they wanted to know about Pony and Johnny's incident in the park. Soda was used to being swarmed, but not with questions and accusations. We'd been on for fifteen minutes before Jack finally decided to put Soda in the garage.

"Damn vultures," Starkey commented from where he was leaning against the wall of the garage. He wasn't on duty until nightfall, but he often spent the afternoons just sitting and making comments like that. "Pecking at the kid so they can get their jollies off."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "Too bad they're paying customers, huh?"

Starkey grunted in agreement while Jack shook his head at the line of people outside the store.

"Steve, you're on the pumps today. Curly is coming in to help you out. Soda'll manage the garage with Garren," Jack directed. "Hopefully that way we'll keep the place floating. I don't know if it is worse now or back when Garren got his ass shot."

I nodded, thinking that was the best plan. Jack was savvy about people. He knew that both Soda and Mike would have trouble handling a swarm of people and questions about all this. Me? I was just Steve. No one would come here to ask me questions. The downside was that I was stuck with Curly all day. I still hated it that the kid was the reason why Mike was shot and then he was here all the time

"Jack? We have to talk about Curly," I sighed.

"I know." Jack rubbed between his eyebrows. "The kid isn't picking up on anything."

"Well, it was worth a shot." I shrugged. "So when are you going to fire him?"

"Fire him? You think that Mike will let me?" Jack snorted.

"Mike works for you," I pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. He doesn't seem to think the same way." Jack shrugged, turning into the station. "Neither does this one."

Starkey grunted in response. I rolled my eyes. Someday Soda and I were going to be the senior employees. Then the pair of us were going to get away with whatever eccentric crap we wanted.

"Hey Steve!"

I glanced over at where Two-Bit was making his way through the station towards me. He was actually jogging. So I leaned back against the wall and waited.

"What's got you in such a rush?" I asked.

"I was down on Pickett and then I ran into Lewis. You remember him, don't you?" Two-Bit asked and I shook my head since there were probably three that came to mind. "Anyways, he told me that he was over at Buck's this morning since he may have passed out there or something last night and at seven AM the fuzz came through the door."

"The Fuzz busted Buck?" I asked, surprised since they usually let him do whatever he wanted. A couple fixed races during rodeo season went a long way.

"No. The Fuzz busted Dallas and Sevrin in bed," he replied.

"What? Why?" I asked, confused.

"Got caught with a prostitute once," Starkey said, absently. "Turns out she wasn't a prostitute. She was the Sheriff's daughter. Didn't see outside that jail cell for three months."

Both Two-Bit and I looked at him for a full moment before I shook my head and Two-Bit frowned at Starkey.

"So, why'd the fuzz come?" I asked and Two-Bit thought on it for a moment.

"Well, apparently they're under the impression Dallas had something to do with that kid getting murdered in the park," Two-Bit sighed.

"What? Why?"

"I killed a kid in a park once," Starkey broke in again.

"Not something I need to know, Stark," I dismissed before he could get going. "They took Dallas in about this murder? They don't think he did it, do they?"

"No, they know Johnny did it from what Finn and Darry said yesterday. They probably think Dally had something to do with the kids running away like that," Two-Bit filled in. "I'm pretty sure he did, too, but that's between you and me and not Finn and Darry, that is, if Finn and Darry haven't already figured it out for themselves since they're the smart ones."

"Wow." I shook my head.

"I know. And apparently Sevrin was pretty upset. So I went to see her before I came here," Two-Bit explained. "And you won't believe what she told me."

He shook his head, looking like he didn't want to know whatever he'd been told.

"What did she tell you?" I asked and he glanced at Starkey before nodding towards the shop.

We both walked up to the counter and Two-Bit leaned back on it, looking around to make sure we were the only ones in the shop.

"You know how Finn keeps complaining that Sevrin is never home at night and Mike said she was sleeping all over town?"

I nodded. Yeah, that was an average night over at Finn and Mike's.

"Well, she's not sleeping all over town, just with Dallas."

"I think everyone in town knows about those two," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but at least that narrows down the question of who got her pregnant."

I blinked. "Sevrin and Dallas are having a baby?"

"Yeah, but you can't say anything since she hasn't told him yet."

"Then why do you know?" I asked.

"Well, she was pretty upset when they came and got Dallas. You know Sevrin, she blew it out of proportion and figured he was going up the river for five to ten." Two-Bit shook his head a little. "She forcefully made me her shoulder to cry on."

"But a baby? Those two?" I sighed. "Neither of them knows what to do with a baby."

"Who's having a baby?" Soda asked, coming in from the garage.

"Dallas and Sevrin," I replied and Two-Bit sighed.

"That is why you're always the last one to know about things, Stevie."

"Don't call me Stevie. And I know you; you would have told him anyways. Everyone knows you're like a chick when you have a secret."

"Since when are Sev and Dally having a kid?" Soda asked, looking puzzled.

"Since Dallas got hauled in and Sevrin blubbered all over Two-Bit," I explained.

"Wow," Soda said, sounding awed.

"Wow what?" Mike asked, following Soda and rubbing his chest a little, smearing grease all over another white t-shirt. I did my own laundry and I knew that must have pissed off Finn something awful.

"Dallas and Sevrin are having a kid," Soda supplied.

"So much for that being a secret," Two-Bit sighed. "Hey, the new magazines are in!"

"Sevrin is having a kid?" Mike asked, looking like he thought that idea was a little insane. "Well, this isn't going to work out well."

"C'mon, Mike. If they love each other, it'll be fine," Soda assured him.

"Yeah, right. You don't know this one, obviously. What's going to end up happening is Sevrin is going to get fat as hell, whine, and then she'll have the kid and whine some more. Once the brat is born, she's going to go to the only maternal person she knows since Dallas'll be useless at it." Mike shook his head.

"What, you?" Two-Bit laughed into the newest Playboy. "I can see it now – Daddy Mike."

"No, Finn, dumbass," I sighed, mentally shaking my head at the thought of Mike as a parent.

"I know," Two-Bit assured me, leaning back on the counter. "But man, Mike with a baby…"

"Just as long as we're clear," Mike shrugged, slapping Two-Bit upside the back of the head as he passed. "I'm not maternal."

"Damn," Two-Bit hissed. "I'll never state that seriously, promise."

"This is a serious problem, though," Mike pointed out.

"Dallas Junior," Soda sighed. "That'll be fun to raise."

"Irony at it's best," Two-Bit threw in.

"Irony?" I asked and Two-Bit shrugged.

"I miss the kids. Aries and Pony use those fancy words all the time and Johnny nods for me."

Soda slumped a little, nodding. We all missed the kids and it had only been one full day.

"You're missing the obvious problem," Mike continued like we hadn't had that thought at all. "This will be another Sevrin unto us all with Dallas' temper. It'll be the anti-Christ in pink."

"Well, you can't argue with that logic," I drawled, flipping through one of the new requisitions. We had a bunch of 15 inch fan belts coming in when we needed two 15 and a half belts. You could tell Jack was distracted when he wrote this one up…

"What the hell is this, a staff meeting?" Jack asked, leaning in the doorway.

"Sort of. We're going to be uncles," Soda explained with a shrug.

"Congratulations. When is the kid going to be born?" Jack asked and we all shrugged.

"Months," I supplied.

"Well then, it sounds like you all have time on your hands. How about you stop gossiping like a bunch of old ladies at the tea house and get to work?" Jack suggested.

"Want to start a pool?" Two-Bit asked, randomly excited as usual. "We can bet on when Sev'll pop."

"I'm in for ten on that anti-Christ being born on Christmas." Mike pulled out a couple bills and waved them towards Soda. "He holds onto the money since he's the honest one."

"I wouldn't spend the baby money!" Two-Bit actually looked hurt.

"Uh huh," Mike drawled.

"I got New Years Eve and Day," Two-Bit blurted. "And why do you trust Soda? He could be dishonest! Maybe Darry should hold onto it. He looks in pain every time he spends money."

"Let me see. I have five employees, four of which are supposed to be working right now. From what I see in here, Curly is the only one working," Jack stated, ignoring Two-Bit. "And he's the chief moron."

"Curly isn't here," I replied. "Don't you know anything about babies? It takes a lot more than five or six months. I got St. Patrick's day."

"I have Christmas for symbolism," Mike pointed out. "And don't even think about mentioning the fact that I said symbolism."

"I guess I should go pump the gas," Jack sighed. "That'll be the only way it gets done before this baby comes."

"I'll pump the gas," Two-Bit offered.

"Do you work here?" Jack asked.

"No."

"Would someone who works here please do something that looks like work?"

Jack sounded serious. Soda turned around and went back into the garage, Mike shrugged and leaned on the counter like that was his job and I sighed, turning to go back outside.

"Thank you." Jack sounded exasperated.

"See, if I worked here, you wouldn't have to guess if I was working or not," Two-Bit pointed out.

"Yeah, 'cause you never work," I hollered. "Don't you have more people not to tell about Sevrin's good news and Dallas' worst nightmare?"

"I'm in my worst nightmare," Starkey huffed.

Two-Bit sighed, coming back out from the store. "She really did tell me not to tell anyone. I feel kind of bad. I mean, technically I told you, Soda, Mike, that Jack guy Mike is the boss of, and maybe this grumpy guy sitting here. Does he get paid to do that? I could see me doing a job like that, but not grumpy – funny."

"Look at it this way; she wouldn't have told you if she didn't know this was going to happen." I shrugged.

"Hey, good point!" he smirked.

"And Starkey has an actual job. Kind of like what Mike does," I offered and Two-Bit nodded.

"Hey look, here comes Curly."

I glanced over my shoulder at where Curly was trying to walk and shove his shirt into his pants at the same time, cursing the whole way. Oh, it was going to be a long day.

/Darry's POV/

The next day, I did go to work. It was hard. Everyone wanted to know about the case and I didn't know what to tell them. So I really didn't say anything and let them make up their own minds from the newspapers and word of mouth. Needless to say, I was more than ready to head home by the end of the day. The house was absolutely silent, a first since our parents died. It was unnerving. I struggled through a shower before finally giving in and going next door. I wasn't so sure what I found was less unbalancing. Finn was sitting in the living room, a map of Tulsa in front of her, an ashtray full to the brim beside that, and a lit cigarette between her fingers.

She looked up when I came in and we both just stared at each other for a few moments. Finally she sighed.

"I didn't go to work today. I checked all over town in places I thought he would go. I finally lifted a map from the gas station near the diner and started checking different areas. I'm starting to think that he isn't anywhere."

"He's somewhere," I attempted the weak argument. Everyone was somewhere, after all.

"I don't know anymore. He should be here safe and sound," she insisted, taking a drag.

"They all should be," I sighed, sitting down beside her.

"Pony and Johnny must be going insane with Aries by now. He goes a little crazy when he's bored. We don't do useless in my family." She crushed the cigarette, pushing a few of the butts back into the ashtray when they tipped over the rim.

"I'm sure they're keeping busy wherever they are."

"You're right," she sighed, cuddling into my side. "I'm sorry. I hate being useless."

I wanted to tell her that she wasn't useless, but I felt just as useless and I was sure she wouldn't appreciate my patronizing her. So I rubbed her arm and hoped it would be some comfort.

I don't know how long we sat there before there were footsteps on the porch and the door opened. I glanced up, expecting Soda and Mike or even Two-Bit or Steve. Instead, I was a little shocked. Standing in the middle of the room, bags dropped behind him, was someone I sure as hell had never met. He was a big guy, muscled, dark hair and blue eyes. I wasn't sure what to make of him.

"Ok, first off, Oklahoma sucks. I haven't seen one cow since we flew in, just buildings." He shook his head, looking around the room before his eyes fell on Finn and I. "Who the hell is this? I thought you weren't allowed to have boys in the house."

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but what did you say? Finn was standing then, making her way over to him. I blinked when she wrapped her arms around him and cuddled into his chest like they were very familiar.

"You're here. Why are you here?" she asked and the guy rolled his eyes.

"Don't change the subject. Who's the monkey?" He demanded, pointing at me.

"Don't call him a monkey. Pointing is out, too. He's practically family," she groaned into his chest, holding her left had in front of his face. "Look, a ring and everything."

"Uh huh," the guy drawled, giving me a cool look. "So, where's my room? And tell me he doesn't live here."

"Again, why are _you_ here?" Finn asked.

"You called Rock, Rock sent the lawyer." He shrugged. "And someone had to come with Tattlepants on his first trip out of the big city since he had that stick permanently shoved up his ass. I'm fine too, by the way. Loving Oklahoma."

"I thought it sucks?" she asked and he shrugged.

"It does, but I'll tell that story when I get back to New York. For now, I think optimism is key. Like maybe I'll meet that Dorothy chick from The Wizard of Oz. Man, she was a looker. Her, that cat lady from the end, and me would make a tasty sandwich."

"Dorothy was from Kansas," Finn corrected.

"Ok. Oklahoma sucks."

Before he could say anything else, the door opened again and a man in a suit entered the house, tripping over the first man's bags and dropping his own on the floor. He wasn't muscled like the other man, but they had the same blue eyes – Finn's eyes and Aries' eyes. These must have been relatives.

"You trying to kill me, West?" the new one growled.

"Not very successfully," he drawled. "I'm supposed to look after you on this trip."

"Come again 'Mr. I-don't-have-to-use-the-crosswalk-because-people-will-recognize-me-and-stop'?"

"The guy in the pickup truck was obviously in need of glasses." West shrugged. "And I didn't need you to pull me out of the road."

"Hi Tatton," Finn greeted, hugging him even though he looked like he would rather have three feet between himself and people at all times.

"Hello, California," he sighed. "I suppose this suit was already wrinkled beyond repair from the flight."

"Aw. Where's a camera when you need one?" West asked, smirking at his scowling brother. "And who's the monkey already?"

"Darry," Finn said turning back to me. "I'd like you to meet my brother Tatton and my other brother, West. Boys, meet Darry Curtis."

"Favorite brother West," West corrected, nodding at me. "And least favorite brother, Tattlepants."

"Stop with the nicknames!" Tatton growled. "That was all I heard on the plane."

"So, where's my room?" West demanded again.

"Uh…Tatton can take Aries' room and you can bunk with me in the big bed," Finn suggested. "Second door on the right upstairs."

"No bunk beds? Damn Oklahoma." West shook his head.

"Why would I need bunk beds?" Finn asked and both her brothers glanced at me.

"Because the last thing you need is little monkeys running around," Tatton replied and West snickered.

"Jerks." Finn smiled sheepishly at me, shrugging. "Brothers; what can you do?"

I thought of my own kid brothers and nodded. What could I do? I really hated feeling useless.

* * *

Alright, I know, more characters, Tens? Well, technically you already know these two. Chapter 17 has a chart if anyone is confused.

Any comments are welcome and flames accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!

Tens & Zickachik


	42. Disguises And Cigarettes

And just what were those boys up to out in the middle of nowhere... Thanks to Zickachik for correcting my Tensenese!

Disclaimer: The usual

On with the show!

Johnny's POV

"C'mon, Aries. It's just hair."

Aries let out a loud snort through the door in response. There was a back room off the church room and Aries figured to be an office once. As soon as I had suggested we cut our hair, he'd holed back in there like we were suggesting amputation, so I'd gone ahead and done Pony's hair. It was short and blond now. He hadn't been happy over it either; he even cried. He sure as hell got his jollies when it was his turn to cut my hair, though. I'd washed it first and the cold water was still dripping from it, making me shiver in the shade inside the church. It was cold up here, but better in the sunlight.

"To you, it is just hair," Aries called back. "To me, it is a disaster waiting for you to make it happen."

"I just want to cut a little bit of it," I sighed.

"And make me into a Scandinavian."

I frowned. I had no idea what a Scandinavian was. Whatever it was, I was sure cutting his hair wouldn't make him into something as bad as…whatever a Scandinavian was.

"Aries, we need to have a disguise."

The door opened and I stepped back as Aries leaned against the frame.

"This I realize. However, you brought nothing to placate me to this change."

"What?" I asked, really confused.

"To ease Ponyboy through this change, you brought back carbonated beverages and sugared cocoa. On top of that, in your attempt at reading material, you brought a modernist American classic. Ever heard of Tolstoy?" He asked and I shook my head, completely lost. "Thucydides, Kant, or even Huffaker would have been preferable."

"I just saw the book on the counter. Pony and me went to see that movie once," I explained and Aries rolled his eyes.

"The point of this conversation is that you have no say in how I choose to deal with my hair."

I blinked as the door was closed again. Aries was always odd, but since we got up here, he was using a lot of big words. I blamed the books Aries had dug up in that office. They were in a different language Aries seemed to understand just fine. I shook my head and turned to go find Ponyboy. He was sitting on the back steps smoking and looking out over the valley. Dallas had said to avoid the front of the church, but never mentioned the back. So far, we'd done a lot of sitting out here.

"It feels like we've been here forever," Pony sighed, taking a long drag. "It's so lifeless out here."

"Nah, it isn't so bad." I shrugged.

"Sure." Pony fingered one of his now short locks and frowned at the scenery.

"Shoot man, it'll grow back," I sighed, knowing I had said that at least once since I dyed his hair.

"I know. But everyone always knew Soda and me were brothers because of our hair. Now…"

"People will still know you're Soda's brother," I said, hoping it was the right thing.

"You don't get it, Johnny. Darry always looked like Dad and Soda like Mom. I don't look like anyone. Just the hair. Now I don't have that."

I put a hand on Pony's shoulder. I wasn't getting a lot of things today, apparently. But I was sure Pony was a Curtis.

"C'mon, man. You look like both of them, more than Darry and Soda. That's something, right?" I asked, hoping that helped.

"Yeah, I guess," he sighed, wiping at his right eye suspiciously. "I miss 'em. I woke up this morning and forgot where we were."

"I do too."

"Do you ever think we'll make it home again?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Yeah, sure." I couldn't imagine never seeing the old neighborhood again.

"Johnny? You remember when I told you about wanting to live in the country?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"I think I've changed my mind."

I smirked a little. Yeah, I'd take Tulsa over the church any day of the week.

"Let's go make some sandwiches. It feels like lunch time," I suggested and Ponyboy nodded.

I had bought a few packs of bologna. There was also a kitchen in the church with a strange closet Aries said was a cold room. I'd thrown it in there to see if he was right. Pony started pulling out the bread, so I got the meat. I was surprised the meat was a little cold. At least it would keep longer.

"I hate bologna," Pony sighed when I tossed it down on the table.

"It was all they had, man. I was lucky I got that. Windrixville isn't Tulsa."

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

I felt like laughing. I was stuck in a church in the middle of nowhere with both Aries and Pony complaining about everything. I supposed it would keep them busy at least. That was the most important thing at the moment. Doing nothing would only make us think more on why we're here, even if it was going to drive me nuts.

"Aries! We're making lunch!" Pony hollered.

A moment later, Aries came into the kitchen, shaking his head. I blinked for a moment. In the ten minutes I had left him alone, he'd managed to trim his hair so it was as short as mine. The cut didn't look ragged, though.

"Did you find a blade back there or something?" I asked.

"No. I stole Dallas' scissors before we left." He shrugged. "And after lunch, you should really let me clean up your hair."

Pony fingered his locks again. They didn't look all that bad for being cut with a blade. I knew mine looked about the same.

"What are we eating?" Aries asked, looking over the supplies on the table curiously.

"Bologna sandwiches," Pony replied sulkily.

"Huh."

"Just eat it," I suggested.

Both Aries and Pony shrugged and started putting the meat on the bread.

"Did you bring something to put on it?" Aries asked.

"Yeah. All they had was mustard." I shrugged. Neither Pony or I liked mustard, but it would make the dry bread go down easier.

"Ah, finally something I like." Aries lit up, grabbing for the jar and frowning. "This is mustard?"

"Yeah," Pony replied. "Why?"

"I've just never seen it such a bright color before," he replied, dipping his finger into the jar and popping it into his mouth. "But it's not all that bad."

I shook my head and made my own sandwich. Pony watched Aries smear mustard all over his and pretty much glared at the bologna before taking a bite. Something told me we'd still have bologna long after we ran out of pop, candy bars, and mustard.

"I'll make Layne buy some of this when we get home," Aries mused, enjoying his lunch.

"What do you think everyone is doing right now?" Pony asked and I shrugged.

"Layne, Sevrin, Mike, Sodapop, and Darry are at work. Steve and Two-Bit should be in school, Dallas is probably out terrorizing people, and Mr. Tallowate is probably very mad at me right now," Aries supplied. "Mrs White is probably mad at Ponyboy, and Johny's folks are probably very mad at him. All in all, we're not the most popular people out there."

I nodded. Yeah, that was probably what everyone was doing. It made me miss home something fierce and I couldn't help but wonder what they all were doing and if they missed us. We sure as hell missed them.

/Two-Bit's POV/

"Seriously? How did you manage that?"

I smirked. This West guy was turning out to be my new best friend and I'd only met him this morning. He liked hearing all the old stories everyone else was sick of by now and his stories were pretty well amazing, too. He was a professional boxer and from the sounds of it; he had a different girl every time he wanted one. Since his sense of humor was easy enough to get along with, we'd hit it off and ended up at Buck's right after dinner. In spite of everything that was going on, I was enjoying myself a little.

"Well, Superman spent the summer teaching us all gymnastics and that made me mighty flexible."

West chuckled a little, taking another sip of his beer. "Wow, I'll have to keep that one in mind the next time I think of trying to sneak in to a brothel."

"It wasn't really a brothel, but those three sisters living there were pretty loose," I put in.

West nodded, looking around the full bar room at Buck's. "There are a lot of opportunities to get some right here."

"Yeah, you'd think so but most of these girls have boyfriends."

"That doesn't mean they won't be loose," West argued. "Trust me, I have a talent for this. I nearly walked out of Layne's graduation with a girl on each arm."

"Alright, pick out the loosest gal in the room," I challenged.

He glanced around the room, looking at each girl for only a moment before moving on. He finally nodded and settled on one in the back.

"Her," he said pointing out none other than Sylvia.

"Oh, you do have a talent!" I chuckled. "Who else do you think would be a good bet?"

"Those two blondes in the back and that dark haired chick sulking over there."

I glanced over at the dark haired chick and had to chuckle again. Yeah, Angela Shepard was always a good bet, but Tim was about three feet away at all times. That kind of put a cramp in every guy's style.

"That blonde there would be a good bet, but right now you can tell she's about to break up with her boyfriend, or maybe tell him she's pregnant." He shrugged, motioning down the bar.

I glanced that way and shook my head. "You're broken. That's Sandy, she's Sodapop's girl. They're in love and all that."

"I'm not broken. I'm always right," West replied indignantly. "So either she's breaking it off with him or Sodapop's going to be a daddy. What kind of a name is Sodapop anyways?"

I shook my head again. West may have had a talent but he was way off base with this one.

"What kind of a name is West?" I countered.

"Touché." He shrugged and downed the rest of his beer. "Listen, whatever the prospect, I'll have to partake another night. Tattlepants is probably driving Laynie nuts by now. And to think I got promised this was a vacation."

"Well, just don't stray across the tracks," I warned.

"God, you sound like my trainer. 'Don't eat greasy food.' 'Don't drink.' 'Don't sleep with women from Africa.'"

He wandered off, still mimicking whoever his trainer was. I shook my head and took another pull on my Miller before moving down the bar to say hello to Sandy. When I got closer, I noticed she really did look off.

"Hey, Sandy," I greeted.

"Hi, Two-Bit," she sniffed.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting here on Sodapop," she replied.

"You got bad news?" I asked, thinking West might have been right on the money, even though Soda swore they'd be married when Pony was finished school.

"I'm moving to Florida," she sniffed again.

"Your family's moving?"

"No, just me," she replied. "I don't really want to talk about it. It'll be hard enough just telling Soda."

I nodded. This was going to crush Soda and on top of Pony being missing…God, this really wasn't our week. I couldn't imagine anything else going wrong.

/Finn's POV/

"C'mon, Sevrin. It can't have been that bad," I sighed, leaning against the bathroom door since Sevrin had holed up in there.

"It was terrible!" She sobbed. "He just stood there. Then he left!"

I felt like sighing again. I didn't think telling Dallas was going to go over spectacularly, but from what Sevrin described, it could have gone over much worse. He didn't yell or call her a liar or break anything. Sevrin obviously thought silence was the worst possible reaction, though. The worst part of it all was that I had no idea what to say.

"That could have been worse," I coaxed only to get a long sob in response. "At least come out of the bathroom."

"I don't want to be seen right now."

I did sigh then. "Call me if you need anything."

There was a whimpered response but nothing distinguishable. I ran my hands through my hair. A shower would have been nice tonight. I'd gone to work today and was dead on my feet. There was an influx of people who figured out they wouldn't find out about the story over at the DX and they should give The Dingo a try. Lou, Sam, and Pete were the only ones who knew enough not to ask. It hadn't helped that West was there all day enjoying the local color. I was frankly grateful when Two-Bit offered to show him Buck's for a few drinks. Things were quiet all night, what with Mike watching TV and Tatton going through his briefs for most of the night. It did nothing on the whole "feeling useless" front, but it was easier than entertaining West. I wondered if he had any sense of how serious the situation was. West could miss a lot, especially when it came to the feelings of other people. It made me miss Aries all the more.

To top it off, I was out of cigarettes.

I groaned, remembering that fact suddenly. My fingers itched for one. Stress did that to me. I'd cleaned Mike out a time or two since we'd met and I'd lost all tolerance for alcohol. A drink sounded really nice, too. And before I knew it, I had a couple bills dug out of my wallet and was headed for the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going at this hour?"

"Cigarettes. Need anything, Tat?"

"I was hoping for a word," he replied, holding Aries' door open. He'd taken over the room with his papers and I carefully shifted them to sit on the bed.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You," he replied, "since I doubt West will utter a word on a subject not directly related to him and none of your more preferred bothers are here to set you back on the straight and narrow."

"What about me?"

"Well, this habit of yours, for one," he replied. "Stop smoking."

"Why?" I asked, frowning.

"Because you're dependent on it. You're using it as a stress coping mechanism," he pointed out. "And it smells terrible. Even Michael has had the good sense to quit."

I frowned. I actually couldn't remember the last time Mike had a smoke.

"That was my main concern, but I would like to see you get some sleep."

"Are you feeling alright? You're acting strange," I added.

"I am feeling fine, thank you, California." He scowled at me. "If sharing my worries with you makes me act strange, then you can rest assured I'll keep my comments to myself."

"Well, he is acting strange, but he has a point," West yawned from the doorway. "My post-beer sleepiness hit about three blocks from here. Let's go to bed."

"You went out drinking?" Tatton asked.

"Yep. Took in some local scenery and even saw a bit of Tulsa while I was at it." He smirked.

"Can you go two days without getting into trouble?" Tatton sighed.

"Now, what fun would that be?" West winked. "Plus I'm already up on the local gossip. Someone named Sandy is breaking up with her boyfriend, someone named Shepard got in a fight tonight with someone named Brumley, and someone named Curly knocked over a liquor store about three hours ago."

"Great," I sighed.

"You know these people?"

"You hit Buck's. Everyone knows everyone there." I shrugged.

"Good to know. I'm going to bed," West stated.

"An excellent idea," Tatton put in as West went back into the hall.

"Get out!"

"Whoa, you didn't tell me the bathroom came with a sobbing Donavan. Not as effective as a bidet, but amusing all the same," West called and Sevrin yelled some clearly derogatory names at him. "My, my, what bad language you have, Mommy!"

I popped into the hall to stop things before they got nasty. West and Sevrin didn't exactly have the best track record. Sevrin had the door thrown open and West was standing there smirking at her.

"Who told you?" She demanded, glaring at me.

"I didn't say a word," I defended, hands raised in defense.

"Nope, didn't have to. It's all over the bar," West informed her. "Congratulations, by the way."

Sevrin looked stunned for a moment. The stunned look turned to one that was closer to pissed off. "I've got a Greaser to murder."

She stomped past both Tatton and I towards the stairs.

"Are you coming back?" I asked and she shrugged. "If you do, bring back cigarettes."

"Do not bring back cigarettes," Tatton growled after her.

"We're out of cigarettes?" West asked and Tatton rolled his eyes,

"You don't smoke."

"I know, but Cali does and it reeks. Plus, I reached for some nuts in a bowl and nearly choke on a handful of cigarettes," West said, pointing his finger accusingly at me.

"I get it. Stop smoking," I sighed.

"Good. Works for me." West clapped. "C'mon, bed time. If I'm tired, you're probably halfway dead. You should see our baby sister wait tables."

I sighed, thinking about all the tables I was gong to wait tomorrow and I wanted a cigarette again, but with both my brothers there telling me no, it passed in a moment. Sometimes it was nice not to be the one in charge for once, to be looked after, even if it was by the two most unsupportive people in my life.

Lord, I needed a cigarette.

* * *

Well, another one bites the dust, or so the song goes! Yeah, Even I think I'm much funnier in my head, too...

Any comments at all are welcome and flames accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!

Tens & Zickachik


	43. Bright, Stupid Ideas

I'm totally movie borrowing for this one, but it fits so well. My compliments to Mr. Coppola. And to Zickachik who is awesome and beta'd this up.

Disclaimer: The usual.

On with the show!

/Aries' POV/

By the fourth day, I knew I was in trouble. Johnny, Ponyboy, and I had been in that church with only each other, the occasional farm kid riding past, and the night noises for company. Normally I was fine in close quarters, but I was just so damn sick of being in that dilapidated building. We couldn't stay here much longer. It was cold at night. We had no blankets and didn't dare make a fire in case someone saw it from the road. So we slept huddled together on the hard floor, shivering the night through. Someone was going to get sick before long and it wouldn't be half as entertaining as Johnny and Ponyboy thought _Gone with the Wind _seemed to be. I hated that book with a passion now. Ponyboy's southern accent brought it to life enough so it all sounded like southern drivel – a remnant of an archaic modernist writing style designed to drive me insane with its redundancy. I even knew the end of the book: the North won. I was seriously contemplating shredding it in slow, methodical tears, page-by-page until there was nothing of substance left but a pile of scrap. The only thing that stopped me was the fact that both Johnny and Ponyboy were my friends and they liked the damn thing. If I did rip it to pieces, it was likely that they'd like it more than they liked me after another few days of this insanity.

Like I said, I knew I was in trouble. I was losing it. In our own ways, we all kind of were. Ponyboy was smoking more, eating less, and seemed to be losing himself in his imagination more and more often. He got more entertainment out of staring off into the distance from the back of the church than anything. There was a valley and you could see a ribbon of highway off in the distance with dot sized cars on it. There were a few houses, too, but none close enough so we'd be seen. Dallas wasn't kidding when he said this was one hell of a hiding place. I could see him going nuts up here faster than I was, though. This would be worse than solitary for him because you could sure as hell bet he wasn't going to invite anyone up here with him if he got in trouble. That thought made me feel a little better. As grating as Ponyboy and Johnny were beginning to become, I was glad I wasn't alone up here.

Johnny was losing it a little, too. He was the unofficial leader. He was the oldest and he was the one who was making the decisions around here, but even Johnny would wander off in the early morning or late at night and I didn't really speculate on what he did when he was gone for that half an hour at a time. He purposely went off when Ponyboy wouldn't notice. Johnny was Ponyboy's rock. Johnny was breaking and no one needed to see their rock break. So he always came back a little more settled and looking more determined than when he left. I wondered if he would just keep walking one day.

At this rate, I was probably the one most likely to crack and start walking first. The only reason why I hadn't taken off was because that was dumb. I'd have to turn Ponyboy and Johnny in when I got home and that would have made the last four days pretty pointless.

So on the fourth day, I willed myself to sit still on the back step of the church. I kept my back against the weathered boards beside the door and calmly lit cigarette after cigarette until my pack was gone. I only lasted about ten minutes after that last smoke before I hauled myself up to go get more. Johnny had been shopping on the first day up here, bringing back bologna, mustard, bread, cards, that damn book, and more cigarettes than we knew what to do with. Well, between Ponyboy and me smoking up a storm, we'd be out in only a few more days. That would mean another trip to town. And this time it would have to be Ponyboy to go since he looked so different with that blond mop. We'd all changed our looks just in case. I'd used the scissors to tidy Johnny's hair up after Pony mauled it with Johnny's knife. The locks looked strange because of the tan lines from his bangs, but looking tidy was something people chose to focus on and Johnny looked tidy if nothing else. I trimmed up my own hair as I had a hundred times before away at school. I looked respectable, but all that hard work growing it out was down the drain. It was all part of acting a role I didn't know how to play. It was another frustration on top of everything. I could see why Pony got so mad when we not only cut his hair, but changed the color. At least Dallas' scissors earned their keep.

Instead of ducking in the church, I figured it would be faster to ask Ponyboy for whatever cigarettes he had on him. So I started off over to where he and Johnny had that box from the groceries set up on the ground. Johnny was busy trying to get it to stand on a stick when I walked over.

"Hey Aries," Pony greeted and I nodded at him.

"Got a pack?" I asked and he fished an almost full one out of his pocket.

I was about to start back off towards my perch when Ponyboy brought me into the latest way they'd found to fend off boredom.

"Do you think it'll work?"

"Do I think what will work?" I asked.

"It's a rabbit trap," Johnny explained, getting to his feet so he could measure out the string he had running from the stick.

"A rabbit trap?" I asked, looking at it.

"Yeah. There's a whole slew of them hanging around here. We're going to see if we can catch one," Johnny clarified.

There were a lot of animals out here. I knew for a fact there was at least a family of field mice under the church. You could hear them scurrying under the floor boards when we were quiet.

"Why?" I asked and he shrugged.

"We'll let it go," Ponyboy assured me. "It's just something to pass the time."

Something about that struck me and I was suddenly mad at the pair of them. Like I said, I was losing it and it didn't take much to push someone who was losing it over the edge.

"You're bored. So you're going to scare some poor animal to death?" I asked and they both looked at me like I was blowing something simple out of proportion.

"Hell, we'll let it go," Johnny repeated.

"After you've got your kicks. That's what fuckin' Socs do," I pointed out.

They were both gaping at me, but if they thought I was done, they had another thing coming.

"Listen man," Johnny started, but I wasn't interested in listening to him.

"No, you listen. It's because of dumb shit like that that we're up here in the first place. Some damn Socs were bored, drunk, and had something to prove. You're not drunk and you have nothing to prove."

I glared at Johnny then, wondering why I didn't see it before. Johnny did have something to prove. He was trying to prove that he could handle this, that he could get us through this, even if that meant keeping Ponyboy entertained for an afternoon so he didn't do any more thinking on why we were up here in the first place. That was all Johnny's fault. Johnny and his bright, stupid ideas.

"I'm sick of this. I'm sick of being here because of a mistake I had nothing to do with and because you think Dallas fucking Winston is God. I feel like a damn animal. I'm dirty, wearing someone else's clothing, and I keep waiting for someone to drop a damn box on us like you're going to do to that damn rabbit," I growled.

I noticed I was pacing right about then. I guess this was my body's way of trying to calm me down before I popped like a top.

"I'm sick of bologna. I'm sick of Ponyboy whining about the damn bologna and his hair and every other god damn thing about this place that he can think of. I'm sick of probably worrying my sister in an early grave. I'm sick of all this fresh air. I'm sick of hiding. I'm sick of having nothing to do with myself all day but sit and smoke in that god damned fucking –"

Right about then is when my right foot connected with the box, sending it flying at least three feet away.

" – dilapidated, pneumonia-inducing church!"

The last word was practically yelled. Johnny and Ponyboy were both staring at me like I'd lost it. Well, I had. I panted twice before balling my fists at my sides and composing myself. I glared at them both then.

"So excuse me if I'm not going to follow along with another one of your bright ideas, Johnny Cade. Leave the damn rabbits alone."

And with that I stalked past them into the church I hated so much, slamming the poor excuse for a door behind me. I could hear a little bit of the plaster come loose and hit the floor, but I didn't care. Being inside the church wasn't helping. I hated the damn thing with a passion. I kicked out at one of the pews, watching as it crashed into its brother and hit the floor. The noise filled the room before it was silent.

I took in a long breath and sat against the far wall where there was the most shadow. I put my elbows up on my knees and cupped the back of my head, taking long breaths. I had to get it together. If I didn't get it together, I wasn't going to make it. And that was the one thing I had to do. I finally straightened up and pulled that package of cigarettes out. I reached in my pocket for my book of matches and felt a laugh building up in my chest. All that for a pack of cigarettes and I had nothing to light them with.

I did laugh then, because it was either that or start bawling. God, I wanted to go home.

/Finn's POV/

Four days. It had been four days and I was at a loss for what to do with myself. You could only work so many hours in a day, so many days a week, and at some point you had to sleep, if you could stop thinking long enough to. It was a good thing I wasn't sleeping much. No one was. I doubt Darry was getting more than a few hours a night with Pony gone and Soda suffering such heartache over Sandy. I just hoped the boys were getting enough sleep wherever they were. Sleep kept you going, sleep kept you from getting sick, and sleep kept my little brother from doing stupid things. In fact, sleep kept me from doing stupid things. So that would explain the bottle of bourbon sitting on the table.

I'd managed to pour a glass, but I'd been staring at it for over an hour. I remembered a time when it was an easy get away from the problems life offered or even a way to spend the afternoon. I hadn't touched a drop in years because I didn't like who I was when I was drinking. Quitting was hard. The Jenkins side of the family had addictive personalities, just one more thing all seven of us had inherited. Some of us handled it better than others. Rock was the king of self control and I was the drunk. It obviously got worse as you went down our family by age. I hoped to hell that Aries was smarter than I was or he was in for a world of trouble.

The front door closed shut and a few moments later, Tatton was striding into the kitchen looking harried. He glanced at the glass on the table and had it downed a moment later.

"Bourbon? Were you born to a poor family who couldn't afford Cognac?" he asked, setting the glass down.

"That was mine," I told him with no heat.

"You're not allowed," he reminded and I scowled.

"I'm not a kid anymore," I informed him.

"Seventeen is still a kid. Twenty one is legal drinking age," he lectured. "And Bourbon will kill you faster than crossing 83rd with the wrong colors."

"What's up with you?"

"What's up with me?" he asked, loosening his tie. "I'm in Tulsa instead of New York. Isn't that enough?"

"No, we all know you're a whiney snot at the best of times," West gibed, passing by him. "Hey, Bourbon and it's only 9 am. I like Tulsa."

"You're not allowed, either," Tatton snapped.

"I passed," West declared, pouring himself a drink.

We determined who was allowed to drink by a test. Basically, you drank until you were horribly sick and if you could stomach alcohol the morning after that, you could go on drinking it. West almost threw up four or five times trying to prove he could still drink. I threw up all over Rock's shoes just from the smell of whatever alcohol he put down in front of me.

"Just barely," I threw in.

"You're just jealous you didn't pass," West informed me.

"The test was unfair," I replied and West shook his head.

"And yet here you are with no Bourbon while your handsome older brother gets his morning nippy. So, who pissed in your cornflakes this morning, Tattlepants?"

West waited and Tatton glared at him. "Need I repeat? I am in Tulsa, Oklahoma."

"Need I repeat that you're acting like more of a whiney snot than usual?" West replied.

"He has a point, Tat," I put in. "You can tell me."

"Yeah, if you can't tell family, who can you tell?" West chimed in.

"Interesting that you should use the word 'tell'. Tell is who I share things with because he doesn't go blabbing to everyone," Tatton replied.

"Huh. You do know we'll have to call Tell then," West pointed out and Tatton snatched the glass from West.

"I am pissed because I'm in Tulsa, Oklahoma instead of taking care of my junior partnership in New York," he replied, pouring himself a drink. "But on top of that is Molly."

"And who is Molly?" West asked with a frown. "I don't think I know her."

"West, this may come as a shock to your small brain, but you don't know everyone," Tatton told him, taking a drink.

"I know that," West pouted.

Tatton sighed and sat down across from me at the table, looking like he was carrying the weight of the world and it was pissing him off.

"Molly Desjardins is an up and coming junior over at Kramer, Klotts, and Sherman. We graduated together and talk on a regular basis because if her firm is handling a defendant, nine times out of ten, we're the ones prosecuting."

"And this girl has done something to you?"

"More like I did something to her," Tatton sighed. "She's pregnant."

"Whoa. You're telling me we're going to have another little brother or sister?" West asked.

"No, you're going to be an uncle. Congratulations," I explained and West scowled.

"I'm too young to be an uncle."

"I'm too young to be a father," Tatton put in.

"Are you going to make me a sister-in-law then?" I asked and they both glanced at me like I'd stepped in on their conversation.

"No. Molly wants money in exchange for the kid. She says she'll give it up for adoption if I don't help her get her start as an independent."

"This could ruin your career," I pointed out.

"And that's what everyone thinks about me," he snapped. "I deal with the legal problems because it's my duty, not because I'm family and helping. So of course I'm automatically a heartless bastard."

"You said it, not us," West commented.

"Shut up. Maybe for once I want family who will need me all the time and not when they're in a legal jam. Maybe I want someone to be my family all the time. Ever think of that?"

"Tatton, we've always thought of you as family," I told him and he didn't look convinced. "It's always been you who's pushed everyone away."

"Yeah? Well, I won't be pushing a kid away. Now I have to come up with the money to pay her off."

"You know, I hate to intrude on this family love mush, but this is pretty annoying," Mike stated, coming into the room. "Now, what did you find out that makes it a Bourbon sunrise?"

"Sunrise was at least four hours ago," I replied.

Mike shrugged and sat down on the other side of Tatton. Tatton glanced at him before downing the last of his drink and sighed.

"The local courthouse is currently in a tizzy. If we get the court date in the next month, we'll be lucky."

"Why?" West asked and everyone looked at him. "What? Like either of you two know what's going on."

"Why do you think?" Tatton asked with a glare. "This is big ticket – well, as big a ticket as small-time lawyers out here are going to get – and they really don't like New York interlopers. So they're having a series of seizures trying to figure out what the hell they're doing both procedure- and paperwork-wise while trying not to look incompetent. Since this is a murder, underage drinking, and a juvenile custody case all rolled into one, they're trying to figure out how to make it work on paper. It's like working with a whole room full of Wests."

"Ouch," we all winced and West even looked like he thought that was a painful thought.

"How long do you think that will take?" I asked, rubbing my forehead.

"At this rate, some time next century. In New York, this is an every day thing, plus a couple gang members and a hooker. Out here, it's always one or the other and with kids their age, it always becomes a stint in the Reformatory."

"And?" I asked, not wanting to know.

"If they catch up to the boys, state guardianship for Aries and the Curtis boy. Lock up for Cade," he replied. "The longer it takes to get their side of the story, the longer the other side has to build up. There is a reason why running is frowned upon, aside from the fact the fact it implicates fear, guilt, or stupidity, if not a combination of the three."

"I really hope you weren't sugar coating anything there, Tat," West said with a shake of his head. "Remind me to put him on a restricted list if I'm ever dying."

"Child," Tatton growled.

"So, what can we do?" I jumped in before they could get going.

"You can tell me if there are any favors in this town you can call."

"Just Mr. Tallowate and he's not much of one," I sighed. "He's more in Sevrin's pocket than mine."

"Then the only other thing I can suggest is for you to get rid of the booze and get some sleep. You're no good to anyone if your worn out or drunk. Not to mention the fact your capacity as a guardian is in question. There shouldn't be a single drop of alcohol in this house."

"As broken records go, you're wonderful, Lupin," Mike pointed out and West chuckled. "Now, I've gotta get to work."

"Take West with you," I suggested.

"Yeah! I could do cars and stuff for the day!" West told him, standing up. "Besides, from what I hear that's where all the good looking girls show up. The last two nights, I've practically gone through everything Buck's has to offer anyways."

Mike glared at me and I shrugged. "Fine. Stay out of trouble, though. With Curly in the Reformatory, I have my work cut out for me without babysitting you."

"You know me. Well-behaved is my seventh name."

* * *

And I cut him off before he could list them because I'm pretty sure "Sexy", "Tough", "Good Looking" and other ego-inflated titles are not what his parents chose to call him. Is it sad I have these conversations about the characters? Meh, probably.

Any comments at all are welcome and flames accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!

Tens & Zickachik


	44. Someone to Lend an Ear

All right. This is an unauthorized chapter, but hey. It came, I wrote, here we are. Thanks to Zickachik who got this done in like a day around her paper and stressed to the nines! I wish I had her tenacity since I forgot to even post it for two days...

Disclaimer: The usual.

On with the shoe!

Finn's POV

It was later on in the day when Dallas Winston chose to grace us with his presence. I'd looked up from my book and Tatton had squinted at him over his papers like he was a bug to be categorized.

"Have you ever been through the New York Criminal Courts system?" he asked and Dallas had his turn to blink.

"Long time ago. What's it to ya?" Dallas' tone was defensive.

"Never mind then." Tatton went back to his papers and Dallas still looked defensive.

"Mike went to work, Dally," I offered. "Are you hungry? I can fix you something."

Dallas only nodded and Tatton snorted, sounding amused. He never had understood the compulsion I had when it came to cooking when things were crazy. It was a form of control or something. I found it to just be soothing to have my hands busy when there was a lot to think on.

Dallas slumped down at the table and I pulled out a frying pan from the stack I had. Dallas was a big fan of eggs with bacon and fried potatoes. It just so happened that I had been saving a bowl of left-over potatoes to fry up when he came calling. I had the feeling he would need to talk to someone. I figured I was as good a someone as anyone else, and there was that useless issue. I figured this would get me an hour of usefulness under my belt. That or thirty seconds, depending on how open Dallas was feeling right then.

"I was hoping you would stop by," I offered once everything was pulled out, cracked, placed, and plopped in a pan.

"I had a lot of thinking to do," Dallas sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"I can imagine. This week has been full of things to think on."

He let out a small sigh that agreed with my statement completely. I turned back to the stove and flipped the bacon, stirred the potatoes around and prodded the eggs. Dallas liked his eggs sunny side up with pepper and as much ketchup he could get on them. I wasn't so good at cooking the egg so it was mostly raw in the middle and crispy on the ends, even after all this practice. It seemed like a long time had passed before Dallas came up with something to say.

"I went to see my Pop yesterday."

"How did that go?" I asked, sliding the eggs carefully onto the waiting plate.

"He told me he didn't give a damn. He said kids ruined lives and I was just getting to it earlier than most. The asshole drunk acted like he didn't even care."

"You made him a grandfather. He cares," I offered, fishing bacon out of the pan.

"You've never met my old man. He doesn't give a hang about me. I could be dead in a ditch somewhere and he'd probably just say 'good riddance' to whatever fuzz dupe showed up to tell him," Dallas huffed.

I didn't know what to say to that, so I didn't say anything. Dallas was right – I didn't know his father and to sympathize would make me look false, like I was trying to be someone I wasn't just to make him feel better.

So I cooked and finally had the plate together, reaching for a glass to get him some orange juice.

"I don't know what to do."

I turned from the fridge and saw Dallas hunched over his hands, glaring at them like they would give him an answer.

"I don't want this," he continued. "I don't want to be my father."

I set down the juice so I could lean on the counter separating the cooking area from the dining area via a pony wall. "No one wants to be their parents. Well, no one who ends up in this neighborhood, anyway. You're aware of that, so you can make it different."

"I don't know what to do."

I straightened up again, walking around so I could stand in front of him. He looked a lot smaller and younger than the already-young seventeen he was. I'd had my life jolted at such a young age and I could sympathize with him. Mike had probably told him about why we left New York and that was probably the only reason he was talking to me now. That was probably why I came into his personal space and set a hand on his wild, white-blond hair. He didn't resist when I rested his cheek on my stomach and ran the hand not holding him through his hair. He even went as far as to rest a hand on the side of my leg, like that would give him something to hold onto in a spinning world. It was a rare move from the man who had never once come to me. I'd had every one of the boys sitting where he was, sharing what was hurting them, even Steve, but Dallas had always seemed far too detached to have anything hurt him. It just went to show how deceiving looks could be.

"What don't you know?" I asked and he gripped my jeans a little tighter.

"It'll sound stupid, because it is stupid," he huffed and I wondered if there was an inner Dallas who was five. "I want to run. I want to run away from all of this, but I have nowhere to go anymore."

"Sometimes we all want that," I offered.

"Yeah, but you did it. You and Mike, both, even with nowhere to go. I feel like a damn coward because that is keeping me here."

"You are not a coward," I told him firmly. "It takes a much bigger man to face all this than to run. It takes a much bigger man to be a better person than anyone cuts him out to be."

He didn't say anything to agree or disagree with that.

"And no matter what your dad says, there are people here who give a hang about you," I told him in what I hoped was a more soothing tone.

"Like Sevrin? Mike? The Fuzz?" He snorted humorously. "They all want something."

"No. Like me and Johnny," I answered. "I have a soft spot for tough guys and you are definitely his hero."

"Hero?" Dallas sounded like he was awed, but that could have been because of his nose being buried in my t-shirt.

"Yeah." I smiled. "You're all he talks about some days."

"I know where they are," he said after another minute of silence.

"I thought you might," I replied, keeping my tone neutral. "Let me get your food before we go talking about the boys."

I was willing to bet that if Dallas' stomach wasn't growling, he would have held on a little longer.

"I thought you'd throw it at me after I said that," Dallas stated once his food was in front of him.

"I thought about it, but I would have to clean it up," I pointed out and he nodded. "So, you know where the boys are?"

"If they got to where I sent 'em, then yeah," he replied. "I'm going to go see 'em tomorrow."

"But not to bring them home, am I right?" I asked, aware of how cool my own voice sounded.

"For what? A trial or a hanging?" He asked and I shook my head. "No one in this town gives a hang about a greaser. They'll just chew 'em up and spit 'em into the reformatory or even jail. I won't see those three in jail."

"You should give us a little more credit. That man in there is my brother and he's a lawyer. He's not willing to lose a case, let alone a brother, and he's good at what he does."

"A New York lawyer?" Dallas asked, frowning.

"Yeah. The city seems to pull our family in if it has the chance." I shrugged. "Why? Did he ever throw you in lock up?"

"No," Dallas replied, not saying anything else about it. He stood once his plate was clean and set his plate in the sink, something he never did. "I'm going. Anything you want me to tell the kids?"

I stood, having prepared a list of things in my head. "I have some money I want you to give them. They might need it."

"I doubt it. Soda already gave me half his paycheck for them." He shrugged and I wasn't surprised Soda knew.

"A few more dollars won't hurt. And I bet it gets cold wherever they are."

"Yeah."

I crossed the room to where I'd left my coat and pulled out at least ten dollar's worth – I didn't bother to count it – before popping into the laundry room and picking out one of the sweaters we were keeping from winters back home where there could be minus forty and snow sometimes. Aries was small and got cold easily. I picked up a couple old blankets as well, thinking of Pony and Johnny in the middle of the night. I handed all of it to Dallas.

"You tell Aries he isn't useless, ok?" I told Dallas and he nodded. "And then you tell all three of them that we miss them and there'll be a hot meal for whenever they do come home."

"They're fine," Dallas assured me, pulling open the back door. "In this mess, they're the last ones I'm worried about."

I wished I had his confidence. But instead, I watched him go, wishing I had more control in this whole mixed up adventure.

"I remember him."

I glanced over my shoulder at my brother and watched as he leaned thoughtfully in the doorway to the kitchen.

"So you have met."

"Briefly," he offered. "Seven years ago, I was busy working as a research intern for the DA while I finished up my schooling. There was this little white-haired kid in the hall. He was cuffed to a bench, tears streaming down his face, every person in the hallway ignoring him."

"What did you do?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I wet back to work. It was Tell he would remember. He was meeting me for lunch and walked past the kid on the way to where I'd been shoved into an office. You know Tell. Two minutes later, the kid had a cup of water and a handkerchief and Tell was sitting on the bench beside him, giving me the dirtiest looks possible."

"What happened to him?" I asked and Tatton frowned.

"The Juvenile building was full and the worker there assigned to him was at her wit's end. So they sent him up to adult corrections. I don't know where he ended up, but it was prison. He was ten at the most, eight at the youngest."

"That is the most rotten thing I have ever heard," I told him. "Who does that to a ten-year-old kid?"

"The City of New York."

Well, that was another scratch against the place.

"I'm a lawyer to try and fix things like that," Tatton assured me and I believed him. "But seeing him in here with you proves that survival is possible in the most amazing and horrible situations."

I glanced at my brother and nodded. Yeah, he had a point there.

"And if it had been Aries cuffed to the bench?" I asked.

"I would have moved heaven and earth to make sure that's as scared as he got," Tatton paused. "And if there was nothing I could do, he would have survived. If there is nothing I can do, he'll survive now, too."

I nodded again, hoping to hell he was right.

Mike's POV

"So the doohickey is connected to the thingamabob which is attached to the whatchamacallit that does the thing to the thing?"

I glanced up from where I was working on a car across the garage and frowned. Currently, Soda was trying to tell West all about engines. So far, it was a losing battle.

"Yeah, basically," Soda replied with a frown. "But you should really try and remember what the parts are called."

"I gave them names." West shrugged.

"Yes, but no mechanic would know what you were talking about," Soda explained patiently.

"Well, then they wouldn't be very good mechanics," West replied, causing Soda to blink.

Finn had made sure to explain to everyone that West was a boxer and probably had brain damage from all the hits he took. I doubted that was the case because I remembered him from before he even found out he was good at hitting people and he hadn't changed much. And as much as I hated to admit it, he did sometimes manage to come up with something astoundingly smart when he needed to. I think he just got his jollies out of acting like a moron. Either that, or his mother dropped him on his head a few dozen times growing up.

"Well, I suppose not," Soda reasoned, looking confused himself.

"West, give it a rest, will ya?" I called, tightening a lug nut, ignoring the aches I still felt.

"Well, you heard the man – break time!" West declared, thumping Soda on the back.

"I suppose we could have a break." Soda shrugged. "I'm going to head into the office."

"Have fun with that. I'm going to go and talk with that grumpy guy some more." West thumbed towards where Starkey was sitting out front like he did everyday before he was on shift.

Amazingly, the man had taken an instant liking to West. I had no doubt the pair of them were going to sit there and talk about anything they thought of for the next hour or so. It was about time. Maybe now Soda and I could get something resembling work done without a moron in the middle. I turned back to the new set of tires I was busy putting on the '64 Chevy I'd been busy with all day. I barely saw Soda as he moved closer so he could look over my shoulder.

"You ok?" He asked and I sighed.

"Yeah. I just never get anything done with a Lupin or two in my hair," I replied.

"Why did you agree to bring West to work then?" Soda leaned over and wiped a smear of grease off the new hubcaps.

"And leave him with only Tatton for entertainment?" I snorted. "One of them would be dead by dinner, the other in cuffs, and Layne half-bald from yanking her hair out."

"Man, I couldn't stand it if Darry and Pony were like that," Soda sighed.

"I thought they were?"

Soda glanced at me and I shrugged. I didn't know how he didn't see it. Darry and Pony put Soda in the middle when they fought. It wasn't often that they went at it, but I'd been through dinners where they were both just picking at each other, leaving Soda to try and make peace. In a way, Layne was doing something similar between Tatton and West at the moment, but she sure as hell would let them go at it if she was sick enough of it.

Soda didn't say anything and I was willing to let it drop. As it was, I didn't have to. A moment later, West was walking into the garage nearly touching shoulders with Two-Bit. Darry and Steve were following close behind. I straightened up, feeling stiff, and waited.

"You'll never believe what happened to Two-Bit here on his way home from school today," West grinned.

"What happened?" Soda asked, because I sure as hell wasn't going to.

"I got jumped," Two-Bit offered and West grinned widely.

"So he breaks a bottle and holds off three of those Socks," West supplied.

"Socs," Two-Bit corrected. "And there were four."

West shrugged and Soda gaped. This worried me. Two-Bit was a good fighter and could hold his own. What if it had been a kid? What if it had been Layne coming home after a late shift at the Dingo? She could fight, but four at a time? I was going to be glad when this all was over.

"You held off four of them with a pop bottle?" Soda asked to make sure he was hearing things right.

"Yep, I wasn't about to pull out my knife just for them." Two-Bit grinned. "I was holding my own until Darry came along. One look at Superman here, and they took off running." Two-Bit grinned at Darry who shrugged off the praise.

"I got sick of waiting for Dally," Darry replied. "Just showed up at the right time."

"You were supposed to meet up?" I asked and Darry nodded.

"He was going to walk over here with me."

It was a wise idea. Those Socs had taken to jumping anyone they saw walking alone these days. It was their way of getting back at us for Bob. Naturally, there was going to be a rumble to settle things. Dallas had been there when they set things up and came to gloat. I envied him. I was in no shape for a war counsel and I knew it. It was a taste of New York Dallas could lord over me, and he did, until Sevrin gave him her good news. The rules were laid out for a big fight and I couldn't wait to sit out and watch it. Oh, believe me, I wanted in on the action so badly I could taste it, but even I wasn't stupid enough to land myself back in the hospital again so soon. The rumble – that's what they called their fights around here – was on Saturday night. It was only Thursday and a lot could happen between now and then.

"The truck's ready when you are." Steve wiped his hands on a rag and reached into his pocket for the keys, tossing them over to Darry. "Soda and I ran it for a while and it seems fine. Any problems, bring it back."

One of the engine's seals was leaking like mad the day before and Steve had offered his services up. That was the only reason Darry would be out walking when he had a job halfway across town and was bone tired after it. Layne had offered her truck, but Darry was stubborn as a mule sometimes. If he thought walking was impressing West and Tatton, he was about as bright as a starless night in the middle of the woods. If anything, they thought he was pretty dumb to put himself through that. At least he had the good sense to meet up with Dally.

"So, where do you figure Dally is?" I asked and everyone shrugged. It would have been funny if we all weren't so blasted stressed over everything.

"Probably stirring up trouble somewhere," Darry offered.

"You know, someday I am going to see at least two of you working at the same time," Jack sighed from the doorway to the main store.

"The Chevy is done," Soda defended, pointing to where the new tires and trim were fully installed, on time, as promised.

"Uh huh. All of you clear out."

Soda and Steve gaped at Jack like he was firing us and I rolled my eyes.

"Five o'clock already?" I stretched and Jack nodded.

"Ten after, actually. I ain't payin' for a gab session," Jack replied and both Steve and Soda relaxed a bit. "I hate to say it, but we're feeling the strain without Curly. I want Soda here at eight-tomorrow morning, Mike at noon, Steve right after school. Starkey can start later and carry through until Saturday morning. And don't any of you think about asking for the day off."

Soda and Steve nodded, turning to grab anything they managed to scatter around the garage daily. I wiped my hands on a rag and glanced over at Darry.

"How about a ride home?" I asked and he nodded, leading the way to where Soda and Steve had parked the truck beside the garage.

Starkey wasn't outside when we exited the garage, pulling the door down behind us. Jack wouldn't be long behind us and then it would be Starkey working until the morning. Jack had tried closing the place from midnight until six, but the complaints from the shift workers who frequented the place was enough for Jack to go back to regular hours. Not that anyone was going to rob the place again or at least not for a while.

Darry hopped behind the wheel, Soda crawling into the middle, leaving me the door as Steve, West, and Two-Bit all climbed into the box.

And even though the mood was as light as it could be these days, I could feel something brewing. As much as I hated my coma dreams about the future, I was starting to wonder if knowing what was going to happen next would have come in handy right about now.

* * *

Well, another one bites the dust! Only a few chapters more, without any more unauthorized chapters, hopefully, but we'll see!

Any comments at all are welcom and flames accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!

Tens & Zickachik


	45. The Hospital Homecoming

Well, here's another whopper of a chapter. I'm writing them long these days. Special thanks to Zickachik who managed to figure out all the errors I have from writing on my e-mail account rather than the school's word processor. Yes, my boycott of Microsoft Word 2007 is still going strong.

Disclaimer: The usual.

On with the show!

/Darry's POV/

It was late Friday night. I was blearily aware of that fact as I sat up, waiting. It was the same thing I'd done every night since he'd taken off. Soda had tried to tell me to go to bed more times than I could count, but every night, I kept falling asleep by the phone with a clear view of the front door. One of these days, he was going to walk back through it or he was going to call or something. I was sure of it, so I waited and it left me tired beyond belief. My work was shoddy and my cooking was even worse. Finn's cooking, though she liked to cook to keep busy, was even worse. I was pretty sure that if it wasn't for Mike's talents in the kitchen, we'd have all starved by now. Another factor to my lack of sleep was that I had no patience. I wanted him to come home now and it was the only thing on my mind.

I hadn't made any real attempt to get to know Finn's brothers, but I was sure they would have grown on me in any other situation. Right now, I just wanted my own brother back. The only one I had really spoken to was Tatton and it was all about the legalities floating around this situation. I had to hand it to him – he knew what he was doing or at least pretended well enough so I didn't know the difference. He was confident that he could keep my brother from jail, saying that there was no use in bringing him home if it was just to put him in a cell somewhere. The word jail made a shiver run up my spine every time I heard it. Pony, Johnny, and Aries had killed a boy. Jail was a very real possibility and it scared me more than I let myself think on.

The phone rang suddenly and I jumped, shaken from my half-doze. I'd been waiting for days to hear the phone ring, but now I was afraid to pull it off the hook. My hand finally reached for it and I managed a greeting, hoping one of the boys needed a ride home or Two-Bit was drunk again, or even that Dallas had been hauled in. But the man on the end of the phone was none of the above. I could tell from the brisk greeting that he was all business and the situation was a little more serious than a pick up call for Dallas. I barely registered the conversation, not taking in anything after he told me my brother was in the hospital. Pony was in the hospital. I don't even remember if I managed any kind of "thank you" to the conversation before I was hollering for Soda to get dressed.

"What's going on?" Soda asked, having darted out of the bedroom in only his underwear and his hair so mussed from sleep that it looked beyond a comb.

"They found them," I replied, tugging on my boots.

"What? Where are they?" He asked, grabbing for his own shoes.

"At the hospital. Go put some clothes on," I ordered.

"Are they ok?" He asked, digging through the pile of clean laundry I had yet to fold.

"I don't know. We'll find out when we get there," I pointed out, watching as Soda hurriedly tugged on a pair of jeans and one of my shirts.

"Should we tell Finn?" He asked and I shook my head.

"If she doesn't show up at the hospital, we'll call from there."

Soda nodded and we both hurried out of the house. I closed the door behind me and heard an answering slam next door. Finn's eyes met mine and she nodded at me before darting down the stairs. Well, that answered the question of if she knew or not.

We both raced to our vehicles, Soda with the keys to the truck in hand. I knew we'd end up there faster this way and I trusted my brother's driving, but it didn't keep me from pressing a hand to the dash every time we hit a curve. Finally, we came to a stop haphazardly in the hospital parking lot. Finn was just hopping out of her truck, Tatton and West following suit. West looked like he had dressed in the dark and was half asleep. Tatton, in a suit, looked impatient. Finn had nervous energy radiating off her. It was something I noticed only when she was very excited about something or extremely nervous.

"Did they tell you anything? The police, I mean. They didn't tell us anything. And we're coming here instead of the station in the middle of the night and I -"

"California, put your nervous energy to better use than letting your mouth run off," Tatton snapped.

Finn jumped, completely thrown off by the comment. I had noticed that she did tend to babble when she was off her game.

"Let's go then," she replied as calmly as she could before starting off in a jog towards the building our brothers were in.

Soda, not one to be left behind, caught up with her easily. West yawned beside me as the rest of us followed suit. Both Finn and Soda stopped at the admittance desk, seeking out directions. The tired, grumpy looking nurse on duty pointed towards the elevators and directed us to the second floor.

I hadn't been on many elevators and felt extremely closed in with my brother and Finn's family all gathered in it. Soda paced the sides in two steps and his actions made me feel even more confined. Finn let her fingers click against the wall in a slow pattern while Tatton sent her dirty looks and West leaned against her tiredly. It took far too long for the thing to raise us two floors, in my opinion. We all piled off when the doors opened and darted down the hall to the left, assuming that was the right direction.

We reached the waiting room and all stilled. There was Ponyboy. He was covered in soot, looked like someone had mauled his hair, and he was smoking like a chimney next to another guy. Said guy looked up and excused himself. It was another moment before Soda stepped in and Pony looked up.

I was frozen in place as they clung to each other. Pony looked like he was on the verge of tears, Soda was smiling, even though he had to be as exhausted as I was, and they both seemed content to have their moment, no matter who was watching. I ached to join them, but the hard reality was that I had caused this. I was the one who had hit him and started this whole mess. He wouldn't want to see me. I was just so damn relieved he was alright. I wanted to hug him, so I shoved my fits in my pockets instead. Finn laid a hand on my shoulder and Pony was looking at me like I had grown another head. I couldn't take this. His name was weak on my lips as I turned to leave, needing some air before I lost it. I was going to cry and I didn't need an audience, even Finn.

I couldn't leave, though. Pony was suddenly wrapped around my middle, clinging to me for dear life. I broke then. We'd almost lost him. We'd almost lost him, just like Mom and Dad. We were all we had left. I grabbed Soda then, pulling him into the hug and revelled in the fact I still had both of them. No matter what would happen, we had this. We had each other.

/Finn's POV/

"How Quaint," Tatton muttered and I elbowed him.

"Like you won't do the same when we find Aries."

"No. I'm going to kill him," Tatton corrected. "When I'm done with him, he won't dare be anything but the best behaved kid in the world."

"Lighten up, Tat," West yawned. "He's only ten."

"Fourteen," I corrected.

"No kidding?" he frowned. "When'd that happen?"

"When we blinked," I sighed.

"I gotta quit blinking," West declared.

I wished it were that easy. The next time I blinked, he'd be towering over me, going off to college, and starting his own life. I felt left behind already.

I glanced at where Darry and Soda were both smiling, making shots at Pony's hair and decided this was as good a time as any to intrude.

"Hi baby," I greeted, hugging him tight. "I missed you."

Pony buried his head in my shoulder and nodded. He felt thin in my arms and I frowned. Well, at least there would be someone new to eat all of my nervous cooking.

Tatton cleared his throat a moment later and I let Pony go, smoothing his hair and wondering when I had blinked with him, too. He was blushing something fierce and I smiled. Some things didn't change.

"Where are Aries and Johnny?" I asked, not being able to put off asking any longer.

Pony's blush vanished and he looked back at his brothers, probably glad they were there for him.

"We were in a fire. The building collapsed on Johnny and Dallas knocked me out. I don't know what happened to them," he offered. "Aries was in the same ambulance as me and needed some stitches. I haven't seen him since we got here."

"I'll inquire at the nurses' station," Tatton volunteered, leaving the room before any of us could comment.

"Nurses?" West perked up. "I'll go co-inquire."

"Alright," I sighed. "Just stay out of trouble, please?"

"You have me confused with one of our other brothers – I'm always well-behaved."

I shook my head. Yeah, and pigs flew.

"Who are they?" Pony asked, leaning into Soda.

"My brothers," I explained, sitting down on the creaky wooden chair offered. "Numbers two and four out of the seven of us."

Darry sat down beside me, letting Soda put Pony between them as we waited. After several minutes, I decided to go and see what my brothers were doing before they did manage to find some trouble.

Tatton was standing down the hall by the nurses' station, rubbing at the spot between his eyebrows all my brothers seemed to find when they were frustrated. I raised an eyebrow of my own and he gestured at the nurse sitting behind the desk. She looked harried and I didn't blame her. Hospitals were busy places, unfortunately.

"Are you Aries' guardian?" she inquired and I nodded.

"Yes. Where is he?" I asked.

"Well..." she trailed off and Tatton sighed, loudly, obviously not impressed with her.

"It would seem that they have lost him," he informed me.

"No, he wandered off," the nurse corrected.

That did sound like my kid brother...

"Either way, the staff is having trouble locating one hurt fourteen-year-old boy, who they assure me is still possibly on the floor," Tatton elaborated, stressing the word 'possibly'.

"Mind if we take a look?" I asked and she blinked, like the idea had never occurred to her.

I felt like rolling my eyes. We were his family. We knew him best. It only made sense to have us look for him.

"We do have staff looking for him. If you would return to the waiting room, we will inform you once we've found him."

Both Tatton and I seemed to be in total agreement right then as we walked back towards the waiting room and bypassed it completely in favor of the rooms down the hall. West was talking to a pretty brunette, most likely a visitor since she wasn't in uniform, but excused himself when he saw us walking towards him.

"So?" He asked.

"Remember when we used to play hide and seek?" I replied and he groaned.

"I never was any good at that game," he whined.

"Think of it this way – the sooner you find the kid, the sooner you can go back to wooing your lady friend," Tatton suggested and West smirked.

"Why Tatton, I didn't even think you knew what wooing was."

Tatton glared at him, but decided that stalking down the hall made a better point than getting verbally angry with West. We followed, looking into rooms and listening for him until the hallway forked. Tatton went left and I tugged West right. It was looking like we would have to go to the next floor when I heard Aries' quiet voice coming from one of the rooms. I breathed a sigh of relief before catching West's frown.

"What's he yammering about?"

I frowned, listening harder, and wondered the same thing myself.

"I think that's German," I replied.

"Why is he speaking German? You think he needed stitches on his head or something?"

I didn't reply, stepping into the low lit room his voice was coming from. There were a few beds in there, all of them full. Aries was sitting on the edge of the far one occupied by an old woman. They seemed to be having a very deep conversation in low tones that wouldn't disturb anyone else in the room.

"Aries?" I called and he glanced up.

The old woman with him seemed to know we were there to take away her companion and she glared at West and I harshly. Aries smiled at her and offered a parting comment before getting up and walking towards us. I waited until he was in the hall before hugging him tightly, fully relaxing for the first time in days.

"Are you alright?" I finally asked. "Pony said you needed stitches."

"Yeah," he replied, gesturing to where his left arm was heavily bandaged. I noticed the wrist was bruised, as well.

"You got hurt in the fire?" I asked and he nodded. "I know we never discussed this before, but you don't go near a burning building, got me?"

He blinked, but nodded. For all the brains he had, he sometimes lacked all forms of common sense. Maybe it was just the age, since Pony was prone to those moments as well.

"And running away like that in the middle of the night? That is never to happen again, understood?"

"Alright," he offered, voice slightly hoarse.

"Alright," I repeated. "Now, what were you doing wandering the hospital?"

He spouted out something that was close to German and I frowned.

"English, Aries," I sighed and he blinked, his pupils were huge.

"She was yelling for her husband. No one here speaks Hungarian and they just keep feeding her pills. So we talked."

And yet again he managed to surprise me. He really could be a sweet kid sometimes.

He grinned and blinked at me, eyes still huge. A sweet, stoned kid...

"The little mutt's high," West chuckled, rubbing Aries' already mussed hair.

I noticed then he had cut it. I guess Johnny and Pony, along with the situation, were better at getting him to do something sensible than I was.

"They have really good stuff here," Aries informed us, loopy smile still in place. "Hi, West."

"Hi, Kiddo."

"Does this mean we're in New York?" Aries asked and I shook my head, wrapping an arm around his shoulders so we could head back to the others.

"No. It means you got into a lot more trouble than I could handle on my own."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh," I replied.

He didn't respond, just leaned against me and let me lead him down the hall. And even if I was still mad at him for wandering off, I had to admit that I was happy to have him home.

"Dallas cussed at the doctors," Aries told me after a minute. "They want him for observation. They want me to be here, too."

"If that's what's best, fine, but I would like to take you home." I rubbed his arm gently.

"That would be nice. Nice to get away from all this." I had the feeling he was talking about more than getting away from the hospital.

"Nah, kid. You have to stay and face the music," West sighed, picking up on that, too.

"Oh. Classical or Contemporary?"

"A little of both," I offered, steering him into the waiting room.

"How odd," he muttered. "Hi, Tatton."

I glanced at Tatton, seeing he didn't look impressed. He stalked closer to us and Aries had the good sense to burrow into my side, left arm protectively cradled close to him.

"And just what made you think it was ok to wander the building?" Tatton snapped right off the bat.

"There was this old woman – her father went to the same boarding school in France that I did. First year it was established, too," Aries told him, obviously not with it. "Her husband was missing, so I talked with her."

"I'm going to kill him," Tatton growled.

"Tatton," I warned. "It's been a bad enough night without you losing your temper."

"Yeah. Be nice, Tatty," West chimed in. "He's the baby, remember? The baby brother. Kind of like a baby bird, but easier to catch."

"I haven't forgotten. It's because he is my brother that I left New York in the first place," Tatton replied, looking annoyed. "And because he is my brother, he can't keep out of trouble for an hour."

"Sorry?" Aries offered cautiously.

Tatton glared at him, pointing a finger at his nose, which caused Aries to go cross-eyed.

"You ever get into trouble like this again and I will beat you senseless. Got me?" He threatened and Aries had the good sense to nod sincerely.

Seemingly done with the conversation, Tatton sat down in one of the waiting room chairs and West joined him with a long yawn. Aries didn't move from under my arm, looking over at Darry. Pony and Soda warily. All three brothers hadn't said a word while Tatton was ranting. It probably surprised them that they had such a different reunion than we had.

"Hi," Aries offered quietly.

"Hi," they both offered at the same time, causing me to smile.

Ponyboy got up and offered Aries a cigarette - an ice breaker with some purpose that still puzzled me. Aries took it, tucking it behind his ear and nodding to his friend. I tried to let him go so I could sit down, but he felt bad enough to be needy and didn't let me go. He was still clutching at me over the armrest of the chairs we sat in, burrowing his head into my shoulder so he wouldn't have to look at anyone else, even if they were our family and friends.

I met Darry's eyes and he offered me a shrug of understanding. Soda and Pony were squished as close to him as was possible in their chairs, too. I couldn't help but smile as we all settled in to wait on news about our friends.

West hummed impatiently off and on for the next fifteen minutes, flipping through magazines, sighing and tutting in between. Pony was transfixed with him and Aries seemed to think that staring at him was prime entertainment. Tatton finally suggested he go see if the nurses had switched shifts. It wasn't long after West went to investigate that two policemen showed up.

They asked questions, writing down everything they thought was relevant. And just when it seemed that the questions would never end, someone let a couple reporters in. They asked more questions than the police, flashing cameras and speaking over each other so even I was having a hard time keeping things straight. There was no doubt in my mind that Aries was completely turned around. If he tried to curl any closer into my side, he'd be a permanent part of me. It was after five or six whispered replies that they finally gave up on talking to him and focused on Ponyboy. From both of the interviews, I managed to piece together the story of the stabbing and the church fire. The boys had been through far too much in the last week.

I noticed Tatton stand after a while, frowning at the reporters. He ducked his head into the hall and I assumed he called for West before he moved in front of where one of the reporters was doing his best to ask Aries anything he could think of just to get the boy to talk. The questions were getting rather personal.

"The boys have been through a lot. They shouldn't be asked anything personal that will be made public," Tatton told them all, looking official.

"C'mon, Tat. They just want something that sells."

All attention turned towards West and not for the first time, I was glad that he was famous in some circles. Now that he was awake, West was as charming as ever and stealing the show. He soaked up the attention, seemingly happy to find something to do. Naturally, it wasn't West who finally broke up the media circus. He would have been quite happy to have let it go on for hours, and it probably would have if Darry hadn't stood up. He was big like West, but clearly didn't want their attention.

Things calmed down after that, enough so that both Soda and Aries fell asleep. Darry was dozing with Soda's head in his lap and West was back to his useless puttering with nothing to entertain him. It was past one in the morning and I wasn't used to just sitting around. Usually I could be found working shifts at the diner this late on the weekends, always on my feet just to stay awake. Needless to say, I didn't turn down the cup of coffee Tatton offered me. He handed another to Darry and settled down with one of his own, looking at Aries with what I could only describe as resigned annoyance.

"What am I going to do with him?" He asked, obviously to himself.

I shook my head. He knew he loved us. He was, just as I said, resigned and annoyed.

"You should make an effort to get to know him," I told him, breaking the quiet of the room.

"Why would I go and do something like that?" He asked, sounding annoyed that I had caught him musing to himself again.

"He might be able to return the favor one day," I replied. "You might need him more than he needs you one day, and it might be useful to have him on your side."

I knew he wanted to tell me I was wrong, but he knew as well as I did that Aries was a genius and he was more than capable of becoming something great and most likely useful.

Tatton huffed, looking back at our baby brother and then over at where Darry had stood during our conversation. He was headed towards the first doctor I had seen so far. Tatton stood as well, going over to be part of the conversation. I heard every word from where I was sitting and I really didn't want to.

We knew Dallas was going to stay for observation for the burns on his arm, but Johnny we knew little about. To hear that he was going to be crippled if he lived really hurt. He was a sweet kid and I still had trouble believing he had killed anyone.

"Come on, we're leaving," Tatton announced, grabbing his jacket from where he had thrown it over the back of a chair.

"The doctor even said we could take the little hairball home," West announced, pulling Aries to his feet.

I smiled as West huffed under Aries' dead weight, deciding to carry him instead of struggling with him.

"You're sure he's not ten?" West asked and I nodded.

"Positive. Come back for me?" I joked, feeling stiff as I stood.

"California," Tatton chided and I sighed, wrapping an arm around Darry's waist.

"Want me to carry you?" He jested in my ear and I shook my head.

"I'd never live it down. I just want to go home and sleep until I can't remember what day it is."

"Tomorrow night is the rumble," he reminded me as we followed everyone from the room.

"I know. That means an early dinner. Any requests?"

"That Mike cooks. Fried chicken," he added.

I shook my head and tightened my grip on him. "Alright. Fried chicken it is."

Like there was any other kind in Oklahoma.

* * *

Well, the end of this story is becoming an obsession. Hopefully the next chapter will be up next week, since I have a paper due and the marvelous Zickachick is going away for the weekend. Gotta love life - I get something productive done and things get busy.

Any comments at all are welcome and flames accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!

Tens & Zickachik


	46. Somewhat Back to Normal

Alright, as you can see I am on a Finn kick. So hopefully once I get this one done, I'll focus on the others. Thanks, as always, to Zickachik for being a great beta!

Disclaimer: The usual.

Steve's POV

The next morning I was up bright and early for work. Since it was Saturday, I didn't run the risk of my parents being up yet. Pop had been real sour for a few weeks now and I wasn't eager to run into him. So I didn't even bother with breakfast before I left, knowing there would be something at either Finn or Darry's place. So I didn't even stop to tie my shoe laces until I almost tripped over them and the morning paper on the front porch. To tell you the honest truth, I wasn't even sure why we got it. They just piled up and no one ever read them. So I picked it up to toss into the house and paused.

'_Juvenile Delinquents Turn Hero'_

Under that headline were pictures of Aries, Pony, Johnny and Dallas. I blinked. Three kids involved with a stabbing and Dallas Winston being called heroes? I figured Pop and Ma wouldn't miss this issue and angled the paper so I could read as I walked. By the time I had turned onto the street where Soda lived, I had the gist of the story and I couldn't believe it. They had actually rescued kids from a burning building for no reason. And here Johnny was, crippled up for it. Damn kid didn't deserve that. The simple truth was that we could get along without anyone but Johnny and Soda. Maybe Finn, too, since she'd become a mother-type part of our gang. But I could see us going on without her, too. Johnny, though, would leave a hole.

I glanced up then, hearing a door bang shut. A moment later, Finn's brother Tate came towards me. I was a little shocked when he just snatched the paper and cursed at the front page.

"Hey!" I snapped, but he ignored me, going back into the house.

It was my paper, sort of, so I followed. The house was in a little bit of a mess. It was obvious someone was eating breakfast in the living room that morning and that Finn had been in the middle of folding laundry at some point. It was a switch from what Mike had said was a "museum quality" to the house, which he had followed up with several grumbled opinions on what he thought of that. With Aries gone, Finn was quick to clean anything out of place and it didn't look lived in. Obviously, the kid was home. I guess it was a sign of things starting to go back to normal.

Tate was in the kitchen with the paper spread on the kitchen table, eyes scanning it so quick I wasn't sure if he was reading. Finn was leaning against the counter, coffee in hand, also watching Tate. She offered me a slight shrug I took to mean 'yeah, he does this sometimes, we just ignore it'. Well, he could be weird with someone else's newspaper.

"You took my paper," I pointed out and he gave me an unimpressed look.

"I would not have needed to if California would have them delivered," he replied, shooting a look at his sister.

"It's another expense, Tat," Finn offered.

"A reasonable one. How do you expect Aries to know what's going on in the real world?" Tate or Tat or whatever countered.

"That's the whole point of living in Tulsa," Finn informed him. "You should try it some time."

"I'll keep New York, thanks."

"Sandwich, Steve?"

I studied her for a moment, wondering what she was talking about. The conversation had gone from getting my paper back, to where they were living, and finally ending on a sandwich. I glanced at the counter where Finn had a couple sandwiches put together and nodded.

"Chicken alright? I'm trying to clear out the fridge."

"Yeah, sounds great," I replied, still watching Tat flip through the paper.

"Well," he said, straightening up a little. "We dodged a bullet there. The press seems to have concentrated on the juxtaposition of criminal delinquents turning into heroes. As well, West managed to do his job."

Finn handed me a sandwich and made her way over to the table, reaching for the paper only to have Tat smack her hand away.

"I'm reading, California," he reminded.

Finn rolled her eyes and leaned over his shoulder to read. I took a bite of my sandwich and remembered exactly why I never wanted siblings.

"_Boxing star West Lupin, 24, was found last night in the midst of all the excitement in a small waiting room at the Memorial Hospital,_" Finn read aloud. "_When asked, Lupin informed us that his younger brother, Aries Lupin, 14, was mixed up in the recent park brawl that left one Robert Sheldon, 17, dead. Lupin was quick to tell us all that he didn't believe a word of it and wouldn't say any more on the subject, instead continuing on to chat with us about his upcoming title fight next month in New York City._"

"The rest of his page is all around his silly fight," Tat added so Finn wouldn't have to read the whole thing. "The next page would interest you."

I hadn't gotten that far, so I leaned in on Finn's other side to look for myself. From what I'd seen, before the paper was ripped away from me, the front page of the paper had handled the fire and a recap on the murder, the next page following with a whole story on Darry, Soda, and Pony's fight to stay together after their folks died. West had been the focus after that.

Surprisingly, the next page was a picture of Finn in the waiting room with Aries tucked into her side. They both had far away looks and you could tell that neither of them had a minute to clean up for the picture. Finn was wearing Mike's flannel shirt that was covered in oil stains over her top and Aries looked like he'd been sleeping in the same clothes for a week, which he probably had.

"I officially hate cameras." Finn frowned at the picture.

"At least they were gone before you decided to flop all over your boyfriend," Tat said, earning a frown from his sister.

"Fiancé," she corrected, leaning in to read the paper. "_As it has been in the past, California Lupin, 20, was not far from her brother's shadow. _They have me shadowing the wrong brother."

"_Sources say that the heiress has been waiting tables at _The Dingo_ for the past year, only months after her disappearance from the public eye," _Tat continued.

"I can't believe they have nothing better to write about," Finn sighed. "How bad do they get?"

"Aside from bringing up the untimely death of your last fiancé, they were quite respectful of you. Probably because I was there, but you notice that never made the paper," Tat threw in.

"Last fiancé?" I asked and both siblings looked at me like they had forgotten I was there.

"Yes. It was an arranged marriage and he died. So Mike and I hit the road, finally ending up here," she explained.

"Then there were the ridiculous allegations that you pushed him down the stairs," Tat huffed. "As I said, they could have done far worse with this article. At least the focus was on your work to keep Aries and his exemplary grades. And we're lucky they don't have access to his track record with boarding schools."

"Remember that article in '64 that depicted us as 'a family with more money than morals, influence than responsibility, and chaos than a wild fire' ?" Finn asked, causing Tat to roll his eyes.

"Yes, their portrayal of me as a mob lawyer was quite hard to forget."

I wanted to ask a lot of questions, but I hadn't been alive this long by letting my mouth flap. So I shoved the sandwich in my mouth and chewed. Finn went back to where she had left her cup of coffee and Tat folded the paper neatly before turning to me and holding it out.

"Thank you for the use of your newspaper. Sorry for any inconvenience, but look - you gained a sandwich out of the ordeal."

The whole thing sounded like he was mocking me. Not that I hadn't thought it before, and probably would end up thinking it again, but this guy really was a jerk. I knew there were people who put me under the same category and made a point of being nicer to Ponyboy after this.

"West! Breakfast!" Finn hollered and it had the instant effect of something banging upstairs followed by thundering footsteps on the stairs. West appeared a moment later, dripping wet with his shirt pasted to this chest like he went swimming in it.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked, walking over to the counter and groaning. "Laynie, a sandwich is not a breakfast food."

"Says the man who eats ice cream on his toast," Finn countered.

"I'm telling you; it's good." West shrugged, picking up the sandwich on Tat's plate. "Now, if you tossed an egg and some sausage in one of these suckers, you might pass it off."

"Get your own," Tat ordered, taking the sandwich back and leaving West with part of the bread still in his grasp.

"So, you remember Tattlepant's eating habits after all this time." West smirked. "Don't tell Tell you let him live off sandwiches here or he may get mad at you in his annoyed-doctor look type way."

"Just eat, please," Finn directed, holding out a sandwich to the boxer.

"So, where's the little guy?" West asked, flopping down at the table.

"On the couch."

I glanced out the entryway from the kitchen and figured that laundry I spotted earlier was on top of the kid or something because I didn't see him.

"Is he feeling any better?" West asked, mouth full of ham sandwich.

"Well, he's not throwing up anymore, if that's what you're asking," Finn sighed.

"He better not have caught the flu," Tat put in. "I certainly don't have the time to catch something like that."

"I think it had more to do with stress," Finn replied. "So you're safe."

"Besides, you like never get sick. Mike, on the other hand." He shrugged.

"Mike 'on the other hand' what?"

"Well, speak of the Devil." West beamed at where Mike was standing in the doorway. "We were just talking about sick bastards."

Mike gave him an even look and I was pretty sure a punch was going to be thrown, but maybe I did associate Mike and Dallas too closely sometimes.

"I know exactly who my father is," Mike replied calmly. "But I hear your mom still has a thing for pool boys."

West set his plate down, muscles flexing. "That was your only free shot at my mother."

Tat and Finn both rolled their eyes.

"Our stepfather is a pool boy," Tat pointed out. "And Carol sleeps around more than some of the women who stand around on street corners."

"Tatton! She's your mother too!" West pointed out.

"Care to remind me of anything else unpleasant while I'm eating?" Tatton asked, gesturing at his mauled sandwich.

"You're a jerk," West countered.

"Time to go, Mike," Finn directed, handing him a sandwich. "Jack'll be speechless if you're actually on time for once."

"Alright," Mike replied. "I'm seeing Dal after work. Anything you want me to nag him about on your behalf?"

"Get going already, Garren." Finn brushed off the comment with a smile. "And try to keep that shirt semi-clean."

Yeah, even I knew that wasn't going to happen. Mike didn't reply, just leading the way out of the room and glancing at where there actually was a tuft of black hair sticking out from under all those clothes.

"Don't give your sister any grief today, alright?" He directed and Aries blinked at him from under a t-shirt. "Alright?"

Aries nodded that time and Mike ruffled what he could reach of his hair affectionately before leading the way out the door.

I just shook my head. Maybe I wasn't the only one who was going to try and be nicer to the people in my life.

/Aries' POV/

Everyone was ruffling my hair lately. Yesterday, it had been Dallas in that decrepit old church, West in the Hospital, and today at home was Mike. Next would be someone utterly ridiculous, like Mr. Tallowate.

I sighed, breathing deeply the scents coming off the laundry. They all smelled fresh, since Layne liked to hang it outside to dry when the weather was nice. It smelled like home, but not like the sweater.

I was still puzzling over that. Dallas had brought it to the church with him yesterday, said it was from my sister. Whatever unique scent it had was the most comforting thing I had inhaled in a long time. The laundry was missing that unique bit.

Perhaps it was just my perception. We were far from home, completely isolated in that decrepit building, and that sweater was the only thing that didn't smell like mould or cigarettes. There was something special about it that made me think of protection and safety, but I wasn't sure just what that was. I didn't even have the sweater here to compare. Dallas had taken us out to Dairy Queen for lunch, barbeque sandwiches all around. Naturally, I took off the sweater before I could spill all over it. It was probably still in the back seat of the T-Bird, wherever it was now.

It was a nice sweater, knit in grey wool and soft, rather than itchy. It seemed a bit stretched, like someone had completely curled up in it, but I wasn't about to complain. It would have been nice to have when we were all curled up on the hard floor together so we wouldn't freeze during the nights.

I sighed, shifting the t-shirt off my head so I could somewhat unmuss my hair. It was a losing battle and I desperately needed a shower, or even better, a bath like Pony had commented to the reporters last night. So far this morning, I had been busy puking when the shower was free, so I was going to have to wait until the hot water tank heated more before I attempted to get wet. I had missed hot water something fierce in the church. And soap. And my own bed.

There was another annoyance. Since both West and Tatton were here, there was a lack of beds to go around. Layne, West, and I had piled into hers last night, while Tatton had taken my room, and I was still feeling too warm from the experience. Maybe I had caught a bug up there. I hadn't felt well since before Dallas showed up. Layne had blamed it on exhaustion and malnutrition, which was possible. I personally thought it was shock from the fire still.

At the hospital, they had given me something strong for the pain and my thoughts weren't lucid enough to process what had happened. As I mulled over it this morning, it caught up with me, and the next thing I knew I was making friends with the toilet bowl.

I shifted a little and wondered if Pony was feeling sick, too. Those barbeque sandwiches had tasted terrible. I had only managed one because it sat like a rock in my stomach. Both Pony and Johnny had eaten like there hadn't been a speck of food in their mouths since we left home. Dallas, who had pointed out he'd missed breakfast, had offered to buy more if they slowed down. It hadn't been a good incentive and they sped up, if anything. Then we'd left to go back to that church.

I shivered. The church was a horrible place, but it was even worse with orange flames licking between the gaps of the building. I remembered Dallas pulling up close, looking at all the people who seemed to have popped up out of nowhere. There was a school bus, but I don't think I registered what that meant.

Pony was the first one to break out of the stunned pause we were all caught up in. He was darting from the car and towards the fire before any of us could say a word. Dallas made a grab for him, but it was useless. Johnny was on his tail a moment later, causing Dallas to swear violently. He turned in his seat to where I was sitting still and gave me the meanest look he could.

"_Don't you dare move."_

And that was enough to send me bolting as far away from him as possible. I wasn't sure why Dallas frightened me more than Mike, but he did. It was probably the fact he wasn't afraid of Layne. I had no insurance that I would survive if I went up against him. Most people would have stayed put, but I knew better. I'd grown up with a step father who could change his mind in a heartbeat, usually ending up with a beating that left me seeing stars. Dallas was just as unpredictable.

I could still feel the heat coming off the building if I closed my eyes. It had been the most powerful, oppressive force I had ever been privy to. It caused me to stop and stare. That's when I saw the fingers sticking out from between the slats of the boarded up windows. I darted forward; absolutely terrified that anyone was closer to the flames than I had been. The heat got stronger and my legs moved quicker. I touched the small fingers of a hand and felt them grab my own. My heart constricted. There were children in there.

I didn't think I would ever forget the pleas for help or the way I was desperately, if awkwardly, grasped through the gaps in the boards.

It took me a moment to wrench my fingers away and think. The most logical solution was to pull the boards out. Splinters sunk into my hands and my arms hit the boards hard. By the time I had three boards out, the two kids were trying to pull themselves through the jagged gap. I reached for them and pulled, scraping my arms up instead of the kids. The two little boys were terrified, even more than I was, so I pulled them along with me, knowing they had to get away from the heat as much as I did.

A woman clutched them away from me and I was grateful. I turned to look back at the church and watched as Dallas pulled more children from inside it. I frowned, how many were in there? Suddenly there was a scream and Dallas was yanking Pony from the gap, throwing him to the ground. Looking back, he probably passed out on impact, which was good. Dallas didn't have to fight with him to get the flames clinging to him smothered or try to keep him out of there when he darted back into the burning church. I remember wondering why he would do that and thinking he was the bravest person I had ever seen. But right then, Pony was too close to the flames, so I pulled him away with no help from the fat man who was hovering. He didn't even more when Dallas came back out, dragging Johnny with him. He stopped to set Johnny down beside Ponyboy, clutching his right arm the next moment.

He burned it pretty well if he was still in the hospital. I had my own theories on that. His dad never came to see him last night, so the hospital was probably still waiting to be paid, thus they were keeping Dallas as collateral. Human collateral, like a prisoner. If they knew him, they would have tossed him aside and been glad that's all the trouble he was.

I glanced at my injured left arm. Left arm, right arm; stunned and brave. Two things Dallas and I were in exact opposition for. He just cussed at his injury. I didn't even know mine was there. Dallas had grabbed my arm and shoved a handkerchief into the wound while I was distracted by that man hovering. I'd cried out, angry and hurt. Dallas hadn't had time for me beyond that with both Johnny and Ponyboy out cold on the ground. So I stood there, shaking and alone in a group of people until a medic was asking me questions, keeping a hand on my shoulder. I don't think he let go of me until I was passed off to a doctor at the hospital.

And there, my family found me again, taking me home, leaving Dallas on his own, and leaving Johnny on his own. I was suddenly quite happy to be home, even if it wasn't the exact same smell on the sweater. I shoved the last of the laundry off me and scooted up on the couch so I could lean against the arm rest.

"Hey. Feeling any better?"

I glanced up at my sister and nodded.

"Maybe I should try hiding under the laundry from time to time," she offered, smiling gently as she sat down on the couch by my hip.

"Thanks for bringing me home," I told her and she frowned a little.

"It wasn't ever an option to leave you there," she assured me. "Either you came home or we all stayed. And between you and me, I think the staff was happy to see West and his fan club leave."

I smiled at her. She always seemed to know the right thing to say to everyone. I liked the sound of the word 'home'. Before all this, I don't think I really appreciated what it could mean.

"Later on I was thinking we would go out and see Johnny and Dallas," she commented. 'That's if you feel better."

"I'd like that." I nodded.

We sat for a moment, both not sure what we wanted to say. At least I hoped that was both of us.

"What's on your mind, babe?" She asked and I sighed. I guess it was only one of us.

"I lost your sweater," I told her.

"Ah." She smiled slightly. "I think that sweater was made to be lost."

"Why?"

I thought it was a valid question since that didn't make much sense.

"I stole it from Rock when we were in New York. It still even smells like his after shave." She shook her head. "Before that, I think he stole it from Will Reilly, who probably stole it from his father and so on. It only makes sense it would leave me and then you. And hopefully someone who needs it will find it now."

"Really?" I didn't know if I believed her or not.

"Yes, really. It was a nice sweater, though," she mock-sighed and I stifled a laugh. "Go take a shower, change your clothes, and brush what's left of your hair."

She went to ruffle my hair and I batted her hand away. Yeah, everyone seemed to think that was hilarious.

"Yes, Mom," I teased and my sister gave me a strange look.

"Nope, just your sister, thank goodness. Could you see me with kids?"

Well, yeah, I could. She mothered everyone who ended up here. It was just who she was. I just couldn't see myself as an uncle or West as an uncle.

"No, not at all," I told her instead.

"Good. Now, get moving. Hero or not, you still have to put pants on."

Layne patted my knee and went back into the kitchen, watching the dishes a moment later. I may still be trying to get my mind around everything that had happened, but at least I had my sister to ground me here. As long as I had her, everything would be alright.

* * *

Well, another chapter done. Hopefully it makes sense. I think it makes sense. Meh, I'm a horrible judge.

Any comments at all are welcome and flames accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!

Tens & Zickachik


	47. The Pre Rumble

Yes, still on a Finn kick! Thanks to Zickachik, as always, for her awesome editing!

Disclaimer: The usual.

Darry's POV

One of these days, I was going to get a job where I didn't have to put in hours on the weekend, or better yet, one that paid well enough so I could afford a sick day every once in a while. I really hadn't wanted to leave Ponyboy with only Two-Bit for supervision, but I knew there was really no other way to handle the situation. I would have suggested they go next door, but Steve was pretty sure it was crazy enough over there without adding Two-Bit to the equation. I just hoped they did stay out of trouble, since Ponyboy hadn't looked too well when I left. At least he looked better than Johnny.

I sighed and leaned against the wall outside Johnny's room. He looked like hell and I knew there was no way he was going to make it through this. The doc had said something about there being an infection in his burns. The thought made my gut tighten. He wasn't even seventeen.

It was another minute before I could push off the wall. I had good intentions of visiting with my friends when I came here, but now, I wasn't so sure. My feet carried me further into the building, anyway, and down a floor to where Dallas was a prisoner. The thought normally would have brought a smirk to my face, since keeping Dallas here probably was like being on some prisoner watch. The nurse who was coming from his room certainly didn't look pleased.

Dallas was laying back in the bed, good arm thrown across his face and blanket pulled up under the bad one. He looked like he was in pain.

"Now, I was going through this magazine for couples. It says that a pregnancy should see us having more sex since there's really no chance to get pregnant again," Sevrin told him, fussing around the room and I nodded to myself. That explained Dallas.

"Would you just shut up," he groaned, a noise I never heard from Dal.

"It also said that we should probably spend more time together when we're not having fun. It'll structure the attachments of the baby," she continued.

"I don't care," Dal clenched the blanket a little tighter.

"Well, you should. Just how many children do you plan to have?" Sevrin asked, a bit of a laugh in her voice. "Now, tomorrow when we bring you home – you'll have to come and stay at Layne's house – there should be plenty of peace and quiet. With any luck, her brothers will be gone and it'll be just you and me."

Dal looked at her from under his arm and I wondered why he hadn't hit her already. There were probably some good drugs in his system keeping him from doing much about her. He glanced away and made eye contact with me in the doorway.

"Finally. Just don't stand there," he waved me in and I smirked. "How long were you planning on letting this continue on?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead," I told him, coming up beside the bed to touch his arm in silent apology.

"Well, at least one of your decent friends came to see you," Sevrin sounded like she was annoyed by that. "I thought Mike and Tim Shepard would never leave. Then there was Buck yammering on, but he brought you a present at least."

I watched Dallas left out a sharp huff of irritation. I could imagine he would enjoy Tim and Mike here to tease him about all this. It would have at least made the situation better. As for a present, I wasn't sure what Buck would think was a good gift for someone with a bum arm. Whatever it was, I hoped Dallas was smart enough to keep it hidden until he was out of the hospital.

"It wasn't a present. It's Finn's. He found that sweater in the back of the T-Bird," Dallas told her, looking like he was finally losing his cool with her.

"You were in the back of the T-Bird with _Finn_?" Sevrin demanded and Dallas rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and the freakin' Easter Bunny, too." Sevrin visibly relaxed at the tone of sarcasm.

"Well, how am I supposed to know these things?" She dismissed, causing Dally to make a low, angry noise he didn't follow up on.

I wondered if there was something about Sevrin or if it was the fact she was pregnant that kept Dallas from losing his temper. I didn't think I could ever live with a woman who made me as mad as Sevrin seemed to make Dallas.

"That's it on the chair. Take it to Finn's if you get the chance," Dallas directed and I nodded. "Take her, too."

"Nonsense, I promised I would stick around here and keep you company." Sevrin grabbed his good hand and Dallas yanked it away.

"And you're about two seconds away from seeing how good of company I can be," he threatened. "Go home, Sevrin."

She blinked a little and nodded, picking up the sweater and waiting by the door. She didn't look like tears were on the horizon, but she was certainly miffed.

The ride back with Sevrin was unusually quiet. She still had that miffed look on her face and I never thought I would actually want her to speak, but this wasn't a comfortable silence. I just didn't know her well enough to ask her exactly what Dallas had said to get to her. She let a lot of his comments just roll off her back, and a lot of those comments were a lot nastier.

When I pulled up out front of the house, she sat still for a lot longer than it took to get out of the truck. I was going to point out we were parked when she spoke.

"I don't want to go in there."

I didn't ask why. We'd all heard Finn yelling the night the boys disappeared. She'd forgiven Sevrin, but with Aries home, there was always the chance she would remember exactly what she was mad at Sevrin for. I doubted that would be the case, not tonight.

"Well, you can't hide here," I pointed out and she smirked a little.

"You remind me of my husband," she explained. "He never let me hide, even when I really wanted to."

She pushed her door open and climbed out, straightening her skirt and grabbing both her purse and the sweater. Fluffing her hair a little, she looked down at the sweater and seemed sad.

"Colt and I celebrated our first Christmas with Layne, Rock, and his gang. Rock wore this sweater," she informed me. "So maybe it'll be a good peace offering?"

"Maybe," I agreed.

"Come in with me?"

I didn't want to. I was expected over there later to help with dinner, but I wanted to shower first and find some clean clothes before I got that far. I reeked after a day on a hot rooftop. But it really wouldn't hurt to stop for a few minutes, especially if it made Sevrin look less dejected. I was beginning to see why Dallas was being nicer to her.

Aries was sitting on the couch when we walked in. He looked even paler than he had last night and I wondered if the boys ate something or caught a bug up in that church because Pony didn't look all that healthy this morning, either. Sevrin seemed to think something was up as well and sat down beside him.

"Hi, baby," she greeted. "I am so glad you're home."

"Thanks," was the quiet reply and Sevrin smiled a little.

"Not planning on running off again, are you?"

"It's not in my future plans, no," Aries replied with a shake of his head.

"Good. I don't think I could handle another reaming from your sister."

Aries didn't reply and I decided that if I was here, I might as well go and say hello to Finn. She was standing by the table, counting on her fingers, looking like she was in deep concentration. Finally she sighed and dropped her fingers, reaching to straighten the boxes on the table. They were full of bandages, gauze, and other supplies. I frowned and wondered what she thought was going to happen tonight and what she'd seen in New York to make her this cautious. She seemed to sense I was there and smiled a little apologetically as she turned to me.

"Standard war first aid kit for en-masse injuries," she explained. "I never thought I would have to organize one for a fight outside the neighborhood."

"Rough fights there?" I asked and she nodded.

"Sometimes a good bandage is all that is between you and death."

"Listen, there are no weapons tonight. We'll be fine," I assured her and she nodded, reaching into one of the boxes and pulling out a few medal trays.

"I guess I'll put away the suture kits then." She nodded.

"You can put three quarters of that shit away," Mike called from where he was peeling potatoes at the sink. "These wimps in Tulsa won't get busted up enough to even leave a decent scar or two."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mike," I replied and he smirked a little.

"Well, you know how I feel about Tulsa," he offered.

"Too close to Texas for comfort and too far in between New York and San Francisco to be interesting," Finn replied automatically. "So naturally, only wimps live here."

"Right," Mike replied.

"Aren't you forgetting that you live here, too?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Nope. With my chest, I'm a big wimp right now."

I was surprised by the answer. I had the feeling that if Finn and Mike ever had conversations like this, they were in private. Mike always went for the toughest exterior he could manage. I always wondered if it got tiring trying to keep it up. Now I knew.

"Gosh, you reek," Finn commented, nose wrinkled a little as she looked at me.

"Haven't showered yet," I explained. "Sevrin seemed to think she needed a body guard coming in here."

Finn sighed, rubbing at the space between her eyebrows. "She seems to think the world revolves around her."

Mike snorted. "Thinks?"

"Yeah," Finn replied absently, looking over the supplies again. "I guess I should put this in the other room so we can have the table to eat on. Though I suppose I have time. What time are the boys coming?"

"Soda and Steve won't get here until after five. Pony and Two-Bit are off somewhere, so your guess is as good as mine," I offered. "I'm going to go shower. You should put all this away and try to find something distracting for a while."

She smiled at me a little. I guess I knew her better than I gave myself credit for.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like fights. Anything I can do to prepare for them, I will, but…it never keeps me from worrying over them."

"Everything will be alright tonight, I promise."

She nodded and leaned up to give me a kiss. Mike banged something in the sink, but I ignored it. When she pulled back, she was looking slightly amused.

"I'm sorry, but you really do smell terrible. I'm going to put this all away." She nodded towards the stuff on the table and I smirked, shaking my head.

The house was quiet when I walked in. I hoped that Two-Bit and Ponyboy had the good sense to be headed home by now or they were going to miss the fight tonight. It was nice to have the shower to myself, though. No one banging on the door, no one barging in for something, not having to keep an ear out for any trouble while I was out of the picture…like I said, it was nice, and it never seemed to happen anymore unless it was before sunup. I was dressed and in the process of shaving when Soda and Steve came thundering through the door. Soda's shoes hit the wall, as usual, and coats were tossed to land where they may. Yeah, like that didn't happen every day.

"Darry, you home?" Soda hollered.

"Yeah," I called back, concentrating on not cutting my neck open.

"Want me to put dinner on, or is Finn cooking?" He hollered louder.

"Mike's cooking," I yelled back.

Soda whooped happily and Steve laughed. I was glad he was thrilled with Mike cooking because it was going to be slim pickings around here tonight.

I was cleaning my razor when Soda came skidding into the bathroom. He took a look in the mirror and ruffled his own hair in every direction, looking tired and covered in grease. He smelled like sweat and the garage. I did my best not to imitate Finn in the nose wrinkling department.

"You planning on showering?"

"Yep. Stevie needs one, too," Soda replied, picking up my towel and judging if it was too wet to use or not. "So if you want to go on over without us, go ahead. You know how long it takes Steve to get his curls just right."

I nodded. Steve was more than a little vain when it came to his hair.

"Hey Darry?" Soda sounded serious. "Do you think we can win this?"

"The actual fight? Yeah. Will we win anything more than that? I doubt it. Things have been this way too long to expect them to change on a dime."

"Yeah." Soda nodded. "It sure won't be a fight without Dallas."

"Sure won't," I agreed, putting my razor away.

"We went and saw Johnny at lunch," he offered softly and I squeezed his shoulder in response.

"Let's win this one for him," I suggested, earning a nod from my brother.

"I'd better get clean before Steve decides to butt ahead in line," Soda offered after a minute or so. "Have to smell good for all those Socs we're going to put in head locks."

"It's the least we can do," I put in, watching Soda smirk before he pulled his shirt up and over his head.

I left him to his shower and tucked my shirt into my pants as I walked into the living room. Steve nodded over the magazine he was reading while the TV was on. I didn't say anything about it, figuring Soda had taught him that bad habit. We didn't bother speaking as I laced up my shoes and he flipped pages. Not that Steve and I ever had engaging conversations. I assumed he saved those for Soda.

A minute later, I walked through Finn's front door for the second time in a little over an hour. Aries wasn't on the couch, but Sevrin was.

"Geeze Louise!" Sevrin gaped up at me. "Is she pissed at you too, or are you going for some extra brownie points?"

"What?" Sevrin didn't make much sense to me at the best of times.

She got up and walked over to where I was standing, a hungry look on her face that put me off completely. She looked me up and down like I was a piece of meat or something expensive before trailing a hand over my arm. I stepped back, she took a step forward.

"My god, you're gorgeous! That shirt…" she trailed off, reaching for my chest this time.

I was wearing a tight black t-shirt for the rumble that showed off every muscle on my upper body. I didn't often wear shirts this tight and Sevrin looked at me like she'd never seen me before. I would have been flattered if she wasn't carrying Dally's baby and my fiancée's best friend.

"Now I finally see why she's sleeping with you." Sevrin nodded.

I didn't believe that was the only reason why Finn and I were together. Sevrin was just weird, so I completely ignored her and went into the kitchen, hoping that Finn would help me out here.

Mike was the only one in there, standing at the stove where he was frying chicken and humming gravelly to himself. He glanced over his shoulder at me and pointed a spoon at the window. A drop of something hit the counter and he cursed before wiping it up with his hand and sucking his fingers.

I went over to the back door and watched Finn carefully take the clothes off the laundry line and fold them into the basket at her feet. Her hair matched the sunset colors and I didn't mind watching. I didn't love her because of her looks, but I would have been lying if I said I didn't find her to be beautiful. We hadn't spoken of it since the night I asked her, but we were engaged and one day we would get married. I felt guilty then because I knew it wouldn't be for a long time, but she never complained about it. It wasn't her way.

"Gonna stand there staring all day?" She asked, picking up the basket and breaking me out of my thoughts. "Cause I could use someone to open the door for me."

I nodded, opening the door. She went up on her toes as she passed me, kissing my cheek and smiling.

"Much better."

"Layne, when can we expect those brothers of yours back?" Sevrin asked, coming into the room and looking at me in a more coy way.

"Any answer I could give you would be a guess," Finn replied, setting down the basket of laundry on one of the chairs.

"I don't see why they had to go on a run, of all things." Sevrin shook her head. "They're just going to have to shower up for the fight and then after it."

"It's a man thing. Now, why don't you do a woman thing and set the table," Mike suggested.

"I will set the table, but I want it noted that men can do it just as well as women, usually better since women tell them what to do." Sevrin sent Mike a dirty look. "How many?"

"Four Lupins, three Curtises, the two of us, Steve and Two-Bit. Do the math," Mike replied.

"You think you're so smart," Sevrin drawled, heading for the cupboard.

"Eleven," Finn called, watching Sevrin count out the plates.

"I can count!" Sevrin declared loudly.

Finn shrugged and laid out the stained table cloth she saved for group dinners like this. She was honestly beyond caring what got spilled on it. Sevrin stomped over in a huff and began setting down the dishes.

"I'm home," West hollered, slamming the front door and walking into the kitchen. "I won. I get the shower first."

West was shirtless and his muscles were more developed than mine which didn't really didn't surprise me with his profession. What did surprise me was Sevrin's complete lack of interest.

"Go put on a shirt. No one likes seeing your man boobs," she ordered.

"They're pecks, not man boobs. And if I put a shirt on, I wouldn't be getting in the shower, now would I?" West snarked back. "Besides, you wish you had a set like these."

"Ass," she accused.

"One of those, too," West called over his shoulder as he left the room.

Both Aries and Tatton came into the room just after the bathroom door slammed upstairs. Aries looked up at the ceiling and frowned.

"With the age of the house, he shouldn't slam doors that hard."

"Try telling him that," Tatton huffed, walking over to the sink for a drink of water.

"Get out of my space before you sweat all over the food," Mike requested and Tatton sent him a calculating look.

"The extra salt may make it taste better," he offered before going to stand beside Finn.

"When was the last time you ran?" She asked, pushing the sweaty blonde locks off his forehead.

"Every morning. When was the last time I ran with West or Rock? It's been years," he replied, gulping down more water. "How much time do we have?"

"The fight is at seven," Finn replied. "Dinner is almost ready, though."

"Good. I'm starved."

I wondered if that meant that Tatton and West would be fighting in the rumble. Sevrin mentioned it earlier, but Sevrin wasn't all that credible. The thought honestly hadn't occurred to me. They weren't a part of this beyond being Aries' older brothers. They weren't even from this city. I glanced at where Finn was talking to Aries about how he was feeling and wondered if we needed to have a talk about this.

"I just counted their laps, honest," he sighed. "Any other day and I would have beat them."

"I have no doubt about that." Finn smiled indulgently. "Did West really win?"

"That depends on what you consider winning," Aries replied. "West stopped first, but Tatton made sure he was a lap ahead before he stopped."

"Sounds about right. Why don't you take a seat until we're ready to eat?" Finn suggested and Aries shrugged before doing as he was told.

"Your color is better, baby," Sevrin offered, pausing in her placement of the cutlery to brush Aries' hair off his forehead, too.

Before Aries could offer a response, the back door opened and Pony came in. He looked like he had showered and greased his hair. That meant Steve and Soda were up to something next door. I frowned, noticing he was still just as pale as he was that morning. He sat down beside Aries with a nod to all of us and there wasn't much notable difference to their colors.

Finn set a hand on his forehead, causing Pony to jump a little and pull back.

"That's two fevers in this house," she informed us. "You're out of this fight tonight."

"What?" Pony gaped at her like she was short a few dimes. "You – you can't do that! I'm not sick! Darry!"

I was his brother and his guardian. If anyone had any say, it was me.

"He should fight," I put in, earning a confused look from Finn.

"He has a fever, Darry. Lord knows what they got for sleep in the middle of nowhere or what bugs they picked up, and yet you think he can fight?"

I had never heard her speak that way to me, almost dismissively, like I was Mike or Sevrin. She automatically assumed she was right and I was just going to go along with it. I reminded myself that she really didn't like the fact there was a fight at all and she was just trying to keep one more person she loved from being hurt, but she made it so damn easy to be offended right then.

"And what about your brothers?" I challenged.

"Aries? He's in no condition to fight either," she replied like that was obvious, and Aries slumped in his chair like he was embarrassed right then.

"No, I mean the other two."

"Well, of course they're going to fight. Another couple days cooped up together and we'll have front seats to a second rumble in the living room." She shook her head. "It will do us all some good to have them work out some of their frustrations through their fists."

"This isn't their fight. This isn't your fight. What right do you have to dictate from the sidelines?" I asked and she blinked.

"I think this is the kind of conversation we need to take outside." She turned for the door.

Everyone was looking at me and I agreed with her. We didn't need an audience for this.

"Fine." I followed her, making sure to shut it firmly behind me.

"So is this what we're going to have our first fight over?" She demanded, arms folded across her chest defensively.

"Well, it's as good a time as any to have one."

"Fine. Tell me what I've said you disagreed with," she invited.

"You just don't get it. This fight is all about pride and proving that Greasers are just as good as Socs. If we win, we won't have to worry about any more of our kids getting jumped by them in our territory," I explained. "Aries and Pony deserve to be a part of it since they've been on the receiving end of it."

"So, what? You're going to keep one eye on them, the other on the fight? And if something happens to one of them because you were busy pounding some Soc's head in?" She asked.

"That won't happen."

"You can't know that," she sighed. "There will be other fights, and as for getting back at the Socs, I think they have more than done their part."

She had a point.

"Fine. But you get to be the bad guy on this one," I conceded.

"Fine."

"Now, about your other brothers," I started.

"I know they're not from around here, but can you honestly afford for Ponyboy, Aries, Mike, Dallas, and Johnny to be out of this fight on top of Curly Shepard?" She asked and I wanted to sigh. She had another good point there.

"We'll manage."

"You'd manage a far sight better with a professional boxer and Tatton fighting with you. And before you start, Tatton has been fighting in New York since he was my age," she added. "And they are a part of this. As you pointed out, it was their baby brother who got jumped and who will probably be targeted in the future if you don't win tonight. That's all I'm going to say on the matter."

"It's not just me. It'll be Brumly and Shepard to convince, too," I pointed out, knowing I had lost this one spectacularly. They'd take one look at West and be sold.

"Are we done fighting? Because any moment now West is going to figure out there're no towels in the bathroom."

I didn't reply. I was mad at her. I don't think she had meant to make me look like an idiot when she was pointing out the facts, but it stung that the first time we disagreed, it was her side that won out.

She shook her head and went back in the house, so I followed. Pony looked at me expectantly and I shook my head. I glanced over at Mike, waiting for the snark about my manhood, but he seemed to be keeping his nose out of this one.

"And that is the sign of a good relationship," Sevrin declared, receiving a glare from both myself and Finn.

"Laynie! Where are all the damn towels?" West hollered.

Finn sighed and grabbed the basket of laundry she had set on a chair earlier, muttering something about really needing a smoke as she left the room.

It was a shame I didn't smoke at times like these because that sounded like a damn good idea. I'd have to settle for hitting a few Socs.

* * *

Well, I think I can throw my approximate number of chapters out the window with all these odd chapters popping up. Oh well, more fun for me!'

Any comments at all are welcome, flames accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens & Zickachik


	48. A Rumble to Remember

Well, here is my splashing return from NANOWRIMO. It's not much, but I'm working on it! This chapter is now Beta`d! Zickachik is awesome for putting up with me! As usual, happy birthday to my dear friend Aqua Marine. Hope she enjoys!

Disclaimer: The usual.

On with the show!

Darry's POV

Dinner had never felt so uncomfortable over at Finn's house. We had the whole table between us and she didn't spare me a single glance. Soda, Two-Bit, Steve and West were all full of energy, keeping the conversation going and making it seem like nothing was wrong. Ponyboy was sulking and Aries was looking at his dinner like it was going to bite him, but it didn't take much for West to convince them to help him make a three-plate long mound of mashed potatoes shaped like a train or possibly a log. Finn frowned at that, but didn't bother telling them to eat since she was pushing her own dinner around. By the time everyone was done eating and the dishes were done, we had half an hour to kill before the fight. Finn had everything to patch up wounds laid out again, so everyone kept out of the kitchen. That meant both the TV and radio were on while we all fidgeted and tried to keep ourselves busy. Mike seemed to be the only one completely calm as he slumped in his chair and watched the TV.

"Laynie? Got any tape in that box of yours?" West asked, walking into the kitchen.

I leaned a little to the right to watch through the door as the pair of them dug through it and finally came up with the white tape.

"The tape will only help so much. You ruin your hands and you can explain what happened to that coach of yours," Finn reminded, pulling the tape around West's left wrist firmly.

"I won't be telling Chief jack-shit about this. Do you know how mad he's going to be when I show up after hiding out here for a week? I'll be lucky if he doesn't box the tar out of my ears for a month," West replied. "If I ruin my hands in some street fight on top of it, I think he might just murder me with his bare hands."

"What a lovely role model," she commented. "Now, you have to promise me that you won't kill anyone tonight."

"Why, are they that soft skulled around here?" West smirked.

"No, but they're not professional fighters, either. You control yourself, West; or you're on your own."

"God, you sound like Granny. 'Weston Mathew, don't you dare do blah blah blah or else blah blah blah,'" West mocked, smoothing the tape on his hands before joining us. "I don't know about all of you, but I don't think they can begrudge us for being a few minutes early."

Soda and Steve had twin grins on their faces.

"Shepard's probably already there," Steve pointed out, reaching for his shoes.

"And Brumly won't be too far behind him," Soda added, pulling on his shoes, too. "Wanna come watch?"

Pony looked hopeful, but I knew better than to get Finn any more annoyed with me by offering up my consent on anything. Finn gave me a tired look and reached for her own shoes.

"Coats and shoes," she directed at Ponyboy and Aries. "Mike."

"Sure, let's go stand around for an hour," Mike grumbled, pushing out of his chair. "Just what I had planned tonight."

"What about me?" Sevrin demanded.

"Stay, come, go," Mike offered. "No one cares."

"It won't be pretty, Sev. Might wanna go bake me a cake or something to keep your mind off of how brave I am," Two-Bit teased, getting a shake of the head from Sevrin.

"You know what? We do need cake," Sevrin agreed. "I am going to go to the store and buy some supplies after I paint my nails."

"Don't cook it until we get home," Finn told her.

"Why not?" Sevrin looked confused.

"Firstly, the last thing I need is to run interference with the fire department only a day after the kids came home and were interviewed by the police department in regard to not only a murder, but arson," Tatton told her.

"And secondly, burnt cake is just nasty," West threw in.

"At least I can cook," Sevrin replied, flopping down on the couch in a huff.

"No, you can go to the Deli like nobody's business," Mike replied, pulling on a clean t-shirt.

"See if I ever cook for you again," Sevrin threatened and Mike smirked a little, like he was looking forward to the situation.

"Shall we?" Two-Bit asked, gallantly offering Soda his arm.

"We shall," Soda replied, looping his arm through Two-Bit's. "Coming, Stevie?"

"Don't call me Stevie," Steve ordered, picking his pace up behind them.

West, Tatton, Pony and Aries followed, leaving the three of us to follow. Finn had one of Mike's flannel shirts on over her t-shirt and she was pulling the loose ends around her. For all her preaching to get Aries and Pony into their coats, she didn't take her own advice.

"This is the dumbest idea you've had in a long time," Mike commented and Finn shrugged. "You gonna be able to just watch this time?"

"Will you?" She countered, causing Mike to shrug.

I picked up my pace to catch up with my brothers. Soda was full of energy while Ponyboy looked like he was being forced to a funeral. I ruffled his hair and hoped to get some reaction from him. He swatted my hand away. Well, that said it all.

When we walked into the lot, Finn, Mike, Aries and Ponyboy stopped on the edge. It was probably a wise choice. Fights could be wild and getting in the way wasn't something you wanted to do. I glanced back and caught Finn's eye. She was worrying her bottom lip, the only time I had ever seen her mimic Aries.

"Darry?" She called and I nodded. "Kick some ass."

I smirked and nodded again. If the one person I was hoping to see here showed up, I was going to give the beating of a lifetime to him. Glancing across the lot, I didn't see any Socs yet, but they'd come soon enough.

/Finn's POV/

The boys walked over to where everyone was convening. They were all pumped for a fight, jumping around and jostling each other to keep their blood moving. It wasn't cold, but it was chilly enough so that all these boys who weren't wearing coats needed to keep moving unless they wanted to do something as unmanly as start shivering. All that was left were for the Socs to show up to get the party started. I glanced at Mike, knowing the last thing he wanted was to be here watching a fight, but I couldn't honestly tell the boys we were staying home while all this was going on and leaving Mike alone with Sevrin was asking for trouble.

"I've never seen a fight before," Aries commented, looking almost longingly after our brothers.

"And you wonder why you're not allowed to fight," Mike said with no heat, watching everything intently.

"I've been in plenty. Usually me and Johnny jump on one and beat him up together," Pony commented, not looking impressed.

"Sounds like you and Merit in that big gang fight."

I flinched slightly at the reminder. Mike didn't try to be, but sometimes he could be an ass. I remembered that fight vividly. Merit had been my appointed babysitter at the time and he had managed to keep me out of the fight for a while, but those New York boys had pulled blades and I had jumped on one's back and nearly got myself cut to ribbons. Merit had his hand sliced up protecting me earlier in the week, but he beat on the guy anyways while I thumped on his head. Between the pair of us, we had one guy down in only minutes. That was Merit's last fight.

"Shut up."

Mike probably would have flipped me off if he wasn't busy watching fancy cars pull up. Finally, there was something happening. Boys I didn't know walked purposely past us, lining up across from everyone else. Darry stepped up, waiting to see who would come to start the fight. I even swore he was smiling when a tall guy in a letterman jacket stepped out.

"I think that's Paul Hogan," Pony informed us. "He and Darry were friends in High School."

"That slimy piece of shit has no business here."

Somehow, I wasn't all that surprised to see Dallas standing on Mike's other side. He was looking determined. I knew that look.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Dallas asked, looking over at Mike.

"With my busted chest and your bum arm?" Mike smirked. "Why not."

And with that, they were both jogging off to where the fight had suddenly turned from Darry beating Paul's head in to a free-for-all.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked myself.

The fight was a mess. There were bodies everywhere, skidding along the ground, tangled in each other, moving everywhere. I hated the sound of the hits and the grunts. Aries was watching with rapt attention and Ponyboy still looked like it was torture to be left out like this.

I'd learned long ago that you had to focus on one person in a fight or you could get disoriented. I never was able to actually follow through with that, though. There were too many things to see. This was the first time I had seen my boys fight. They weren't as cut throat as the New York boys. They weren't a meticulous. They didn't make it as personal. But they were wild and they were doing damage.

Steve and Soda were closest, fighting beside one another, but not getting in the way of each other, like they did everything in life. My eyes focused on West for a moment as he practically danced through the different fights with the grace only a professional could have, chasing one guy who looked terrified of him. Tatton had a knee into another guy's back, hitting him around conversation about lord-knows-what. Mike had his arms wrapped around some guy, keeping him from hitting Dallas, who was beating him as well as he could with one hurt arm. The side of Two-Bit's face was bleeding freely and I knew that wouldn't be the only injury. Darry was where my eyes stuck after that. He was still exchanging hits with Paul, smashing his fist into the blonde's face, taking body shots in between. I could almost forget there was a fight by watching the muscles of his back and arms shift as he moved. Sevrin was right – that shirt left nothing to the imagination.

After what seemed like hours, one of the Socs pulled back, running with a limp towards the cars. It set off a chain reaction. They all started racing for their cars. Our boys started to cheer and throw things after them. Pony started towards where our boys were cheering and the rest of us followed.

"Is it over already?" West asked, looking surprised as he walked over to Darry with the same guy he'd been chasing earlier now in a headlock.

"Yeah. We won." Darry nodded, wiping some blood off his lip.

"Round one, right?" Darry shook his head and West frowned. "C'mon! No one told me it was going to be that short! I'm still warming up on puddin' gut here."

"Speaking of which, why do you still have a hold of him?" Tatton panted, coming over, too.

"Are you panting?" West sounded like he didn't believe that. "When we get back to the city, you and I are both going to do some serious training."

"Bite me and my restraining order," Tatton huffed and West rolled his eyes, looking down at the blonde pulling at his arm still.

"Well, fight's over. Be sure to come and see a real fight if you're ever in New York," West told his new friend. "I'm West Lupin, by the way. You probably know me from heavy weight fights I've had on TV. One day, I'm going to be all they show."

"West," I chided. "Let him go."

"Did you see me, Laynie?" West beamed, dropping the poor boy, who got his feet under him and was gone as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Yes. I saw everything," I assured him.

"You too?" West asked Aries, who nodded. "Well, what did you think?"

"It was violent and completely enthralling, like a watching a car crash." Aries shook his head. "I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"And yet again, I maintain that fourth brother queer thing," West said gravely.

Tatton and I both rolled our eyes. A friend of Tell's had come up with this weird theory on how mothers didn't produce enough male hormones after the pregnancy of the fourth son, leading to homosexuality. West, maintaining he was number three, rather than four, thanks to Tatton and Tell being twins, just wouldn't let it go.

Darry and the rest of the guys who had fought were all standing together talking. I assumed there was some end of the fight business that needed to be taken care of. Mike and Dallas were busy being congratulated for being idiots. I had to admit that they really were a pair and expecting them to sit this one out was too much.

When Mike did come within swatting distance, I did smack his arm good.

"Happy?" I demanded.

"Ecstatic," he growled.

"And your chest?" I prodded.

"Also freakin' great, thanks."

I could tell he was lying. He was holding himself with his shoulders as relaxed as possible so he wouldn't pull at muscles he hadn't used in about a month now. It was all healed now, still hurting from time to time when he over worked his chest. He needed to start building the muscles back up slowly. Rumbling did not count as "slowly". Rumbling was jumping right into the fast lane.

I let it be, though, and turned my attention to the rest of the boys. Two-Bit's face and hand were both bleeding, but his smile was infectious. Soda was trying to resist smiling with his lip split open and Steve was favoring his ribs. Tatton was rubbing his knuckles and West was clawing at the tape on his hands, but neither looked hurt. Dallas's bandaged arm needed rewrapping and Darry had a cut on his forehead. They all had one thing in common – they all looked pleased with themselves.

I caught Darry's eye as he was busy shaking hands with a bleeding Tim Shepard and waited until he made his way over to where I was standing. He merely crossed his arms and waited. I guess I deserved it for starting our fight earlier. I still couldn't believe we'd fought like that over something so silly.

"You were wonderful," I told him. "And Sevrin was right about this shirt."

"This mean we're not fighting anymore?" He asked and I shook my head, reaching to gently kiss what was looking like the beginnings of a swollen lip.

"Nope. You are done fighting for the night, Mr. Curtis." I smiled and he returned it.

"Ain't the love birds sweet?" Dallas drawled.

"You, Dallas Winston, stole the show," I needlessly informed him. "And I am willing to bet your arm hurts like hell."

"You can quit naggin'. I'll have someone at the hospital look at it," Dallas informed me with a scowl.

I think we all looked at Dallas like he had grown a third head. It wasn't every day that one of these tough guys said he was going to voluntarily go to the hospital for something as simple as getting his wound redressed and a couple pain killers in his stomach.

He didn't bother elaborating. He just turned, grabbed a fist full of both Aries and Ponyboy's shirts, and started off towards where Buck Merrill's falling apart T-Bird was waiting.

"Come on. Johnny was askin' for yas," Dallas growled.

Johnny. I had completely forgotten about him with this Rumble looming over our heads. I took a step forward, to do what I didn't know, before Mike grabbed my arm. He withheld a wince and gestured over to where the boys were all beaten up and bloody. He had a point.

"Alright," I sighed. "Let's get you boys home and patched up."

No one had any objections. The mention of Johnny seemed to have taken all the wind out of their sails, too. There was a marked difference between the walk home and the walk to the Rumble. The boys were less lively and Darry let me throw an arm around his waist.

As soon as we walked through the door, I was glad that I had all the things we needed set out. The boys all seemed content enough to just flop down into the living room and wait their turns. Well, almost all of them. West immediately followed me into the kitchen, hands in my face like a very pushy cat.

"Losing circulation?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, but I would like to keep it that way." He gestured towards his hands and I sighed, carefully peeling the tape away from his skin.

Despite the tape, his knuckles were red. He wasn't a bare knuckle fighter. The gloves made his hits harder and his hands suffered less for it. I had the feeling my brother couldn't have gone a whole round with just tape. He was spoiled.

"Any ice?" He asked.

He was one of those guys who kept their joints from swelling by soaking their hands in ice water. West was conditioned to have it after every match, regardless whether he needed it or not. Tonight was no different.

"In the food box," Mike directed, coming into the room behind us.

"I know what a fridge is called," West commented, going over and pulling the block of ice I'd had Mike freeze earlier. "Ice pick?"

"In the drawer left of the sink, second one down," I directed, wondering if it was such a good idea to give him free range with an ice pick. "Make sure you chip it outside. And please don't hurt yourself in the process."

"That sounds like something Tattlepants would say. I have to get him back to New York before you turn into another kill joy. Lord knows we already have too many of those in this family." West shook his head, taking the ice block outside.

"Who do you want to start with?" I asked and Mike shrugged.

"Steve's ribs need to be wrapped. I'll have to do that. So you can get started on Two-Bit's face," Mike suggested and I nodded. "Wait for me to do his hand."

I nodded and let Mike head into the other room. Two-Bit came in a moment later and flopped down at the table. He was grinning slightly and I was sure that the beers he had earlier, along with the adrenaline from the fight was still pumping through him.

"So, Mike says you're my nurse tonight."

"Mike is delusional sometimes," I told him. "Speaking of which, any dizziness, nausea or head pain?"

"Nope. Are you sure you're not a nurse moonlighting as a waitress?" He grinned and I shook my head. "I mean, most women don't know this stuff unless they're professionals or they work the bar, like my mom."

"Hold still and I'll tell you," I told him, tilting his chin up.

"Deal. Tell me how a dashing redhead like you ended up learning how to fix people up."

I smirked at him a little bit and wiped away the blood that had been running down the side of his face. "My brother, Tell – Tatton's twin – is a doctor."

"No kiddin'?" He looked like he was thinking on it. "Can't picture him healing anything."

"Tell is the opposite to Tatton in many ways," I explained. "And a very good doctor and teacher. When we were in New York, there was a big gang war and he was busy patching everyone up, but he was always narrating what he was doing so I would know what to do when he wasn't around. I learned a lot."

"So you were his nurse?"

"Sure." I shrugged.

"So, now you're my nurse then."

I saw the smile on his face and nodded, not willing to argue such a small point.

"And would you like to know what the most important thing I learned was?" I asked him, touching the skin around the cut gently. "When to sew and when to just add a dab of super glue."

That was when the practiced eyebrow raise came out and he looked at me like my head had fallen off.

"It's something that the doctors back during the Korean War discovered," I assured him. "And we use it a lot back in New York."

"But we're in Tulsa and you want to glue my face together," he pointed out.

West chose that moment to come back in with the block of ice in pieces and injury free. He glanced over at us and paused.

"What's going on?" He asked. "He should be up and drinking by now."

"He's afraid of the glue," I sighed.

"Why? Barely leaves a scar," West replied, walking the ice over to where he had a bowl on the counter. "Would you feel more at ease if I did it for you?" He asked and Two-Bit sighed.

"I'll trust you, Finn," Two-Bit gave in and I nodded, working fast to get the experience over with.

Two minutes later it was over with and Two-Bit was looking surprised. "Are you just gonna do that to my hand?"

"No. Mike wants to stitch it." I dug out one of the stitch kits Darry wanted me to put away before the fight.

"As in Mike will be sewing it?" Two-Bit looked more doubtful than ever.

"Believe me, Mike is better than Laynie here at the stitching bit," West put in helpfully. "Laynie's only job will be sitting in your lap the whole time, feeding you bourbon, and keepin' your mind off your hand. It'll be the closest you'll come to sex in this kitchen."

I blushed, and because I had red hair, it was always a darker flush than anyone else I had ever met. That was why I didn't blush unless I could help it, but here my brother was insinuating things that would never happen, especially not in this kitchen. The worst part was that West knew how we fixed things. It was my job to sit on Two-Bit and make sure that his hand didn't move until Mike was done. Mike was quick, neat, and efficient, though. He wouldn't take long and none of us would be enjoying the experience.

"West, don't you have ice to hand out?" I sighed.

"Yep. I'm going," West assured me.

"Are you really going to sit in my lap?" Two-Bit asked with a lewd grin and I sighed again. At this rate, it was going to be a very long night.

It was half an hour later when Mike and I closed our little hospital. The last patient was Mike himself. He didn't enjoy my fingers massaging the over taxed muscles in his chest in shoulders, but the idea of soaking in the tub and going to bed early were well received. I was starting to think that was a good idea for everyone. We were all beat, but there were three boys I planned on waiting up for. Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit had gone next door to wash up and get some sleep. I knew Steve would be a permanent resident of their couch for a while with his ribs and Two-Bit had drank most of the Bourbon, so it was likely he would be having a great night sleep.

West was flopped out on the floor, staring at the off TV screen like it was highly entertaining. Tatton was sitting on the couch, idly using our brother as his footstool as he looked over some papers. His cheek was bruised and his finger was jammed at some point during the fight, but he wasn't complaining and I had learned that if my brothers weren't complaining, they would live until morning. Darry was in Mike's chair, looking out the window instead of at the TV. I went over and sat on the arm of the chair, resting an arm around his shoulders so I could look, too.

"Is that a bite mark?" I asked after a while, spotting a specific crescent shape on his hand.

"Yep," he replied. "I guess he figured that was the best way to get me to let him go."

"And you have a scrape on your forehead," I pointed out, reaching into my pocket for a tissue.

"Thanks," he sighed, pressing it to his forehead.

"I owe you an apology," I told him, watching the streetlamp glow across the street. "I shouldn't have said what I did how I did. I mean, I'm not his guardian and it's not up to me to say what he can and cannot do, even when I think I am right. I'm not even his sister. I was just nervous about this whole thing and I really didn't want those two in on it and I guess I said things I shouldn't have and then –"

"California. He won't get a word in edgewise unless you stop babbling," Tatton commented from the couch, turning over a piece of paper in his file folder.

"And if he knows what's good for him, he'll apologize back in front of her big brothers. But that's only if he knows what's good for him," West muttered from the floor, pointing a finger in the general direction of where Darry was sitting.

"I'm sorry too?" Darry asked and I smiled, chuckling into his shoulder while West gave the thumbs up.

"Well, at least he's a manageable partner," Tatton sighed.

I felt like throwing a pillow at him. "That is not why I picked him and you know it."

"Thanks," Darry offered and I ran a hand through his hair, grimacing at the feel of it.

"You're sweaty."

"I worked hard," he countered with a shrug.

"See Tat, every girl goes for a well muscled, hard working, sweaty man" West yawned.

Tatton had nothing to say to that and we were all quiet for a moment. It was nice while it lasted. The phone rang and Tatton reached over to answer it, already right at home it seemed. He barked a greeting and listened after that, his hand finally rubbing at the furrow between his eyebrows. All my brothers did that when they were frustrated. Finally, he sighed and wrapped up the conversation.

"Alright, stay put and I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up and set his papers aside. "Come on West."

"Where are we going?" West asked, getting up off the floor.

"We are going to pick up our younger brother and his friend," Tatton explained. "Johnny Cade died a few minutes ago and Dallas took off, stranding them."

Darry's hand found mine immediately and I clutched it tightly. Neither of us spoke. What did you say at a time like this?

"Damn," West sighed.

Well, that about summed it up.

"California, where's your truck?" Tatton asked and I sighed.

"Sevrin must have taken it."

"I'll go then," Darry suggested and I nodded. "Head over to my place?"

I nodded again. Someone was going to have to be the bearer of bad news and now I was worried about Sevrin on top of things. I doubted things could get worse tonight, but at the same time, I wouldn't be all that surprised if they did. It was shaping up to be one hell of a week.

* * *

Well, there you have it. The chapter I wanted to get past to get to all the following chapters. What a mouthful...

Any comments at all are welcome and flames accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens & Zickachik


	49. A Night For Comfort

Happy New Year, all! Here's hoping you all had an awesome time ringing in 2009! Ugh, that rhymed. This story is officially 5 years old and I am hoping to finish it sometime this month or the next, so be on the look out for that. Special thanks to Zickachik for the awesome edit on this!

Disclaimer: The usual.

On with the show!

Sevrin's POV

"And then he had the nerve to tell me to leave," I told the bored looking checker.

The old man was lucky I was here. He had to be at least forty and working a job that was often handed off to young men who couldn't get better shifts. He was leaning on the counter, looking like he would rather be anywhere else. I imagine he didn't get many customers at this time of night. He would have probably been standing there and not doing anything beyond staring into space. The least I could do was tell him about my evening and why I would come out here and buy cake making supplies from a grocery store we didn't go to unless we had to. Honestly, their prices were ridiculous and the sugar was rather hard. Layne was right when she said they were a sub-par store.

"Honestly, if Mike Garren weren't a former gang leader, I would feel bad for thinking about kicking him." I nodded, glancing at where the polish on my nails was gleaming.

"Lady, are you going to buy something?" The poor man asked.

"I have money, if that's what you're implying. You wouldn't believe that I actually have to work here in this shitty little diner. Well, until I get too big, like that Kathy chick who used to work there. Then we'll be sunk because Dallas is useless at doing anything productive," I sighed. "We could always sell the car, but I think that I would break down crying. It belonged to my dead husband – the one who didn't get me pregnant."

"Lady –"

"You would understand if you ever saw that car," I assured him.

"Listen, we're closing soon. Can I ring you through?"

I glanced at the clock. It was nearly nine, so he should be getting me out of here. It wasn't respectable for him to be taking up so much of my time when it was dark out. If I weren't a taken woman, people would talk.

"Yes, I really do need to be going home. My boys will want their cake. They worked up an appetite tonight with all that rumbling." I beamed.

"That's nice."

He started tapping on the till and packaging the basics for a cake in his bag. Honestly, Layne should have sugar and flour and icing sugar on hand for moments like this.

"That'll be three fifty," he drawled and I nodded digging around in my purse.

Gosh, for holding my whole life and looking spectacular with everything I wore, it was a mess in that bag. It made it hard to find one specific thing in all that clutter. I sighed and dumped it on the counter. The checker watched as a tube of bright red lipstick rolled towards him and stopped it from leaving the counter, all with that same bored look on his face. That was nice of him. I pushed through the makeup and hair rollers before finally finding my roll of tips at the very bottom. I did make a good amount of tips, even if Layne made more. My wardrobe was clearly nicer because I didn't spend all my money on Aries. So, in my mind, I made more. I fished out a few bucks from under the rubber band that held them all together and handed them over. I didn't get the change back, just a dirty look and two tall paper bags. I pushed everything back into my purse before reaching for the bags.

"Well, you have a good night and we'll have to talk again soon." I smiled at him, but he didn't even offer a good night.

He rounded the corner, coming along behind me to open the doors. What a gentleman. I couldn't remember the last time someone had opened a door for me. I must have still been married at that point. I wanted to thank him, but the door closed behind me suddenly and I nearly tripped over my own feet before walking into Dallas.

"Dallas!" I yelped, grateful he steadied the bags. "What are you doing standing outside like this? It's cold!"

I set the bags down on top of the hood of Layne's truck and turned to look at him more closely. He was beat up and bloody. I wondered how rough a fight in Tulsa got. They must have lost with how miserable he looked. I thought that he would look more angered by the loss. In fact, it looked like someone had run over his puppy, or...oh no. Poor Johnny. I knew he didn't look good, it was written all over the nurses' faces. It had only ever been a matter of when and that when must have been not more than a few minutes ago. Dallas looked like someone had plucked his heart out of his chest and shown it to him. I had the urge to make it all better. Being pregnant just amplified the urge to cuddle into Dallas until the world was right for him again. It wouldn't be easy – Johnny practically hero worshipped Dallas. You didn't forget being important quickly.

"Oh baby," I sighed in understanding, wrapping my arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

He didn't hug me back, but he didn't move away, either. He was lost. I knew the feeling from all those months ago when I first came to Tulsa with death on my heels. It wasn't a nice feeling. If anyone could deal with that feeling, it wasn't Dallas. My first instinct was to get him home to his friends. If anyone could keep him from doing something stupid, it was Darry or even Mike. Me? My only hope was to talk him into coming with me or even using guilt to get to him when that didn't work.

"Dally, come on. I'll take you home."

He shook his head. "I don't have a home."

I winced. His voice was as rough as sandpaper.

"Of course you do. Colt always said that a home wasn't a house, it's the people who care about you; and lots of people care about you, Dallas Winston."

"I cared about Johnny. Doesn't mean he ever had a home!" Dallas snapped.

"That is not your fault! You stop thinking like that, right now!" I ordered.

"You don't know anything," he growled.

"I know that you look like you're about to step out of line. The last time I saw someone step out of line, they ended up dead." I glared at him and he matched it. "Obviously, I know enough."

"And won't you just be tickled pink when you're right!" He growled again.

"What were you doing at this store?" I puzzled. "Because it's clear to me that you don't want my comfort."

His eyes went to the store, darkening. Yeah, that couldn't mean anything good.

"Please just forget about whatever insane plan you have going on in that thick skull of yours, okay? Come home with me and we'll figure it out."

"Johnny was my home," he stated.

"And what are we? Chopped liver?" I asked and he shook his head. "Me and this kid, we need you. How am I supposed to raise any son of yours on my own?"

"Son?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Yeah, son. As much as I would like someone to stick in dresses, I get the feeling that this kid will be miniature you." I steeled my posture. "So you'd better get over your bout of self pity and remember what's important."

He didn't even blink. It was a full minute before he opened the door to the truck and climbed in with both grocery bags. I blinked and straightened out my outfit before rounding the truck and climbing in.

"Don't you start thinking this makes you right," he ordered.

"I won't," I assured him. "What about your car?"

"Forget about the damn car and get me out of here before I change my mind."

I didn't need to be told twice. I turned the engine over and hummed happily over his irritated growl. He'd thank me later. Layne wasn't the only one who could solve these things. Sometimes, it just took a little push. I'd just have to keep that in mind for the next time Dallas got that bull headed look on his face. And if I knew the man sitting beside me like I think I did, I was going to see that stubborn, half-cocked, wild, determined side of him more often from now on. I'd take what I could get. I was just glad I was actually there when he showed up.

Lord knows what he would have done if he was on his own.

/Aries' POV/

I couldn't recall crying over anyone before. Sure, I was always sad when someone died, but never had I felt the urge to let tears fall. Watching Pony sit there sobbing was uncomfortable. I couldn't join in and I couldn't make Johnny's death any easier for him. So I called home. Tatton's clear voice had put things in perspective and I was content to wait by the window, mentally running over the physics problems I had written down for Bob before he died. I also felt that same discomfort around his death. Perhaps crying was how people physically dispelled the feeling. All the crying I had ever done only ever made me feel worse, though.

I was thinking about that when Darry walked into the room. I was facing the window, so I didn't realize he was there until Ponyboy broke into a fresh round of sobs suddenly enough for distraction. Darry gripped him tightly, looking like he was in pain, too, but maybe he couldn't cry either. His eyes met mine and I looked back at the window. I didn't want to look like I was prying on their special moment. I couldn't remember a hug like that in my own life since I was young and needy. Layne tried, but often I dodged out of her grip before it was comforting. So I stood there, stiffly by the window wondering why I was jealous of my friend and his older brother. Was I secretly hoping Tatton or West would have come through the door with the unnatural urge to hug? I shook my head at that. My family dynamic would never be like the Curtis'. We didn't touch if we could help it. With how far apart we placed each other, it wasn't surprising. It was kind of depressing. But with the way Dallas had yelled and cried and finally torn out of here, I understood the need to be detached from the people closest to us.

A hand came down on my shoulder. It was large and warm and I jumped. My step father liked to come up behind me like that. It always ended in a good beating. It took me a moment to remember I was in Tulsa and he wasn't. Darry did look like Hank in many ways and it was something I had worked to ignore, but that hand on my shoulder was disturbingly familiar. The height, the sheer mass of muscle, the dark hair, strong jaw, big fists, and long legs were all common between the two of them as well. But the worried eyes were what I focused on. Those were uniquely Darry's.

"Come on. We should go before the Cades show up," he suggested, carefully retracting his hand.

I nodded, thinking that was a good idea. I had only met Johnny's mother once and she was scary enough so I didn't ever want to repeat the process. She was a bully and anyone could see it. Was it any wonder why he was always at someone else's home? I hoped we had made up for at least some of it.

The drive back home seemed to last forever. Darry drove and Ponyboy cuddled into his side. I let my forehead rest on the passenger window. I saw a lot of things, not taking many of them in as the world passed me by. I did notice Sevrin in the parking lot of the grocery stop Layne liked to frequent for small things on her way home from work. Dallas was in the lot with her, apparently they were talking or arguing. I knew his confrontational face, so either way he was not happy with Sevrin. The truck separating them looked like Layne's – which it probably was. Huh. I wondered what they could possibly be arguing about. Johnny was dead. Did anything else really matter all that much before tomorrow?

It was Pony who nudged me into action when we finally got back home. He and Darry both slid out the one side and I climbed out the other, feeling even more out of place with the two brothers. One of them said something to me as I started off towards our place, but I wasn't paying attention, instead walking up the driveway and concentrating on the worn strip of dirt and gravel that made it up. When I walked in, no one was downstairs. That worked for me. I felt siphoned of all my energy and wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and sleep for a few hours, rather than explaining what had happened at the hospital. There was just one variable I forgot to take into consideration in this simple equation of going to sleep and that was the fact we had more people than beds in this house currently. Since I had been gone, Tatton had taken the bed I normally used. He was currently sitting up in bed with a few papers. I often held the same pose with a good book in my lap rather than some detailed write up of a beating or murder from New York.

"If you need something, come in and get it." Tatton didn't even look up from what he was doing.

"Why don't we touch?" I asked, causing my brother to frown slightly.

"You and I, or was there some strange meaning to the question I'm not picking up on?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Our family," I supplied.

"Because when you are emotionally crippled, it makes intimate situations all the more unbearable."

"Do you ever cry?"

"No," was the answer given without hesitation.

"Why don't we cry?"

"Same reason, but we're probably more terrified of our tears than touching," Tatton replied, closing the file. "We can end a touch when we need to, but stopping tears can be difficult."

"How did it get like this?" I asked, not seeing any reason for the situation we were in.

"Because we do as we see, not as we're told in that department. We keep the cycle going by example more than anything. Can you recall ever seeing our parents touch without it looking forced? Our grandparents? Perhaps a good night kiss to any of us as children being less than a chore in front of company?" He prodded.

He was right, of course. But there was an exception.

"Layne and Darry aren't like that," I pointed out.

"No, but I imagine that Darry was raised that way and Layne has had to adjust to the unique situation it provides, most likely happily so. Any more questions?"

"Will you work to change that for your son or daughter?" I mused and he looked up at me sharply. "Or will there be another generation of us?"

It seemed like he was considering that for a long moment before he got up off the bed and came over to where I was standing. A moment later, I was in the hug that I was so jealous of and confused by in the hospital. It was strange, but I returned it and eventually relaxed into the strong arms. I never imagined Tatton as strong before. Of course, I never realistically imagined this situation occurring before, either. Perhaps anything was possible.

"I'm sorry about your friend," Tatton's chest rumbled against my right ear. "It's okay to cry for him."

If he thought his permission was a magic key to this whole crying thing, he was wrong. We both stood there with dry eyes for a long time, just holding onto each other until Tatton patted my back and stepped away. I knew he was trying, getting his practice in before he was a father. I felt better, and I felt generous enough to hopefully share that feeling with him.

"You're going to be a good dad," I told my brother and he offered me a small smile. For the first time in all my memories of him, he actually looked like Tell.

"West is notoriously clingy in his sleep if you're looking for more affection," he stated, gesturing at Layne's room where I assumed that West was already hogging most of the biggest bed in the house.

Tatton turned away from the door and went back to sit on my bed. We'd had a moment and now it seemed as if everything was back to normal. Tatton was still going to be sleeping in my bed, even if he had been nice to me and we had a good conversation. It still didn't change the fact someone had to share a bed with West and it was not going to be him. As Layne would say, same old Tatton.

Not resisting the urge to fall asleep any longer, I stripped down to my underwear and crawled into the far side of the bed, listening to West breathe in the short time it took me to shut down.

* * *

Ok. I know parts one and two seem like they were written by two different people - something that bugged me about this chapter - but you write how you feel. My own muddled thoughts around a recent death came through on this one after I had the first half pre-written. I hope it worked for all of you. Anyways, one more chapter left and then an epilogue, if plans don't change again. Hope to see you all at the finish line!

Any comments at all are welcome and flames accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens & Zickachik


	50. Maybe Mexico

Well, here we are at almost the end! Seems like this has been going on forever, which it kind of has, I suppose. Special thanks to Zickachik for working on this around vacationing, work, school and life in general. I know the feeling when it comes to having no time for writing any more.

Disclaimer: The usual.

Now, on with the show!

Mike's POV

It had been a long few days. Losing Johnny had taken a lot out of all of us. Ponyboy hadn't been able to walk in a straight line since, both physically and metaphorically. Steve and Two-Bit had a pretty good blow up the next day over something stupid. Soda had cried and grieved and Aries had tried to work out death with that brain of his. It was the rest of us I was worried about. Dallas was being Dallas, Darry was being Darry, I was being me, and Layne was Layne. The four of us were failing miserably at dealing with this shit, but no one needed to know right now.

Dallas was failing the worst. He was ready to die the night Johnny did. The only thing that stopped him was Sevrin crying all over him. The fact they're going to be parents next year didn't help things. Dallas knows he can't go anywhere anytime soon, but he's got this far off, mad, sullen look most of the time now that makes you kind of wish he would.

Darry was trying to be hard as stone and twice as steady about all this. He had this weird idea that he had to be strong for everyone. What he doesn't realize is that stone breaks too after time.

Layne. She just gives you this look, like she'd acknowledged it, but it hadn't really hit home yet. I'd seen that look before. The last time I saw that look, I found her sobbing on the kitchen floor a week later while the sauce on the stove burned. So she was right on course for the not dealing with things part.

Me? Well, I'd always been an insensitive asshole. No one cared how I felt, least of all me. I was surprised I'd paid this much attention to what I had so far. I guess it was a way of avoiding everything. It was something I was good at when I wanted to be.

As much as we weren't dealing with things, the four of us were the kind of people who waited for something to be final. A funeral would have been the end of us. Luckily or unluckily, however you look at it, the Cades had decided it was cheaper to let the hospital burn Johnny up and put him in a jar they could hide away in their house and forget about. I still couldn't believe that. They hated the kid, but they hated us even more. There was no way they were going to ever let us forget what we'd done to Johnny by laying him to rest where we could also take comfort. The thought often made me shake my head. The only thing we ever did to Johnny was make him feel like he was wanted somewhere. I'd like to say that was wrong and his parents should have been the ones to do that, but I didn't know any different than Johnny had. It was the family we made and not the family we were born into that counted.

That's why what had to happen next would be hard, but I had other things to think on before I got to that point. At the top of my list were Aries and Ponyboy, then Two-Bit. After that I would get to Layne and by then maybe I would have something useful to say. If not, there was always a letter. Yeah, a letter was about right.

I sighed and leaned against the side of the '65 Buick I'd bought off Jack this morning. It was nowhere near mint condition after the abuse it had taken from its previous owner, but I'd never owned anything new anyways. The car had done sixty into a ditch and the owner sold it to Jack for scrap. I put in the labor on it, with Curly at my side, and after months of hard work, it finally ran right and looked like it was just poorly cared for instead of wrecked. I could do more to it later, but for now, it would do. Right now, I just needed it to get me down the road a ways.

The bell rang and I glanced at the school, hoping I was parked in a good spot to catch Aries and Ponyboy before they took off. It seemed like something was going right for me when Steve, Two-Bit and the kids tromped out of the school. Steve raised an eyebrow at the car while Two-Bit was all over it.

"You bought it off Jack?" Steve asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yep." I nodded. "Decided I didn't have the patience to put that T-Bird together after all."

The engine had been for Johnny. The car was going to be his. There was no point now and I had no patience when there was no point.

"Why?" Aries asked studying me.

"Because I thought it was about time I had my own wheels instead of sharing with your sister," I replied.

He didn't look like he bought it, but he was quick to climb into the back seat. Pony joined him and Two-Bit gave me an expectant look since I had stuff all over the front seat.

"I'm just taking the kids this ride," I told him, watching his face slump. "But I want to talk to you later. We can take a drive then."

"Why Michael, I'm flattered, but I don't do sloppy second rides."

"Shut up," I said, taking a swipe at him. Two-Bit only chuckled and ran after where Steve was making his way into the parking lot, probably over to where his car was parked. "Moron."

I slid behind the wheel and glanced at the rear view mirror at where both Aries and Pony were lost in their heads. It was more common than ever and I knew I had to be the one to say something because that usually opened up the door for everyone else to. Thus I was picking the kids up from school. The engine rumbled to life and I eased the car onto the road, trying not to hit all the freaking kids in the street. What did they think they were, invincible? I honked the horn three times before I finally made it out of the crowd. Once we did, I decided on the scenic route home.

"We live east," Aries finally pointed out.

"I know."

"Are we going somewhere?" Pony asked and I shrugged.

"Not far. Just for a chat."

It was on a random road somewhere that I finally pulled the car over. The engine cut and I turned in my seat to look at the pair of them.

"Alright. You are both men now. That means you have to have the chat about being a man."

"We're fourteen," Aries pointed out.

"Shut up. I'm doing the talking, unless you'd like to agree with one of my points," I told him and he nodded after a minute. "You're fourteen, but after these past few weeks, you're both honorary men. Situation and circumstance raise you up faster than years sometimes."

Pony nodded and Aries looked out the window like he wanted to ignore me. Yeah, good luck, kid.

"Now, as men you have responsibilities. You must at all times act like men. No stupid kid stuff like running away from home and giving everyone grey hairs. Got me?"

"Yeah," Pony whispered and Aries nodded.

"Also, you have to set an example for everyone else. Pony – Darry and Soda may act like they know everything, but you're a man now. You have to be part of the give and take and the whole taking care of each other bit. So no more State trouble, alright? No more walking around in a fog, either."

"I am not –"

"No talking unless you agree with me," I reminded and he nodded a little. "Aries, you gotta take care of that crackpot sister of yours. She's a redhead and they all do crazy things. She seems to listen to family and you're it. But you need to man up and stop trying so hard to fit in – it's overrated. Be yourself and learn something from that."

Aries looked at me like he'd never seen me before and nodded.

"Good. Now the pair of you get that you have to act like men, right?" I asked and they nodded. "Well, there is still some room for kid stuff, especially if it drives your parent figures nuts."

They both frowned at me as I reached for the lump under the jacket tossed across the front seat. I was surprised the damn thing slept through Two-Bit and then the man talk. Both boys' eyes went the size of saucers as I held up the brown puppy for their inspection. He had floppy ears, brown eyes, and huge paws that would help him grow into a huge dog. Layne was going to love that part.

"His name is Choc."

The thing started twisting in my hands and I smirked. At least it already knew its name.

"Because he's chocolate colored?" Pony asked and I didn't bother answering something so obvious.

"You two need to man up and act like kids raising him," I said, handing the puppy over to Pony.

"Layne and Darry won't let us have a dog," Aries pointed out, scratching the pup on his head regardless.

"Sure they will. Soda said he'd pay for food until you two got jobs, but you're in charge of everything else, so why should they care?" I shrugged.

"Soda knows?" Pony looked surprised.

"Who do you think came and helped me pick him out? I had a perfectly good cat killer lined up before he stepped in with cute and cuddly," I explained.

"Why?" Aries asked, looking at me suspiciously. "Why are you being nice all of a sudden?"

"Because everyone is allowed one decent moment that you remember about them years later when you're telling your kids bullshit stories or something like that." I shrugged and Pony smiled a little.

"We got enough real ones to avoid the bullshit ones," he pointed out and I smirked myself.

I couldn't have said it better my self.

When we finally navigated our way back home, it was only four. Pony and Aries took the dog next door with them. Judging by the volume of the TV, someone was obviously hanging around to show the little thing off to. Not that Soda and Steve didn't already know, but that was beside the point. I glanced down the road toward the Cade place and was pleased to note no one was home. That would make part two of this half-assed plan work much easier.

By the time I finally did walk through the door to our place, it was half an hour later and I was a hell of a lot dustier than I ever remembered being in my life. That meant a shower, something I hadn't counted on. The hot water was welcome to every tightly coiled muscle in my back and neck. By the time I hopped out, I was clean and loose. The house was still quiet and I counted my blessings for that, but I should have known better. Nothing ever went according to plan when you were Mike Garren.

I was dressed and my room was bare of anything that wasn't furniture. Everything I owned was shoved in the box in the trunk of the Buick or waiting to be shoved into the duffle bag on the bed. There was only one thing left and that was the note I'd made for Layne – for Finn. It had taken a lot of effort to finally leave her a note that really didn't say much more than I was leaving and I had no idea where I was going, but I'd drop her a line when I got there.

Yeah, it was the coward's thing to do, but it was time. No one needed me around anymore and if I stayed any longer I was going to end up staying here for good. The very thought made my chest tighten, like there were rubber bands around my ribs, tight enough so that I could barely breathe. Tulsa wasn't where I was going to stop, especially when the only thing worth stopping for was already spoken for.

I could hear the door downstairs open and I paused. No, I had another hour before anyone would be home. Growling, I pushed things into my bag faster, hearing soft footsteps on the stairs. The only one who didn't stomp up and down them was Layne. Yeah, it was just my luck that Layne would be home an hour early from work on the one day I needed her to stay gone as long as possible. And of course she caught sight of me and came over to talk instead of heading for the long, hot bath she was probably going to be taking. She looked dead on her feet when she stopped in my doorway, but that changed as she took in the state of my room.

She stiffened after a moment and got this look on her face like I'd hit her. I was leaving and I wasn't planning on saying goodbye. It was just easier that way. I didn't know if I could leave if she threw me that wounded look she always used when she was really hurting, so I didn't dare look her in the eye as I went back to shoving things in the duffle.

"Mike?" She asked, her voice already tight.

"I'm leaving," I said simply. "And before you can ask, it's complicated."

Complicated didn't begin to explain it. Knowing Layne, I'd have to, though. That was yet another reason why I didn't want to do this.

"Uncomplicate it."

See? I knew her too well. I knew that she'd picked up that phrase from her gang boss brother and I knew that she made it work just as well as he did. Usually, that made things easier to spell out, but not this time.

"Mike," she prompted and I sighed.

"Can we not do this? I was going to leave you a letter," I added.

"A letter? After all this time, that's how you choose to leave?"

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, seeing how she was clinging to the doorframe like she would fall over without it. Yeah, I really didn't want to do this, but at the same time I knew I owed her a straight answer.

"It's time. I'm getting itchy for a move."

One or both of us had said that every time we had to pick up and head out. It made sense in our odd world. I knew she'd get that much, even if the rest of this wasn't going to ever make sense.

"We'll find you your own place," she suggested and I shook my head.

"I told you from day one that I'd never find a home in Tulsa. I gave it a go for almost a year now. I can't do it anymore. There's nothing here for me and I'm tired of pretending otherwise."

"Is this about Johnny?"

I sighed. "It's part of it. I could have been Johnny in another life. Losing him, getting shot..."

I shrugged helplessly. How did you tell someone who knew you to be a tough hood that you were terrified?

"I don't understand." She frowned. "We all miss Johnny. We're all hurting like hell over Johnny...but you're the only one running away. This isn't like you."

"This is exactly like me," I replied. "Aside from New York, this is the longest time I've spent in one place since I was a kid. I ran away from home, remember? Hell, I ran away from New York. All I know anymore is how to run."

The simple fact was that staying in any one place for too long made you vulnerable. I never felt safe unless I was moving. Getting shot had kicked that instinct into gear again, so much so that I was pacing the nights away because I just couldn't fall asleep anymore. I should have taken off as soon as it hit, but it had taken me this long to get back on my feet and put it together. I couldn't wait any longer.

"I know you. That's just an excuse," she accused softly. "Why are you really leaving?"

Maybe she did know me just as well as I knew her. That was part of the problem.

"I'm not making up excuses. But there's a lot more to it," I admitted. "I got shot, you're getting married, the kid is here... No one needs me around anymore and I am more than okay with that."

Layne blinked, a frown taking over that shocked look she'd been wearing.

"Mike, we need you now more than ever. We lost someone. We can't lose someone else so soon."

"Too damn bad. I've made up my mind and I'm going."

I was hoping she'd get mad at me, tell me to leave, but that wasn't her style. She looked like she had only just realized I was leaving again. Her eyes were as big as saucers and I was dumb enough to look into them. Big, blue, full of hurt and confusion. God, some days I really did forget that she was only seventeen. She acted like she was so much older than everyone around her, but she was just a kid, too. I looked away, not able to carry on with that...that _look_ boring into me. She wasn't allowed to do that, not when I needed to leave.

"I...What if I said I wanted you to stay?" She asked in a small voice.

I sighed loudly, feeling frustrated as I stopped packing the duffle for a moment.

"Believe me; you wouldn't want me around if you knew what was going on in my head."

"Tell me so I will know what's going on in there."

That was the worst idea she'd ever had. At the same time, why not?

"There's a lot you don't know about me. I hated that stupid blue lamp with the clock in it and let Two-Bit take the blame when it got broken. Sorry."

She blinked, clearly not expecting that, but I wasn't finished yet.

"The burn in the arm of the couch? I fell asleep smoking back when I was working the night shift. Sorry."

"Mike –" She tired, but I shook my head.

"Let me finish. You remember that cat back in Cleveland? It was really a rat, but I didn't want you to flip out on me. So I threw out all the food you kept leaving for it. Sorry."

She had a problem with mice. It was in everyone's best interests to let her believe the cat sized rat was just that. She would have caught on if she had seen more than the odd flash of movement, but it didn't get to be that big a rat by being friendly towards people. I only knew it was a rat because I surprised it out by the garbage one night. Her mouth fell open a little at that and I could tell she would have been freaking out about it now if there wasn't the elephant in the room between us.

"I told you my cousin Sid was the only family I had. I lied. I have a brother up in the Bronx I never bothered to mention because everyone knew him. He wasn't a brother like yours and I didn't want to explain it. So, sorry for that, too."

She was really gaping after that. Well, now was as good a time as any for the biggest thing she didn't know.

"But there's one thing you don't know about me that would just ruin our friendship and it's why I have to leave."

I closed the space between us so that I was just barely towering over her. She was tall, I was short. Between us, I was only a couple inches taller than she was. It was enough.

"When I was in the hospital, I had a dream. A lot went on in that dream, but the biggest and best part of it was that you and I were married and had kids and a dog and even a damn cat – a real one."

"It was just a dream," she said softly and I nodded.

"I know that. But after I woke up, I couldn't shake it and I've been fighting with myself ever since," I explained just as softly. "And right now, I don't know whether I'm winning or losing anymore."

Not sure how else to say it, I gently cupped her chin and leant in so I could kiss her. My other arm wrapped around her waist and her hands rested on my chest like she was going to push me away. She didn't, though. She melted into the kiss and gripped my t-shirt between her fingers. It was better than any kiss with her that I had ever imagined over the past weeks. She was soft, warm, and tasted like sweet coffee. I was going to remember that little fact until the day I died because this was the first and last kiss we could ever share.

When we finally broke apart, she was looking up at me like I'd shaken every part of her world. I could tell it was all too much for her at once. It was too much for me, too, but she wanted to know what was going on in my head and now she had it. It was time to leave.

"And that's why I have to leave," I said, more like whispered, afraid that if I was too loud she'd break on me. I didn't want to watch her break.

So I let go of her, turned back to the bed, and gathered up everything that was left. A moment later I had the duffle over my shoulder. She was still clinging to the doorway, looking desperate and terribly sad. Damn.

"I'll write," I told her. "As soon as I get where I'm going, I'll let you know."

"It won't be the same," her voice was little more than a croak.

"Life's not always supposed to be the same." I shrugged, moving around her in the doorway - careful not to touch or I'd end up kissing her and I didn't know whether I could stop if I did that again.

"Mike." It was more like a whispered prayer and I needed to leave before I couldn't.

"Take care of yourself."

And with that, I turned my back on her and made my way down the stairs and out the front door without even saying goodbye to my chair or my TV.

Darry was just getting out of his truck when I threw my duffle into the backseat of the Buick. It didn't faze me. I was still upstairs in that hallway kissing his fiancée, so of course the universe was going to have him show up.

I guess he could tell something was up because he came on over, glanced at the back seat of the Buick, and then waited.

"She's gonna need a friend. She doesn't take shit like this too well," I sighed after a minute.

"I'll keep an eye on her," he replied and I nodded. "You're a good guy, Mike. Take care of yourself."

Yeah, a real good guy. What Darry didn't know made Layne look well informed. I nodded anyway and took the hand Darry offered me. This was the first time we'd ever even touched in all the months I knew him. He had a strong right hand.

"You're not a waste of skin yourself," I offered, pulling my hand back and putting my tough mask back in place. "Just don't screw it up, Curtis."

Darry smiled slightly and nodded. I nodded back. Good. Because if he screwed it up, I wasn't even going to come back to kill him - I'd send Rock. Now there would be a bloodbath to remember.

Darry walked past me to the house and I hollered for Two-Bit. He came trotting out of the house a minute later and literally threw himself in the front seat of the car. There was no way I was getting away with not taking him on a ride.

"You going somewhere?" He asked, seeing all the stuff in the back seat.

"Maybe Mexico." I shrugged. "I could use some sun."

Two-Bit snorted in amusement. "Like we don't have sun in Tulsa."

I shook my head, agreeing with him there and started the beast of a car. We drove for a few minutes before I finally got around to what I wanted to say.

"Listen, I already gave Pony and Aries the 'How to Be a Man' talk. I think they'll do alright with it. But you gotta look out for them."

"It's a full time job, especially these days," he agreed solemnly.

"Good, as long as we're on the same page. I should let you know Aries is going to do something stupid sooner or later and probably often after that, leading to some massive event of stupidity. Just don't let Layne kill him when he gets there, alright?" I asked and he nodded. "Good. There's one more thing I need you to do for me once I'm gone."

"Sayin' it like that makes it sound like you're dying."

"Fine. Once I leave town, there's something I want you and the rest of the crowd to do for me."

"Much better," Two-Bit teased.

I rolled my eyes, reaching behind the seat for what I had tucked back there for safety earlier. It made all the muscles in my chest stretch and I felt like groaning. Man, I was never gonna get better at this rate.

"What's that?" Two-Bit asked, gesturing at the jar in my hands.

"You know what it is," I said, handing him the dark ceramic cremation pot.

None of us could stand the thought of Johnny sitting in a closet like a hat for eternity. I was just the only one who could get away with stealing him and they could actually blame me.

Two-Bit reverently stroked the jar and nodded. He did know what it was, he just didn't like dealing with anything.

"Take it out to the country or something and give him a proper send off. Do it tonight before they figure out I took it," I added, knowing the Cades were going to be some pissed when they finally looked into their back closet. From all the dust in there, I doubted they would for some time.

Two-Bit and I sat in silence for a while after that, letting the engine purr between us as I turned back towards home. Two-Bit sighed after a while and gave me a long look.

"You know, Mike. Someday I am going to trick a pretty girl into giving me a couple kids and I'm going to tell them about you. And they'll have a heck of a time believing you were such a jerk when I finally get around to this story."

I smirked. "Leave this part out."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want anyone think I was going soft, either; even if it is a bunch of kids not even born yet." He grinned about as wide as I'd seen him since Johnny died.

"When you and Rachel do get hitched, tell her I'm on her side every time she wants to kill you," I replied with a small grin of my own.

"I don't know any chicks named Rachel, but I'll keep the message in mind."

"Good." I nodded, pulling up in front of the house. "Because any woman you do marry deserves all the support she can get."

Two-Bit's half-grin faded as he looked at Layne's house. "Are you ever coming back?"

I shrugged. "We'll see. It's a big world out there."

"Sure you won't come in and at least say goodbye to everybody?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Nah. I'm not one for goodbyes. After Layne's reaction, I just want to hit the road."

Two-Bit studied me for a moment before grabbing my shoulder affectionately. "But you still took the time to say goodbye to me. Admit it – I'm your best pal."

"Think what you want, Mathews." I shrugged, watching as he kind of glowed at my lack of denial. "But that says a lot for you. Find someone who makes you look tougher."

Two-Bit shook his head and climbed out of the car with that same, pleased small smile on his lips. He leaned on the car and through the window, like he had something else to say or maybe he was waiting on me to say something.

"Listen, I got something else for ya to do. Make sure you tell Dal that I'll be in touch with my cousin if he ever needs to call in the favor I owe him. Make sure to add that Sevrin is not part of the deal."

That covered everyone I thought needed something from me. Everyone else would just accept it and move on. I was really itchy now.

"Sure thing, Mike." He nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. Get a job, you bum."

That got an amused laugh from him. "I'll look into it someday. See ya in the funny papers, Mike. And thanks."

He dipped Johnny's ashes up and down to empathize what he was thanking me for. I just nodded and watched as he made his way towards the Curtis' house.

Not willing to sit there any longer than I had to, I shifted the car into gear and let the engine roar as I took off again. I was heading west for now and it seemed like I had crossed the Tulsa city limits in no time at all. I let out a breath that I hadn't known I'd been holding in and felt those bands around my chest disappear for the first time since I got shot. I felt a small smile touch my lips and pushed the car faster.

It was like I always said – Tulsa was too far from New York to be interesting and too close to Texas for comfort. The place was a void that sucked you in and then sucked you dry. Pulling away was like releasing a strong suction cup and now I could finally relax. Cranking up the radio, I leaned back in the seat and decided I'd just keep on heading west for a while before heading south. At this rate, it was going to be a long drive to Mexico.

I was in no hurry.

* * *

Man, I already miss Mike. But I love the chapter. It was all written up before I made the connection to Led Zepplin's _Ramble On_. Yeah, I know, you're all going to go listen to the song now, so I'll get on with it. One more chapter to go on this one, so hopefully that will be up soon.

Any comments are welcome and flames accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens & Zickachik


	51. Epilogue

Wow, hi everybody! I know, you can't believe your eyes after a 4-month hiatus in my writing. Well, to put it mildly, Zickachik and I had a VERY busy summer. Between work, family, death…yeah. But I have a stack of writing just waiting for a look over before it gets posted, so it should all be posted shortly.

And alas, this is the last chapter of the epic story known as Finn. I know, nearly 6 years on this ride and I will miss it dearly, but fear not! I have several chapters of a sequel planned, and partially written, so that will probably be my big project to get it read for December after my damn teaching practicum. I know, they're letting me around kids – not wise. But to tide you over until then, there is a small preview of that story at the end of this chapter that not even Zick has seen, so you can all enjoy that!

Special thanks to Zickachik for being my wonderful Beta on this project. I know Finn means as much to her, if not more, than it does to me. So I am grateful to have someone who was just as passionate as I was on board.

Disclaimer: The Usual.

And without further adieu…

**Epilogue**

_November 1966  
2 months post book_

Darry's POV

"Finn!"

I was jolted from sleep and groaned into my pillow. It didn't matter whose house we were sleeping at, it was always Finn that Pony yelled for these days when he needed something. And as usual, the kid didn't bother thinking about whose day off it was when he started yelling like that. I had the theory that he would have found what he was looking for a hell of a lot faster without asking, but that wasn't the way fourteen-year-old kids thought.

"Layne!"

I felt like shaking my head right then. Even Aries, with all the brains he had, was a typical fourteen-year-old kid.

"Sodapop!" Now Steve was in on it. Hopefully they'd grow out of it before they were Steve's age.

I sighed and rolled over so I was staring at the ceiling. It had been my ceiling since Mom and Dad died and theirs before that, but I was more than used to the difference by now. I saw it every morning right around seven thirty, no matter what. Even on my days off. With how things always seemed to go around here, it seemed like I never slept in anymore. I didn't mind so much because there was no point in getting annoyed over things like that. There were usually afternoon naps on my days off, though. That was one thing Finn had taught me. I had been resistant at first, unable to relax during the day, but she was a good teacher when it came to a lot of things.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Soda hollered.

"Keep it down. It's Darry's day off."

Finn's voice was pitched low enough so I probably wouldn't have heard it if she was the first person yelling, but it had the desired effect. The entire house was quiet then, enough so I could hear the cooking bacon in the kitchen and the light, even steps Aries made down the hall, trying to do what his sister asked. Usually when she asked the boys to do something, they listened. I had the feeling it would always amaze me how she could manage that without ever raising her voice. It seemed that I always did more yelling than anyone around here. It would have been nice to have had her talent. Maybe it was a female thing because my grandmother had been the same way. My mother and I were both yellers, though, so maybe it was a select female thing.

Soda slid down the hallway in his socks, muttering a greeting to Steve before asking Finn where his pants were. With the house so quiet, I could hear the exasperation in her voice when she replied.

"Soda, you have a closet. Even if you don't use it, Darry does."

Soda ran back down the hallway, sliding the last bit on his socks while I shook my head. That boy wouldn't be able to find his head if it wasn't attached to his hair some mornings. I put a lot of blame on Ponyboy for being forgetful, but if he learned it from anyone, it was Sodapop. I glanced to the side, seeing it was eight thirty – I'd slept in for once – and Soda had plenty of time to get out of here before work for once. Knowing Soda, they'd probably be late anyway, no matter how much time they had to get there.

The door creaked open slightly and I watched for whoever was spying on me to come in. All I heard was the clicking of claws along the floorboards until Choc put his paws on the side of the bed and looked over the mattress at me. Seeing I was awake, he tried to scramble up onto the bed, but he was still too small, despite how he had tripled in size from when he fit in the palms of my hands. I had the feeling he was getting so big because of all the scraps he was being fed under the table. He whined in frustration before throwing back his head and letting out a hound dog howl. I sighed and threw an arm over the side of the bed to keep him quiet, knowing that as he got bigger, so would the volume of that howl. And judging by the size of his paws, he'd get a lot bigger. Leave it to Mike to leave behind a legacy that would annoy me the most.

Mike. That was still a touchy subject around here. I understood that he needed to leave and I had to give him props for doing it in style, but he could have handled his goodbyes better, especially when it came to Finn. She had quietly cried over Mike leaving for over an hour. I'd sat with her and let her get it all out – Mike, Johnny, whatever baggage she was carrying from New York...all of it. After that, she'd thrown herself into keeping busy with work and the boy's homework and the puppy. It was at night that she wasn't distracted enough to keep everything off her mind and curled close into my side just watching the shadows instead of sleeping. Aries gave up sleeping completely and the pair of them had a three-AM poker date nightly, or morningly, as the case was. The dark circles under Aries' eyes had given Mr. Tallowate cause enough to make subtle threats with just his eyebrows. So I'd invited them over to sleep here and since then, they had spent maybe seven or eight nights next door. Those nights were only when Sevrin and Dallas had blown up at each other, leading Dallas to crash in Mike's room after he'd cooled off. When you considered it had been just over a month since Sevrin and Dallas decided to make a go of it for their kid's sake, they were doing pretty good. That didn't change the fact that we were all stepping over each other over here with Finn and Aries pretty much living here.

We'd all fallen into a rhythm to cope with the change. Finn did most of the laundry and ironing, Aries took on dish duty most of the time and both Pony and Soda were soaking it up. There was actually laughter in the house now. It was nice to hear it again. Ponyboy hadn't been able to walk straight after Johnny died and Soda had been so wilted that even the girls at work noticed. Soda's birthday had helped, giving us a reason to celebrate and Finn to bake. Where her cooking skills were nothing compared to Mike's, she could bake like no one else.

I winced, feeling the sharp puppy teeth sinking into my hand. I grabbed the scruff of his neck and yanked him onto the bed so I could rake my fingers over his belly. The pup squirmed and rolled over, tail wagging. I smirked, willing to admit that right now I liked the little guy, despite his ridiculous name – also Mike's contribution. Sure, he made a mess of the lawn, chewed everything in sight, and was going to eat us out of house and home, but he could be fun.

My stomach growled now that I could smell the bacon and Choc twisted his head in curiosity at the noise.

"Breakfast time," I explained.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and chuckled when the dog took a running leap off the bed, only to land in a heap on the floor. He shook it off, slipping under the bed before I was even standing. Immediately he had a pair of my socks in his mouth, growling like he had caught something that had given him a challenge. Sighing, I scooped him up and set the roll of socks on the bed out of his way.

The hallway was quiet, but I could hear the TV was on low as I set Choc down and walked towards the kitchen. Ponyboy and Aries were both sitting on the couch, neither of them dressed or even had their hair brushed. It was a Saturday, so they had both most likely just crawled out of bed. In Aries' case, he had probably got as far as sitting up, seeing as how he was sleeping on the couch these days.

"I still don't understand why the duck is fighting with the rabbit," Aries yawned, pushing a lock of black hair out of his face. It was growing long again.

"Daffy and Bugs fight," Pony shrugged, not sparing a glance from the TV. "It's what they do."

"That's like saying cats and dogs fight because that 'is what they do'," Aries replied. "They can be trained differently, interact differently. There is no base nature that says they must fight. However, rabbits and ducks do not even interact."

"The people who drew the cartoon didn't care."

Aries nodded slightly, like he could believe that. Pony laughed at something on the screen, forgetting Aries completely. I shook my head and continued on into the kitchen. Finn was at the stove, turning bacon while Steve and Soda were both eating as much as they could, as fast as they could. Choc was at her feet, chewing on the frayed hem of her jeans. She looked annoyed, but didn't seem to think he was causing enough harm to do anything about it. She glanced over at where I was standing in the doorway and pulled the strangest face I'd seen her make yet. She looked half exasperated, still a bit annoyed, and half happy. It fit the occasion well.

"We woke you up," she surmised and both Soda and Steve looked up from their meals.

"Mornin'," Soda offered, gulping down some juice before darting up from the table. He was only half-dressed and I assumed he was going to go and put on his uniform shirt.

I stopped him from leaving the kitchen with a hand on his chest. He groaned, already knowing what he'd forgotten. Soda went right back to the table and picked up his dishes. He set them in the sink before I let him dart past me. Steve would hopefully get the hint.

"It was impossible to avoid," I finally replied, bending over to rescue her jeans from the puppy. Choc whined, twisting in my arms like he had ideas about biting my chin, but I was wise to him now. One sharp nip to the ear while you were napping on the couch would do that.

"Hungry?" Finn asked, holding up a strip of bacon as an invitation.

"Starved," I assured her.

"Good." She nodded like she had expected nothing less.

I smirked, kissing her on the cheek before going to the kitchen door to put the puppy in the back yard. He immediately barked in protest about being outside when we were all inside. I ignored it. He didn't need to be inside when we were eating. The dog was going to turn into a beggar with how Pony, Two-Bit, Soda, and probably even Steve and Dallas were feeding him under the table. Finn and Aries seemed to be the only two around here who didn't even think to give the dog scraps. That's what happened when you were raised with actual table manners.

I sat down across the table from Steve, noting he was chugging back orange juice like it was going out of style. By the time he had the glass drained, Finn had a cup of coffee in front of me. I sipped at it slowly, actually enjoying the bitter flavour. Aries joined us then, hair still sticking up in every direction imaginable. He sat down at the table with a yawn, flipping open the notebook he was carrying to a page full of fairly neat writing. I had no idea what he was working on, but this was day two of his obsessive writing. He'd drug that notebook with him into every room of the house so far. I didn't bother asking about it, figuring Finn would take care of it. She took these things in stride.

Finn came over with a bowl of scrambled eggs to set on the table. She glanced at her brother and pointedly tapped him on the head as she passed. "You don't need to work on that during breakfast."

Like I said, in stride.

Aries groaned in protest, setting his pencil down. "I want to finish this paper before Monday."

"Normal kids leave their papers for Sunday night," Steve pointed out.

"Normal kids aren't writing their papers in Greek," Aries replied, glaring at the paper.

"Why would you go and do a thing like that?" Steve asked. "There ain't Greek classes at school."

"Mrs. Wallace said that we could write our paper in whichever language we wanted," Aries replied.

"Mrs. Wallace teaches Spanish." Steve gave the kid an odd look.

"Therefore I assume she'll be expecting papers in English or Spanish. But the way she said it was insulting, like she expected the whole class to turn in papers in English, for we would all be too dense to have mastered any inkling on how to put words together in Spanish after all these months." Aries shook his head, not looking at all impressed. "Perhaps next time she'll think about her words more carefully."

Finn frowned. "You are spending far too much time around Two-Bit and Dallas."

Aries merely shrugged, helping himself to some toast. I watched as he piled eggs, ketchup and marmalade on it, before carefully dissecting it on his plate with both a knife and fork. I had to admit that his paper had hints of both our friends. Two-Bit would want to prank the teacher for the sake of a good joke, but Dallas was all for making people eat their words. Combining the two and adding Greek is what made it uniquely Aries. However, combining the two was also a Mike trait, something no one was going to bother pointing out. I just shook my head and began looking around for the morning paper. Finn was usually pretty good about having it sitting right on the table by now.

"It's not here yet," Steve pointed out needlessly.

I sighed and settled back into my seat, watching Finn fret around the kitchen because I needed something to do.

"...Get it, long face?"

Two-Bit laughed at whatever his joke had been as the door slammed behind him and the dog started howling outside. Great. Mrs. Price next door was going to give me dirty looks again, just like she did any time the dog started barking.

"Yeah, I get it," Dallas' annoyed tone followed. "I heard that joke when I was back in grammar school, man."

"Who tells a little kid about a hooker who can –"

"Hey!" Sevrin's voice cut off Two-Bit before he could get any further. "Watch what you say around my baby!"

"Knock it off. The kid's not even born yet and you're acting like a moron," Dallas ordered, leading the three of them into the kitchen.

"Uh, Dal..." Two-Bit was looking at Sevrin worriedly and I didn't blame him when I heard the high-pitched crying start up.

Every time Sevrin was upset these days, she made a high-pitched noise like a cyclone alarm. You know, like the one that rang through the city when there was a tornado. Everyone had jumped the first time she made that noise, but now the only one who batted an eye was the puppy, who was howling along in the back yard. Sevrin popped an eye open when no one was making a fuss about her crying and glared before stopping. Pony used to do that when he was three.

"At least someone is looking out for our baby," Sevrin finally told Dallas.

"Yeah, whatever," Dallas waved her off.

"Why don't you come sit down, Sev?" Finn suggested and Sevrin turned her glare on Finn, walking over to the table and sitting down beside Steve.

"You are a disgrace to females everywhere. You are supposed to be on my side and stick up for me, not offer me a chair."

Finn sighed, going back to what she was doing at the stove. Sevrin sat with her nose in the air, practically cradling her slight stomach. She was five months along and proud as punch already, but Dallas had a point – they had time before the kid was here.

"I am on your side, Sev," Finn replied when it was clear Sevrin wasn't going to speak anymore. "But it's much easier to be on your side when you're calm and thinking about why you're upset."

"Ha! I know you better than that. You're not with me, even if I did think. It's because I'm fat, isn't it?" Sevrin demanded.

"Sev –" Finn sighed.

"I am not fat! I have a life inside me. You're just jealous because I got knocked up before you and you were sleeping with your guy first!"

Finn was sipping her coffee, but I could tell she found the whole conversation funny. She glanced over at me from the rim of her cup and I smirked a little.

"Oh yes, I am very jealous."

Right now, we had three kid brothers between us, two houses in disarray, a puppy who bit anything he could get his mouth on, and friends who seemed to never eat unless they were bumming meals off of us. The last thing we needed was a baby. The last thing we wanted was a baby. Right now, we had our life and it was more than enough.

"Oh Layne. Don't be sad – I'll let you babysit." Sevrin reached for a piece of toast and started buttering it liberally.

I got up to help myself to some of the fresh eggs, catching the look between Two-Bit and Dallas. Two-Bit was clearly asking how Dallas put up with her and Dallas' look said it all – she was having his kid and he had nothing better out there right now. If he was still around by nine months and Sevrin was still alive, then I'd eat one of the many chewed shoes hanging around.

"You two discussed names yet?" Pony asked coming into the kitchen with his empty cereal bowl, clearly looking for something hot to eat now.

"I like Fabio for a boy. Or maybe Drew – my father's name was Drew – or Andrew, since Drew is for short. Everyone called him Drew," she explained, patting the seat beside her in invitation for Pony to sit down. "But if it's a girl, I like Estelle and Juliana."

"Those are nice," Pony offered, reaching for the food on the table. "What did you pick, Dally?"

"Why? You hoping for a namesake, runt?" Dallas asked and Pony shrugged.

Sevrin made an unimpressed huffing noise. "He isn't allowed an opinion."

Dallas rolled his eyes and Sevrin sent him an annoyed look.

"Alright, I'll bite. Why can't Dal have an opinion?" Two-Bit asked.

"Do you want to hear what he thought were nice names?" Sevrin asked, carrying on regardless. "For a boy, he likes Bubba. For a girl, he likes Bubbette."

"Don't ask my opinion, then. Paint what you want, buy what you want, and name the kid something I'll remember."

"You just like being difficult," Sevrin accused.

"Yeah, that's why I do everything that annoys you," Dallas replied sarcastically.

Sevrin ignored him, sniffing at Pony's breakfast.

"Are those...eggs?" She asked, looking green.

"Would you like some?" Finn asked.

"I'm going to be sick," she declared, getting up to go and do that.

Dallas took her empty seat and started loading himself a plate of eggs. "I like eggs. I think I might start eating them three times a day."

"You're terrible, Dallas," Finn accused.

"Good."

"I'll go hold her hair," Finn sighed, setting her cup on the table and going to follow Sevrin.

"Hey, where's the little guy?" Two-Bit asked, looking around his feet.

"If you mean Choc, he's outside," Aries answered, pulling out his notebook again while his sister was gone.

Two-Bit didn't hesitate to let the dog in, further crowding the room. Soda came skidding in right about then, hat between his teeth, as he tried to do up his jeans with my keys in his hand.

"Ready to go?" Steve asked and Soda nodded, planting his hat on his head.

"Yeah. We're not so late, right?" Soda asked glancing at the clock on the wall. Already they were ten minutes late.

"Nah," Steve assured him, getting up and putting his plate in the sink.

"You coming, Two-Bit?" Soda asked and Two-Bit glanced up from where he was playing with the dog.

"I'll catch up later," he replied. "Hey Soda, did I tell you the one about the long-faced woman?"

"No," Soda replied, looking curious.

"Soda," I prodded and he shook his head.

"Maybe another time, Two-Bit." Soda smiled in a reassuring manner, probably intending to ask later. "Bye, guys!"

Steve nudged Soda towards the door and Soda nudged him right back. They often fed off each other and they often got into more trouble because of it. I just shook my head and hoped they actually made it to work in the next hour or so.

"Hey, Two-Bit. Mickey's on," Pony hollered from the other room.

"Well, can't make Mickey wait. C'mon, little guy. Let's go make mischief in the other room."

Two-Bit scooped up Choc and headed into the living room, teasing the pup's nose and dodging the sharp nips. That left Dallas, Aries and I in the quiet of the kitchen, it was nice.

"Aries," Finn chided, sitting back down at the table.

Aries huffed, picking up his notebook. "Fine. I'll go work on it in my room."

"You don't have to go next door, just not at the table while everyone's trying to eat. Alright?" She coaxed and Aries nodded, getting up to wash his dish.

"She still throwing up?" Dallas asked and Finn nodded, refilling both her coffee cup and mine.

Dally cursed, getting up to go see her, I assumed. That left the pair of us alone in the room. Finn sipped her coffee for a long moment before looking over at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Darry? You're happy, right?"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm happy," I told her.

Finn sighed, setting down her mug and turning towards me.

"Are you?" She prodded and I shrugged.

"Right now, yeah. I can't say I wouldn't be happier if I still had my folks and everything with Johnny...but for what I have, I'm happy."

She bit her lip for a moment before moving so that she was straddling my legs and hooking her wrists behind my neck. The position left no room to hide for either of us. It wasn't often Finn showed me her insecure side, but when she did, it was normally when we were alone together like this. I had the feeling I would see more of it with Mike gone and for some reason that made me happy. She trusted me. I couldn't ask for more than that.

"You don't want...you know...a baby?" She asked.

I thought we were on the same page with this baby bit, but maybe I'd missed something. I let my hand rest on the small of her back and let my fingers make gentle circles.

"Do you?"

"Would you be mad if I said no?" She asked. "I mean, I love you, and I do want kids. I always have wanted a big family...but right now... I'm just not ready."

I smiled a little. "I was just thinking the same thing. I'm not ready, either. With our brothers, our friends, and even the dog, I figure we have enough on our plate for right now. Besides, we'll probably get our fill of babies with Sev and Dal's kid added to the bunch."

She looked relieved and I was glad we were talking about this. I would have never guessed it was bugging her so much. I never guessed it was an issue, either. I was nearly twenty-one and she was coming up on eighteen next year. We had all the time in the world and that's how we were acting with everything else. We were still engaged, but made no plans to marry anytime soon. We had entwined lives without being completely caught up in each other. It was a good pace.

"But maybe, after the boys have all moved out and the place seems far too quiet, I'd like to come back to the idea."

She smiled then, twisting a lock of my hair between her fingertips.

"I like your way of thinking," she assured me. "I'm glad we're on the same page about all this. I mean, when I'm ready, I would love to be like Sevrin – thrilled to be a mother and embracing the whole experience...but I'm dreading morning sickness. I'm really not a fan of throwing up."

I chuckled then. "When was the last time you were even sick?"

"Gosh, now you're making me think," she sighed, resting her forehead against mine. "I think I was twelve and the school lunch gave all of us food poisoning. I've gone to great lengths not to be sick ever since."

I hummed in agreement, knowing food poisoning was not fun to have in the slightest.

"Hey, paper's here!" Pony called, walking into the kitchen with the paper in his hand. He blushed when he saw us. "Oh. Umm...here."

He dropped it on the table and left as quickly as possible. Finn rolled her eyes and kissed the tip of my nose before getting up to get started on the dishes. I flicked open the paper, immediately going to the announcements where there were usually a list of people looking to sell their houses. There were a few good ones, but nothing ever seemed to be in our price range.

"Well, she's sick and I'm tired of listening to her, so we're leaving," Dallas stated coming into the kitchen and folding more eggs between a piece of toast.

"Well, tell Sev I hope she feels better," Finn directed and Dallas made a '_yeah, right. I'll get right on that'_ face.

"She'll be fine after I'm done eating," Dallas replied.

Dallas turned to go and Sevrin called her goodbyes pitifully.

"You know, I don't recall Kathie's pregnancy being this bad," Finn commented.

Everything Sevrin did was a production, and apparently that applied to being pregnant, too.

"Did she ever have that baby?" I asked, still browsing the paper.

"Two weeks ago. I thought I mentioned it." Finn shrugged. "It was a boy. They called him Tyler Richards Danielson. Poor kid has a name like a law firm."

She may have and I just couldn't remember, but she had a good point about his name.

"Kathie said it was her fresh start, her new beginning," Finn added. "When you consider she was scared to death when she found out about Tyler, it was an amazing conversation."

"I can imagine." I nodded, not really seeing the point about this conversation.

"So it got me thinking about a non-baby fresh start."

"What was that?" I asked and she pointed at one of the ads in the paper.

It was for a two story, five bedroom house in one of the middle class neighbourhoods. It was the closest house in our price range and it had a massive back yard by a park. There was even a garage. We'd driven past a few times and we even liked the color of paint.

"If I sell my house, we can pay off most of that one."

I glanced at her, wondering if this whole baby talk had opened her up more. The plan had always been to move in together, but we never took that step, we never even talked about it that much anymore. We rarely ever thought about buying these days, either. Opening up to the houses was more habit than anything when I was reading the paper. But the main question was how she planned to sell the house for enough money to pay off most of what the new one was going for?

"I want this," she told me. "I want us to finally start a life together without a yard between us. So I talked to Tatton and he says that if we sell my house to the bank, then they'll be more inclined to set us up with a mortgage on the new one, just transferring funds or something. Then if we put yours on the market, we can pay off what we owe the bank on the house," she explained. "We could be done owing anyone money in five years."

"Since when does your brother know anything about banking?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Tatton has two loves in his life. The first is being right all the time. The second is money. So I'm pretty sure what he said was probably perfectly accurate since it concerns the two."

I hummed to myself, knowing she was right, but also knowing I would have to look into it before we got too hasty.

We were quiet after that, listening to the house as Finn did the dishes and I read the paper. It reminded me so much of all the mornings I had watched my own parents in our exact positions. But this was me and Finn, and we weren't my parents. That kept me from worrying about it too much. Not that my parents weren't great, but I wanted something uniquely us.

The quiet was broken by a few notes from the piano. Aries had dug it out from under every bill I had let sit on it and seemed to enjoy playing every classical song he could recall from memory. However, everyone else seemed to get a kick out of playing random off key notes. The dog usually picked up on that and howled along. I winced and Finn laughed, yelling for Two-Bit to give it a rest before noon.

"Just think – if we buy that house, the piano can go in the garage," Finn joked, smiling and rubbing my shoulder before actually going into the next room to put a stop to Two-Bit's less than promising career as a musician.

I just smiled to myself, thinking that no matter where we were, no matter who came around, and no matter what would happen, it was always going to be another morning at the Curtis's. And I wouldn't have had it any other way.

**The End  
**_July 16th 2009_

* * *

Preview of Finn2:  
May 1971  
Mike and Layne in the kitchen...

_"So, that's the Anti-Christ," Mike muttered, watching Charlie play with Choc in the back yard._

_"He's nearly four, Mike," I sighed, shaking my head. "There isn't an evil bone in his body."_

_"Dallas is his father."_

_"Sevrin is his mother," I added._

_"You're right. He could go either way – destructive or whiney."_

_I sighed. Mike hadn't changed. In four and a half years, he hadn't even changed his appearance. Apparently, he wasn't any more mature, either._

_"Four years already. Time flies. Feels like everything and nothing has changed." Mike shook his head, arms crossed as he continued to watch everyone in the backyard._

_I stopped fiddling with the dishes and set down the towel in my hand. "Mike, I appreciate you coming, but are we going to have the same problem we did when you left the first time?"_

_"What? You think I'm still holding a flame for you after all this time?" He snorted._

_"I didn't even know you were the first time. What am I supposed to think now?"_

_"Knowing you, you'll think whatever you want. I'm here because somebody's got to tell you –"_

_"What? That I'm making a mistake?" I asked, shaking my head. "Get in line."_

_"No. Somebody's gotta tell you that you're doing the right thing for you."_

_I felt a smile tugging at my lips in what felt like the first time in forever. Oh, how I'd missed Mike. He had a way of saying the right thing, no matter what he personally thought._

_"Thanks Mike."_

_"Don't thank me. Just make sure I didn't drive all the way up here to be disappointed."_

_"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find something to justify the trip."_

_Mike's eyes followed Chely Randle around the yard and I was willing to bet my frown matched his. If he so much as got the idea in his head to touch Steve's wife, I was going to kill him._

_"Yeah. I'm sure I will."_

Well, that`s the end!

Any comments at all are welcome and Flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens & Zickachik


End file.
